Jacob becomes a man, with consequences
by tamfan22
Summary: Bella finally realizes that her feelings for Jacob are deeper than she thought. She thinks she is in love with Edward, but can't deny the attraction she has to Jacob. In the process, Jacob becomes a man. There are consequences as they lose their virginity and fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am re-posting this story as an M rated story that follows the guidelines due to the purging of M rated stories. If you want to read the explicit version, go to my profile to find out where it is posted. Thanks for reading.**

**Pairing: Jacob/Bella**

**AU**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: M for Language, Sexual Situations**

**In Progress**

**Beta'd by: JJ**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Rating: MA for adult content containing graphic language and lemons**

**Bella finally realizes that her feelings for Jacob are deeper than she thought. She thinks she is in love with Edward but can't deny the attraction she has to Jacob. In the process, Jacob becomes a man. There are consequences as they lose their virginity and fall in love.**

**A/N: This story takes place after the war with the newborn vampires on the mountain. Jacob has healed from his injuries and Bella is still with Edward. For the sake of this story, I am choosing to pretend that Edward has not proposed marriage to Bella. Bella is trying to move forward with her relationship with Edward, but is beginning to realize that her feelings for Jacob are more significant than she once thought. Everything except for the engagement is still the same. She has not kissed Jacob since they were on the mountain. He has been trying to be her friend and not put pressure on her.**

Bella fell asleep on the couch. She hadn't been sleeping well so Charlie didn't want to wake her. He tried to be quiet as he read the paper in the kitchen. The news was the usual stuff, drugs, domestic violence, and recent disappearances. What was this world coming to? Bella stirred and made an uncomfortable sound. He went over and watched her for a minute, making sure she was alright. She had been looking so tired he had been worried about her lately. Looking closer at her face, he noticed the dried tear stains across her cheeks indicating that she had been crying, once again.

She started talking in her sleep. "Edward... Please!" She turned over and was quiet for a minute. Her next words stunned him, saying, "Oh, Jacob… I want you!" Charlie thought to himself, _what the hell_. He knew Bella was under a lot of stress and seemed to be upset a lot of the time. Charlie felt like he failed her a lot when she was growing up because he didn't get to see her enough. She was here now and was his responsibility. Charlie felt his eyes mist with tears. They were going to have to talk, and it needed to be soon. It was long overdue. He was not going to stand by and let her get hurt again if he could help it. He still couldn't stand to think about how devastated she was after Edward left. She might not survive if it happened again. He was ready to do whatever it took to help.

He took his cell phone upstairs to call Billy, however Jacob answered instead. "Hey Jake, do you and Billy have plans for dinner?"

"I don't think so, what's up?" Jacob asked.

"Ask Billy if we can pick up some food and bring it over. I thought we'd get some burgers at that place on Old Forks Highway. What do you think?"

"That would be great!" Jacob said with excitement. "What time will you be here?" He wanted to take a shower before Bella got there.

"How about 6:30?"

"I will be sure to tell dad, he will be looking forward to it." Jacob said, very excited.

"Sounds great, we'll see you then." Charlie said as he hung up. He hurried upstairs to change clothes. He did not want to be in a police uniform when he talked with Bella. Tonight…he was just wanted to be her dad.

Bella woke up with a start when she heard Charlie coming down the stairs. "Oh, Dad, sorry I fell asleep." She stood up and stretched her back with a yawn.

"No problem, I know you're tired." He smiled. "We are going over to Billy's for dinner. I thought we could pick up some burgers on the way."

"Sounds good, but you should get at least two for Jake." She giggled. "That boy can put away some groceries!"

"Yeah, I noticed." Charlie agreed. "He is a growing teenager you know. Can we take your truck? I don't want to drive the cruiser tonight."

"Sure." Bella said. "I will get my keys." As they walked out to the truck Bella handed him the keys so he could drive. Charlie put his arm around her, giving her a little squeeze.

Bella was a little subdued on the way to Jacob's house. It was like her thoughts were a million miles away. "What gave you the idea for dinner?"

Charlie tried to act normal. "Oh, nothing, I just thought it would be good for Billy. He has been acting a little down."

This was true but was not the main reason for wanting them to have dinner and spend some time together. He wanted to observe Bella and Jacob to see what was going on. Bella had been acting so upset and nervous. If what she said while she was dreaming was any indication, her feelings for Jacob might be changing. It would not hurt his feelings at all if she changed her mind about Edward. Charlie didn't feel that Edward deserved her after what he did. Leaving her like that. She could have died in those woods! It was hard to forgive something like that. He wasn't sure he would ever trust Edward again. He could still see how small and hurt she looked when Sam carried her home.

As they pulled up to the house the truck made a sparking sound. _Great!_ This was just the excuse he needed to get Jacob alone. "Hey Bells, has your truck been making that sound for long?"

"No, but it has done it a couple of times." She admitted.

"Well, I'd better get Jacob to check that out." Charlie said.

As they got out of the truck, Bella said. "I guess so, because I don't know anything about working on a truck." She was thinking about Rosalie. She could get her to check it out but it was too late now.

Jacob hurried out of the house, filled with excitement. "Hey guys, bring on the food!"

Charlie and Bella laughed. Charlie also noticed that as soon as Bella got close to Jacob she kind of leaned in his direction, looking a little flushed. "Jake, after we eat will you check the spark plugs in the truck? I think it might need some new ones."

"Sure." Jacob said. "I miss working on that old red bomb!"

"Hey watch it." Bella tried to sound offended, giving him a little punch on the arm.

Jacob pretended to punch her back as he laughed. "Is that all you got?"

Bella straightened her back and said. "No, it's not. You better watch it or my Dad will take care of it for me!"

Even though she was just kidding, Charlie beamed with pride. "That's right. She's my girl and don't you forget it." Charlie thought to himself that it might not be so easy as big as Jacob had grown. Man, he was getting huge!

Jacob seemed serious for a second. "Got it Chief." On the way in the house, Charlie noticed that Jacob reached out and tenderly touched Bella's arm. The affectionate look they exchanged didn't go unnoticed.

Dinner was great. Happy to be together, the four of them laughed and had fun. Charlie participated in the conversation but still watched their interactions. He took note of all the moments when they looked at each other and the subtle touches. Most of it was all in playfulness, but he could tell there was an underlying message in their eyes and actions. It was apparent to him that they really did like each other a lot. He had a lot of training in interviewing and observing suspects and was able to read people pretty well. Jacob brought out a different side of Bella. They were good for each other. He didn't know what would have happened if Jacob had not been there for Bella after Edward left. It was much different than the nervous energy that he always saw when she was with Edward.

When dinner was finished Bella stood up and said. "I will straighten up the kitchen you guys." Her mother had always taught her that you help clean up when you are a guest at someone's house.

That was the opportunity Charlie had been waiting for. He quickly added. "That sounds good Bells. I will get Jacob to look at the truck. We'll be back by the time you get finished. I know you have to get up early in the morning." Billy decided that he would stay with Bella and keep her company while she cleaned the kitchen.

Jacob worked fast. He was trying to hurry so he could get back to Bella. He had the truck checked out in just a few minutes. Charlie stopped him before he could walk back in. "Hey Jake, can we talk for a minute?"

Jacob paused and said "Sure Charlie, what's up?" Jacob looked him right in the eye, giving him his full attention.

"Well," Charlie began. "I wanted to talk with you about Bella. I know you are really good friends. I am a little worried about her. She is so stressed out. I don't want you to betray any confidences, but something is wrong. I can't put my finger on it but I know she is really upset."

Jacob suddenly looked serious. He frowned. "I know. She is under a lot of stress. She puts a lot of pressure on herself."

Charlie sighed heavily. "I think she and Edward are getting a little too serious." He ran his hand through his dark hair. "It's like he has some kind of hold on her. She is a teenager. She should be having fun. Dating, watching TV with friends, eating junk, reading gossip magazines, going out with friends. You know, having a good time. I realize she is eighteen and really an adult, but everything is so damn serious. It's not healthy." Charlie decided to be straightforward. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Jacob. "You know Jacob, I can _tell_ you like each other. Don't wait to do something about it. If you wait long it might be too late."

Jacob's face turned red. He nodded thoughtfully. "I know she is stressed out. I try not to put pressure on her. You probably figured out already, I'm crazy about her." He hesitated, trying to decide how much he should say. "I love her, to be totally honest."

Charlie was a little surprised to hear Jacob say that but he didn't let it show. _So_ he was right. There were real serious feelings there. He cleared his throat. "What Bella does with her love life is really up to her. I will support whatever she does, but I wanted to tell you something. I'm not trying to betray her, but today she talked in her sleep when she fell asleep on the couch."

Jacob raised his eyebrows. "What…what did she say?" Jacob stammered, feeling impatient.

Charlie thought for a moment. "She might get mad at me for telling you this but I thought you should know." He grinned. "She said Jacob… I want you." Jacob got a little flustered but the words went straight to his heart. Charlie continued. "I just want what's best for her. She's as nervous as hell. Sometimes Edward seems all wrong for her."

"Yeah," Jacob quickly agreed. "I know what you mean."

Charlie put his arm around Jacob and said as they walked back in. "I think you have a real chance with her, for whatever it's worth."

Jacob felt a lump form in his throat. He smiled, hoping that Charlie was right.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2 Jacob comes over

When they got home from Jacob's house, Bella hurried to get ready for bed. She hadn't slept well the night before and was hoping she would sleep better. She had fun while at Jacob's house, but the usual worries started as soon as she and her dad got back home. She loved being there, but knew that Edward didn't approve. He barely tolerated it, making it clear that he preferred that she stay away from La Push. In other words, he meant Jacob. Bella knew as soon as she was changed it would be impossible to go. Contemplating that just made her want to see Jacob even more. Edward was her soul mate, but she needed Jacob too. It hurt to think about it too much. She tossed and turned before falling into a troubled sleep. She dreamt about Jacob. He was fighting with Edward in the dream, and she was trying desperately to stop them. Of course, she ended up in the middle and got hurt. She couldn't remember exactly what happened, but did remember the pain. She woke up crying and had trouble going back to sleep.

The next morning when Bella woke up there were dark circles under her eyes. No surprise there, it was business as usual. Charlie was already gone when she made it downstairs. She remembered that he had planned to go fishing. Feeling lonely, Bella tried to keep busy, cleaning and doing laundry, but her heart was heavy. She felt like she had a dark cloud following her around. When it got close to lunch time, Jacob called and wanted to come over. Thankful for the distraction, she offered to make lunch, but Jacob surprised her saying that he would bring something. That was unusual. He never brought food over, but he told her he wanted to give her a break. Her mood improved significantly as she straightened up the house while she waited.

While they were eating lunch Bella noticed that Jacob had been staring at her intently. He reached over to touch her on the hand and inquired, "Bella are you okay? You look so tired."

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "I'm alright, I guess. I just have a lot on my mind." She noticed that Jacob looked tired as well. She smiled and patted him on the arm, trying to lighten the mood. "Come on, let's go watch some TV."

They settled down on the sofa. Bella detected something different. Jacob was wearing cologne. She giggled. "Um…nice cologne Jake."

Jacob laughed as he leaned over offering her his neck so she could smell it. He joked, "Yeah, I thought it was time I started putting something on to, you know, cover up the dog smell."

Bella playfully hit him on the leg. "You smell nice to me." Her face was flushed.

Jacob turned to her and smiled big, appreciating the compliment. It lit up his whole face. Bella felt her heart flutter in response.

"Hey, look what my dad found last night." He pulled out a picture to show her. "This was taken that time you came up for Halloween. Do you remember?"

Bella looked at the picture. She was dressed as Pocahontas and he was a native brave. She remembered bits and pieces. She exclaimed. "Oh, we were so cute! How old were we?" In the picture she was looking at him with such adoration. "You know…I think I remember."

"I hardly remember it, but Dad said we were around 6 or 7. He said you kept going around saying you were my native princess." He put his arm around her shoulders.

Bella leaned towards his chest. "Awe Jake, that is so sweet! Can I get a copy made?"

"I tell you what. You go ahead and keep it. Sometime we'll get a copy made for me." His voice suddenly sounded husky. "You can be my native princess anytime." Dumbfounded, Bella just looked at him, too stunned to move. Jacob stared into her dark eyes. He had stayed up late thinking about what Charlie had said. He knew that trying to make Bella give him a real chance was like beating a dead horse, but he wanted to try. If what Charlie had said was true and he didn't try one more time, he would never forgive himself.

Jacob's hands were shaking as he prepared himself, taking a deep breath. Okay, it's now or never. "Bella, remember when we were up there on that mountain trying to survive?" She just nodded her head, not brave enough to speak. "I know you love Edward and don't like to talk about it, but I meant what I said about us." He trailed his hand down her arm giving her goose bumps. "I love you…we could be really good together." He leaned down, as if in slow motion, to kiss her. Bella was a little stunned and didn't try to stop him. He opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. It was totally different than the hesitant kisses she was used to. She knew they should stop, but she didn't want to. She wanted and needed this. Jacob was so warm and not holding anything back. Bella moaned into his mouth as he intensified the kiss.

Jacob put his hands on her arms, touching her gently. His voice was low and seductive. "If you want me to stop I will, but please don't. Just let me love you a little. Please Bella." He begged.

Bella taken by surprise, reached to touch his face tenderly. She searched her heart. Didn't he deserve some happiness? She knew that she had caused him so much pain. Bella couldn't move for a minute. They were reaching a crossroads. The thought of losing him hurt more than she could even admit to herself.

Jacob could sense the inner conflict she was having and hoped he was getting through to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "I'll stop as soon as you say. I won't do anything you don't want me to." He pulled away and looked into her eyes. His voice was low and husky when he spoke. "I promise. I know you love him, but please let me be close to you just a little."

Bella felt lightheaded, but managed to whisper, "Okay, just a little."

Jacob moaned and began kissing her again. He put his hand on the back of her head, pressing her against him. It didn't take long for both of them to really get turned on, but when he reached under her shirt to touch her nipple she gasped. Bella couldn't believe how much it affected her as she felt a rush of pleasure. Jacob said. "I hope this is okay. I couldn't stop myself." She moaned into his mouth again. He leaned her down on the sofa parting her legs as they went, pushing his pelvis into hers. He was desperately hoping that he was not going too far. It felt so damn good!

Bella tried to force herself out of the passion induced haze she was in. She put her hands on his chest and pushed lightly. "Oh god Jake, what are we doing?"

He didn't stop. "Don't get upset." Jacob said in a pleading voice. "I just wanted to press myself against you. This is as far as we will go. I promise. Just relax and feel." He waited, anticipating her response. His heart yearned for her as well as his body. Feeling her soft feminine body under his was like a dream come true.

Bella thought to herself, we are fully dressed. It wasn't hard for her to talk herself into it. The amazing feeling of having his hard masculinity between her legs made it easy. "Okay, but this is as far as it goes." Jacob groaned in relief and started kissing her again. Soon, they were both panting. When he started making gentle thrusting movements against her, Bella's eyes got big and she gasped out loud. He pressed harder really letting her feel his arousal as he did his best to line up his hardness against her center. Bella didn't have any real experience with the male body but she could tell that he was very large. Arching her back, she pushed her mound against him. She had never felt anything so good. Before she could stop herself, she put her hands on each side of his butt and pressed him against her. They kept up a steady rhythm while kissing deeply until Bella felt pressure start to build. She could also feel herself responding as passion coursed through her body. Jacob groaned and pressed harder. "Jake." Bella breathlessly whispered. "Don't stop. Please don't stop."

Jacob ran his hand up the back of her shirt, touching her skin. He laughed. "I don't want to stop, but if I keep this up much longer, I'm gonna you know." He tried to think of the correct way to put it. "Um…you know… climax." He groaned with need. "God, you make me feel so horny."

Seeing this passionate side of Jacob turned Bella on. Hearing him talk that way was like an aphrodisiac. He kissed her more urgently putting his tongue really deep into her mouth. She had never felt passion like it before. She knew that it would be so easy to give in and beg him to take her…too easy. She whimpered against his mouth before pulling away, gasping for breath. "Gah…you have no idea how turned on I am right now."

Jacob licked down her neck before pausing to look at her. "I think I do." He inhaled deeply. "I can tell." He smiled. "You are so damn beautiful Bella." He was thinking how much he wanted to touch her to see for himself.

Bella was literally throbbing. She turned bright red with embarrassment and covered her mouth with the back of her hand. "Oh no, I forgot your sense of smell. I am so embarrassed!"

Jacob hugged her, trying to reassure her. "Don't be embarrassed by it. I love it. Don't take this the wrong way, but you smell delicious." Before she could respond to that Jacob heard Charlie pull up outside. He got up quickly to rush upstairs. "Oh, God, I think your dad must be home. I'm sorry Bella. I will be back in a minute." He knew it would take a few minutes to get himself under control and he didn't want Charlie to see him with a huge erection.

Bella tried to compose herself, thankful that they weren't undressed.

Charlie took his time coming in the house. He had seen Jacob's car outside. He wanted to give them a little privacy. He made a little more noise than usual coming in the door. "Hey Bells, what are you guys doing?"

Bella stood up stretching as she replied. "Not much, just watching TV. How was fishing?"

Jacob came downstairs just in time to hear Charlie respond. "No luck with the fishing today so we left a little early."

Jacob said, "That's too bad. I bet dad was disappointed."

"Yeah, not one fish." Charlie said while giving them a quick once over. He could tell they had been making out because he caught teenagers parking all the time. He knew all the signs. Messed up hair, wrinkled clothes, red faces, swollen lips. They both looked guilty as charged. Knowing he was right, he grinned. It's about time Jacob. You need to give that Edward a little competition. He went into the kitchen to get a beer. "What's on TV?"

Jacob and Bella looked at each other. Bella was horrified. Her mind drew a blank and she couldn't think straight. Jacob saved the day. "The Seahawks were on, but the game was not very good." She mouthed the words thank you. He laughed and put his arm around her shoulders. They watched TV for a while when Jacob reluctantly got up. "I better get home. My dad will probably have dinner ready by the time I get there. I don't want to make him wait."

When they got out to his car Bella exclaimed, "Oh My God! That was close. He almost walked in on us."

Jacob grinned. "Yeah it would not be good for the Chief of Police to come in and find his daughter being dry humped in his living room. He probably would get his gun."

She looked at his laughing eyes and replied. "I don't think he would go that far, but he wouldn't like it." Bella enjoyed seeing Jacob happy. She wanted him to be happy. The whole wolf thing had just about done him in.

That thought brought her back down to reality. What in the hell am I doing? Bella said to herself. She suddenly felt so guilty. Professing undying love to Edward and making out with Jacob. Sensing her withdrawal, Jacob said. "Try not to worry. Everything is going to be alright."

Bella had her doubts, but smiled. "I know it will." She put her arms around his waist and put her head on his chest. Snuggling into his warmth she whispered. "I want you to know I'm not sorry about what we did. I am just a little mixed up." Her voice choked. "I feel so confused."

He held her tightly. "I know, I understand." He leaned down to give her a tender kiss. "I'm not sorry either." He chuckled. "Hell…you know I'm not sorry. I've been dying to do that for a long time."

After he left, she walked back in with a heavy heart. When she got back inside she heard her father called out. "Bella, do you have time to talk for a minute?"


	3. Chapter 3 Coming clean with Edward

**From the last chapter**: After he left, she walked back in with a heavy heart. When she got back inside she heard her father call out. "Bella, do you have time to talk for a minute?"

"Sure Dad." Bella said after hearing him call her name. "Be right there." She tried to sound upbeat so he wouldn't know how down she was. When she walked into the room, she saw him reach over and turn the TV off. He looked at ease, but that didn't fool her. He would never turn off the TV unless it was serious. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine Bella, sit down." He smiled slightly and continued. "I just wanted to talk with you about something. I have been worried about you for a while. You are so stressed out." Bella tried to interrupt him, but he held up his hand and shook his head. "Don't try to blame this on school. I know you don't have to try very hard to keep up. I can tell something is wrong." He looked at her intently and narrowed his eyes. "You are a lot like me. You have always been a little serious minded. After what happened when Edward left, I said I was not going to be the kind of father that doesn't get involved. I will not watch things spin out of control like before."

Bella was too stunned to speak. Her mouth fell open and she turned scarlet. Charlie was on a roll. He took a breath and kept on going. "I did that once before, but it won't happen again. I want you to know you can talk to me about your problems. I know I am not your mother, but there is no reason you and I can't talk when something is bothering you. I remember how it was to be young. It hasn't been that long."

Bella laughed a little. "I don't know about that Dad. Things have changed a lot since then."

Charlie felt so relieved she seemed willing to talk. He sat back feeling more relaxed. "Well, I know a thing or two about teenagers. You should do a ride along some weekend when I am on duty. The things I've seen would surprise you."

Bella said. "Oh," but was thinking. You should see what I've seen. Vampires and wolves are pretty dangerous company to keep. Bella tried to reassure him. "Dad, you don't need to worry about me, I'm okay."

Charlie looked very serious and determined. "Well, a father is always going to worry Bells. There is something I need to tell you. Yesterday when you feel asleep on the couch you were talking in your sleep about Jacob."

Bella's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my God, what did I say?" She was absolutely horrified. Her heart pounded in fear of what she might have said.

Charlie laughed heartily. "It wasn't that big a deal. You didn't say anything bad." He put his hand on her shoulder. "You just said something about wanting Jacob."

Bella was still horrified, but it could have been much worse. She decided that she was not going to lie to him. There was already too much he couldn't know. She knew that it took a lot of courage for her father to even have this conversation. He usually shied away from any deep conversations. If he was serious about being there as a father, she wanted to at least meet him halfway. Bella took a deep breath. "You know how I feel about Edward." She saw him stiffened up, but didn't say anything. "I think Edward is the one for me. I love him and I know he loves me." She lifted her gaze to his. He was waiting expectantly. "I am sure you know Jacob has feelings for me too. We have always been good friends and spent a lot of time together before Edward came back."

She noticed that Charlie bristled at the mention of Edward's absence. "You will probably be glad to hear this. My feelings for Jacob have changed. I didn't realize it at first, but I have started to care for him in a…romantic way." She looked at her dad with anxiety clear on her face. "I don't know what to do. I guess it will take a little time to figure things out. I am so confused." She admitted reluctantly. "Try not to worry. I'm alright." She raised her eyes to meet his. "Can I ask you a question?"

Charlie gave her his full attention. "Of course, you can ask me anything."

Bella cleared her throat. "Can." She hesitated, searching his eyes before blurting out, "Can you be in love with two people at the same time?"

Charlie reached over to take one of her hands and said, "I think it is possible to be in love with two people at the same time. I think that is the reason why so many relationships fail." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think you need to take a step back, relax, and give yourself time to decide what you want. Don't let other people decide what you want. I will support you no matter what, but you are the only one that can decide what is best for you. I know you don't take things like this lightly. You are really an adult now. I am going to try to treat you a little more like an adult instead of a little girl."

He hesitated briefly, before giving her an intense look. "I just want you to be sure about who you give your heart to." Bella was not sure how much information she was willing to share, but it felt good to talk. She was not used to that. Charlie chuckled. "I guess it is too late for the birds & the bees talk, but Renee can be pretty flaky. You are a lot more like me than your mother. It's hard to believe you are grown up. I feel like you should still be 6 years old."

Bella had to admit, serious real life discussions were not really Renee's thing. Her dad was being so sweet and sincere. She took a deep breath and said, "Well, there are some things I would like to ask you about. Some things you never really wanted to talk about. How old were you when you fell in love for the first time?"

Charlie took his time answering. "I was 16, almost 17. I was crazy about this girl at school. We started dating. Her name was Janet. She was so pretty and smart. She was definitely my first love because I drove myself crazy over her. Every waking minute was spent thinking about how I could impress her and how I could get close to her. I was like a lot of other boys." His hesitated and his face turned red as he admitted. "I spent a lot of time trying to get physical if you know what I mean."

Hearing him say that made Bella laugh. She had to know. "How old were you when things got … um physical?"

"Oh," Charlie smiled a little bit and said, "I was seventeen. Things seemed to be good for a while, but I guess she wanted someone a little more exciting. She met someone else. You know, she really did me a favor. If things had worked out with Janet I probably wouldn't have met Renee. I am so glad I married her. It gave me you. I can't imagine life without you. You have been the best daughter in the whole world."

Bella got tears in her eyes. He was deeper than she thought. "How did you know Renee was the one?"

Charlie smiled and said, "Well, every time she walked into a room I felt like I couldn't breathe. She was so beautiful. I think a lot of how I felt came from how she treated me. She was great. I know she loved me. We didn't mess things up until later. You know, so many people search and never find real love. People screw things up. Just look at the divorce rates. I want you to have a better life than that. I am not asking you to give me details of your love life, but give yourself options Bells. I don't mean to be crude, but you might have to test drive the car before you buy it."

Bella exclaimed. "I can't believe you said that!"

Charlie shrugged before saying, "I am just saying that most people don't end up with the person they think they first fall in love with. I know most people are not pure as snow when they get married. I am just trying to be realistic, Bells."

Bella covered her face. This was too much information. She stood up. Apparently the conversation was over. Charlie had one last thing he wanted to make sure she knew before the opportunity was lost. "There is one last thing I wanted to talk about. This is really something Renee should be discussing, but I don't want to ask her about it. I just wanted to let you know if you need to make an appointment to see a doctor, I will pay for it. You know the insurance at the department is not the best in the world. I don't think they cover visits for birth control, but I don't want that to keep you from getting some…if you need it."

Bella couldn't take anymore. As she started to leave, Charlie reached out to pull her into a hug. "Love you Bells."

Bella hugged him back and said "Thanks. I love you too. It's getting late. I better go start dinner."

Charlie sighed "Yeah, it is getting late. Don't cook though. I am really in the mood for pizza. Let's just call and have one delivered."

Bella straightened up the kitchen while the pizza was being delivered. Neither one said much during dinner. They were all talked out. As soon as she could Bella excused herself. "Well, I need to get some schoolwork done. I will see you in the morning." She dragged herself up the stairs. She was totally exhausted. Later she heard the shower start. This gave her some alone time when he would not hear her. Edward was coming over in a little while and she just didn't know how he was going to react. She had to tell him what happened with Jacob. She was not a cheater! She started to cry. She cried and cried into her pillow, feeling like her heart was breaking.

Alice stopped what she was doing and was suddenly in distress. Edward knew immediately that something was seriously wrong. "What is it Alice?"

She didn't respond right away. She looked really upset. Her chest was heaving with unnecessary breaths as she whispered, "Edward, have you talked with Bella tonight?"

He immediately went on alert. "No, I haven't. Is something wrong with Bella?"

She stared into space for a minute before responding. "Yes…something is wrong." Everyone in the house rushed to her side. "I don't know what it is, but you better get over there. She is crying like someone has died." Before she even got finished with the sentence he was gone.

Carlisle went into father-doctor mode. He took Alice by the shoulders. "Do you think we should accompany him?"

Alice reflected for a moment. "No…I think it is best if Edward went alone." She sat down on the sofa, nervously rocking back and forth. "I need to think." Everyone except Jasper took this as a signal she wanted to be left alone. He took her hands in his, gently kissing them.

As Edward approached Bella's window he could hear her anguished sobs. He found her lying on the bed in the fetal position. She had her eyes closed and did not see him as he slowly approached. He could hear her heart pounding and was careful not to scare her. He quickly took note of her appearance. She was a mess. He spoke softly, "Bella?" He put a hand lightly on her head.

Bella jerked to life, reaching out to grab him. She clutched at his clothes and held on as if her very life depended on it. Edward, taken by surprise, put his arms tightly around her, trying to give her some comfort. He softly stroked her hair, giving her a chance to calm down. After a few minutes her sobs subsided. She could not get close enough to him. "Edward." Bella said in a hoarse voice.

"Hold me tighter." She commanded. Edward tightened his hold, but he was pretty sure it was hurting her. After a few more minutes he cleared his throat and said, "Bella, please. Tell me what is wrong."

Bella opened her red and swollen eyes to look at him. Her lip quivered. "You are going to be so mad at me."

Edward smiled and tenderly touched her face as he spoke in a calm voice. "No darling, I swear to you. I will not. Just tell me, love."

Bella's heart rate increased as she said "Yes, you will. I've done something so bad."

Edward assumed she was just being overly emotional and overreacting to something. He chuckled. "Well, unless you killed someone it cannot be as bad as the things I have done."

Bella covered her face with her hands. "I am so sorry. I've betrayed you and betrayed your trust."

Edward looked at her questioningly. He could sense how serious she was. Her heart was beating too fast. Bella wrapped her arms around herself, trying to get control of her emotions. "Jacob came over today. Something…something happened. We kind of made out. Please forgive me." She buried her face in his chest. She felt like crap having to admit this to him.

Edward frowned as he tried to comprehend what she said. He could feel himself beginning to get upset, but he would not let Bella know it. She was too upset already. He moved to the middle of the bed and pulled her into his lap. He did a quick scan in Charlie's direction. Charlie was in a deep sleep.

While she wiped her tears, she told him that she and Jacob had kissed and things just started from there.

Edward said quietly, "When you say, made out, exactly what do you mean? I just want to understand what happened."

Bella nodded and tried to explain. She swallowed hard and managed to whisper. "Um…we didn't have sex. We kissed and rubbed against each other." She looked down in shame.

Edward wanted to get the full story before he did anything rash. He had to make sure. He lifted her chin with his finger. "Jacob did not force you, did he?"

Bella's face turned flaming red. She knew she was going to have to admit her feelings for Jacob. Honesty was something she had been very clear about. It meant a lot to her. "Edward, I am so sorry." She bravely held his gaze. "It's not Jacob's fault." She took a deep breath. "I wanted to kiss him. I feel awful about it."

Edward tried to resolve himself for the disappointment to come. He knew it was too much to ask that a human could love him. He buried his feelings deep as he inquired. "Bella, are you trying to tell me your feelings for me have changed? Have you decided you want to be with Jacob?"

Bella smiled and looked deeply into his eyes. "No. I am still totally in love with you." She clenched her fists in frustration. "I don't really understand it myself, but I can't seem to stay away from him. I can't think straight. It is like an addiction. I have been thinking about this for days. It is tearing me up inside. The only way I can explain it is to say that I am in love with you both. I have to be with you and can't live without you. For some reason, I have feelings for Jacob too. You know I have always cared about Jacob a lot, but this is different."

Bella sighed and continued. "I just had to tell you about this. I want to let you know I have made a decision. I won't allow myself to be alone with Jacob again." Just saying the words broke her heart. Fresh tears fell unhindered down her face. "I won't cheat on you. I am not that kind of person. I am sorry to burden you with this."

Edward was trying to reason this out in his mind. He was beginning to feel like he had contributed to the situation. He decided he needed to be blunt. He cleared his throat. "Bella, I apologize for being rude, but is this about the sex? I know I have refused to give you any satisfaction in that regard. If it is, I will understand. Jacob can do things for you that I cannot. I just won't take the chance. You could really get hurt. I know you have physical needs. You are only human."

Bella was riddled with guilt as she thought of all the times she had wished that Edward could take their relationship further. "No, I wish it was as simple as that. I just know I can't live without you, but I don't want to be without him either." She groaned as she collapsed against him and exclaimed, "Oh God Edward just put me out of my misery."

He grinned and cradled her head against his cold chest as he joked, "I thought you knew. I have the market cornered on misery." He chuckled, but then chastised himself for sounding like her feelings weren't important. "Seriously Bella, I don't want you to be miserable. My life is your happiness. You deserve to be happy. I told you a long time ago, if you ever changed your mind about me I would not stand in your way. It would not be easy, but I would step aside. I would do anything for you."

Bella lifted her panicked gaze to his. She was horrified. "Please don't say that. Don't ever say you would step aside. I can't stand it. Please!" She started to cry again.

He lay down on the bed and pulled her against him. "Bella, I know you are exhausted. You need to get some rest. Rome was not built in a day. You don't have to figure all this out tonight. Try not to worry. Give yourself a break."

Bella snuggled against him and tried to relax. She was so tired. He started humming to her. She quickly drifted off to sleep. Edward held her close while his mind was a million miles away. When she sobbed in her sleep he could hardly stand it.

Sometime later, Bella woke with a start. Edward cradled her against his hard body and stroked her hair. "Everything is alright. Go back to sleep, love." She realized that they were both under the covers facing each other. It was so nice to be close to him. She gingerly put her knee between his legs and scooted closer.

"I love you Edward. Please kiss me." Edward didn't have the heart to refuse her after the turmoil she had endured. He reached over to kiss her. She moaned into his mouth. He was feeling very generous so he gingerly opened his mouth to allow her access. He kissed her deeply, allowing the kiss to go beyond anything they had done before. She put her hand on his hip and tried to press him against her. Edward reached down to let her know she was out of line, but Bella could tell she affected him. Edward enjoyed the closeness they were sharing, but felt like his control was being stretched to the limit. He couldn't let things get out of control. He could snap her like a twig.

Bella groaned at the loss when he pulled away. She knew he was being more tolerant than usual, and that it was hard for him to allow this. She kissed his neck. "Thank you. Edward. I don't deserve you."

He looked deeply into her eyes and said, "No. I think you have it backwards. I do not deserve you. Now, go back to sleep. Morning will be here soon." He kissed her on the forehead. "You need your rest."

She sighed and went back to sleep. Several times during the night Bella murmured Jacob's name in her sleep.

Edward was deep in thought as he watched her sleep. She might not realize it, but he really would do anything for her. He wracked his brain to come up with a solution. He wanted her to have everything she ever dreamed of, even if it meant learning to co-exist with a wolf. They had learned they could work together when they were fighting Victoria and the newborn vampires. Who knew what they could do to make one little human happy if they put their minds to it. Bella had them both wrapped around her little finger.

Out of the blue, Alice gasped, "Edward, what in the hell are you doing?" She picked up her phone to call him. He answered before it even rang. "Edward, what are you thinking?"

Edward laughed and said, "I know you think I am insane, but how open minded are you in regard to Bella?"

Alice said, "You know I am very open-minded, but even I don't know if this can work. Why would you even consider this?"

"Just tell me if you think Bella will be happy. That is all I care about. I will not lose her. I have to come up with something. I have lived for over one hundred years. I should be smart enough to come up with something."

Alice yelled into the phone, "Such drama! You are giving me a headache. You are going to have to give me a little time to analyze this. I will talk to you later." With that she hung up.

Edward looked down at Bella. She was so beautiful when she was sleeping. He gently touched her face and she murmured in her sleep. He would love her beyond forever. He kissed her head and snuggled her closely.

In the morning Bella felt a little better. She was just happy Edward didn't hate her. As she got ready for school Edward even tried to make coffee for her. It tasted horrible, but she sipped it with a smile. He was being so sweet. Edward left to quickly get ready for school and come back to pick her up. As soon as he left she thought of Charlie. She had not heard a peep from him all night. She checked his room. He was still asleep.

Bella spoke from his doorway. "Um, Dad, it's time to get up. You are going to be late."

Charlie stirred and tried to wake up. When he checked the time, he hurried to get ready. He was surprised he had slept so long. Their little talk just wore him out. He hurried downstairs to get some coffee, spewing out the first sip. "Bella, what happened to the coffee? Damn!"

Bella called out from upstairs, "Sorry Dad. I will make some more."

When Edward arrived to pick her up, Charlie reluctantly opened the door to let him in. "Morning Edward." Edward heard Charlie's thoughts clearly as he came in. _Better watch it buddy. You've got some competition_. Edward's eyes got big.

Just then, Bella came downstairs. Edward said, "Good morning Bella. Sleep well?" He leaned down to give her an affectionate kiss on the lips. He didn't show affection in front of Charlie very often. It was his way of saying, don't count me out yet.

Edward quietly regarded Bella as he drove them to school, noticing even more that she looked stressed and worn out. She looked sadly out the window as he drove. When he took her hand, she smiled, but he knew it was just for show. She was very unhappy. He decided he was going to call Jacob as soon as school let out. They had to take control of this situation before things got mixed up even worse. He wanted to pick Jacob's brain a little to see what was really going on.

**A/N: Sorry about the kissing scene with Edward. He won't be around long. **


	4. Chapter 4 Jacob and Edward have a talk

Bella had a terrible day at school. She couldn't concentrate and nervously bit her nails. Angela kept asking her what was wrong, but she brushed it off saying she had a headache. She was planning to go to see Jacob when school let out. She was going to tell him she couldn't see him for a while unless someone was there to chaperone. She couldn't take the chance being alone with him. Not with the romantic feelings she was having. When she closed her eyes all she could think about were his kisses, and how they made her feel. The way his body felt over hers didn't help matters either. He affected her far more than she cared to admit. The sadness she felt was like a great weight on her chest. Jake was her best friend. No…he was more than a friend. She turned on the radio as she drove to distract herself. A hauntingly beautiful song started playing. The lyrics were perfect.

"The world was on fire

No one could save me but you

Strange what desire will make foolish people do

I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you

I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you…"

- Chris Isaak

This felt like a wicked game, but it was no game. Someone was going to get hurt. Hurt because of her. She felt like her heart was breaking. The feelings she had for Jacob were definitely real. He had wormed his way into her heart.

As she approached the door she felt such a sense of sadness envelope her it almost made her panic. She took some deep breaths trying to calm down before she knocked. After a few minutes, Billy came to the door. He looked a little surprised to see her. "How are you Bella?" He seemed skeptical as he looked her over. Bella swallowed hard, knowing that she had looked better.

"I'm good, how are you?" She tried to smile. She knew from the concern on his face that she hadn't fooled him.

Billy gave her a compassionate look as he motioned her inside. "I'm doing good Bella. Are you looking for Jacob?" He took note of her appearance. Charlie had called him earlier in the day to fill him in on what he knew. Charlie told him that Bella was having trouble deciding what she wanted. He was careful not to betray her confidence, but did say that she really cared for Jacob a lot. Bella felt pained when he mentioned Jacob. Feeling tears burn her eyes, she just nodded her head.

Billy remarked. "He's not here. He is still out on patrol with Embry and Quil. He should be back soon. You are welcome to wait for him."

Bella decided she would wait outside for him. "If it's alright I will wait outside. I need the fresh air."

"No problem, Bella. I was going to watch the news. It would probably bore you to death anyway." He grinned. "Say hello to your father for me."

As she let herself out she said, "I sure will. I'll see you later."

After Bella left Billy shook his head. It just didn't make sense to him how she could be around vampires. He would never understand it.

Bella felt like she was going to throw up. She started to cry as she waited and memories of all they had shared came flooding back. No matter how hard she tried, she always seemed to be hurting Jacob. She didn't want that. She loved him. Tears fell down her face as she tried to think of what to say. Feeling overwhelmed almost to the point of dizziness, Bella groaned and put her head down toward her knees.

Jacob, Embry, and Quil were almost finished with patrol. Even though there hadn't been any recent trouble, they still regularly patrolled to make sure. Sam was not convinced that there wouldn't be more trouble with the vampires. He refused to stop the patrols saying that new ones could come through their lands at anytime. They had to be prepared. The three wolves didn't find any signs of trouble. Embry said. "See you back at the house in a few minutes. We've got one more thing to check."

There was one problem though. Jacob could not find his shorts and shoes. He was sure where he left them. "Shit." He exclaimed in frustration. Where were they? Today he didn't strap his shorts to his leg. The constant flapping sound they made irritated him. He searched some more. No sign. Embry and Quil were a little too quiet. Jacob knew something was up when he heard them snicker. "Guys, where the fuck did you put my clothes?" He got angry when he heard no response. He roared. "Well. Payback is hell. You just wait. I'm gonna kick your asses." He needed someone to take out his frustrations on. Pounding on them sounded pretty good. He could hear their laughter. He decided that he would just go home naked. It wasn't the first time. He picked up the pace to a jog and headed for home.

Bella saw him as he came around the corner. She got an eyeful of Jacob. Her mouth dropped open in shock. He looked just like an native brave. The only thing missing was the loincloth and the horse. Too stunned by his amazing body, Bella didn't look away at first. It took a minute to register that he was completely naked. Jacob saw her as she clumsily scrambled to get up. She turned a little too fast and twisted her ankle. She winced in pain and reached down to rub her ankle.

Jacob tried to cover himself with his hands as he rushed over to her. "Bella, are you okay? I'm sorry I scared you."

Bella rubbed her ankle. "I think so. It feels like I twisted my ankle." She couldn't help but laugh at the situation they found themselves in.

He reached down to lightly touch it. "I will be right back. I need to get some shorts on." He put his hand on her knee and looked intently into her eyes. "Will you be okay for a minute?"

She nodded her head. As he ran away she peeked through her fingers and got a view of his backside. Nice ass…real nice!

Jacob dressed in a hurry so he could get back to her side. "C'mon, Bella. Let's get some ice on your ankle." He reached down and easily picked her up.

Bella murmured, "Okay." She felt so weak and small, like a clumsy little girl. Being the one to get hurt and injured all the time sure got old. She put her arms around his neck and enjoyed the feeling of being held against his chest. She snuggled into his warmth. He looked into her eyes as he walked toward his house. He could tell she had been crying. "Are you alright?" He whispered in a quiet voice. All he could think about was kissing her again. Since they had made out, it was all he could think about.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She lied in a hoarse voice.

Jacob told his dad what happened as he gingerly put her down on the sofa. When he went into the kitchen to get an ice pack his dad wheeled over and said, "Son, you have a couple of messages. I wrote them down." Jacob's eyebrows lifted questioningly. That was unusual. His father never wrote messages so Jacob knew it must be important. He saw the dark look on his father's face as he reached out to take the messages. The first message said. Edward Cullen called. He wants you to call him as soon as possible.

The second one said. Edward Cullen called again. He said it was urgent.

Jacob felt anger flood his system. What could the bloodsucker want? Maybe it was because he couldn't find Bella. He called out from the kitchen, "Be right back Bella. I'm getting an ice pack." He went a little further away so she wouldn't hear him place the call.

Edward answered on the first ring. "Jacob. Thank you for calling me back so soon. I will get straight to the point. I am very concerned about Bella. I need to see you right away."

Jacob whispered into the phone, "What? She's here at my house. She has twisted her ankle and we need to ice it." Suddenly, it occurred to Jacob that Bella could be in danger and Edward might be calling to warn the pack. "What's happened? Is she in danger?"

Edward said, "Not the kind of danger you are probably thinking but, I need to see you as soon as possible. I am worried for her sanity."

"I will get her settled and call you as soon as I can. Where do you want to meet?" As Edward gave him the instructions Billy handed Jacob the ice pack for Bella's ankle like they were partners in crime. Jacob sat beside her as he placed the ice against the swelling on her ankle. He reached over and gave her a little kiss. She put her hand on his cheek as tears filled her eyes. He could tell that something was on her mind, but he knew they couldn't talk about it in front of his father.

He smiled and gave her a quick hug. "It's going to be alright." She didn't think he meant her ankle.

Embry and Quil came through the door. They had seen Bella's truck and knew they must be in trouble because Jake had to come in with no clothes on. They looked a little sheepish. Jacob didn't say anything, but the dark look he gave them said it all. They were going to pay later.

"Quil, I need you to do me a favor. Follow me while I drive Bella home. I don't want her to drive. She twisted her ankle."

Quil was eager to make up for what they had done. He quickly responded. "Sure Jake. No problem."

Jacob insisted on carrying Bella out to the truck. He said he didn't want her to chance walking on her foot yet, but it was also an excuse to be close to her again. When they got in the truck Bella had to sit close to the driver's side because she needed to elevate her ankle on the seat. She sighed and settled in closer to his wonderful warmth.

"Jake. Can I ask you a question?" She smiled away from him so he couldn't see.

"Sure. You can ask me anything." He took the opportunity to put his arm around her. Her shoulders were shaking. He wasn't sure if she was crying or laughing.

"What were you doing running around your yard…naked?" She dissolved into giggles.

Jacob turned red, but couldn't help but laugh along with her. "You noticed that did you? Well, it was really Quil and Embry's fault. They pulled a prank on me and hid my clothes." He tweaked her on the nose. "If I had known I had a pretty girl waiting for me I might have gone running naked anyway. The look on your face was worth it. I am sorry you got hurt though."

Bella giggled again. "It's okay. It doesn't hurt that much. I still have crutches I can use if I need to." She relaxed and leaned against him. While Jacob was driving Bella got so sleepy she couldn't hold her eyes open. She drifted off to sleep.

When they pulled up at Charlie's house Bella woke up with a start. She yawned and stretched before getting out of the truck. Jacob told Quil to wait outside and carried her into the house. He had a thought as he put her on the sofa. The bathroom was upstairs. She might have a problem navigating the stairs. "Ah, Bella, do you need help getting upstairs to the bathroom?"

She yawned. "No. I think I can walk on it. I feel so sleepy I might take a nap."

"No. No. I don't think so. Your dad will kill me if I let you fall down the stairs. I am a gentleman." He bowed at the waist. "Allow me to assist you my lady."

Bella grinned. He was so good at making her feel better. She gave up and let him carry her upstairs. After allowing her some privacy to use the bathroom, he helped her get to her room. "Oh, I almost forgot. Let me get a fresh ice pack. I think you need to ice your ankle a little bit longer." He went to retrieve the ice pack and got her some water to drink.

When he was satisfied that she had everything she needed, he sat beside her on the bed. Tracing her arm with his fingers he spoke in a low and sexy voice. "Is there anything else you need sweetie?" He winked and leaned down to give her a hug.

Bella felt breathless. I can think of a few things I need. "No, I'm good. Thanks for everything Jake." She turned her face toward his and he gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

He let his lips linger on hers before pulling away. "Go to sleep, Sleeping Beauty. I will call to check on you later."

As he got to the doorway he heard her whisper, "love you."

"Love you too, Bella." His throat got tight. "Call me if you need me."

She was asleep before he could even get outside the house.

Jacob got there to meet Edward as soon as he could. It took a little while to get back to La Push with Quil and drive back to Edward's house. He didn't go in. They decided to talk outside. He really didn't feel comfortable going into a house full of vampires. His wolf complained bitterly even being outside with one.

Edward answered his thought. "Yes. I know this is weird. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me. As I told you, I want to talk about Bella. She has been under a great deal of emotional turmoil and stress of late. I have been worried about her, but Alice has been getting some bad visions about Bella's future. She is convinced that if we don't take action Bella is going to have a mental breakdown. I know Alice can be wrong, but I tend to agree with her. I think we need to put our heads together to come up with a solution.

Jacob was surprised to hear this, but felt partly responsible after their make out session. He had planned to try to block his mind and refuse to think about it. Of course, it didn't work.

"Bella told me about that." Edward said with a grimace.

"Then why aren't you trying to beat the shit out of me." Jacob questioned. He didn't know Edward had that kind of restraint.

Edward gave him a serious look before responding. "Because I love Bella and can put aside my feelings for her benefit. I really need to better understand what is happening with her. Unfortunately, this has to include you. This will take significant effort on your part. Will you give me unlimited access to your memories and feelings so we can help her?

Jacob bristled and his mind blurted out before he could stop himself. I think I know what would help her…if you left her alone.

Edward grimaced again. "Yes…I am well aware of how you feel Jacob…just listen to me." He begged.

Jacob leveled a glare at Edward and tried to listen. He wasn't too sure it would help, but finally agreed to hear him out. He loved Bella and would do whatever it took to help her.

Edward did not pretend to be the smartest person in the world, but he took this challenge on with gusto. It made him feel more alive than he had in a long time.

Three hours later they were both exhausted.

"Jacob. I know you are tired, but will you come inside to discuss this with Alice and Carlisle? The solution has to include you. I don't think Bella will be fully happy without you. It looks like we are going to have to learn to work together if we want to keep her safe." He hesitated. "And make her happy."

Before Jacob could stop himself his mind shouted, Work together my ass! I don't need you around to make her happy, you idiot!

Edward managed to keep his composure. They stared at each other for a minute before Jacob sighed heavily. "Well. I love Bella and I want her to be happy. I know how upset she has been lately. If you really think you can come up a solution I guess it wouldn't hurt to hear it."

"I thought that is what you would say. Come on inside. Esme would love to prepare some food for you to eat. I know you didn't have time to eat dinner." He laughed. "Your stomach has been making itself known for a while."

Jacob pushed down the wolf rejection of that idea. He was starving. "That sounds good."


	5. Chapter 5 We are not normal

**Beta'd by JJ**

Edward called Bella after school the next day. Once he determined that her ankle was better, he asked her to meet him at a little café near La Push. He and Jacob had decided they would meet with her to discuss their arrangement in a neutral place. It was pretty deserted in the late afternoon. He didn't go into any details, he just asked her to meet him there at 4:00 that afternoon.

Bella couldn't figure out what he was up to. She thought he might be taking her to dinner because Charlie was working 2nd shift. He was swinging shifts because a deputy had surgery and he had to work extra hours. He would be home late.

When Bella arrived she noticed that Edward was already inside. The place looked deserted except for a few employees. He stood up as she approached the table.

"Thank you for meeting me." He gave her a hug. "I know it is unusual that I didn't pick you up."

"That's okay." Bella replied as she sat down. "I _did_ think it was weird that you would choose this place though. It is so close to the reservation."

Edward unbuttoned his jacket as he sat down. Clearing his throat he said, "I know. That is the reason we chose this place. Jacob is meeting us. We wanted to discuss something with you." He immediately heard her heart rate speed up.

She couldn't keep the shock out of her voice as she gasped, "Why? I don't understand."

He reached across the table to take her hand. He gently touched her, trying to reassure her. "We have a proposition for you."

Jacob walked in just in time to hear Bella stammer. "Proposition…what are you talking about?"

As Jacob approached their table, Bella's gaze held his. The look he gave her was dark and intense. When he spoke his voice was low and husky. "Hey."

When he walked into a room people noticed. The little waitress definitely took notice. She was a beautiful girl with huge brown eyes and silky black hair. Before she even realized she had done it, Bella gave the girl a mean look.

Edward noticed Bella's reaction. Intrigued, he quickly read the girls thoughts. She was directing very dirty thoughts at Jacob.

"Don't get upset Bella. Everything is fine. Just hear me out." Edward said with a smile. He genuinely looked at ease, unlike his usual cold and jealous reaction when around Jacob. Feeling left out of the loop, Bella just sat there looking from one to the other… waiting.

Edward continued, "Well, I know you have been under incredible stress lately. It is not healthy to be put under that kind of pressure." He patted her hand, making her feel like a child. "You put all this pressure on yourself trying to make everyone else happy. Not to mention almost getting killed several times." He glanced at Jacob. "Jacob and I have not been helping. I think it has become pretty clear that if something does not change you will be headed down a very bad road. I did not realize how serious this was until Alice began seeing some… things. I don't want to go into details, but it is pretty bad."

"How bad?" Bella whispered in a quiet voice. She couldn't keep herself from asking.

"Right now, I don't want to go into details. I will elaborate later. The important part is that we have made a decision." He paused. "You have to be in agreement with this, but we have decided that you need to date both of us."

Jacob and Edward noticed that her heart started pounding as she panicked. Bella heard the words, but they didn't make sense. Feeling short of breath and overwhelmed she stood up. "I can't breathe. This is too much! I feel like I'm going to be sick." She ran in the direction of the bathroom. When she rounded the corner she almost ran into Jasper. He had been waiting.

Jasper held out his arms. "Come here darlin."

Bella welcomed his embrace, allowing him to wrap his arms around her. She started to sob. Tears streamed down her face. Jasper smelled like heaven. She just stayed there for a few minutes and absorbed it.

"Shhh," he gently stroked her hair. "Try to calm down."

She pulled back to look into his face as she stammered, "How…how can I calm down? They have gone completely insane."

Jasper felt like laughing, but he could tell how upset she was. He wanted to comfort her, but didn't want her to feel like he was manipulating her. Not wanting to be too obvious, he sent a few waves of calm in her direction. She finally collected herself enough to go in the bathroom. While she was gone Jasper went to sit with Edward and Jacob. There was no need for him to stay at a distance now that she knew he was there.

Jacob tried not to breathe too much. The stench was twice as bad after Jasper joined them.

Edward ordered water for himself and Jasper and fries and soda for Bella and Jacob. The waitress knew Jacob. Once again, she made some choice comments in her head. She batted her eyelashes at Jacob and moved her hips suggestively as she walked away.

Edward grinned and leaned toward Jacob. He whispered, low under his breath, "Jacob, do you know that girl?"

Jacob looked up innocently. "Not really. I think she has some classes with Quil."

"She just said she wanted to fuck your brains out." Edward said in a whisper. Jacob and Jasper burst out laughing and Jacob said, "Man, I wish I could hear what people are thinking sometimes. That would come in pretty handy."

Bella stayed in the bathroom as long as she could without being ridiculous. She didn't want to come out and face them, but really had no choice. She needed to be grown up about this.

When she came back to the table Edward and Jasper stood slightly as she sat down. Not many men did this anymore. It was a sweet gesture. When she sat down next to Jacob he took her hand under the table. He wanted to offer any support and comfort he could.

Jasper spoke first. "Bella, I think you need to hear them out. We have no choice but to trust Alice. She is usually right." He grinned. "She wouldn't tell us everything about her visions."

Edward broke in. "Just listen. We only want what's best for you. I wouldn't suggest this if I thought it would hurt you. Alice is convinced that if we don't do this something bad is going to happen. Please don't make me elaborate. I am trying to protect you. After what happened between you and Jacob the other day I could see how conflicted you were."

Bella's gaze flew to Jacob. He blushed, but looked intently into her eyes. Edward noticed the intensity between them as he continued. "I asked Jacob to give me access to his deepest feelings and memories of the two of you. I spent a lot of time sorting through his mind, learning a lot about both of you in the process. I realize that he really loves you. It has become clear to me that you love him too." He reached across to take her hand again. "Don't get me wrong. I know you love me. There is no question about that. I know you think we hate each other. The time we spent fighting the newborns gave both of us a new understanding. We are trying to reach some common ground where you are concerned." Edward gave Jacob a questioning look. When Jacob nodded his agreement he continued. "Whatever differences we have with each other will not affect you. The love we have for you has to take priority. We are not making you choose."

Bella was not sure she was hearing him right. "What are you saying Edward?" She knew that no matter what he said it would feel like he was rejecting her.

"We have decided that we are not going to make you choose any longer. We want you to have us both." He hesitated. "If that is what you want."

Bella's mouth dropped. "You are crazy to think this can work. You can't just trade me off to each other like a trollop." She angrily looked toward Jacob. "I can't believe you are suggesting this." She wanted to beat them both. She pushed Edwards hand away in disgust and turned her attention to her drink.

Jasper laughed at her use of the word trollop. "Bella, this may sound crazy, but look at us." He gestured at the table. "We are not normal. None of the three of you are normal. I hate to keep going back to this, but Alice thinks you have to do this. I didn't want to have to tell you this, but she thinks that something bad is going to happen if you don't. She also wanted me to point out the obvious. Admit it…you want Jacob in a bad way."

This made Bella choke on her soda. Jacob lightly pounded on her back to help her recover. As he touched her back, Jacob couldn't keep himself from thinking. _I want you…I love you so much_. Quickly, he realized what he had done and that Edward most likely had read his thoughts. He refused to look in Edward's direction.

Bella locked eyes with Jacob. He gave her an intense smoldering look, full of longing. It could only be interpreted as sexual. She blushed intensely under his gaze. A feeling of hot shame flooded her body as she thought back to a night a few days ago. It was one of the rare occasions that Edward had left her alone at night. That night in the dark, it had been Jacob that she fantasized about as she touched herself. Her heart pounded and her mouth went dry as she stared at him. She couldn't say she didn't want Jacob, and they both knew it. Her lip quivered as she tried not to cry.

Jasper could feel a mixture of love and lust flowing from both of them. Bella was very hard to read, but he had no trouble reading Jacob. He grinned and sent a message to Edward in his mind. _You are right Edward. They have very strong feelings for each other._

Jacob kept his hand on her back, enjoying touching her. He decided that he couldn't care less that Edward was there. Knowing that he wasn't exactly being fair, he knew that he would do just about anything to take her away from Edward. It wasn't hard for him to justify it in his mind. _All's fair in love and war, right?_

Edward felt a twinge of sadness as he acknowledged their response to each other. He continued on, feeling like he had no choice. "We could talk about this for hours. I want to get to the bare bones of the situation. Like it or not, our lives are intermingled. It appears fated that we are to be together in some way. I have even discussed this with Carlisle. He can't explain it any other way. We do not have a choice. We are not normal as Jasper so correctly put it. We have to come up with a solution that may not seem normal, but will be normal for us."

Bella ate a few fries and thought for a minute. "What if I can never choose?" She couldn't believe she was saying this.

Jacob's mind shouted_. Just give us a chance Bella_. Realizing what he had done, he looked apologetically at Edward.

Edward nodded his head and said, "You don't have to choose. I told you many times before, I just feel lucky that you would consider having me at all after I left you. I want to be in your life in whatever capacity you want. There is something that I need to bring up for Jacob's benefit. You know about the wolves imprinting. It is possible that he will imprint on someone. I feel that I should remind you of this. I know his feelings for you are pure, but he could still imprint."

Jacob scowled in response to his words. He gave Edward a dark look as he retorted_. My benefit…you mean your benefit. _

Bella couldn't believe that they would even think of doing this. "Who else knows about this possible arrangement?"

Edward said, "I had to tell Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice. I don't think anyone really needed to tell Alice. She usually knows already. What do you think?"

What did she think? She couldn't think. "If I was a drinker I would say, I need a drink." She was feeling a little pissed off. The more she thought about what he said, the angrier she got. "How do you propose we do this?" Her tone was cool.

"Please don't be mad." Edward pleaded. "Try to be objective here. We love you."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay. Tell me." She squirmed in her seat to stare at Jacob. She didn't like being at someone's mercy. This was her life too.

"I'm sorry Bella. We thought that it would be easier to take cycles of 10 days each."

Bella still looked sarcastic. "Are there any rules?" She knew there had to be rules.

"Yes, but not many. We want you to have all the freedom possible." Bella's eyebrows went up. Where was he going with this?

Edward looked at Jacob. He hesitantly began. "We only have three rules with this covenant. #1. Jacob and I will try to treat each other with respect. #2. I can't bite you, and #3. Jacob can't get you pregnant."

"Well, well, isn't that nice." Bella responded in a sarcastic tone. Her face was blazing with fury. Not so much at Jacob, but at Edward. He seemed to be the mastermind of this plan. She didn't know how exactly, but she felt that Jacob was being manipulated as much as she was. She stood up and walked around to where Edward sat. He stood up. Looking up at him, she put her hand on her hip. Anger clearly showed in her gestures. "Who gets to go first?"

Edward put his hands on her shoulders. When he spoke it was as if he was trying to cajole a child. "I thought Jacob should spend time with you. He appears to be the one you are confused about."

She looked him dead in the eyes. Her gaze was cold and unemotional. "Don't you mean he gets to _fuck _me first? That seems to be what this is about." She stormed out to her truck. On her way out the door she gave Jacob a look that spoke a thousand words. Her eyes were filled with anger, but also with longing and desire.

Edward followed her to the truck. He could see that it was going to take her some time to forgive him. She just didn't understand he was trying to save her. When she got in the truck to leave he put his hand on her arm. His touch was firmer than he typically used. It was the only evidence of his frustration. Tears were starting to fall down Bella's face. She stammered. "Tell …J-Jacob…we have a deal and send him over. I am going home to call Alice." She glared at him. "I will see you in 10 days." She drove away, spraying him with gravel.

Edward went back in to tell Jacob and Jasper the agreement was reluctantly accepted.

As soon as Edward and Jasper left the café, Jacob called Sam. He needed some advice. Sam had told all the guys in the pack if they ever needed to talk, he would be there for them.

Sam told Jacob to come on over. They met outside. Jacob didn't want Emily to hear their conversation. She would know soon enough about this. Sam did not keep secrets from Emily.

Sam seemed so confident in his abilities as a man and wolf. Jacob didn't want to take any chances with Bella. Sam was also very aware of the dangers. One mistake and Emily had the scars to prove it.

What's on your mind Jake? He sat down on the steps to the porch.

Jacob tried to sound relaxed. "It looks like things might be changing with Bella. She is thinking about giving us a chance." Sam lifted his eyebrows questioningly. Jacob flushed, but made himself continue. "I need some advice." He nervously shuffled his feet. "Things might be going...um…to the next level."

Sam grinned. "I kind of expected it. The two of you have been lusting after each other for a while. I know about teenage hormones. You've been driving the pack crazy with your thoughts of her." They were so tired of Jacob being heartsick over Bella.

Jacob took a deep breath. "I need some advice about sex. I just want to know what to expect. We are not like other men. I don't want to hurt her." He couldn't live with himself if he hurt her, especially after all the talk about how dangerous it would be with Edward. "You know I've never done this before."

"Well, I think the men of our tribe do pretty well with our women. You don't see people screwing around on their mates very often. Being a werewolf adds a different kind of challenge, but I think you will be fine. The secret is…you have to concentrate on her. Not on yourself. If you think of her needs and desires you will be fine. If you feel yourself losing control just concentrate on her face and look into her eyes. That will set you straight again."

"Good to know." Jacob was feeling a little better. He was a little worried that it would be hard to control the impulse to phase.

Sam had more to say. "I have some other things I want to tell you I wish someone had told me when I was your age. I know you are aware of the basics of sex. I had the same class in school that you did. Women are different than men Jake. Their bodies are a lot different when it comes to sex."

Jacob was eager to hear anything Sam had to say. He trusted Sam.

"You know how you could jerk off in 2 minutes or less if you wanted to?" Jacob nodded. "Well, girls are different. It takes them a lot longer to get turned on. It takes them about 20-30 minutes to get off, sometimes longer. You can't just jump on and start pumping. Not if you want her to have real pleasure. Emily says it really hurts to be touched too much too soon. You have to let the passion build until they are really wet. If you touch them too hard at first it won't feel good. Do you know much about their clits?"

Jacob had to admit he didn't know too much about them. He flushed, a little embarrassed. "I know a little bit."

Sam laughed because he knew it was not enough. "The clit is the key to their pleasure. Think of it as a little dick. Emily says most girls can't come without direct touching. Even with sex she can't get off without touching her clit. Sometimes she does it, sometimes I do it. Oh, and keep your nails smooth. Nothing feels worse to a girl than rough nails. And, keep yourself clean. They will never give you a blow job if you don't smell clean. Is there anything else you want to know?"

He thought for a minute. "I think you covered the important stuff. There is one thing." He was nervous asking this, but he made himself continue. "How can I be sure when she comes?"

Sam put his arm around the younger man. "Believe me. If you are doing it right, she'll let you know. If you're not sure, ask her. Do you need me to get you some supplies, you know, condoms?"

"No. I will take care of it myself. I appreciate the advice. I just wanted to do things right."

Sam looked smug. "You know Jake. There is no way that a fucking leech has a chance in hell to compare in bed to a hot blooded Quileute wolf. I don't care how old they are." He shook his head. "No fucking way." He grinned. "Just don't let Charlie shoot your dick off."

Jacob grinned in return. "Thanks again Sam. Tell Emily I said hey." He stood up preparing to leave.

Sam looked toward the house where Emily was waiting for him. This little discussion had him worked up. He was going to go in and show his woman just how much she had taught him. He said, "I sure will."


	6. Chapter 6 Beginnings for Jacob & Bella

**Beta'd by JJ**

**A/N: I wanted give you a little reminder about the time period of this story. It is set during the time after the fight with the newborns. Jacob and Bella have a long history together. I wanted to say that because I moved them into a sexual relationship sooner than you might expect. I hope that will not offensive to anyone. If it feels too fast I apologize. This story also has more chapters than I expected to write initially so that is another reason I didn't give them lots of time first. Just blame that on lack of experience. I hope you still read it! Sorry if the "almost lemon" is a little tame. I had to take out some good parts for it to be more acceptable for this site. The full details are in the site on my profile.**

Bella drove her truck to its limit on the way home. She was still mad at Edward. He had gone way too far this time!

She roughly slung her backpack in the corner of her room. That is when she noticed the beautiful gift bag. That could only mean one thing…Alice.

Bella grinned as she read the note that was attached. _Bella, just trust me. I love you very much! Alice. _Bella sighed. She did trust Alice. In her heart of hearts she had to admit that this arrangement they had come up with was like a dream come true. She felt so selfish, but knew that she could explore her feelings for Jacob. If they were willing to try this then she would go through with it. There would probably be trouble, but that was nothing new. Trouble seemed to follow her wherever she went.

She opened the gift bag. There were some beautiful sleepwear sets. Instead of the over the top stuff Alice usually tried to push on her, she had chosen simple sleep shorts with matching tops. They were perfect. Alice had also included some perfume, nail files, and nail polish. Then, Bella found strawberry scented body cream, and shaving gel for her legs. Alice had gone all out. Bella hesitated when she saw a separate bag. Alice had written. _For Bella and Jacob…Enjoy_!

She was almost scared to look. Sure enough, the bag contained gifts of a sexual nature. Bella covered her mouth as she sorted through the gift bag. There were different types of Trojan condoms. She had only included large and extra-large. Bella raised her eyebrows. There were colors, ribbed, non-ribbed, etc., even glow in the dark! She would bet money the glow in the dark kind would appeal to a wolf. Who knew there were so many kinds? She had never looked before. She also found scented massage oils. When she came across the flavored personal lubricant she gasped, "Oh my god!" She put the bag in the chair and covered it with her jacket. If her dad saw that she would be dead.

She went into the bathroom to take a shower. Knowing that Jacob would be there soon she wanted to look good for him. He had seen her at her very worst and didn't seem to mind, but he deserved better. The warm water felt so good it helped her relax. She took the time to shave her legs. She wasn't planning on having sex with him tonight, but she didn't want him to touch her legs and feel stubble. As she dressed in a simple shirt and shorts, she thought about Jacob. Was she ready for this? She was so used to pushing him away and trying not to acknowledge her feelings for him. Could she take those invisible barriers down? He was the best friend she had ever had.

She heard Jacob pull up to the house. Nervous anticipation gave her butterflies. Her legs felt like noodles as she tried to get downstairs without falling down.

When she let Jacob in, he gave her a look of appreciation. "Hey." His voice sounded deep with emotion. He reached over to kiss her lightly on the lips.

Bella took his hand and led him to the sofa. "Do you want something to drink?" Seeing the intensity of his gaze made her nervous.

"No. I'm good." He smiled. He had no idea what to expect after she stormed out at their meeting. Bella had even cursed. That was not like her. He laughed a little remembering what she said.

Bella grinned in response to his laugh. "What's so funny, Jake?" She giggled when he continued to laugh. His infectious laugh was contagious.

"I can't believe you said the F bomb! The look on Edward's face was priceless!" Jacob was shaking with laughter.

Bella flushed, but couldn't help but laugh along with him. "I was so mad. He deserved it." She covered her mouth with her hand and snickered. "It was pretty funny."

"I thought you might slap him." He was still giggling. "But really. Are you okay?" He suddenly looked serious. "I know you got pissed." He put his arm around her.

Bella frowned as she remembered how Edward had made her feel. She felt like she had been set up and didn't like it a bit. "It was a lot to take in. I am still not so sure about this." She put her arm around his waist, needing to touch him. "I want to know how you feel about this agreement. You didn't have much to say about it earlier."

Jacob took a deep breath as he looked down at her. "I know. I guess I was just trying to figure this out myself. On one hand, I feel lucky. On the other hand, I'm not sure how this is going to turn out." He stroked her back. "I don't want to share you anymore than he does." His voice was husky with emotion. He leaned closer, looking into her deep brown eyes. "It's a risk I am willing to take." He thought back to all the time they had spent together. He really had been crazy about Bella for years. He had dreamed of a time when she would be his girl. Edward had really messed that up. Couldn't Bella see that she was supposed to be with him? He had tried in vain for months to make her see that. Now that he had a real chance with her he intended to make her his.

"I can't imagine my life without you." Bella buried her face in his chest. They wrapped their arms around each other. She was content to stay that way for a while. He was so warm and loving. Jacob lifted her chin with his hand so he could kiss her gently. He didn't even open his mouth until she did. There was no way he was going to pressure her into anything. Bella hesitantly touched his lip with her tongue as if she was asking permission. Groaning in response, he deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her. Feeling like he couldn't get close enough, he pressed his face to her neck and inhaled her scent.

Bella was feeling the same way. Yearning for his heat, she slipped her hands under his shirt to touch his chest. She smiled when she heard his breath quicken in response to her touch. She enjoyed moving her hands along the smooth skin to feel his muscles. He was so vibrant, so full of life. She would never understand why he wanted her. He could have almost any girl he wanted. Actually, they practically fell all over him on the reservation. He had come to mean so much to her she was almost overwhelmed. The invisible walls she had erected around her heart started to melt away as she absorbed his sweetness. Bella slowly took his hand and placed it on her breast.

Jacob stopped kissing her. Stunned, he pulled back to look into her eyes before he started to move his hand. He gently brushed his hand and along the ridge of her nipple. When she gasped in response, he smiled and gently rolled her nipple between his fingers. He pulled her over into his lap. He couldn't stop himself. Suddenly the sofa felt way too small or Jacob was just too big. They would end up on the floor.

Bella stood up and reached for his hand. "Jake… Um…we better go upstairs. This is not going to work on the sofa."

He followed her upstairs in silence, letting her lead the way. When they got to her room he noticed she was blushing. "Bella, are you sure about this?"

She swallowed hard. "I am very sure." Jacob smiled and watched as she walked over to her bed. Before she could change her mind, Bella removed her shirt and shorts and quickly got under the covers. He had been in her bedroom before, but this time it was different. Their relationship was changing from one of platonic friends to something more intimate. Bella wasn't sure she was ready to be nude around him yet so she reached to turn out the light.

Jacob spoke up to stop her. "No Bella. I need to see you." His voice was husky with emotion.

She grinned and nervously pulled the sheet up to cover her chest. She breathed out, "Okay, now it's your turn to get comfortable."

Jacob's eyes were smoldering with passion. His eyes never left hers while he slowly undressed, taking his time. His bronze skin glowed in the soft light. When he got down to his boxers he gave her a questioning look. There was no point in trying to hide his obvious arousal. He really didn't have a problem with nudity. Any shyness he had felt when he was younger had quickly gone away after he had phased. All of the members of the pack had quickly adapted to the nudity. It was no big deal to them.

Bella felt a thrill at the anticipation of seeing his body. She had to admit that she wanted to see him. She nodded and kept her eyes focused on him as he pulled off his boxers. Jacob stood there for a minute. He almost couldn't believe that he was standing naked in Bella's bedroom. It was something he never expected to be able to do.

Bella blushed as her eyes traveled over his body, soaking in his pure masculinity. Her mouth fell open a little. He was beautiful…beyond pornography…beautiful. She also couldn't help but notice that he was very well endowed. She really didn't have much experience with sizes, but he was larger than she expected. Her mouth went dry as she watched him approach the bed.

She lifted the sheet so he could get in bed. The bed gave under his weight. He reached for her as he said, "I can't believe we are doing this." He grinned and pulled her against him. Immediately she felt his warmth surround her.

Bella replied, "I know, I can't either." She hesitated. "I didn't tell you before, but I've wanted to do this for a long time. I just wouldn't admit it." Bella felt tears sting her eyes.

Jacob pulled her fully against him and hugged her tightly. "I love you."

Her tears spilled over. "I love you too." He stroked her hair and whispered soothing words until she settled down. Bella held him tightly and spoke in a voice filled with longing. "I need to feel alive, Jake. Make me feel alive…please."

Jacob felt a surge of confidence because he was sure he could do that. He murmured, "Oh honey." He took charge and made her lie on her back and began kissing her over and over again. Each kiss was packed with as much passion and emotion as he could show her. He kissed and licked his way from her neck down to her breasts. With shaky hands, Bella helped him remove her bra. When he licked her nipples he was amazed at how erect they became. He was fascinated by them. She squealed when he gave her a little nip. Jacob grinned and took her nipple into his mouth.

He took her breast deep into his mouth, Bella shuddered and moaned. "Jake. That feels so good." She felt a warm sensation start between her legs. Each time she groaned it made him harder and harder.

He paused to look at her body. His eyes were dark with lust as he spoke in a low voice. "You're so beautiful." He licked and sucked her nipples while touching her, trying not to be too aggressive. They kissed deeply for a while until they were breathless. He breathed in her scent, trying to surround himself with it. It was intoxicating when she became aroused. Jacob pulled her against his hardness, rocking against her, amazed at the exquisite sensation. He gasped into her mouth.

When Bella started to ache she groaned like she was in pain. Jacob immediately went on alert. He looked at her with concerned eyes. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that…I'm hurting." She admitted. Her face looked flushed.

"What do you mean? Did I hurt you?" He was starting to get worried.

"No." She took a breath. "It's just that…when you get really turned on with no release…it hurts." She sighed as she pressed herself against him. "I ought to be used to it by now."

Realization dawned on him. "Oh." He grinned. "I think I know a thing or two about that." He glanced down at his throbbing hardness. It was pulsing and begging for attention.

Bella covered her mouth with her hand as she looked down at his massive erection. "Oh god, that has to hurt! I'm so sorry."

He laughed heartily. "I'm fine. I was just being funny." He pulled her close. His voice was husky with passion. "Now, let me see what I can do to take care of your pain." He positioned himself between her legs, letting her feel the weight of his body a little while kissing her deeply. Edward wouldn't take care of business, but he had every intention of giving her pleasure like she had never experienced before.

Bella gave in with a moan that Jacob mirrored with a moan of his own.

Jacob thrust against her, much like he had done before on the sofa, but this time it was different. He wasn't wearing anything and she only had panties on. She could really feel him through the thin fabric. The sensations were nothing like anything she had felt before. Gradually the sheet lowered as they moved against each other. Bella gasped when she looked down to see his hardness between them. She felt the wetness on her stomach from his arousal. Jacob let out a groan of pure animalistic pleasure when she grabbed his ass and squeezed. She opened her legs and thrust against him.

Jacob began licking her stomach in slow circles getting lower and lower. His tongue felt like he had dipped it in hot chocolate. Moving between her legs he pushed his nose all the way down the length of her. It was captivating. As he started to lick her with big strokes of his tongue he thought to himself that he had never been so happy.

When he started to move her panties aside so he could lick her, Bella reached down to stop him. She could tell what he was planning and panicked. "Jacob, stop! I'm not ready for that." He paused and looked up from between her legs. "You don't think that doing that is kind of gross?"

His chest rumbled as he laughed. "You know you really crack me up, Bella." He thought for a moment. "Let me ask you a question. Do you think the idea of doing that to me is gross?"

Bella didn't hesitate. "No."

He looked satisfied. "Enough said. If it makes you that nervous I'll wait." Not for long. "Now, lie back and relax. Stop thinking about this too much."

She relaxed and lay back down. He put her on her side so they could face each other. He kissed her again for a few minutes allowing her passion to build again thrusting his tongue deeply into her mouth while thrusting against her. It didn't take long before she was panting into his mouth. She reached over and put her hand on his hip pressing him to her. "You feel so good Jake." She said breathlessly.

He pulled away and put her on her back again. He kissed her neck while he trailed his hand down her stomach and continued down to her thighs. She didn't think she could take much more. "Jacob, touch me, please," She begged.

He smiled as he lightly touched her. He moved his hand to her panties and circled the lips of her pussy. Her panties were wet. When he spoke his voice sounded hoarse. "Let's get rid of these." He started to pull them off before she could stop him. She lifted her hips so he could remove them. He inhaled a fresh wave of her scent. "You are so beautiful Bella." He reached out to touch her slick folds, dipping his finger into the warmth savoring the slick feel of her wetness.

She groaned in arousal. He had the most amazing hands. She spread her legs a little more.

He encouraged her. "Yes baby. Open your legs." He was so happy that she was enjoying this. Her reaction spurred him on. He moved two fingers from the wetness of her opening to circle her arousal. Bella said, "Oh Jake! Oh God! Don't stop!" Jacob began a slow rhythm with his fingers. The wet sound it made was such a turn on he had to force himself not to ravish her with his mouth. Bella thrust her hips forward and reached down to press his hand firmly against her.

Sensing that she was ready for more, Jacob put two fingers at her opening while continuing the gentle circles where she was most sensitive. He could feel it getting larger as it became engorged. She started begging him. "Please Jake." He gently started inserting his fingers into her pussy. She was really tight. He felt the opening being stretched with just two fingers. She was really small. He didn't move his fingers for a minute just enjoying the feel of her wet warmth. Hearing this described by other men would never do it justice. He could only imagine what it would feel like when they made love. Jacob took a minute to appreciate her beauty. She had never looked more beautiful to him. He leaned over to lick her breast. When he sucked her nipple into his mouth, she arched against his hand moaning in pleasure, opening her legs further.

Bella couldn't believe how good it felt. She had masturbated before, but it had never felt this good. There was something extra special with him doing it for her. His hands were so warm, strong yet gentle. When Bella started panting in pleasure he thrust his fingers in and out. Jacob started thrusting himself against the side of her thigh matching the rhythm he made with his fingers.

Stunned at the sensations, Bella looked into his eyes, mesmerized. She could feel the pressure building and building. "Jake. Do it a little bit harder." He put a little more power into his movements. Bella started to moan and whimper in response. "Yeah, just like that. Perfect, don't stop!"

Jacob could hear her heart pounding as he felt her walls spasm in response to her orgasm. She arched her back and held her breath for a few seconds before moaning his name. After the spasms stopped he slowed down his movements giving her a chance to recover. Bella put her hands on each side of his face gave him a deep kiss. "Jake. That was unbelievable, oh my God!"

He smiled in response to her praise. Knowing that he could please her meant the world to him. There had been no doubt in his mind that he could, if she just let him. It just gave him a huge sense of satisfaction that he had brought her pleasure. "It sure was. You were beautiful." He eased his fingers out of her slick wetness. "Don't be grossed out. I have to do this." She watched in fascination as he reached his tongue out to lick his fingers. Then, he sucked his fingers into his mouth and closed his eyes, tasting her essence. He groaned in satisfaction.

She flushed in response to his reaction. She felt such love for him. He had taken care of her needs, but was obviously in pain. The evidence of that was hard and heavy against his stomach. Bella ran her hand down his chest and gently pushed him down on her bed as she instructed. "Jake. Lie back and relax."

Bella smiled up at him and put her hands on his muscular thighs as she anticipated what she was about to do. She had never been so close to a man before, but she was not as nervous as she thought she would be. She reminded herself that this was her beautiful sweet Jacob. She put her pillow under his head, enjoying the thought that later she would be able to smell his scent linger there. When she was satisfied that he was comfortable, she spread his legs and situated herself between them. Jacob watched her with heavy passionate filled eyes as she explored his body. She ran her hands all along his muscular chest and abdomen. Her hair cascaded across his abdomen as she moved lower to kiss his stomach. Bella was pleased at how responsive Jacob was to her touch. His moans, the way his muscles contracted under her fingertips and tongue made her insides quiver with intense need. She licked her way down his abdomen.

Bella smiled as she looked up from between his legs. "Let me know if I do anything that hurts. I've never done this before." She wrapped her hand around him, causing him to groan with pleasure. She whispered in wonder as she gave him a squeeze. "Jake. I can't believe how big and hard you are." He lengthened even more in her hand.

Jacob laughed, but he was only halfway kidding. "If you keep talking like that I won't last long."

Bella giggled. "Oh, you like it when I talk dirty, do you?"

He laughed at her. If she thought that was talking dirty she should hear the pack. They could use some filthy language. "Yeah, baby! Talk dirty to me."

He stopped laughing when she began to move her hand up and down his hard length. She began a slow rhythm enjoying the feel of him. She touched the tip where he was wet. When he started thrusting his hips she couldn't resist the urge to reach over and lick him. This nearly sent him over the edge.

"Bella!" He exclaimed. "You need to warn me before you do something like that."

She looked into his eyes mischievously and grinned. "Okay. Consider yourself warned. Don't try to stop me." She was enjoying this newfound confidence.

Jacob couldn't believe her nerve. He made a fist against the sheet and steeled himself not to phase. "Go for it babe." Seeing her tongue reach out to touch him was the most erotic thing he had ever seen.

When he felt his orgasm approaching he wanted to give her some warning. He didn't think she would want to swallow his load. "Um…Bella, I'm gonna cum. You might want to move."

The only response he got was "Mmmm." He reached down and put his hand in her hair, pushing her down a little further.

He threw his head back, moaning as the passion flooded his body. "Fuck. That feels so good! Yeah, just like that." He made a growling sound as arched off the bed and exploded in her mouth.

Bella felt the delicious explosions and when he stopped quivering she stretched out on top of him with a satisfied smile on her face. "That was amazing."

Jacob felt tears burn his eyes as he pulled her into his arms. "You can say that again." The orgasm was so powerful he didn't feel like he could move yet. She pulled the covers up around them and snuggled into his large frame enjoying the feel of him.

Bella ran her hand down his warm chest. "I love you Jake."

He felt a wave of emotion flood his body. Holding her tight, he whispered against her neck, "You have no idea how much I love you."

Bella sighed contentedly. It didn't take long for them to get sleepy. They were jolted out of their stupor when the telephone rang. Bella jumped up to get it. She cleared her throat. "Hello."

It was her dad. He sounded excited. "Bella, do you have the doors locked?" Her heart rate picked up in alarm. "They should be. Dad, what's wrong?" Jacob quickly got up and started dressing.

"There has been a robbery not too far from our house. I have to work a double. I want you to go spend the night with Alice." He hesitated. "Is Edward there?"

Bella stuttered a response as she looked at Jake. "No…no, but Jake is here."

Charlie sighed in relief. "Oh, put him on." She handed the phone to Jacob.

When Jacob answered Charlie quickly filled him in on the details. "I don't want Bella alone tonight. We haven't caught the guy yet and I have to work over."

Jacob was more than glad to help. "Charlie. I can stay with her. No problem." Jacob winked at Bella.

Charlie was more than pleased. "Great. I will call Billy to let him know. Jake, have Bella show you where I keep my extra gun. Do you remember how to use it?"

Charlie had given Jacob some lessons before.

"Yeah I remember." Jacob doubted he would need to use a gun.

Immediately Charlie felt better. "Thanks Jake. Call me on my cell if you even suspect any trouble." He paused. "Take care of my daughter."

Jacob said with pride as he looked at his beautiful Bella. His voice was husky with emotion. "I will Charlie. I will."


	7. Chapter 7Some love for Jacob and Bella

**A/N: Beta'd by my sweet friend Astrid.**

After Jacob hung up he decided to go outside and check things, just to be on the safe side. There were no signs of any trouble in the neighborhood. If someone tried to bother Bella they would be in for a rude awakening. He would tear them from limb to limb. Charlie had no idea what he was capable of.

He could not believe their good luck. Now that Charlie had to work, they could have the whole night together. He dreamed of a time when they might be together like this. The reality was so much better than his fantasies.

While Jacob was checking the house Bella brushed her teeth and got ready for bed. In the quiet she reflected on what happened. It just showed how fast things could change in a day. She felt like they were on an emotional roller coaster. All of this was a result of her inability to love just one man and Edward's stubbornness. He seemed willing to sacrifice his own feelings to do what he thought would make her happy. She knew she was selfish, but she didn't feel guilty about what she and Jacob just shared. It was as if fate was pushing them to be together. She felt like her heart was big enough for them both, but she knew it was not going to be easy for Jacob to accept Edward. At least they didn't want to kill each other all the time anymore.

When Bella came back into her room Jacob was stretched out on her bed looking relaxed and happy. He only had his boxers on. He patted the bed beside him. "Well, no sign of trouble outside. I guess we have the place to ourselves for the night." He winked and she felt a rush of pleasure. She laughed. It was so easy to laugh with him. He yawned big and stretched his arms back and put his hands under his head looking all sweet and innocent. He oozed sexuality.

She blushed as she gazed over his entire form. What a body! She didn't think he understood the magnetic power he had over her. Now that she experienced the passion he stirred within her, she wanted more.

Jacob noticed her reaction and smiled big. "Like what you see?" He asked to tease her.

She sat down and put her hand on his chest. "I sure do." She started touching his chest and stomach enjoying the feel of his muscles. She leaned up to kiss him. He pushed his tongue deep into her mouth seeking hers. Soon Bella felt breathless and stunned by the passion he made her feel. "Jake. You really know how to kiss."

He pulled her down so she was lying on top of him. "You're not so bad yourself." He put his hands on her ass, pressing her against him. She moaned and pushed her pelvis back against him. She enjoyed the feeling of his hardness.

She reached down to touch him making him groan. The sounds of pleasure she could extract from him made her feel so happy. He had been denied for so long. When she pulled at his boxers he quickly took them off.

Bella ran her hand through his dark pubic hair to put her hand around him gently stroking. She was still a little uncomfortable talking about sexual things, but she was feeling brave. "Jake. Show me how you touch yourself. I want to see how you do it." Jacob groaned and she felt him jerk in her hand.

He opened his thighs wide and reached down to take himself in a strong grip. Bella put her hand on top of his, surprised at the strength he used. It looked like she could touch him a little harder than she thought.

Bella smiled as she took in his magnificence. With butterflies in her stomach she looked into his eyes. "Jacob. There is something I want to try." Her fingers began making nervous little circles on his stomach.

"Sure babe. What is it?" He didn't know how much longer he could last. His breath quickened in anticipation.

She didn't want to sound like a slut, but she wanted to be able to express her deepest desires. "I want to see how much of you I can fit in my mouth." She turned crimson red.

He groaned in response. "Shit Bella. You're trying to kill me!"

Bella put her hands on his strong thighs massaging as she leaned her face closer to him. Her hair tickled his stomach giving him goose bumps.

She looked at his face before she went further. His eyes smoldered with passion. Jacob was watching her with anticipation tingling down his spine. He didn't think he had ever seen anything so erotic before. He caressed her back moving his hand lower until it rested just above the curve of her ass. Touching her smooth skin only intensified his arousal.

He groaned loudly. "God…That feels so damn good. Are you sure you've never done this before?"

Knowing it felt good just made her double her efforts to please. Everything about him turned her on. His smell…his skin…the passionate sounds he made. She wanted to surround herself with him, drown herself in his intoxicating scent.

Soon he was thrusting in a way that she knew he was close. His hand rested across his quivering stomach. Bella reached up with her free hand to take his hand in hers. This was such an intimate moment she wanted to share the closeness with him.

He lifted his hips off the bed saying something in Quileute as he climaxed. When he recovered he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "That was absolute heaven Bella. Thank you."

She snuggled closer kissing his neck. The feeling of his warm skin against hers made her shiver, not with cold, but with passion. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." She was proud of herself because she was clumsy and uncoordinated. She didn't want it to be that way with sex. Her new goal seemed to be giving him pleasure. It gave her a deep sense of fulfillment she had never had before.

He held her close. "Enjoyed it would be an understatement. You have no idea how good that felt." He was so relaxed, soon he felt himself drifting off to sleep. Bella pulled the sheet around them and quickly fell asleep too.

A couple of hours later Jacob woke up feeling a little disoriented. At first he didn't know where he was. Then, he heard Bella whimper in her sleep. He was instantly awake. They were on their sides mashed against each other. Bella was in front of him. She whimpered again in her sleep as she moved against him. It sounded like she was having a wet dream.

He smiled and started kissing her neck and moved his hand around her body seeking her womanly curves. She moaned and pushed against him. Jacob turned her face toward his. He kissed her deeply and slid his hand under the waistband of her panties to slip them off. It didn't take long for her to squirm in pleasure under his hand.

"Jake…Please!"

He turned her over on her back and reached down to take her nipple deep into his mouth. His warm hand slowly moved down her body until he slid his fingers into her. He continued stroking her until she was gasping in pleasure.

Jacob moved up until his face was right over hers. Looking directly into her eyes he whispered in a low seductive voice, "Bella I love you. Your body is so beautiful. You have nothing to be shy about." He put both hands on her face. "I'm gonna die if I don't get my mouth on you." He begged. "Please let me."

He licked his way down her body leaving a hot trail. Bella raised herself up on her elbows so she could watch him.

For the first time he got a good look at her. He had never seen anything more beautiful. She took his breath away. "You are so beautiful." He wanted to show her how much he loved and treasured her.

Bella gasped when she saw his tongue reach out to lick her. He was so hot. She felt a rush of pure pleasure. Jacob was in heaven. He had wanted to do this forever.

Bella sucked in her breath. He started making small circles around her sending electrifying jolts through her body.

"Do you like that?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

She reached down to put her hand on his shoulder. "Oh yeah, it feels amazing."

Feeling more confident he said, "Hold on. It's about to get a lot better." He took his time, letting her passion build to the breaking point.

She started panting and thrusting her hips. "Jake! Oh God yes! Please don't stop!"

She put both hands in his hair, pressing his face to her as hard as she could. Her heart was pounding as she gave an uncontrolled wail of ecstasy. He held her while she recovered. She felt absolutely weak. "Jake. Wow! I never in my wildest dreams imagined it could feel that good."

He put his arms around her body in a tight embrace. He buried his face in her hair. "I love you Bella."

Bella whispered into his neck. "I love you too."

Even though his arousal was aching, he tried to ignore it. He knew that Bella was tired. He pulled the covers up around them. "Now, go to sleep. Charlie will be home soon. If you don't get some rest he will be mad at me."

Bella laughed. "I seriously doubt it. He thinks you can do no wrong."

Jacob woke up first. It was sunrise. He made himself get out of bed. It was hard to do. He wanted to stay in bed all day with Bella, but he didn't want Charlie to come in and find them sleeping. They probably smelled like sex. While he was in the shower Bella woke up. She heard the shower running, but was not sure who was in there. It could be Charlie or Jacob. She really needed to use the bathroom. Once before she had to use the bathroom while her dad was in the shower. They only had one bathroom. She just warned him and he didn't look. She eased the door open and said "Dad. I have to use the bathroom. Don't look."

Jacob looked out grinning. He pulled the shower curtain back a little bit and gestured toward his body. "I'll be your daddy Bella!" He did an impromptu shuffle with his feet.

She squealed. "I need to use the bathroom. Jake. Don't look!"

He turned away, giving her privacy. She quickly finished. "Jake. Are you hungry?" She already knew the answer. He was always hungry.

"Hell yes! I'm starving." He pulled back the shower curtain to get out. Her mouth fell open as she blushed. He was all man. Hard and masculine in all the right places, a sight to behold! She hurried downstairs to put on coffee and went back upstairs to shower. They were sitting down to a big breakfast when Charlie pulled up. She could tell he was really tired when he walked in. While they ate breakfast Charlie noticed how Bella and Jacob looked at each other. _Young love. Nothing like it_!

"Hey guys. Was there any trouble last night?" Charlie looked at Jacob. He was the man of the house last night.

"No Charlie. Everything was good." He looked serious. He had listened for any signs of trouble.

Charlie got up to start upstairs. "Good. We didn't catch the guy but there was a possible sighting about 45 miles away. Everything should be safe now." He put his hand on Jacobs' shoulder. "Thanks for staying last night. I felt a lot better knowing Bella was safe."

Jacob stood up as he glanced in her direction. Bella flushed in response. "I was glad to do it. I will be here anytime she needs me."

"Thanks. That means a lot. Well. I've got to go to bed. I have to work second shift today. Good night guys."

When Charlie was gone Jacob pulled Bella into his arms. "I have to go home for a while today. There are some things I need to do for my dad. Can I come back later?"

Bella murmured into his neck. "Please come back as soon as you can. I will miss you."

Jacob picked her up and swung her around. "I will. I'm gonna try to get out of patrols tonight."

All of a sudden Bella was horrified. "Oh my God, I forgot about the pack. They will know what we did!"

"Shhh," he held her tenderly. It's okay. We're used to it."

She felt like crying. "I'm not. This is private."

"I'm sorry. I will try not to think about it when I phase. I promise to do my best." He kissed her trying to make her feel better.

She had no choice but to accept it. She put her arms around his broad shoulders. "Okay. I will see you later. Love you."

"I love you too." He winked as he left. It made butterflies flutter in her stomach.

After he left she went upstairs to take a nap. She was exhausted. She didn't know it yet, but it was going to be a long day.


	8. Chapter 8 Consequences

**Beta'd by my sweet friend Astrid. Love ya lots!**

**A/N: I apologize for fading to black on the lemon. I didn't want to take the chance of having my story deleted. If you want the unedited version go to my profile to see how to get it. I really appreciate everyone reading. **

When Jacob got home he did his chores quickly. He felt so energized after spending the night with Bella. Life was good! He wanted to get back to her as soon as he could. A thrill shot down his spine at the thought of being intimate with her again.

Sam told him he could skip the patrols tonight, instead he had to patrol this afternoon. Quil and Paul were waiting for him. He phased and headed in their direction. He ran fast, enjoying the feel of the wind in his fur. The trees were a blur as he blew through. He couldn't resist howling a little.

_Hey bro, Jacob_, two voices chorused. It was Quil and Paul. _'Sup, Jake_? Quil stopped to wait for him. When Quil saw him, he knew something was different. The excitement was rolling off Jacob in waves. His pack brothers were stunned by the change of mood.

Jacob was in a fantastic mood. He ran up with his tongue hanging out. _Not much. Race you to the river_. He took off like a bullet.

Quil kicked it into high gear, but Jake was too fast. He couldn't keep up. The thick underbrush slowed him down. When he got there Jacob was sitting with a goofy grin on his face. Jake. _What's gotten into you_?

_Nothing, how's it going_? He leaned down to drink water in huge gulps, trying to settle himself down. He tried hard not to think of what had happened in the last couple of days with Bella.

Quil quickly brought him up to date. _Every thing's good. We thought we had an unknown vamp near the border, but it was just one of the Cullen's_.

Jacob took off to run the perimeter. He wanted to get back to Bella. With the thought of her he couldn't help himself. The explicit pictures in his head told the story.

Quil and Paul leaned their heads back as they howled. _Shit, What the fuck_? Quil and Paul said at the same time.

Jacob wanted to crawl under a rock. It was too hard to hide things from the pack. That was part of the package. They jumped up and down, closely resembling puppies begging for treats. They started pelting him with questions. He was disappointed that he had been unable to keep the intimate details out of his thoughts. He chastised himself for not being more careful. The look of horror on Bella's face before he left flashed in his mind.

_When did she break up with the bloodsucker? How did you do that? She's so hot! Will you teach me how to do that? You're the man._

_Shut the fuck up_! He yelled. _Bella is going to kill me! I told her I would try to keep this private_. He really had his hackles up. His mood started going downhill fast. How in the hell was he going to explain that he let them see their most intimate moments.

_Quiet_! The Alpha ordered in an authoritative tone. Sam was trying to protect Jacob. _Get back to work_!

The young wolves immediately responded to the command. _Sure Sam. Sorry_. They continued running patrols. Quil lowered his head and whined.

_Jake. I want to talk to you. Meet me at your house in ten minutes_. He really just wanted to check on Jacob, to see if he was alright.

Jacob headed home, thankful for the reprieve. _No problem, Sam_.

When Jacob got home he phased quickly, and put his shorts on. Sam was outside waiting for him. They went into the garage to talk.

"Jake. I'm sorry things can't be private. Those boys drive me crazy sometimes." He reached out to put his hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"It's okay. I know how they are. Not so long ago I was just like them. They just got excited." Jacob was wishing he had blocked his mind a little better.

Sam grinned. "Well, it was pretty exciting stuff." Seeing Jacob flush, Sam apologized. "Sorry Jake. I couldn't resist."

Jacob couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, I guess it was. Bella's gonna kill me."

Sam knew exactly how Jacob felt. "Welcome to my world, man. It's no good having your… private time with your girl exposed to the pack." His intimate times with Emily and even memories of his time with Leah had been put out there for his pack brothers to see. The worst thing that had happened was during a patrol with Leah. He had accidentally remembered sex with her. Leah had threatened him within an inch of his life if he ever did it again.

"Yeah, it sucks." Jacob knew that Sam totally understood. He was in the same boat.

"I know. The guys are not really a problem." He ran his hand through his dark hair. "Leah is, though. She can't stand it." He had been on the receiving end of her wrath many times. "She doesn't have much patience for other people having sex." Sam felt guilty, but he couldn't help the imprint. He wouldn't trade the life he had with Emily for anything. Emily was his life force.

Jacob laughed. "I don't know about you, but when it's their turn, I'm gonna give them hell."

Sam's low rumble of laughter was contagious. "It's only fair. They have to learn to take it, just like they can dish it out." Sam felt that a word of caution was in order. "Jacob. It could get a lot worse, if the three of you go through with this plan." He hesitated. "When they find out that Bella is still dating the leech… they'll have a good time with that."

Jacob hadn't thought of that. He groaned. "Shit. That is not going to be fun."

"Are you still going through with it?" Sam looked at him with concern in his eyes.  
Jacob nodded. "Yeah, I think so. It's the only way I can be with Bella. I guess she thinks she loves both of us." Suddenly he felt like a weight was on his shoulders. "I may be stupid, but I love her."

Sam had been young and in love before. He also knew how stubborn Jacob was about Bella. "I know you do. You be careful though." He looked intently into Jacob's eyes. "This could get… ugly."

"I know. Guess I don't care." Jacob said with a grin. "I think I can handle it."

Worry creasing his brow, Sam stood up and put his arm around Jake's shoulder. "I want to let you know, you can call me if you need anything."

Jacob was thankful that Sam cared. "Thanks bro. I appreciate everything. Oh, and thanks again for letting me out of patrols tonight."

Feeling anxious for Jacob, Sam squeezed his shoulder in support. "Sure. No problem. I'll see you later."

After Charlie left, Bella felt nervous. She knew that Jacob would probably be back soon. She wanted to talk with Edward, one more time. Just to make sure he didn't want to stop this. She had a feeling that soon it would be too late. She and Jacob were drawn to each other and things were more intense every time they were alone. Bella knew Jacob would be _taking_ her soon. It was inevitable. Feeling guilty about the rush of pleasure that washed over her at the thought, she dialed Edward's number. Her fingers were shaking.

When he answered, she got a lump in her throat. "Edward. Do you have time to talk for a minute?"

She sounded like she had been crying, even though she hadn't. Edward got worried. He inquired, "Bella, are you alright? Have you been crying?"

"No. I'm good." She cleared her throat. "My throat is just dry. I wanted to ask you something. Now that you have had time to think about this agreement, have you changed your mind? Don't you want to stop this?"

Edward had been expecting this. Bella was always so indecisive. "No. I have thought this through. I'm not going to change my mind."

Feeling panicked, Bella tried to explain her feelings of insecurity. "I just wanted to talk about it, before things went too far." She whispered into the phone. "I'm a little scared."

"Is Jacob treating you well?" Edward was concerned. Alice couldn't see Bella when Jacob was there.

Bella bit her lip. "I don't mean that. He's great." She sighed. "He's really awesome. I'm just… nervous about the first time. I always thought it would be with you." Bella was shocked that she could actually have a conversation with Edward about having sex with someone else. A little nagging thought formed in her brain that she might not love Edward as much as she thought if she was able to consider being with another man.

Edward tried his best to reassure her. Whatever reservations he had, he kept to himself. Alice had insisted that it had to be this way. "I know, but everything is going to be alright. It will be safer this way. I know Jacob will be good to you. His intentions are pure. Remember, I spent a lot of time in his head."

Bella smiled to herself as she imagined how it must have been for Edward, reading Jacob's thoughts. Jacob was like an open book. He had intense feelings, lots of them sexual, and wasn't shy about showing them. That must have been something. "I know. I guess I wanted to hear your voice, and know that you still love me."

"I will love you forever." He whispered into the phone.

"Yeah, but are you still going to love me after I've… you know… um been with him?" She had to know.

Speaking with conviction, Edward reassured her. "Yes. Without a doubt, I will still love you, forever."

Feeling very emotional, Bella fought the urge to cry. "Okay. I love you too. I'm just trying to wrap my head around this. Talk to you soon." She heard him say goodbye and hang up. She turned around to start upstairs when she heard Jacob pull up outside.

His cell phone rang just as she let him in. It was Paul. "Jake. I forgot to ask you. What time will you be patrolling tomorrow? I need to make some plans and wanted to make sure, before I talk with Sam."

Jacob said, "Hold a sec. Let me check with Bella. Sam didn't tell me yet." He turned his attention to Bella. "Bella, do you care which patrol I take?" She shook her head '_no_'. "Paul, tell Sam it won't matter."

Paul couldn't help himself. He had to give Jacob a hard time. "Oh - you're with Bella. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Jacob grinned as he winked at Bella. "That should leave me pretty much wide open." He hung up before Paul could respond.

She had been watching while he talked with Paul. He was adorable. Her heart skipped a beat when he winked at her. She could feel her love expanding as she thought back to all the times they had been together. Jacob had tried and tried to get through the cold wall she had erected around her heart. With no small amount of regret, Bella had to wonder what she had missed all these months. What would it have been like if she had just given him a chance? A fog was lifting where Jacob was concerned. He was so amazing, beautiful, and real. Good, inside and out.

Jacob just stood there watching her stare at him. He could see that she had been crying. "Is something wrong, Bella?" He came over and put his arms around her.

She sighed and moved into his embrace, seeking his warmth to unfreeze her body. "No. I'm good. I was just talking with Edward about all this. I wanted to check to see if he wanted to back out."

Jacob felt his stomach sink. Feeling sick, he tried to brace himself for the worst.  
Bella wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into his body. He was always such a comfort to her. She shivered as she inhaled his scent. He smelled like earth and pine trees. He was her big, gorgeous wolf. "God, you smell so good." Jacob felt the tension leave his body. Everything must be okay. Bella reached out to lick his neck. "You _taste_ good too."

He growled and lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Bella, you scared the shit out of me! I thought you were going to tell me Edward changed his mind." He put his hands on her bottom pressing against her.

Bella grinned and looked into his eyes. "No, he didn't change his mind." She kissed him tenderly, her tongue softly touching his bottom lip. Jacob deepened the kiss. Soon they were breathless. She stroked his hair, ran her fingers through it. Jacob moved his lips for a moment to kiss along her jaw and down her neck. He reached under her shirt to roll her nipple between his fingers.

Bella leaned back to look up at him and took a deep breath. "Jacob… I want you to…" She hesitated.

He could hear her heart pounding. He took her face in his hand. "What?"

"I want you… to make love to me." She buried her head in his shoulder, too embarrassed to look. She could feel his breathing change in response to her statement.

He suddenly looked very serious. "Even though I never gave up hoping… I thought you would never ask." He held her tightly and whispered in her ear. His baritone voice dripped with seduction, "It would be my pleasure, Bells."

She couldn't breathe. She managed to croak out, "Um… Jake... I can't… breathe."

He quickly loosened his grip as he reminded himself to be careful with her. "Sorry." He carried her upstairs to her bedroom.

She lay down on the bed and watched him undress. He knew she enjoyed watching him. He took his time peeling off each article of clothing. The passion sizzled in his eyes. Bella innocently licked her lips, because they were dry. That tore him up. He felt himself get rock hard. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes for a minute, groaning as he remembered what she could do with her lips and mouth.

Inch by glorious inch, he revealed his hard body. Bella felt so turned on. He was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. He had no idea. Feeling brave, she reached down to unbutton her shirt. Jacob walked over to the bed, and sat down beside her. He reached over to stroke her arm as she continued to undress.

When she pulled her bra off, he groaned and reached over to lick her. Her sharp intake of breath told him she liked it. He started licking her neck and slowly made his way down her body, leaving a hot trail. When he closed his mouth over her nipple and sucked, she moaned and grabbed his hair.

He said, "God, I love your body" as he removed her jeans and panties. He leaned down to lick her stomach, and got in between her legs. He could smell her arousal already. His eyes darkened with passion as he looked at her.

Bella felt a rush of pleasure. "I can't hold a candle to you, Jacob. I look ordinary… plain, compared to you."

He stopped, looking into her eyes, as he moved his body on top of hers. Bella was a little shocked at the intensity of the look he was giving her. "I don't ever want to hear you say that again. There is nothing ordinary about you, Bella Swan."

Jake almost looked mad, he was so serious. Bella whispered, "Okay. I'm sorry."

He started kissing her, plunging his tongue in her mouth. She arched toward him gasping in pleasure.

He pulled his aching arousal straight up and pressed himself to her, being careful not to put his full weight on her.

"Jacob. I want you to do something, but I don't really know how to say it."

That got his attention. "What babe?" He smiled. She had the cutest way of trying to explain herself.

"I want to feel your power of your body. That is the only way I can think of to describe it."

Jacob chuckled when he figured out what she meant. "I think I know what you mean. Do you mean fucking, without fucking?"

She giggled. "That's exactly what I mean." Only her Jacob would know what she meant. With that he grabbed her hips, and started thrusting himself against her. "Yes, just like that… harder…" He arched his back and ground himself against her, really letting her feel the thrusting weight of his body. "Oh, fuck… Bella… I want you so bad."

His hardness was right up against her. It was heaven. She could really feel the strength and power of his body. The feeling intensified when she moved her hands to his back, enjoying the feel of his muscles. After a few minutes he lay down on his back and pulled her on top of him. She snuggled into his chest, listening to his heart.

"I love you Jacob."

He caressed her hair and gently kissed her. "I love you too."

Bella could feel his hardness pressed against her. She reached up and started kissing him. She sucked his tongue into her mouth, like she could eat him alive. He groaned loudly.

She touched his chest, loving the feel of him. "Jacob. Will you do me a favor?" Her hands were shaking a little.

He opened his eyes. "I would do anything for you, Bella."

She searched his eyes. "Make me a woman."

Bella wasn't sure what kind of reaction she expected, but boy did she get one. He flipped her over on her back, his big warm body pressing her into the mattress. His eyes were blazing with heat and passion and his voice was full of yearning when he spoke. "I can't make you a woman, but I will make you _my_ woman." He kissed her so tenderly, she wanted to cry. "Are you sure you are ready for this? We can wait a little longer if you need to."

"No," she murmured. "I don't want to wait any more." Then she answered the question in his mind that he wouldn't ask. "And, I want it to be with you. I am really glad it is you."

He reached down to stroke her, to build her passion. She moaned into his mouth. When he was satisfied that she was really aroused, he reached over to get the condom from the night stand. Bella didn't even see him put one there. It pleased her that he took responsibility for their birth control.

She reached to stop him. "No Jacob. I want to feel you. I don't want anything between us the first time."

He was dumbstruck. "What about me not getting you pregnant?" He remembered the agreement.

She caressed his face. "No. It's okay. I can't get pregnant right now. I just got over my period a few days ago." That reassured him. He trusted her to know. It was a woman this.

Jacob said, "Bella, I want you to know that I will never forget this, for as long as I live."

"I won't either, Jacob." She put a hand on his hip to pull him to her.

xxxx

It was the most special thing she had ever experienced. Knowing that she could give him that kind of pleasure was intoxicating.

Jacob lay down on top of her for a minute. He had never felt such contentment. When his breathing slowed, he kissed her tenderly. "I love you."

Bella wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, too. You were amazing, Jacob."

He laughed. "I'm not so sure. I came too fast. Next time will be better." He eased himself out of her.  
Bella felt wetness start to spread.  
Jacob gasped as he looked down at her. There was blood, a lot of blood. He gasped, "Oh my god Bella, you're bleeding!"

Bella could feel it. When she looked down she was surprised there was so much blood. She knew there was supposed to be blood the first time, but this was too much. It was not normal. She took in the look of alarm on his face and did her best to stay calm. "Jacob. Go get me a towel."

He ran to the bathroom and brought back two towels. Bella quickly put one under her bottom and used the other to put pressure on the area where the blood was coming from.

Jacob felt panicked. He didn't know what to do. He exclaimed, "Bella, I think we need to get you to the hospital." He sat down beside her on the bed and put his arm around her shoulder.

Bella didn't want to go to the hospital for this unless there was no way to avoid it. It would be a nightmare for them if she went to the emergency room. Even though it was supposed to be confidential, Bella had her doubts that people would keep their mouths shut. It would be a juicy story people would talk about. She knew that they would be the talk of the town.

"No. I don't want to go to the hospital. Hand me my phone."

Jacob handed her the phone and started to get dressed. He was scared.  
He gave a sharp intake of breath when he heard Bella say, "Carlisle. It's Bella. I need your help."

**A/N: I know you might have questions about why this happened. Bella was just a little too small, or Jacob was just a little too big. A little of both I guess. This was just my effort to come up with something different. I get so tired of reading the same old thing all the time. Thanks for reading and sorry about the lemon. *hugs***


	9. Chapter 9 Carlisle helps Jacob & Bella

**Beta'd by JJ**

"It is so good to hear your voice, Bella! What can I do for you?" He didn't expect to hear from her right now. He knew about the arrangement.

"I sort of have a problem. I need your help." Her voice suddenly sounded weak and pitiful. Calling him was the last thing she wanted to do, but it was the only solution she could think of. As much as she sounded weak and pitiful, he sounded strong and confident.

"Of course, what can I do to help?"

"Well…I have a medical problem. You're the only one I can call. I'm sorry to bother you. I know it is a lot of trouble, but can you come over to my house?" She knew she was rambling and felt like an idiot.

Hearing the anxiousness in her voice, Carlisle tried to sound calm and soothing. "Yes, sweetheart, of course I can come. Tell me what has happened. I need to know so I can bring the proper supplies."

She hated to tell him, but knew she really had no choice. "Carlisle, I am having some bleeding…you know…um vaginal bleeding." Bella reached to pull the blanket around her. She felt like she was freezing.

Instantly, he started thinking with a clinical mind. "Oh. I see. I need to ask you some questions. Is this bleeding from your menstrual cycle?" A lot of young women had significant problems with heavy menstrual bleeding. He saw it all the time.

She flushed as she made herself respond to the question. "No. This is something else, Carlisle. I seem to have injured myself…I have a vaginal injury." She looked at Jacob's face. Bella had seen him wipe a tear when he thought she wasn't looking. He was very upset. She didn't realize it, but he was responding to her heart pounding anxiously. He could hardly stand knowing that he was responsible for what was happening. She reached out to take his hand.

Carlisle needed more details. He didn't want to arrive to help and then have to leave again to get supplies. "Bella, I need to know exactly what happened. You have to tell me so I will know the best way to help you." His authoritative tone left no question that he was a physician used to being in charge.

"Okay, okay!" She exclaimed. "I got injured during sex." She wanted to die. It was like telling her father. Jacob put his arm around her, slowly stroking her back. Bella took a deep breath and snuggled against Jacob's chest.

Carlisle didn't say anything for a second. He was contemplating what could have happened. "Tell me. How heavy is your bleeding?"

"Well. I'm not a medical person, but it seems pretty heavy. Not gushing, but pretty heavy. I'm so sorry Carlisle. I didn't know what else to do." She felt like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders because she knew that he would be able to help. Breathing out a huge sigh of relief, Bella leaned on Jacob. He stroked her back gently, trying to soothe her.

Feeling confident that he could handle it, he said. "Bella, you don't need to be sorry. You can call me anytime. You are part of my family. I will be there in a few minutes. I just need to know if you are having any dizziness."

"No. I don't feel dizzy." She was so relieved he could help her.

"Good. You just sit tight. Don't be up trying to move around. Are you alone?"

Very aware that Jacob could hear what Carlisle was saying, Bella blushed like she had never blushed before. She admitted, "No. Jake is here." She looked at him again. He didn't look very good.

Carlisle continued with his instructions. "Good. When I get there, please have him meet me outside. I need to talk with him." He sounded like it was no big deal, but she knew it was.

Bella couldn't keep the relief out of her voice when she replied. "I will Carlisle. Thank you. You don't know how much I appreciate this."

Jacob sat down on the bed beside her. He couldn't believe what had happened. She deserved better. He put his arm around her and kissed her face. "I'm so sorry. All of this is my fault. Is there anything I can do?"

She wanted to make him feel better. "No. Everything will be okay. Carlisle will know what to do."

He reached for her. "Don't worry. It's not your fault. We did this together." She pulled him against her, kissing his neck. "You heard what he said about meeting him outside, right?"

Jacob nodded, but he had a terrible thought. He knew it was dangerous to have a leech here with all the blood. Even if he was a doctor, it was dangerous. "Do you think Doc will be able to control himself? I am not so sure we should trust him under the circumstances." He pulled away slightly, to look at her intently.

Bella whispered, "I trust him. He helped me before when I had a bad cut on my arm. He was fine."

They held each other until they heard Carlisle pull up. Jacob sighed as he stood up. "Sweetheart, I will be back in a few minutes." He went downstairs to face the music. When he got outside, Carlisle waved to acknowledge him as he got medical supplies out of the car.

Jacob walked out to meet him. He was responsible for this, but he also had pride. It was time to be a man and take responsibility. "Thank you for coming Doc."

Carlisle had a very determined look on his face as he approached Jacob. Underneath the professional exterior was a look that Jacob couldn't exactly identify. It was intense. "Jacob. Is she any worse?"

"No. She seems the same. I want to explain something to you. I didn't mean to hurt her. I love her. I would never hurt her." He held his head high, he was not a coward. He almost had to hold his nose from the sudden onslaught to his senses. He ran his hand through his dark hair in frustration as he remarked, "I have wracked my brain to try to figure out what I could have done to cause this, but I just have no idea." He ran his hand through his dark hair in frustration. "I tried to be very gentle Carlisle."

Carlisle seemed to resolve something as he nodded. "Jacob, she is my family. If I find out that you were rough with her, nothing will save you from my wrath." His tone didn't exactly sound menacing, but Jacob clearly heard the threat. Jacob expected as much. If the situation was reversed he would feel the same way.

Carlisle had smelled the blood as soon as he got out of the car. He hurried upstairs with Jacob right behind him. He rushed to Bella's side. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on the temple. Her heart was pounding. Carlisle turned to look at Jacob. "Jacob, please excuse us for a minute. I need to speak with Bella, alone." His eyes burned into Jacob's.

Jacob stared intently at Bella, silently asking her if everything was alright. He refused to move until she nodded her head in agreement. As he turned to leave, he commented, "Sure. No problem."

After Jacob left the room, Carlisle turned Bella toward him. He took her hands in his. "Okay. Tell me what happened. Don't leave anything out."

Bella explained exactly how it had happened. When she talked about the physical intimacy she had shared with Jacob, her voice glowed with love and tenderness. She wanted him to understand that Jacob had been very gentle with her. When she was finished, Carlisle was satisfied that Jacob did not mean to hurt her. He had treated Jacob for his injuries after the war with the newborns, so he knew that Jacob was well endowed. But not so large that most women couldn't handle it. He believed her, but also had proof in the scent of her arousal mixed in with the blood and semen.

"I am sorry this happened, Bella. I think I know what is wrong. I just need to do an exam to make sure. I will be as gentle as I can." He put his arm around her to give her a quick embrace. "I can see why you don't want to go to the hospital. I will try to take care of it here." He called Jacob back in.

Jacob was more than happy to get back to Bella. He had been nervous as hell while waiting outside the door.

Carlisle went to the bathroom to scrub his hands, then came back. He set up an exam light at the foot of the bed. When Bella saw him getting supplies out of his bag and she started to get nervous. He heard her heart rate speed up as she looked at the medical supplies.

Giving her a sweet gentle smile, he reassured her. "Bella, don't let this stuff scare you. I may not even need everything. Try to stay calm. The more upset you get, the more you will bleed. I don't want your blood pressure to go up too much." He stopped and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I know exactly what to do. I have seen things like this many times before." She took some deep breaths and tried to calm down.

He put on surgical gloves and set up a sterile field on a little table he brought. "Jacob, I'm going to need your help. This should really be done at the hospital. I usually have nurses to help with this. I don't want to contaminate anything. Please help Bella get down to the end of the bed."

Jacob felt his arms start to shake. His wolf was having some difficulty being in such close proximity to a leech. He tried to compose himself. He was so afraid that Carlisle wouldn't be able to control himself. He was prepared to rip him to pieces. He whispered in a low voice, "Doc, are you okay?"

Carlisle smiled. He could tell that Jacob was becoming tense. "Yes Jacob, don't worry. She's not in any danger."

Jacob nodded and carefully lifted Bella down to the end of the bed. Before he let her go, he kissed her tenderly. He whispered a heartfelt apology, "I am so sorry."

Carlisle gave instructions, sounding like a surgeon. "Okay Jacob. Remove the towels, slowly." When Jacob removed the towels the aroma of her blood hit Carlisle in the face like a punch. His throat started to burn, but he stayed in control. He was always in control.

Bella noticed him back up a little. "Carlisle, are you okay? I am so sorry." Carlisle turned on the exam light. Bella flinched and covered her face for a second.

"Jacob, go scrub your hands and come right back." While he was gone, Carlisle put on a mask. "No problem, Bella. Everything is going to be fine." When Jacob got back Carlisle helped him put on a pair of surgical gloves. Bella watched with huge brown eyes. It never occurred to her that Jacob would have to help. Suddenly, she wondered if this was such a good idea after all.

He opened surgical drapes and Jacob lifted Bella up so he could put them under her bottom. Carlisle opened some surgical instruments being careful to keep a sterile field. Then, he put on a fresh set of sterile gloves. He looked up at Bella one last time before he began the exam. It felt so weird to see him down between her legs smiling up at her. She had never been so embarrassed in her life. She couldn't keep her legs from shaking.

"Jacob. I need you to hold her legs open for me. Okay, Bella. Let's have a look." He could see that the bleeding was steady, but she was not hemorrhaging. "Bella, you are going to feel my fingers. Don't be alarmed." He gently inserted two fingers to examine for lacerations. Concentration clearly showed on his face as he performed the exam. He couldn't take a chance on missing anything. Jacob couldn't help but look as Carlisle examined Bella. He was so worried. He wanted to see what was happening.

Bella braced herself. She wanted to be a good patient for him. She tried not to move. "Okay. Now I am going to insert a small speculum. It is smaller than we usually use. It will help me see where the problem is. Take some deep breaths."

"Okay. I'm ready. Thanks, Carlisle." Bella tried to relax. If Jacob was not holding her legs she didn't know what she would do. There was no way she could hold them up herself. She looked at Jacob. For the first time, she felt a tear slip down her face. She tried not to cry as she tightly fisted the sheet in her hand.

Carlisle inserted the speculum. He tried to be gentle, but heard her wince. "I'm sorry sweetheart." He swiped the bleeding area several times to help clear away some of the bleeding. He could see that the source of the bleeding was coming from an area near the vaginal opening. There were no lacerations or tears higher up in the vagina or on the cervix. He could see that she had a small hymenal tear that went into a blood vessel. It was going to need some sutures.

"Okay. I see the problem. You have a small tear that involves a small blood vessel. It will require a few stitches, but it should not be any problem to repair. I am going to clean this area to reduce the chance of infection."

Jacob saw him get something that looked like a huge Q-tip and dip it in some reddish liquid. Carlisle warned Bella. "Prepare yourself. This is going to feel really cold." When he touched her, she gasped. "I am almost done. Be brave for a few more minutes. I am going to numb this area so I can put the stitches in. It shouldn't hurt too much." He worked quickly and efficiently.

Jacob was in awe. He already respected Carlisle, but seeing him do this for Bella just cemented it. Carlisle got the injection ready. "Okay, Bella. This is going to sting." She whimpered when he started injecting the medicine. It burned like hell. When he was done, Bella exhaled in relief. He had to wait for a minute so the area could get numb. "Well. I am sorry you had to go through this. It is not fair that you have the best day of your life and the worst day of your life, all on the same day."

Bella hadn't thought of it like that. She and Jacob looked at each other and laughed. "Yeah, pretty much sucks."

Carlisle patted her knee. "Not to worry, we will have you back to normal in no time." He got the suturing materials ready. "Just relax. It will be over soon."

Jacob watched in amazement as Carlisle put the sutures in. The bleeding slowed as soon as the first stitch went in. By the time he was done, the bleeding had stopped. When he snapped his gloves off, it was the best sound Bella had ever heard. Jacob lifted her back to the middle of the bed and she lowered her legs. Holding her close, Jacob kissed her tenderly. Bella was totally exhausted.

Carlisle was very pleased with the results. "Jacob, help Bella take a shower while I straighten up. Don't touch the area where the sutures are."

Jacob helped her get to the bathroom. She felt a little self-conscious at first, but he was so sweet. The warm water and the feeling of his warm gentle hands were like a healing balm. He soothed her with words of comfort as he carefully washed her. Some of the words were Quileute, making it even more intimate. Bella knew she was falling a little more in love with him every day.

When they were finished they were surprised how quickly Carlisle worked. He changed the linens, and put away all of the medical supplies. Bella could hear the washing machine. "Jake, Bella. Come sit down. I have some instructions I need to give you before I leave." As they sat down Jacob wrapped his arm around her.

"I will be calling to check on you, but there are some things you need to know. You need to have pelvic rest for the next two or three weeks. That means no douching or tampons." He gave Jacob a serious look before he continued. "That also means no sex." Turning his attention back to Bella, he continued. "If you start bleeding again or get a fever, let me know right away. I have some antibiotics for you to take, just as a precaution. The directions are on the bottle. I checked your chart at the hospital to make sure about allergies. Do you have any questions?" He looked at them both.

Bella spoke up. "Yes. Will I need to get the sutures removed?" She hated to think of that, but Carlisle had seen everything now.

"No. They are the type of sutures that will absorb. Can you think of anything else?"

Bella hesitated. "Um…will I be…normal?" She cleared her throat. "Will the place where you…put the stitches be normal?" Jacob took her hand in his, squeezing it gently.  
Carlisle's golden eyes twinkled. "Yes. You will be normal. Are you kidding me? After my work, you will be better than normal. You have nothing to worry about."

It was Jacob's turn. "Carlisle, I am scared I will hurt her again." He looked at Bella. "I don't want her to go through this again."

"In my expert opinion, everything will be just fine. I have seen this before. No one ever came back to the hospital saying they had this occur a second time. Just take it slow. You will be fine." He turned to Jacob. "Jacob. Just take your time. This is the most natural thing in the world. I don't think you will have any issues. If you need advice or have any problems, just let me know." He felt it necessary to bring up the subject of birth control. "I feel that I have to mention something. I noticed that you did not use any birth control." He had seen the unopened condom on the night stand, but would have smelled the latex if they had used one. "Do you need me to give you something more reliable?"

Jacob and Bella both turned red. Bella stammered. "No…I told him not to use it. I just got over my period. I thought it would be safe."

Carlisle laughed. Now that the crisis was over he was in a teasing mood. "I don't think your father is quite ready for grandchildren yet. He looked at Jacob and winked. "Seriously, if you decide you want something more than condoms, let me know. I am not here to judge. I want to help."

Bella felt relieved. She couldn't believe he was being so great about everything, especially since he was Edward's father. "No. I'll keep it in mind though. Thanks for everything." Carlisle stood up. Bella got up to hug him.

While they hugged she murmured into his neck. "Love you." He gave her a little squeeze. "I love you too. You call me anytime, night or day. Now you go to bed, Doctor's orders."

As he turned to leave, Bella said, "I wish I had money to pay you. You deserve it."

He shook his head, admonishing her. "No. I don't take money from family. You're family, remember that." He gave her an intense look. She could tell he was serious. "There is one thing I need to ask. Do you want me to call Edward?"

Jacob put his hand on Carlisle's shoulder. He looked him in the eye. "No. I will take care of it. This is my responsibility."

Carlisle respected the man that Jacob was becoming. He nodded. "Please call me if you need anything. I will call to check on Bella tomorrow. Make sure she eats something with the medication."

Jacob walked him out. After he watched Carlisle drive away, he pulled out his cell phone. Gritting his teeth he dialed Edward's number.


	10. Chapter 10 The aftermath

**Beta'd by tayjayfan**

**Thank you so much! **

Jacob borrowed Bella's cell phone to call Edward. He was not surprised when Edward answered on the first ring.

"Edward, I need to tell you about something." He hesitated for a few seconds. "We had a little problem tonight."

There was a pause on the other end where Edward didn't say anything. Finally, he asked, "What kind of problem?"

Jacob sighed heavily. There was no way Edward was going to go easy on him, and he knew it. It would be so typical for Edward to flip out and rush over, making things even worse.

"Well, Bella had some bleeding. Don't get too upset. Carlisle came over and helped us with it. The danger is over." He heard Edward make a hissing sound into the phone, followed by silence. "Edward, are you there?" He inquired.

When Edward finally spoke, his voice sounded angry. "Yes. I am here. What happened?"

He took a deep breath before he responded. "Well. You're not going to like it, but she had a tear in her hymen. That's what Carlisle called it."

Edward's voice got low. "Exactly how did she get a tear, Jacob?"

Jacob closed his eyes, dreading having to say the words. He loved Bella, hurting her was unimaginable. "I didn't mean to hurt her. I would never hurt her on purpose, but it was from sex." He heard a crash in the phone. It sounded like Edward broke something.

Edward yelled into the phone. "Jacob Black! I entrusted her to your care and you let something like this happen! What in the _hell_did you do?"

Jacob felt his face get hot as a wave of fury washed over him. He tried to keep his emotions in check, but he didn't like the tone of voice Edward used. If he had anything to do with it, the days of Edward being manipulative and treating Bella like a possession were over. After what they had shared the last few days, he already felt like she really belonged with him. He wanted her to be an equal partner in their relationship. Edward treated her like a treasured possession on a shelf.

"You know I would never hurt Bella! Believe it or not, I was very gentle with her. I'm just glad it wasn't you. You would have ripped her apart when you saw all the blood! If you don't believe it, ask Carlisle. He can give you the details." He all but shouted into the phone.

Edward jumped to conclusions. He imagined Bella writhing in pain, needing help. "I am coming over there! I want to see Bella."

_Oh, hell no!_Jacob didn't care what he had to do, he wasn't going to let that happen. For once, this was not about Edward. He knew that Bella was not up to a visit from Edward. He stood to his full height, even though Edward could not see through the phone. When he spoke his voice was low and menacing. "No, Edward. You can't come right now. She doesn't want to see you tonight. Carlisle wants her to rest. Plus, Charlie will be home pretty soon."

Edward backed down when he saw Carlisle arriving home. Uncharacteristically, he stammered, "Car…Carlisle is here. I need to speak with him. Tell Bella I will see her tomorrow."

Jacob rolled his eyes. Not able to keep the sarcasm out of his voice, he said, "Sure, I'll tell her." He hung up quickly. _Fucking corpse_! He was glad to have that conversation over.

There was no way he was going to leave her tonight. He called his Dad to tell him that Bella didn't feel well. Billy knew Charlie was working, so he didn't mind. Jacob was glad to have his approval, but he was going to stay anyway. He had already made up his mind that he didn't care if his Dad approved or not.

He hurried back upstairs to find Bella propped up on pillows, waiting. She had heard him raise his voice on the phone and assumed that he was speaking with Edward. He would never use that tone with his father. Noticing his frustrated expression, Bella reached to take his hand. "You okay?"

Jacob was astonished. "You're asking me if I am okay, after what you went through tonight?" He wrapped his arms around her and brushed his lips along her jaw. "Crazy girl, you have _got_to start thinking about yourself a little." He pulled away slightly, to look at her face. "I'm okay…better than okay. What you did for me tonight, it was the most precious gift a woman can give. I still can't believe it." He lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her tenderly. He felt like he was going to burst with the love he felt for her.

Bella enjoyed the soft kiss before she pinched him on the arm. "You are forgetting, Jacob. You gave me the same gift tonight. It was your first time, too."

Jacob flushed. "Yeah…guess I hadn't thought of it like that. Are you really okay? Does…everything feel…okay?"

Bella moved her hips a little. "You know, I feel pretty good. I'm not too sore. It just aches a little."

"Thank God! I was worried. I am so pissed at myself for hurting you." He stroked her face with his hands. "I am so sorry. I love you."

"I love you, too." She grinned. "I am pissed too, but not at you." Jacob looked at her questioningly, noticing the color on her cheeks. "I'm pissed we have to wait two or three weeks before we can try again."

Jacob wrapped his arms around her, breathing in her intoxicating scent. "You are amazing. I don't want to try anything though, until you are healed. You are _no_t going through that again." He pulled away to look down at her and grinned mischievously. "Besides, there are other things we can do."

"Umm," Her eyes gleamed with excitement. "I can't wait." Then, she kissed his neck. "You've created a monster." Her hands ran along the muscles of his back.

He winked and gently picked her up. "C'mon _Bellastein_, let's get some food in you. You need to take your medicine. I'll try to fix something to eat." He sat her down in a chair in the kitchen so she could give him instructions. With almost no help, he managed to make soup and grilled cheese sandwiches.

They ate quietly for a few minutes. Bella couldn't stand the suspense any longer. "So," she murmured in a casual tone, "Who were you on the phone with when you went outside?"

"You heard that? It was Edward. I called to let him know what happened." The strain showed on his face.

Bella started picking at her food. "How did he take it?" She bit her lip.

Jacob replied between bites. "Not well. I could hear him break something in the background." Bella gasped.

"He wanted to come over." His jaw clenched. "I told him no." Jacob was proud of himself.

Bella looked like she was going to cry. Her voice was hoarse with emotion. "Thanks. I just can't…deal with him right now. I'm mad at him." Her lip quivered.

Jacob couldn't stand seeing her on the verge of tears. He rushed to her chair and got down on his knees beside her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pressed his face to her chest. "Don't you worry about him, sweetheart. Everything is going to be okay."

She wove her hand into his hair and pressed him to her side. "Promise?"

He nodded his head answering in a husky voice. "I promise." He took a minute and just held her, enjoying the feel of her soft body against his. "Mmm," he sighed. "You smell so good."

She pulled away first and smiled. "Thanks. You always know how to make me feel better."

When Bella got up to clear the table, Jacob jumped up to stop her. He insisted, "Oh no, you don't. No dishes. Not tonight!" He pulled her to the living room, and made her sit on the sofa while he straightened up the kitchen.

When he walked back into the room, Bella asked him to get her hair brush from the bathroom. He used the bathroom while he was upstairs, and noticed some dried blood on himself. Seeing this caused mixed feelings. It was a reminder that he had hurt her, but was also a symbol of her purity. It meant the world to him he was her first. No matter what happened, it could not be taken away from him.

She reached for the brush, but he didn't give it to her. "No. Let me do it. I've always fantasized about brushing your hair." He sat down and started gently brushing her hair. She blushed. _Fantasized_. She couldn't see how she could be the object of anyone's fantasy.

Jacob grinned when he saw her blush. "I have lots of fantasies about you, Bella." He ran his fingers through her hair, enjoying the luxuriousness of it.

She smiled, closed her eyes, and let him do what he wanted. It felt so personal, having someone brush her hair. No one had done that since she was a little girl. She sighed and felt herself getting sleepy.

"C'mere." He said, easing her down on the sofa. Bella put her head in his lap. She turned her head to look up at him as he stroked her face with his warm hand. They quietly looked at each other for a long time. Jacob was overcome with the emotions he was feeling. She was the love of his life. Deep in his heart, he knew she was.

Bella broke the silence first, when she whispered, "Kiss me."

Jacob lifted her head up and slid his mouth over hers for a gentle, deep kiss. It was a lover's kiss. Bella put her hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer.

After a few minutes, he reluctantly pulled away. Covering her with a quilt, he said, "Relax, sleepyhead." She snuggled her head into his lap and he rubbed her back as she drifted off to sleep.

Jacob sat quietly while she rested. He turned on the TV as soon as he heard Charlie pull up out front. He flipped channels quickly until he found a movie that suited the mood. Bella sat up beside Jacob just before Charlie walked through the door.

Charlie was glad to see Jacob there. "Hey, kids," he said. "Anything good on TV?"

Jacob tried to act natural. "No, not really. How's it going? Did you catch the guy from last night?"

"No, just a few leads." Charlie took his gun belt off and headed upstairs to change.

Bella stood up and stretched. She went into the kitchen to get something to drink. Jacob followed her, coming up behind her at the sink. He put his arms around her waist as he whispered in her ear, "Are you feeling okay?"

Bella turned around in his arms, reaching up to embrace him. "Mmm…I'm feeling fine." His lips moved to the base of her throat.

Jacob heard Charlie coming down the stairs, but he didn't stop kissing her. It was time Charlie knew they were more than friends.

When Charlie came around the corner, all he could really see was Jacob. Bella was completely hidden behind his large frame. He could see one of her arms around Jacob's waist and one lower, almost on his butt. Bella giggled.

Charlie's eyes got big, but he didn't say anything. He went to get a drink out of the fridge. _Well. It looked like things were changing around here. He knew Jacob was the one for her. Just knew it_! He couldn't wait until tomorrow. He and Billy were going fishing, and he planned to find out everything Billy knew then.

As he walked out of the kitchen, he said. "Goodnight guys." He paused to glance back. "Hey Jake, thanks again for staying last night. It made me feel a lot better knowing you were here."

Jacob nodded. "It was my pleasure, Charlie. Anytime you or Bella need me, just let me know."

After Charlie went upstairs Bella, had to stifle giggles as she whispered, "No. It was _my_pleasure." Her face felt so hot, she had to fan herself.

Jacob laughed with her. "You are so bad! What am I going to do with you?"

Charlie couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, but he could hear them laughing. It was music to his ears. He had worried about Bella for a long time. It was a big relief to see her with Jacob, having fun.

Later, when it was time for bed, Bella whispered in a sad voice, "Jake, I don't want you to leave."

Jacob leaned down and kissed her. "I'm not going anywhere. I told my Dad I was staying here tonight. I don't care if I get in trouble." He winked. "I'll sleep on the couch."

Bella shook her head and took his hand. She needed him to be with her, even if it was for a few hours. She put a pillow and blanket on the sofa for him to use later. They made their way upstairs, trying to be quiet. Charlie had closed his bedroom door. That made it easier.

They quietly got ready for bed. When Bella got into bed, Jacob pulled her into his arms. He felt her forehead to see if she felt hot and whispered. "You're not having any more bleeding, are you?"

"No, I'm good. God, you are _so_sweet, Jake. I love you." She kissed him eagerly and pressed herself against him. Bella decided that she was not going to deny him pleasure just because she was out of commission. She pushed her tongue deeply into his mouth. He moaned as he went from flaccid to hard almost immediately. Bella touched his beautiful bronze body while continuing to kiss him.

When he moaned, as if in pain, Bella whispered, "I'm gonna take care of you, babe." She held a finger to her lips, telling him to be quiet. It thrilled him that she used the word babe. It had become his pet word for her. She went over to the gift bag Alice left and got out the flavored lubricant. As she turned back toward the bed, she held it behind her back so he wouldn't see. Bella smiled when she saw that he had removed his shorts. She sat down on the bed and opened the lubricant. Jacob's eyes went wide as she held it above him and let a few drops fall. Bella grinned devilishly, adding some to her palm before stroking him. He felt huge in her hand.

The slickness of the lube, combined with her hand, was amazing. "That feels so damn good."

Bella smiled and whispered, "It's about to get even better." She leaned over to lick him as she stroked him.

Jacob didn't want to take too long and take a chance getting caught by Charlie. He felt the orgasm approaching and didn't try to hold it off. When she started suck him, it pushed him over the edge. He put his hand on her head, pushing himself deeper into the warmth of her mouth. He moaned low as he exploded in ecstasy. When he recovered, Bella got tissues and cleaned him off.

Jacob pulled her into a tight embrace. "Thank you, Bella. You didn't have to do that."

She snuggled into him. "Yes, I did. I can't seem to get enough of you."

He responded by pushing her down on the bed, kissing her with so much passion, it took her breath away. He pulled away to look at her with an intensity that almost scared her. She had never seen him more serious. "Bella, I have a feeling we will never get enough of each other." He struggled to speak. Tears filled his eyes and his throat constricted. "I know I will never get enough of you…as long as I live."

She gasped when she saw his tears. She felt herself start to cry as she reached out to touch his face. "Jacob. I love you…I love you." She told him, placing soft kisses all over his face.

He smiled and turned on his side so their bodies were flush against each other. "Love you too." They kissed each other until she started to throb.

Bella groaned in discomfort. "Jake. We better stop. You're making me hurt."

He could smell her arousal. "I'm sorry, babe." He gave her one more little kiss. Soon…I'll take care of that." He reached to turn out the light.

They held each other in the dark. She whispered. "Jacob, this may sound silly, but do I look any different?"

Jacob considered her words. "You know…I think you do. Maybe it's just me, but you look more like a woman to me."

She listened to the steady rhythm of his heart as it lulled her to sleep. Jacob didn't go to sleep right away. He was too keyed up. He thought about everything that had happened in the last few days. He had gone from misery to complete happiness. He ran his hand under her top, so he could touch her skin. Pulling her close, he inhaled her scent. One thing he knew for certain. He was never going to be able to _share _her with anyone. She was his!

Several hours later, Jacob heard Bella talking in her sleep. "No…don't." She sounded like she was in anguish. "Please…Jake…no!" Her voice was getting louder and she thrashed her legs.

Jacob tried to reassure her. Her heart was pounding. "Shh, honey. Everything's okay." He started kissing her gently. She slowly woke up, clinging to him tightly.

"Jacob, hold me." She cried against his chest as he did his best to soothe her.

"Everything's okay. Was it a bad dream?" He asked as he tightened his arms around her.

Tears were falling down her face, one after the other. "It was awful." She could hardly stand to think about it. "I dreamed…you imprinted on someone else. Jacob, please don't imprint…please…I couldn't take it."

He held her as she cried. "I won't, I promise. I won't even look at any other girls. You're the one I love."

Bella eventually calmed down. Before she went back to sleep, he heard her whisper one more thing into the darkness. "I'm scared." He kept his arms around her and just held on, comforting her in the best way he knew how.

Several hours later, he went downstairs to sleep on the sofa. He didn't want to be found in Bella's bed. Charlie liked him, but that would be asking too much.

Jacob woke up when Bella came down the stairs. She got down on her knees beside the sofa, cradling his head to her chest. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

He said. "I did, but I'm sorry you didn't." He could see the tell-tale signs under her eyes.

Bella reached out to give him a quick kiss. "It's okay. I'm used to it. Are you hungry? I'll make breakfast."

Jacob laughed. "Are you kidding? You know I'm hungry." He got up to go with her to the kitchen. "Need some help?"

Bella gave him a hug. "I don't really need help, but I sure would love the company."

**A/N: Thank you for reading. At least I hope you are still reading.**


	11. Chapter 11 Talking with Alice

**Beta'd by Tayjay. **

While Charlie was getting ready, he could hear laughter downstairs. It had been a long time since he had heard that kind of laughter in his house.

When he got downstairs he found Jacob tickling Bella, without mercy. She was laughing so hard she had tears streaming down her face.

Jacob stopped long enough to acknowledge Charlie. "Sorry. She drove me to it, Charlie."

When Bella saw Charlie she shrieked. "Help me, Daddy! I said 'uncle'…but he won't stop!" She gasped for breath.

Hearing her say Daddy brought back a lot of memories. She never called him that anymore. He grinned, but tried to sound stern. "Okay Jake. If she said uncle, you better stop."

Jacob decided she had suffered enough. He stopped torturing her and sat down to drink his coffee, giving her a wink.

Bella went over to hug her dad. She was being dramatic. "Thanks for saving me. Jake was being so mean!" She was still giggling as she turned to put breakfast on the table.

As they ate, Charlie enjoyed watching the interactions between them. Jake kept sneaking glances at Bella, smiling when her eyes met kept blushing. They were both enjoying themselves. It looked an awful lot like love to him. He grinned as he watched Jacob eat with gusto.

When Bella walked Jacob outside to say goodbye, Charlie peeked out from the window upstairs. He felt slightly guilty because he didn't usually eavesdrop, but he really wanted to see how they acted when he wasn't around. He saw Jacob pull Bella her into his arms to kiss her. It was the passionate kiss of a full grown man, not the hesitant kiss of a teenage boy. Charlie was a little shocked. He hoped Bella was ready for this. She was plastered to him, eagerly returning the kiss. She must be ready. He could not wait to talk with Billy. It looked like their kids were growing up.

After Charlie left to go fishing, Bella took a shower and got ready for the day. Just as she was returning downstairs, the doorbell rang. It was Alice.

When she opened the door, Alice exclaimed, "Bella," as she reached out to hug her. "I want to know all the details." Bella blushed.

Alice laughed as she breezed through the doorway. "I am not here as Edward's sister. He wanted to come with me today, but I told him to wait." She grinned when she saw how reluctant Bella was. "Now, don't be shy. You are my best friend. Who else can you talk about this with?" She took Bella's hand and led her to the sofa. Jacob's pillow was still there. Alice wrinkled her nose a little, but didn't say anything.

Bella could never resist her cute little face. "Okay, what do you want to know?"

Alice clasped her hands together excitedly. "Tell me everything. Start at the beginning."

Bella felt like she might as well give in. She knew from experience, Alice would force it out of her anyway. Her friend was very skilled at manipulating to get information if she had to. There was no point trying to resist.

Alice took in every detail, especially the parts about Jacob being gentle and making sure Bella received pleasure first. Alice couldn't say that she had ever seen her friend this happy. She had to admit that being with Jacob agreed with her. It was obvious. Bella was very happy. "Sounds like it was pretty hot, Bella!"

Bella giggled. Her face flushed as she remembered certain intimate moments with Jacob. "Yeah, everything about Jacob is hot."

Alice thought for a minute. "You know…he _is_ hot. If he didn't stink so much, I might have wanted to give him a try myself." She gave Bella a devilish look. "Is he as big as he looks?" She gave Bella a look of amusement. "What? I care about things like that."

Bella turned scarlet red. "Alice!"

Alice just looked at her and tapped her foot, waiting for a response. "Okay, okay. Yes...he's really big!"

Alice giggled with her. "Okay, now to the serious stuff. Carlisle wants to know if you are having any problems. He told me about the bleeding." She put her arm around Bella's shoulder. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

Bella thought back to how wonderful Carlisle was. "Thanks to Carlisle, I'm good. He was so sweet to us, and took great care of me. I plan to call him later to thank him again."

Alice said. "He really loves you, Bella. You are like a daughter to him." She reached out to hug Bella again. "Hey, I'm going shopping in Port Angeles. Come with me. It will be fun."

Bella knew how much Alice loved to shop. "I wish I could, but Jake is coming to pick me up soon. He wants to take me to lunch."

Alice accepted it with grace. "Okay. I understand." She pretended to pout. "You want to be with him."

They talked for a while. As Alice left, she turned around and called out. "Welcome to the wonderful world of womanhood, Bella!"

While Alice drove, she thought about Bella's future. It was really hard to see anything when Jacob was there. She had seen glimpses of something during her visit. She could see Bella was _very_ attached to Jacob.

When Jacob arrived, Bella saw that he brought flowers. They were a beautiful violet color.

Bella hugged him hard. "Jake, they are so beautiful." She leaned over to smell their fragrance. "What are they?"

"You would probably know them as Harvest Lilies. We call them Ookow."

Bella took the flowers and reached up to kiss him. "Thank you so much. I love them!"

He kissed her tenderly and said. "Beautiful flowers, for my beautiful girl."

Jacob watched her as she put the flowers in water. She closed her eyes and leaned over to smell them again. The flowers weren't beautiful…Bella was. His eyes smoldered with passion. When Bella looked up, she suddenly felt breathless under his heated gaze. It gave her butterflies. He grinned when he heard her heart react. "Jacob, come here." She wrapped herself around him, kissing him with all the passion she felt. He filled her with his scent, his warmth. She pressed against him and put her hands under his shirt so she could touch his smooth skin.

He groaned. "God…Bella. You turn me on." He put his hands on her hips, pressing her against him. Finally, with a groan, he pulled away and said it was time to go. They were both breathless when they left.

They held hands in the car as he drove, justenjoying being together. Jacob was so happy. It was the first time they had gone out in public as a couple. He took her to the little café near La Push where they had gone a few days earlier.

As they walked in, Jacob reached out to take her hand in his. When she glanced his way, the intensely sensual look he gave her made his feelings very clear. She was his. Bella flushed and noticed two girls staring at them. One was the waitress from the other day. The other girl, she'd never seen before. The anger in their faces showed. Jacob didn't seem to notice them at all. He was watching Bella.

While they were waiting for their food, a little boy ran up to Jacob. He exclaimed. "Jake! Jake!"

Jacob reached down to pick him up. He sat the little boy on his knee and gave him a hug. "Hey, little buddy!" He looked at Bella. "Bella, this is my good friend Awan." The little boy smiled at Bella, but kept his little arms wrapped around Jacob. She could tell he was crazy about Jacob.

Jacob gave Bella a big smile. "Awan. I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Bella."

The little boy suddenly looked shy, but he put his hand out to shake Bella's hand. She took it and said. "It is so nice to meet you, Awan. How old are you?"

He held up three fingers. Bella smiled. "You are three! Wow. You're a big boy, aren't you?" Awan laughed and nodded.

Bella enjoyed watching Jacob and Awan talk and play, until his mom called him to their table. Jacob was so good with the boy. He gave him his full attention and made him feel special. She could see that he would be a wonderful father one day. As he left, he looked at Jacob adoringly. "Bye Jake."

Jacob hugged him goodbye. "Bye. You come and see me soon, okay? Tell your Mom to bring you over."

Jacob put his hand on top of Bella's. He lightly touched the inside of her wrist with his thumb. It was a simple gesture, but felt so intimate. Her heart fluttered when her eyes rose to meet his.

After they ate, Bella excused herself to go to the bathroom. When she came out she came face to face with the waitress who had been giving her dirty looks. Bella tried to go around her, but the girl stopped in front of her.

Bella was totally unprepared for the malice in her words. "You don't have enough men, you have to come down here to the reservation and take ours?"

Bella was shocked. She tried to compose herself before she responded. "What are you talking about?"

The girl was angry. "I'll spell it out for you. There aren't enough white men in Forks, you have to come down here and take _our_ men?"

Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing. She tried to keep a cool head, but she really wanted to slap the girl. "Well,you don't _deserve_ an explanation, but I will give you one anyway." Furious, she stepped a little closer to the girl. "I have _never_ pushed myself on Jacob Black. He has _always_ wanted _me_. I just happen to be a very lucky girl. Furthermore, I didn't _take_ anything. His love has always been given freely with a pure heart. I can only hope you are that lucky one day." With that, she pushed her way around the girl andwent back to the table. She was livid.

Jacob heard Bella raise her voice and could see something was wrong. Her eyes were full of tears and her face was red. When she told him what happened, he got really angry.

He balled his fist. "I am sorry, babe. She was really out of line. She may be a member of the tribe, butshe forgot her place and stepped over the line. What I do is none of her business."

When they got out to the parking lot, Jacob stopped suddenly. "Bella, just a sec…Be right back." It was time to handle this now. If he didn't take charge and do this right, rumors would be all over La Push.

Bella watched from outside. She saw him approach the waitress. The girl looked way up at him. She looked a little scared. He towered over her. As they talked, Bella could see that Jacob was holding back. His expression was stern, but it didn't look like he was being too hard on the girl. The girl nodded a few times, even smiled a little when they were finished.

When Jacob came back outside, he gave Bella a big hug. There were other customers around, but he didn't care. He was proud to be with Bella. She gasped as he squeezed her. "Jake, what did you say to her?" He opened the door for her. As he walked aroundto his side, she could see him laugh.

When he got in, he was still grinning. "Oh, not much. I just told her she was out of line." His eyes twinkled. "I told her she should show me and my girlfriend more respect. I may have mentioned something about being in love with you."

Bella whispered, "You _what_?"

He grinned and shrugged. "Well, it's true. I couldn't see any harm in telling the truth."

They went for a walk on the beach before he took her home. It was awesome. He had waited a long time for this. Jacob sat down on the beach, putting Bella in front of him. In this position, she felt surrounded by his warm masculine body. Jacob put his arms around her and inhaled her scent. "I meant it when I said I loved you."

Bella leaned back against him. "I know. I love you too." She put her hand on his knee. He could see her hand shaking. He gently covered her hand with his. She was cold.

He tried to reassure her. "Everything is going to be okay, Bella. Don't worry."

She bit her lip anxiously, but all that anxiety dissolved when his lips met her skin. He reached down to lick her neck, savoring the taste of her skin. There was no one around, so he ran his hand across her breast. She leaned back to kiss him while gripping his thighs. Jacob moaned and reached down to press his hand against her lower abdomen. He moved his hand even lower, putting exquisite pressure on her pubic bone. A small, choking sound escaped her lips. They kissed deeply for a few minutes.

Jacob groaned. "I want you so bad, Bella."

She could feel his hardness behind her. "Can you come over later?" She stroked his thigh. "I think we have a few things to take care of." Bella started giggling.

He laughed with her. It was contagious. "What's so funny?" He couldn't help but ask

"Jake, I can't be mad at the girl in the restaurant. I don't blame her…for wanting you. She looked at you like you were a big piece of eye candy." She sighed. "I want you, too."

He grinned down at her. "_You _have me. I still want you more."

She giggled. "No, you don't."

He squeezed her harder. "Yes, I do."

She put her hand on his face trying not to laugh. "You are _my_ eye candy."

He didn't know what brought all this on, but he was enjoying it. "What flavor?" _God, you're beautiful, _he thought as he looked into her eyes_. _

"I haven't decided yet." She leaned up to kiss him. "I need to taste some more, please."  
He kissed her deeply, causing her to moan into his mouth.

When he took her home, they noticed Charlie was back from fishing.

Charlie didn't find out anything new about Bella and Jacob from Billy, except for one thing. Billy told him Bella had been sick the night before. It was news to him. When they came in, he called out to Bella. "Bella, come here for a minute." Both of them went into the kitchen.

"Billy said you were sick last night. You didn't tell me you were sick. What's wrong?" He raised his eyebrows and waited for a response.

Bella and Jacob looked at each other and blushed. "Nothing"…she stammered. "I feel better today"…She felt her face get hot with embarrassment. "It was just a…woman thing." She walked over to get some water. Jacob didn't say anything. He went to sit at the table.

Charlie was irritated. He didn't like being told his child was sick from someone else. "I don't like finding out you're sick that way. You are my daughter. It made it look like I didn't know what's going on in my own house."

Bella felt properly chastised. "I didn't do it on purpose. I'm sorry, Dad. It won't happen again." She leaned down to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Charlie smiled. "Okay, then."

Bella thought about what had happened in the last few days. If he knew everything, he would be pretty disappointed in her. And more than a little mad at Jacob.


	12. Chapter 12 - Dreaded moments

**Beta'd by tayjay**

Jacob had not been home much lately. His father had been good about it, but he was pressing his luck. When he arrived home to get ready for patrols, his father was in a sour mood. "Well, Jacob. I haven't seen you around much. What's going on with you?"

Jacob was rushing. Sam would be waiting for him. He stopped to take a minute to talk. "I'm sorry, Dad. I've been really busy. Between Bella and patrols, I haven't had much time." He sat down at the table.

Billy raised his eyebrows. Now was his chance. Charlie had filled him in on what he knew when they were fishing. "What is going on with you and Bella?"

Jacob took a deep breath. "Our relationship has kind of changed. We're not just friends anymore."

Billy was suddenly concerned for his son. He didn't want him to be a rebound guy. "Jacob, I know how you have driven yourself crazy over her. What about that Cullen guy? When did they break up?" Billy rolled himself up to the table.

That remark brought Jacob back to reality. He closed his eyes. "She didn't exactly break up with him, yet." He opened his eyes to look at his father. "But she will. I'm sure of it."

Billy raised his voice. "Shit, son! You're gonna get yourself hurt! Charlie told me it was like that guy has some weird hold over her." Billy frowned. They both knew just what kind of _influence_the leech had over her. It made Billy furious.

The weight of it all suddenly felt like a ton of bricks on his chest. "Everything is fine. Bella is in love with me. I know she is. Don't worry about it." Jacob felt like he was trying to talk himself into it. His father was right to be worried. He didn't know how right. Damn that stupid _arrangement_!

It was times like these, Billy really missed his wife. The kids needed her. He put his hand on Jacob's arm. "You say she is in love with you, but has she told you that?"

Jacob felt sure she had, but thought about it. "She's told me she loves me, over and over. Isn't that the same thing?"

Billy was wise. He hadn't lived all these years for nothing. "No, it's not, son. There is a big difference between loving someone, and being _in love_with them." He gave Jacob an intense look. "You're only seventeen. I don't want you to get hurt. You're not ready for this." How he wished his daughters were home. They would know what to do.

Jacob said. "I may be young, but I've had to grow up pretty quick. You have to admit it." He looked at him, man-to-man. "You may not realize it yet, but I _am_ready for this. So is Bella. I plan to marry her someday."

Billy had to give Jacob some credit. He was handling things pretty well. "Jacob, I know you have had to grow up too fast. I'm sorry about that." He hesitated. "Don't be getting in a fight with him. Be smart, and be careful."

Jacob got up to leave. He put his hand on his father's shoulder. "Don't worry, Dad. I'll be smart." He thought to himself, _smart like a wolf_. He stood to his considerable height. "I don't plan on fighting him, but I won't run from it."

Billy didn't like it. He knew that Jacob certainly had the ability to single-handedly rip the leech to shreds, but Edward's mind-reading abilities gave him an advantage. "Jacob, I don't want you to get hurt. You just make sure the cards are stacked in your favor."

Jacob felt relieved. He knew he was off the hook. For now. As he walked out, he said, "Sure, sure. I will, Dad. Don't worry." He held it together until he got to the edge of the woods. He phased quickly and tore everything to shreds.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck_. Everything was so clear when he and Bella were together. It was amazing what a few words of concern from his father could do. _So messedup_.

Sam interrupted his rant. _Jake, you okay_?

_Hell no. Not okay, Sam_. Jacob ran fast, trying to get away from reality. He wanted to run and run until everything became clear to him but he knew he couldn't do that. Sam was close when he finally came to a stop. He knew that Sam was only trying to help.

He saw Sam approach. _Jake! What happened_?

Jacob tried to calm down, but his heart was pounding. _My dad just got me riled up about Bella. Can we phase back? I don't want the guys to know about all of this yet_. He phased back to human form.

Sam phased back and sat down so they could talk. Sam could see that Jacob was upset. "What happened?" He repeated.

Jacob put his head in his hands. He sighed. "My dad is just trying to protect me, I guess. He said Bella loved me, but was not _in_love with me. I got upset."

Sam listened as Jake told him what had happened the last few days. He told him everything, starting with the first night with Bella, and ending with the discussion with his father. When he finished, he felt drained.

Sam looked thoughtful. "I can see why you are upset. Let's think this through. Can I ask you a question?" Jacob quickly nodded. "In your heart, do you think she is in love with you?"

Jacob felt totally sure, so he didn't hesitate in responding. "I'm sure of it. At least when we are together, I am."

"But she hasn't broken up with him. I don't doubt you, Jake, but it concerns me." Sam looked worried.

Jacob continued. "I know, but the last few days have been amazing. It's just a matter of time. _One thing I do know_. I am not sharing her with anyone, especially him. I am going to put a stop to this fucking arrangement."

They were interrupted by two wolves headed their way. It was Seth and Paul. Sam leaned toward Jacob and spoke in a low voice. "We'll talk later. Come over after we get through with patrols."

He and Jacob phased back just as Seth and Paul caught up with them. _'Sup Jake? Hey Sam_. They spoke at the same time.

Jacob knew the time had come. He had to tell them what happened. _Guys, I need to tell you about something_.

Jacob spoke with authority in his voice. _Listen, something happened with Bella. I may as well tell you, we had sex. _

_Abouttime, Bro_. Paul thought.

Jacob's words tumbled out in a rush. He was clearly worked up. _Something happened. I didn't mean to hurt her, but I guess I was a little too big for her. She bled a lot. When it comes to Bella, it doesn't look like I am very good at keeping things out of my mind. When you see what happened, I don't want to hear a damn thing about it. Do you think you can do that for me? I would really appreciate it. I didn't want you to jump to conclusions and think I raped her._

Seth and Paul looked from Jacob to Sam. They could tell he was being very serious.

Seth spoke up first. He wanted to show that he could be grown up about it. _Sure, Jake. _

_No problem_. Paul was not going to be outdone. _Yeah,_ n_o problem, Jake_.

Sam chimed in. _Jake, we know you better than that. We know you would never force yourself on Bella. _

Jacob grinned, hearing his sincerity. He was thankful and relieved. _Thanks, guys. You have no idea how much this means_.

They took off to run patrols. They ran as a pack, together as one unit. It made Jacob feel so much better. His brothers supporting him this way was the best!

Sometime later, Seth quietly approached Jacob. _Jake, tell me. What was it like_? _You know…sex._

Seth was being very sincere. He really wanted to know. Jacob turned toward him. _Seth, it was the most incredible experience I've ever had. You have no idea. It's hard to explain. I think it is what men live for._

Seth was speechless.

Later when Jacob couldn't keep the pictures out of his mind, nothing was said. Not _one_word.

Charlie had to work second shift, but planned to come back home for dinner. Bella had time to reflect. She finally admitted to herself. Her heart had made a choice.

Bella hated conflict. She always tried to please everyone. Making herself happy was a new concept. She didn't want to hurt anyone, but she knew they couldn't go on like this. Soon, she was going to have to face Edward. She had to tell him the truth. Her heart had chosen Jacob. There was no decision to be made now.

She loved Edward. She would always love him. He was perfect. Perfect in almost every way. Vampire or not, any girl would be lucky to have that kind of devotion. The time she had spent with Jacob had made her see something she couldn't admit before. She was in love with him. Just thinking about him made her feel warm. She had fought the feelings for so long. It had been almost against her will. It was overwhelming. Tears ran down her face unchecked. She had never felt anything so powerful. She wanted to run to him now, but she needed to resolve things with Edward first.

Bella was a nervous wreck, but she tried to quit crying. She picked up the phone to call him. Her hands were shaking so much she could hardly dial number. It was one of the hardest things she had ever done. When he answered, her throat tightened and she couldn't speak for a minute. Hearing his voice just made her cry more. She managed to croak out, "Edward, can you come over?" He told her he would be right there.

When he got to her house, she slowly walked to the door to let him in. She felt dizzy and weak. Edward could see she was very upset. He reached out to steady her. "Bella, what is wrong?"

"I'm okay. I just feel a little dizzy. I need to sit down." She felt like she was having a panic attack.

Edward helped her to the sofa. "Try to calm down, sweetheart." He stroked her hair. He could hear her heart racing. "What's happened?"

Bella covered her face with her hands. "You are going to hate me!" She cried into her hands for a few minutes, until he couldn't take it anymore.

He pulled her hands away from her face, making her look at him. "I could never hate you. Please, Bella, talk to me." Her face was red and swollen. "I can't help if you don't tell me. Do you want me to call Carlisle?"

Bella tried to compose herself. "No. It's okay. I'm sorry." She reached for his hand and looked into his eyes. Her expression gave him a sense of dread. "We've always been honest with each other. Something's happened. I need to tell you something. It's just hard." Her lip quivered as her eyes overflowed with tears. "I never thought I would say this. It's about Jacob." Edward stiffened.

Bella took a deep breath. "After these last few days with him, I have come to realize something." Her voice choked up. "I am…in love with him."

Edward tried to remain calm, but he felt a wave of anger wash over him. Bella saw his eyes go black. She gasped in fear. Edward knew he needed to get control of himself.

He whispered. "I will be back in a minute." With that, he ran out of the house at vampire speed.

Bella panicked and called Alice on her cell phone. Alice had just seen the vision of what was happening. "Bella, everything is going to be alright. I am going to send Jasper over. Don't worry. Jasper will calm him down. Hold on a second." She quickly told Jasper what happened. He left right away. "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm a wreck. I don't want to hurt him. He trusted me. Now look what I've done." Bella felt so guilty. She cried into the phone.

Alice decided she would worry about Edward later. Right now, she needed to comfort her friend. "Shh, don't worry about Edward. He is stronger than you think. We will take care of him. No one is going to blame you. You can't help how you feel. Now, take some deep breaths and try to calm down."

Bella tried, but she needed to know where Edward was. She had crazy ideas running through her head. He had looked crazed before he left. She covered her mouth with her hand as a thought flashed through her brain. _What if he went after Jacob? _She felt panic flood her body in fear. If something happened to Jacob, she wouldn't make it. She knew that she couldn't live without him.

Jasper let himself in and rushed to her. He held her and took the phone. "Alice, I've got her." He hung up the phone and sent waves of calm in her direction.

"Jasper, I am such a horrible person. I don't deserve you and Alice." She buried her face in his chest. "Thank you."

He looked down at her face. "Are you alright now, darlin?" She nodded. "I am going to find Edward. I will bring him back as soon as I can, and we will talk. Okay?"

Her lip quivered. "Okay." He rushed out. She just sat there waiting. It was only about fifteen minutes before they returned. It felt like hours.

Edward looked calmer. He went over and sat down beside her on the sofa. He had spoken with Alice before he came back. He knew that Bella was breaking up with him. He put on a brave smile. "I am sorry I got upset. I just needed to take a few minutes to reflect."

Bella noticed that his eyes had returned to their normal shade of amber. "I don't blame you for getting upset. I am so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you." She looked down in shame.

He took her face in his hand. "No, sweetheart. Don't be sorry. I want you to be happy. Do you remember what I told you after I came back from Italy? How I felt lucky just to be allowed in your life?" She nodded. He continued. "I meant it when I said I would be just a friend, if that is what you want. I am not saying it does not hurt, and that I don't want more. I will be in your life in any capacity you choose. I am sorry. I've made mistakes, a lot of them." Bella reached to give him a big hug. She didn't see the venom fill his eyes.

Bella wanted to make sure he understood something. "Edward, I meant it when I said I loved you. My feelings were real. Please don't forget that. I didn't expect to feel this way about Jacob. I am so sorry."

Jasper watched from across the room. He knew it was very hard for Edward to give Bella his blessing. It was not in a vampire's nature to be this forgiving and selfless. Edward was using all of his willpower to do this.

Edward had a few things he needed to tell her. He hugged her against his cold chest. "I want you to be happy. Get married. Have babies." He pulled back a little so he could see her face. She was sobbing now, gasping for breath. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead before pulling out a handkerchief to wipe her tears. "I know Jacob will take care of you, but if you ever need anything, anything at all, I want you to call me." He looked at her intently. "I really mean it. If you need money, just to talk, protection. I swear I will be there for you. The same goes for my family." He looked at Jasper who nodded his head in agreement.

Bella couldn't say anything. Her throat tightened up. She just nodded. He caressed her face tenderly. "I love you, Bella." He stood up and pulled her against him.

She put her arms around his waist. "I love you, too. I am so sorry. Please, call me, sometime. I want to be in your life too. I can't stand for this to be a final goodbye."

He reassured her. "I want you to come over anytime. You can even bring Jacob. We will work this out. I promise."

One last time, he wanted to feel her against him. He pulled her hard against him and leaned down to kiss her. She didn't resist.

He kissed her passionately. Bella kissed him back, but pulled away first. Now that she was in love with Jacob, it didn't feel the same. Edward left quickly.

Jasper rushed over to hug Bella goodbye. Bella hugged him. "Thank you for coming over. Edward needs you. _Please_take care of him." She pleaded. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Don't worry. I will take care of him. We all will. I have some ideas already that might help him. I won't let him wallow in self pity." He pulled away to look down at her. "Take care, Bella. I am going to miss you. Can I call you sometime?"

Bella was so relieved to hear that. Maybe they wouldn't hate her after all. "Please. Call me anytime. I will really miss all of you."

Jasper kissed her on the cheek and left to find Edward.

After he left Bella had to lie down. She felt drained and exhausted. She totally forgot about dinner. When Charlie came home, she got up and rushed downstairs.

Charlie looked stunned when he saw her. She looked horrible. "Bella, are you okay?"

"No!" She shook her head and rushed into his arms. She felt like a little girl again, being comforted by her father. He held her while she cried. It was exactly what she needed. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore.

Charlie couldn't stand seeing her in such pain. "Bella, you are starting to scare me. Tell me what's happened."

She cleared her throat and tried to speak. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you…I broke up with Edward." She started to cry again.

Charlie could see that she had been through hell. He didn't say anything at first. He just did his best to comfort her. After a few minutes, she calmed down. They sat at the table until she composed herself. Charlie spoke first. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She nodded. Her voice was hoarse. "Yeah, I've been going through some things lately. You know Jacob has been here more than usual." Charlie nodded but didn't interrupt her. "You know I have feelings for Jacob. I told you before." She grinned because she knew what she was going to say would make Charlie very happy. "You better get used to Jacob being around because I'm in love with him."

Charlie wanted to do a celebration dance, but he kept his composure. He smiled at her gently. "You know I support you, no matter what. But, I have to say, I am glad it is Jacob. He really loves you." He frowned. "I know it was hard to break up with Edward, but you did the right thing."

He got up and reached down to take her hands and pull her up. "C'mon girl. Let's go get something to eat. You are not going to cook tonight."

"Dad, I can't." She ran her fingers through her hair. "I look awful."

He put his arm around her. "We'll go through a drive thru. Don't worry."

Bella thought about it. She didn't really want to be alone. "Sounds great, Dad. Thanks."

By the time they left, Bella was beginning to feel a lot better. She knew it would take some time to get over hurting Edward. Breaking up with him was hard, even if it was the right thing to do.

Bella thought about Jacob. She suddenly felt like a huge block of cement had been lifted off her body. Taking a deep breath, she felt like giggling as she watched Charlie drive. Making a firm decision about Jacob gave her a sense of peace inside. Her heart felt so full, it was almost overwhelming. She reached out to give her dad's arm a squeeze. He looked so happy. Bella was pretty pleased with herself as well.

Life was good...


	13. Chapter 13 - In love

**Beta'd by Tayjayfan**

When Charlie took Bella home after dinner, she was in much better spirits. It was good to get out of the house. Charlie did his best to make her feel better. He told funny stories about work, making her laugh. When he wanted to be, he was a lot of fun. She realized that they had the same sense of humor.

When he was leaving to go back to work, Bella reached over to give him a big hug. "Thanks, Dad. I feel a lot better!"

Charlie felt better too. It hurt him to see her in pain. He returned the hug and kissed her forehead. "I am so glad. Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

Bella looked into the eyes that mirrored her own. There had been a time, not so long ago, she felt distant from him. Not anymore. He really had been there when she needed him. She nodded, but felt like crying. He was being so sweet and sincere. "Love you, Dad."

Charlie smiled. "Love you, too. Now, you get some rest tonight. I know you're tired."

"Dad, that reminds me. I've got to go see Jake." She bit her lip. "Is that okay?" She couldn't wait to tell him she broke up with Edward.

There was no way Charlie was going to tell her no. Not with the big news she had for Jake. "Sure, Bells. Just don't stay out too late."

Charlie laughed while he was driving. What he wouldn't give to be there when she told Jake everything. That boy was going to be on top of the world.

Bella hurried to Jacob's house. She wanted to get there before he finished with patrols. Billy was not home, so she waited outside. She remembered Jacob saying something about Billy going to visit Sue Clearwater.

Her body tingled with nervous anticipation. She couldn't wait to see him. He had been so patient with her. He had been her best friend for so long, through thick and thin. Anyone but Jacob would have given up on her a long time ago.

It wasn't long before she saw the four of them appear at the edge of the woods.  
Bella couldn't wait. She took off running. The guys looked up in surprise.

Jacob wanted to call out to her, No, Bella. Please don't run. He expected to see her trip and fall. Miraculously, she didn't fall. He closed the short distance to meet her. He could see she was crying. He could tell she'd been crying for a while. Jacob braced himself. This couldn't be good. He tried to stay calm. "Bella, what's wrong?"

Sam, Paul, and Seth just stood at a distance. Sam gave Paul a dark look.  
"Jake. Um, sorry to just barge in, but I had to see you." She bit her quivering lip. "I've made a decision. I've decided to put a stop to this agreement, arrangement thing, whatever you want to call it."

Jacob was so used to her choosing Edward, he assumed the worst. He gasped, "No! No!" and fell to his knees in shock. He wrapped his arms around her hips, crushing her against his face. Sam, Paul, and Seth looked at each other in alarm. They had never seen Jacob so distraught.

Bella knew he totally misunderstood. "Baby…baby…you don't understand." She put her hands in his hair, trying to comfort him. He was breathing hard. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"Jacob, Listen. I broke up with Edward! You are the one I want. I want you!" With that, Jacob moaned. He buried his face in her abdomen and pulled her down to the ground. It was like something snapped. He couldn't control himself. He had to have her. Right now.

Bella tried to give him a minute to calm down, stroking his hair. It didn't do any good. Jacob pushed his face right into her mound. It was like he was claiming her. When he opened his mouth on her, Bella shrieked.

Paul said. "Now, that's more like it." He felt himself getting turned on. He and Sam looked at each other and grinned. Seth turned away in embarrassment.

When Jacob moaned and started licking her, Sam decided that he'd better do something, before things got more out of hand. It was pretty clear that Bella couldn't handle this without help. He walked closer and in his Alpha voice said. "Jacob, stop! You don't want to hurt her, do you?"

That brought Jacob to his senses. He loosened his grip on her hips and raised himself up to look at Sam. "Sorry." He reached down to help Bella get up. "I'm really sorry, Bella. Guess I kind of lost it for a minute. I just started thinking about losing you and lost my shit." He flushed, a little embarrassed. "Sorry babe." His voice was hoarse with emotion.

She laughed it off, but her face was red. "It's okay, I don't blame you. It was my fault. I didn't make myself clear enough."

Sam interrupted. "Jake, you cool?"

Jacob shook his head. "Yeah, just fine Sam. Sorry." He reached down and picked Bella up into his arms.

"Okay, call me tomorrow. I forgot to tell you, I have a lead on that mechanic job you asked about. We can talk about it tomorrow."

Sam turned toward Paul and Seth. After Jacob and Bella got out of earshot, Seth said, "Why did Jake go all wolf on her like that?"

Sam answered honestly, "Hell if I know. I guess he just couldn't take it anymore."

Paul laughed. "I won't be getting that image out of my head anytime soon." He was hard just thinking about it. He had never seen Jacob like that. Jacob was as good as gold but, when pushed too far, he was a force to be reckoned with.

Jacob carried Bella to his bedroom and put her down carefully on his bed. He got down on his knees in front of her and held her face in his hands. "Oh, God. I am so sorry. You know I would never hurt you. I was going to stop. I don't know what made me react that way." He started kissing her.

Bella put her hands on his big arms, enjoying the solid feel of his muscles. "It's okay, really. I know you wouldn't hurt me. I just didn't want you to do something like that in front of other people." She grinned and patted the bed. "Get up here with me. I want you to hold me."

He quickly got on the small bed with her and wrapped her in his arms. She sighed into his warm chest. "You scared me to death, Bella! Please don't ever do that again. For a minute…I thought I lost you." He breathed into her hair, absorbing her scent.

Bella caressed his face. "Shh…never…you're the one I love."

It was finally sinking in. "Yeah, but are you in love with me? My Dad thinks you are not in love with me."

Bella smiled and started kissing him all over his face. "Yes silly, totally in love with you."

Jacob finally felt back to normal. He started kissing her, pulling her tongue deep into his mouth. After a few minutes, he pulled away gasping for breath. "Shit. I am so horny! I know we can't have sex yet."

Bella pushed herself against his arousal. "I know, but there are other things we can do." She grinned. "You are not the only one who is horny, as you so eloquently put it."

Jacob laughed and ran a finger lightly down her breast, grazing her nipple. "I told you I would take care of you, babe."

Bella giggled and said, "Bring it."

Jacob started undressing with a twinkle in his eye. "Yeah, I'm gonna make you pay for scaring me so bad. Just wait."

She started undressing too. "Oh, yeah?" She remarked. "How are you gonna make me pay? Big bad, Jake." She reached out to squeeze his butt.

Jacob laughed and thought for a moment. "I have a feeling you are going to get a tongue lashing."

Her mouth dropped open. He heard her heart rate speed up. He pulled her down beside him on the bed and pressed against her. Bella opened her mouth and touched his tongue with hers. He groaned and gently thrust his tongue into her mouth. Jacob took his time. He wanted her to be really turned on before he touched her. He wouldn't have the luxury of being able to put his fingers inside her. It would be a few weeks before he could do that.

Bella gasped as he leaned down to swirl his tongue around her nipple. Bella moaned when he started to suck her breast into his mouth, and pushed her pelvis against his. It didn't take long before she was throbbing with desire. Her pulse was thudding in her ears. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and started kissing his chest.

He was so beautiful. The perfect bronze skin on his chest was almost hairless. "Umm…Jacob, I want you so much." Everything about him turned her on.

Jacob licked his way down her stomach, inhaling her scent. "You smell so good. You have no idea."

He slid off the bed and pulled her closer to the edge by her ankles. Bella was shocked, but it also turned her on. Jacob looked up and smiled. He started licking her thighs while running his warm hands over her lower abdomen. He edged his way closer and closer to his goal. He needed to make sure she was ready. When he put both hands under her bottom, she started breathing heavy.

Bella felt passion surging through her veins. She needed him to touch her. "Jake, please." She groaned and moved her hips.

He looked up at her innocently. "Please? Please what, babe?"

Bella's face was flushed. She hesitated but thought to herself. Okay, this is your man, your lover. You should be able to say anything. They had always been able to say anything to each other. "Please…um…use your mouth on me." She blushed but held his gaze.

He pulled her closer to his mouth. "My pleasure, babe." He looked up, serious for a minute. "I'll be careful. I won't go near the sutures."

Bella felt her heart swell with love for him. She knew from talking with girls at school that most men only cared for their own pleasure. They never took the time to make sure their partner was satisfied. Jacob was the opposite. He denied himself in order to take care of her. She knew she was lucky.

He moved to touch her lightly with his tongue. His touch was as light as a feather as he licked her. Bella groaned in pleasure. Jacob slowly licked her, savoring her taste. He had been waiting all day to do this.

She started panting when he began to suck on her. When Bella put her hands on his head, pushing his mouth against her, he knew she was close. In their short time together, he had learned what she needed, even when she didn't say it. She moaned in pure pleasure. When the orgasm came, it was so powerful, she felt a little dizzy.

She just stared at him when he was finished. He unconsciously licked his lips. Then, he gently pulled her up into the bed and wrapped his arms around her, and gave her a big smile.

Bella was so overwhelmed. In a breathless whisper, she said, "Jake, It just keeps getting better and better. You are so good…at that. How do you do that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Guess some men just know. It helps when you love the girl, and she really turns you on." He kissed her deeply, swirling his tongue with hers. He started to laugh and lifted his head. "Are you saying I've got sex skills, Bella?"

She giggled in response. "I sure am." She reached down to grasp him in her hand and marveled. "Oh God, you are so hard."

She stroked him slowly, letting the passion build. Jacob closed his eyes enjoying her touch. Bella got off the bed and got on her knees. "Jake, stand up. I want to do something." She put her hands on his thighs and looked up at him with her beautiful brown eyes.

Jacob knew where she was headed. "Bella, I really should take a shower first. I've been running through the woods all night."

She smiled and said. "I don't think so, Jake. I love the way you smell." His breath quickened in anticipation. He reached for a pillow to put under her knees. She admired him for a second. "You have the most beautiful…um…penis…I've ever seen." She blushed as she looked up at him. "I can't say cock. It is just too crude a word for you, Jake. You are too beautiful."

He teased her, "Just how many have you seen?"

Bella blushed. "I didn't mean it that way. I've never seen one up close, until you."

Jacob laughed. "You could call it a prick. That is what Paul is always calling me."

Bella giggled and covered her mouth. Then she got back to the business at hand. "Okay, don't distract me. Let me see if I can get my mouth around your beautiful…tool." Jacob groaned and put his hands into her silky hair. She licked and stroked him for a few minutes, then started to suck him.

Jacob was in heaven. He groaned and said, "Do you trust me, Bella?"

She pulled away with a pop to answer him. "Of course, I trust you."

Jacob said. "Relax and give me control of your head."

Bella wasn't sure what he was going to do, but she immediately relaxed her head. "Okay. Do what you were doing before, but let me move your head."

She nodded in understanding, and put her hands on his thighs to brace herself. Jacob moved her head in perfect rhythm to his thrusts She looked up in time to see him close his eyes and lean his head back and moan. When she felt the muscles in his legs tighten and he thrust a little harder, she knew he was close.

Jacob started breathing hard and arched into her mouth as he exploded. "I think you got me beat in the skills department, babe." His voice sounded hoarse. When his brain started to function again, he pulled her into his arms, and gently kissed her. He was so sweet, Bella felt like crying.

He held her for a while, and then took her by the hand. "C'mon, let's take a shower."

Bella felt a little worried about Billy coming in. "Won't Billy get home soon?"

"No, it will still be a little while. We have time." She let him lead her to the shower.  
They showered together, taking time to savor each other. They gently washed each other, showing their love with every touch.

When they were finished, Jacob handed her a t-shirt, as he dressed. It was one of his old ones, from before the growth spurt. "Hey Bella, put this on." She looked at him questioningly. "I am going to call Charlie and tell him you are spending the night. You are too tired to drive, right?" He winked.

She smiled. "Sounds about right."

Jacob called Charlie and explained that Bella was too tired to drive. It was not too far from the truth. He didn't want her to fall asleep driving. Charlie didn't mind at all. He sounded happy about it. Jacob went to get a blanket and pillow for the sofa. He would let Bella have the bed. He planned to sneak back in after Billy went to sleep. They snuggled on the sofa watching TV until Billy got home.

He was a little surprised to see Bella there, but welcomed her with a smile. "Hey, guys. How's it going?"

Bella and Jacob looked at each other and smiled. Jacob answered for them, "Great. Everything is great. How was Sue?"

Billy shrewdly took note of the wet hair. "Sue was doing pretty good, but I think she spends too much time alone." He wheeled himself into the kitchen.

Jacob followed him. "Hey Dad, Is it alright if Bella spends the night?"

Billy couldn't refuse. Bella was right in the other room. He wouldn't have anyway. "Sure, just make sure she calls Charlie."

Jacob sounded excited. "Oh, I already called him and he said it was fine. I just wanted to clear it with you."

Billy nodded. "Sure." He started wheeling himself toward his bedroom. "Well, goodnight guys. I'll see you in the morning."

Later, Jacob snuck into his bedroom, so they could be together. They snuggled in the dark until they got sleepy. Jacob murmured in the dark. "Bella, are you really sure about me?"

Bella pulled herself against his body. "Yes. I couldn't be more sure about you, Jake."

He nuzzled and kissed her neck. After a few minutes, he pulled away to look into her face. She could barely see him, but she could sense his hesitation. "I know I probably shouldn't give a fuck, but what did Edward say when you told him?"

Bella buried her face into his chest. She didn't answer right away, just cleared her throat. "He was upset. At first, I thought he was going to get really mad. He calmed down, and took it like a man. Alice sent Jasper over to help, in case I needed help."

Jacob nodded and took her face between his hands. "I want to tell you something. I had already decided I couldn't share you. I was going to break the agreement." His voice choked up. "I just can't do that, Bella. Share you, I mean."

Bella felt so relieved. It meant a lot to her that he had planned to break the agreement. "What were you going to do?"

He put his hand on her hip and pulled her against him. "I don't know. I was trying to think of something. Fight him if I had to." He heard her heart skip a beat.

He kissed her passionately. "I want to know one last thing. Then, we don't have to ever talk about it again, if you don't want to."

Bella whispered, "What?"

Jacob ran a shaky finger down her face. "When did you know you wanted me…that you loved me?"

"I knew as soon as you…" He saw tears fill her eyes. "It was when you made love to me." The tears spilled over.

He held her gently. They murmured sweet words of love to each other, until they fell asleep.

**A/N: Sorry if the lemon is a little tame and limited on details. I was trying to make sure it fit the rules in the guidelines. Thank you so much for reading! Even if I don't know exactly what you are thinking about the story, I get excited when I see how many people read it. Thanks again! **


	14. Chapter 14 - Campfires and hornogs

**Beta'd by Tayjayfan**

It had been two weeks since Bella told Jacob she had chosen him. The happiest two weeks of their lives. They settled into a routine, spending as much time together as possible. Slowly, Billy learned Bella was serious about her love for Jacob. He even issued a personal invitation to the next bonfire. While there, the tribe members could see that he was happy and in love. She was treated as Jacob's mate, as part of the Tribe. Jacob would have accepted nothing less.

Jacob was working on some extra mechanic jobs to make money. He knew he was going to need it. There was money in rebuilding motors, but it was hard work. Bella registered for classes at Peninsula College in the fall. They had an extension site in Forks. She wanted to continue her education, but could not stand to be away from Jacob. This way, she could work on her college credits, while Jacob finished high school.

Jacob was thinking about how proud he was of her for doing this as he and Sam were finishing patrols on Thursday. Before they left, Sam stopped him to ask a question. "Hey Jake, can we talk for a minute?"

Jacob immediately turned back. "Sure, what's up?"

"Em and I are going to Sully's tonight. You and Bella want to come?" He and Emily had discussed spending time with them and Emily wanted to get to know Bella a little better.

"Sure, sounds great! Do you want us to meet you there?" Jacob was always ready for some good food.

Sam had planned for it to be a double date. "No, we will pick you up at Bella's around 7:00. Sound okay?"

"Sure, sure. I'll check with Bella. Thanks, Sam." Jacob hurried to call Bella. He wanted her to have time to get ready.

Sam and Emily arrived in Emily's car. It was the only one comfortable enough for all four of them. When they got in, Bella noticed an intimate look pass between the other couple; it was almost as if they looked into each other's souls. She felt like she was intruding into their privacy.

Before Sam started the car, he leaned over to give Emily a passionate kiss. Bella felt her face get hot and looked at Jacob. He shrugged his shoulders as if to say, _when in Rome_, and leaned over to kiss her. Bella kissed him back and started to giggle. Sam and Emily laughed along with her. Sam said. "You okay back there?"

Jacob was in a great mood. "Yeah Sam, we're more than okay."

While they were waiting for their food, Bella and Emily went to the restroom together. Before they came back out, Emily stopped Bella for a quick chat. She wanted to check on her and make sure she didn't need help with anything. "So, how are things going with you and Jake?"

Bella could see Emily was genuinely interested. "Just great, Emily. He is wonderful."

Emily saw so much of herself in Bella. Not so long ago, she was a lot like Bella. "Sam told me it looked like things were really serious. I am so glad. I was beginning to get worried about you two."

Bella blushed. "I know. I finally came to my senses. Thank God, he didn't give up on me." Her eyes misted. "I really love him."

Emily knew how it was with a Quileute man. Even without the imprint, it would be an intense experience. They didn't love like other men. They took it to another level. "He really loves you too." She put her arm around Bella's shoulder. "I hope you know how special Jacob is."

Bella was surprised to hear Emily say that. It looked like Emily needed some reassurance she wasn't going to hurt Jake. "Emily, I do. Believe me, I do."

Emily smiled and nodded her head. "Good. I'm glad to hear you say that."

When they started back to the table, Bella felt like their friendship had deepened just a little. She respected Emily for feeling protective of Jacob. It felt like they had their own little club. She was the _paleface_ trying to worm her way in but she would prove herself in time.

Jacob turned his smoldering gaze toward her as they approached the table and she knew he had heard everything she had said to Emily. Her heart fluttered and her mouth dropped open a little. She sat down and took his hand and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I love you, Jake." Jacob gave her a quick kiss and put his hand on her thigh, under the table.

Sam interrupted their little moment. "Hey, guys. Em and I wanted to know if you want to go camping with us tomorrow." He put his arm around Emily and gave her a sweet little smile before turning to look at Jake and Bella.

Bella was not too sure about camping; camping didn't mesh very well with clumsy. She would probably trip on a root and break something. The last time she went camping, it was pure hell. She didn't like to be reminded about the time they almost died. Between the frigid cold and fighting the newborns, it was not good. She bit her lip and gave Jacob an anxious look. "Oh, I don't know."

Jacob really wanted to go, but could feel her getting upset. "Bella, I know you had a bad experience before, but this time will be different. It won't be cold, and it will be the four of us. We'll have fun." _Best of all, no fucking leeches_. He rubbed her back in small circles. "C'mon. No fighting, we promise. Don't we, Sam?" He wanted some real alone time with her and would do almost anything to get it. _Oh, please say yes_!

Sam grinned at Jacob. "Yeah, this will be just for fun. No fighting allowed." Then he winked at Emily and said something in Quileute. Emily and Jacob laughed.

Bella felt a little left out of the joke. She said, "What?"

Sam realized she had no idea what he'd just said. "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to be rude. It just doesn't translate very well into English." He looked at Jacob apologetically. "It pretty much means Jacob and I will show you girls…a good time."

Bella blushed. She had no idea what he meant, but was pretty sure it involved something sexual. "Oh, okay." She looked at Jacob and knew she was toast. He gave her big puppy-dog eyes. She could never resist his puppy-dog eyes.

The waitress picked that moment to bring their food and unwittingly helped Bella make her decision. The girl was _really _beautiful and had huge boobs. She openly eyed Sam and Jacob. Bella noticed Sam and Jacob barely glanced in her direction. She could have been a Cyclops, they wouldn't have noticed. Bella had never been more proud of Jake. He earned his reward, without even knowing it.

She decided to be brave. "You know, Sam. We might give it a try. My dad has some camping equipment. What can I bring?"

"Nothing, we will take care of it. We already have everything, even two tents."

Bella couldn't resist playing dumb. "Great! Girls in one, guys in the other." She refused to look over at Jacob. She heard him sputter as he choked on his drink. She tried to sound serious, but Sam saw her grin.

Sam leaned forward so only their table could hear, and whispered in a low voice. "That is the story you can give Charlie, if it will make you feel better."

Bella couldn't help but laugh. They all laughed along with her. She dropped her napkin. When she leaned over to pick it up, Jacob got a tempting view of her pink panties. He couldn't wait to get in that tent with her. It was going to be _way_ different this time.

Bella thought of one last thing. "Sam, please don't take us to Mount Olympia. I _really _don't want to go there."

Sam knew the memories of Mount Olympia would be too difficult for Bella. He and Jacob discussed it when picking the place to go camping. "No problem, Bella. We didn't plan on going there. Don't worry, you'll love it."

When they got back to Bella's house, everyone went in to talk to Charlie. He didn't mind Bella going camping with them. Sam and Emily were older. Plus, he trusted Sam. Sam had brought Bella back to him after Edward left her in the forest. He would never forget it. He still gave them a safety talk. Mostly about keeping food put up so bears wouldn't come around. He also wanted Sam and Jacob to take a gun for protection. He had no clue they wouldn't need one.

When Jacob was saying goodbye, he wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "Are you sure about going? I don't want you to do it, if you don't want to."

Bella reached up to kiss his neck. "Absolutely! I really want to."

Jacob pressed himself against her, groaning, "I can't wait."

Bella felt herself getting turned on. "Me neither." She gave him her best sultry look, reminding him that she was all healed. "You know what I want."

He picked her up and spun her around before he replied. "Sure do, babe."

When Bella packed her bag, she chose her sleepwear carefully. She wanted to be beautiful for Jake. She also made sure to toss in some of the condoms from the gift bag Alice had given her. She knew she was healed from her injury. Making love with Jacob was never far from her mind and based on the intensity of his kisses tonight, she was sure he felt the same way. Suddenly, she was filled with excitement about the trip.

When they arrived to pick Bella up the next morning, she noticed Sam was driving a Jeep. He borrowed it from a friend. Jacob rushed over to carry her bag and leaned down to kiss her. "Good morning, beautiful!"

She reached up to kiss him. "I should say the same thing."

Sam took them to an out of the way place not too far from Olympia. It was beautiful, not very far into the mountains but still far enough away from civilization to feel remote. Bella was pleasantly surprised. "Oh Sam, it's beautiful." There were beautiful views and it looked very private. The best part of all was a small river running through the property.

Sam said. "Thanks, Bella. I thought you might like it. It is not an official campsite. My cousin owns this land. Pretty great, huh?"

Bella hurried to get out of the Jeep. "It is. Thank you so much."

Sam and Jacob concentrated on pitching the tents and getting the campfire ready. They dug a shallow pit surrounded by rocks for the fire pit while Emily and Bella organized the food and bedding. Bella had been prepared to sleep on the ground in an uncomfortable sleeping bag, but Sam brought thick foam to sleep on.

After they got everything settled, they went hiking. Bella thought she did well, only tripping a couple times. Jacob stayed close, hoping to keep her safe. Sam and Jacob were naturals when it came to any outdoor activity while the girls had to work a little harder at it. It was late afternoon by the time they returned to the campsite. Bella was tired and noticed that Emily looked tired as well. She was glad she was not the only one.

Sam and Jacob were having a great time. Being outside in nature was their favorite place to be. Having Emily and Bella along, made it perfect. They all sat around the fire, enjoying the warmth. As the sun went down, Emily and Bella cooked dinner. They grilled hamburgers and hotdogs. The guys ate with gusto. They were starving, of course.

Later in the evening, they sat a little closer to the fire. Sam brought out blankets to share. He and Jacob sat down with the girls in front of them so they could stay warm. Jacob wrapped his arms around Bella and kissed her neck.

As the fire embers burned lower and lower, Sam told old native ghost stories. Listening to his low and foreboding voice gave Bella goose bumps. She shivered and snuggled closer to Jacob's chest. She didn't usually get scared from movies and stories. In this remote setting, in the dark, it was different. She was spooked.

Sam was pretty perceptive. He always told ghost stories at night during camping trips but he didn't want to scare the girls. He thought he'd better change the mood and went to get the marshmallows they'd planned on eating for dessert.

They ate roasted marshmallows until they were stuffed. Bella noticed Sam and Emily were being a little too quiet. She looked over to see Sam put the last bite into Emily's mouth. When she saw him plunge his tongue in her mouth, she turned away. Jacob groaned. He must have been watching too. He pulled Bella's face around for a kiss. Soon, she could feel his erection pressing against her back. She got up and reached her hand out for him. "C'mon, it's time for bed."

Jacob quickly got up and took her hand. He glanced over at Sam, and noticed they were getting up too. "Goodnight, Sam. See you in the morning."

When they got into the tent, Jacob turned on the lantern so it provided just the right amount of light. They brushed their teeth and got ready for bed. When they were finished, Bella reached for some toilet paper. "Um...Jake, will you go with me to the bathroom? I don't want to go out there in the dark by myself." Just thinking about it gave her the creeps.

He smiled. "I don't want you to go by yourself either. If something happened to you, I would never forgive myself." With her luck, she would fall and break something.

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Oh Jake, I love you so much. How did I get so lucky?"

He put his hands on her bottom to grind against her. "I love you too, but you got it backwards babe. I'm the one who's lucky."

While they were using the bathroom in the woods, Bella heard a howl in the distance. "What was that?" No way would she want to be out here alone. Everything sounded so much louder in the forest.

Jacob held her hand. "It's okay. That was just a wolf." He grinned. "It was a regular wolf. Not a special one, like us."

Bella giggled. She whispered as if they were sharing a secret, "That reminds me, I wanted to ask you something. Will you phase and let me be near you sometime? I just want to…um…be close to you and maybe touch your fur."

He wanted to humor her. "Sure, we can do that sometime. I want to be careful, though."

When they got back inside the tent, Jacob pulled her to him. "Now, where were we?" He started kissing her and pulled her shirt off. There was a chill in the air. He could feel her nipples harden against his chest. What an aphrodisiac. Jacob groaned and leaned down to lick them, making Bella gasp. She ran her fingers through his thick dark hair. He pulled away to look up for a second. "Mmm…I love the way you taste, honey."

Bella couldn't help but laugh. "Well, I am glad you think so. With the things I make you do to me, it wouldn't be very nice if I didn't taste good."

He got on his knees, pulling her down with him. "Make me! What a joke." His voice suddenly sounded husky. "Just try and stop me!" He started tickling her. She squealed and reached down to grab his ass, giving him a large pinch. She tried to make it hurt, but it didn't.

Jacob undressed and Bella quickly followed. They got under the blankets. Bella was shivering a little and not all of it was due to the chill in the air. Jacob wanted to show her how much he loved her. He kissed her deeply for a long time. He swirled his hot tongue with hers, groaning when she sucked his tongue into her mouth. He wanted to really take time to let her passion build. When she moaned into his mouth, he could smell her arousal. Jacob refused to touch her too soon. He was a little afraid of hurting her. She had told him she was healed, but what if she wasn't?

Bella could feel how hesitant he was and knew he needed assurance from her "Jake, please touch me."

She could hear that he was nervous when he spoke to her. "What if it's too soon?"

She blushed and said. "No, I'm good….I checked myself earlier today. I'll show you." She reached down to touch herself. He watched in amazement as she spread herself apart and touched herself. She slowly put two fingers inside. He could see her wetness glisten in the lantern light.

Jacob felt himself harden to the breaking point. "Oh God, please don't stop. You have no idea how hot you look." His breath quickened and he reached down to stroke himself. He licked his lips in anticipation.

Seeing his body react produced a wave of desire in Bella. She moaned and spread her legs apart wider, so he could see. "It doesn't hurt at all. See, I'm good." She pushed her fingers in as deep as they would go. "I wish you would do this for me, though. It doesn't feel as good as when you do it. I need you, Jake. Please."

"No," he replied, "I need you." He lowered himself down between her legs and pulled her knees up. Flattening his body against the ground, he put his face right against her. He felt a surge of passion pour through his veins. "You have no idea what your body does to me." He paused to look in her eyes. "You have got the most beautiful pussy."

With that, he lowered his mouth to her slick folds and started to lick her. Bella groaned. He very slowly increased the pressure. When she started to grind her hips into his face, he inserted a finger into her. She was beyond wet. She moaned a little louder when he inserted another finger and started thrusting into her. When he stuck his tongue in as far as it would go, Bella started to whimper. He continued thrusting his tongue into her and she started to pant. He knew she wouldn't be able to take much more. He pulled away to look at her, marveling at her body. "Look, Bella. God, you're beautiful."

Bella leaned forward to see and flushed at her body's reaction. "I am glad you like it. You can take the credit. You really turn me on. It feels so good."

He sucked on her until she was gasping for breath. He buried his face into her as much as he could. She arched her back and tightened her thighs around his head.

She couldn't hold it back anymore. "I'm going to come…don't stop!" She body went taut.

Jacob gently sucked her until she was too sensitive for him to continue. He lowered her legs and held her, kissing her passionately while she recovered. Jacob was in heaven. "I love you, Bella." He wrapped her in his arms. "I could do that all night." She reached down to touch him. He groaned and stopped her. "Ah, not right now, sweetheart. I almost exploded a minute ago." He held her tightly against him and inhaled into her neck. "When you recover a little, I need to fuck you."

She nodded in response and snuggled into his warmth. While Bella rested, Jacob could hear Emily moaning in pleasure from the tent next-door. He grinned and kissed Bella's head. She wouldn't be able to hear it. He knew Sam probably could hear them too. He was not about to tell Bella and make her feel self-conscious. If Sam was okay with it, he was too. The pack didn't have any secrets, anyway.

Jacob went over to his bag to get a condom out. He wanted to have one ready. Bella grinned when she saw him, and sighed contentedly.

When he came back to her, she stretched her body against him. She felt so good. "Kiss me, Jake."

He gently kissed her for a long time. He didn't want to rush her. When she moaned into his mouth, he started touching her breast, concentrating on the nipple. He could hear her heart rate increase as he licked and sucked her nipple. She groaned, and he knew she was ready for more.

Jacob reached down to touch her. Marveling at how wet she was, he stroked her slowly. When he thought she could handle it, he slid two fingers into her. She arched toward his hand. "Are you ready?" His voice sounded hoarse.

Bella sounded a little breathless herself as she replied. "Yeah, sure am." She looked down at him. He looked huge and rock hard. She giggled as she watched Jacob try to put the condom on. It didn't look too easy, and it looked tight. "Are you okay?"

Jacob grinned. "Yeah, but this feels so weird. I don't think I am going to like these things much."

Bella felt a little sorry for him. "Sorry, babe. I'll get something else soon."

"No, it's okay." He put his hands on her hips and pressed himself against her lower stomach and started kissing her again. When Bella groaned, he spread her legs and raised himself above her.

Bella held onto his forearms and looked down to watch when he started to enter her. She gasped when she saw how large he looked.

Jacob stopped and said. "Don't worry, I will be careful and go slow. I want you to tell me right away if anything hurts. I mean it." Bella nodded in response. He slowly eased himself inside her. Very slowly, inch by inch, he lowered himself. Bella still felt tight, but he slid in more easily than before. Her slick wetness eased the way. He groaned in response as her warmth surrounded him.

Bella was pleasantly surprised it didn't hurt. She felt full and stretched to the limit, but no pain. She smiled at Jacob. "Jake, I think it's going to be okay. Just go slow." She wiggled her hips a little.

Jacob pulled out a little and eased back in, making her gasp. He got a little worried. "You okay?"

She nodded quickly. "Yeah, it feels good." She looked down to where they joined. "God Jake, look at us."

He looked down and smiled the biggest smile she had ever seen. "I told you we would be beautiful together, didn't I?"

She felt like crying. "You did. You were so right." She raised her legs and wrapped them around his waist.

Jacob started to thrust a little deeper making her groan with pleasure. The sensation of her tight walls clamping around him were almost too much. He didn't want to come too soon. He wanted to feel her come again first. He thrust a few more times, and decided to try something.

He kissed her deeply then asked. "Babe, would you mind if we try a different position?"

She wasn't so sure. "Why? Is something wrong?"

Jacob laughed. "No, I just want you to come again, before I do and that's not going to happen if we stay in this position. Would you mind getting on top?"

She giggled. "You want me to come again? Guess I could do that." He eased out of her and got on his back. Bella slowly lowered herself down on him. It was incredible. "Jacob, you feel so good. You're gonna have to help me. I'm not strong enough."

Jacob put his large hands on her hips and grinned at her. "I'm strong enough for both of us." He easily lifted her and brought her back down again while thrusting upwards. She held onto his arms to steady herself. He repeated this over and over again. Bella started to breathe heavy.

He was determined to hold off until she climaxed. He knew he needed to help her along, or else it would never happen. He whispered, "You're beautiful. Touch yourself, baby."

Bella looked down and smiled mischievously. She reached down with her hand and started touching herself. She groaned and arched her back. It felt wonderful before, but wow. It made a big difference. He quickened the pace until she started to whimper. When she was getting close he pushed her hips down and kept her there. He filled her to the maximum, hitting her cervix. She looked down questioningly.

Jacob groaned. "I want to feel you when you come. _Really_ feel you. Just keep touching yourself until you go over the edge. Please, do this for me."

Bella blushed. "Jake, I would do anything for you. Plus, this feels too good to stop."

His fingers joined hers so he could stroke her. He enjoyed watching her expressions as she approached the orgasm. She arched her back and cried out in ecstasy. Jacob felt the strong contractions of her walls around him. It almost took him along with her. He arched upwards as the contractions subsided.

Bella collapsed on his chest. "Oh God, that felt so damn good."

"You were beautiful." He rolled her over onto her back and started to thrust into her, hard and deep. Bella didn't try to keep up. She just wrapped her legs around him and held on. He didn't hold back at all. He groaned, "Fuck…I'm close." He thrust faster and started to come as he ground himself into her. As satisfied as he felt, he knew he could just lay there forever but he quickly took off the condom and cleaned himself up.

He held Bella in a tender embrace. When he caught his breath, he said, "This has been the most wonderful night of my life."

She reached up to touch his face. "It was for me too. You are the most amazing man. I love you."

He pulled the covers up around them. "I love you too." Jacob turned out the lantern and kissed her. They fell into an exhausted sleep.


	15. Chapter 15 - Imprint me already!

**Beta'd by Tayjayfan. Thank you so much sweetie!**

Bella thought she would be cold camping. Not with a wolf. It was hot! Too hot! It was still dark when she woke up, covered with a fine sheen of sweat. Jake had an arm around her waist and one leg thrown over hers. His big, muscular body was hot and heavy as he pinned her to the bed. She squirmed a little underneath him. Jacob was too sleepy to wake up. He only grunted and held her closer. She hated to wake him up. He deserved his sleep. She was trapped, so she just snuggled closer and drifted into a dream world. Later, when it was getting light, she awoke to the sounds of the forest coming to life. Every sound was magnified in nature.

She could tell Jacob was awake. He started rubbing her stomach and breasts, making small circles. His hand felt so good. As Bella turned her body toward his, Jacob slid his full lips over hers for a kiss. She felt the solid length of his arousal pressed against her, reminding her they were both completely nude. Bella giggled and whispered. "This is a nice way to wake up. I could get used to this."

He pulled back to look at her. "Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep as good as I did?"

Bella nodded. "I did. Having you next to me made all the difference." She sighed. "I really hate the thought of being back in my bed alone tonight."

Jacob wrapped his arms around her and rolled her onto her back. He grinned as he reached around to pinch her. "Well, maybe I'll sneak into your room tonight. What do you think about that?"

Bella smiled and touched his chest, feeling the slabs of his pectoral muscles. "That…would be a dream come true." There was no sound of teasing in her voice. She was being totally serious. Their gazes meshed for an instant. He could see the love mirrored in her face.

A minute later, Bella noticed something was wrong. Jacob gave her a strange look; she felt his arms tighten around her and heard his sharp intake of breath . His heart started to pound against her. He turned pale, like he'd seen a ghost. Bella searched his face. "Jake! Jake, what's wrong?" Jacob started breathing hard and she could see his hands were shaking. Jacob could feel his wolf fighting his way to the surface. Bella gasped when she saw his eyes start to change.

Jacob felt like he was looking at her through a tunnel. Everything went black, except for Bella. He felt nauseous and dizzy. It was the most overwhelming feeling he had ever felt. He felt like he could see into her soul. When he spoke, his voice sounded hoarse. "Bella..." he groaned, "Go get Sam."

Sam was already on alert. He had been making coffee when he heard her cry out in alarm. Before Bella could pull herself up to try to get Sam, he was at the entrance of their tent. He unzipped the tent and started to come in. "Guys, what's wrong?"

Bella put on her shirt quickly and covered her legs with the blanket. She looked at Sam with panic in her eyes. "Sam, something is wrong with Jake." She tried to move away from Jacob to give Sam room, but he grabbed her arm. He gasped, "No, no. Please." He wouldn't allow her to move away.

Sam assessed the situation quickly. He'd seen it before. Hell…he had _felt_it before. He sat down beside Jacob and put his hand on Jacob's shoulder. "Jake, take a minute to get yourself together." Jacob shook his head in agreement, but didn't say anything. He was trying to concentrate on the simple act of breathing. The man felt more out of control than when he had phased for the first time, but deep inside his wolf was content. More content than he had ever been.

Sam grinned as he looked over at Bella and said, "I'm pretty sure you just imprinted on Bella."

Bella felt like she was in shock. "Oh, God…oh my God."

"Here," Sam said, as he reached his hand out to Jake. "Try to sit up." Jacob felt weak, but he reached to take Sam's hand. Sam pulled him to a sitting position. "Try to tell me what happened." Jacob described how he felt in as much detail as he could. It was really hard to explain. Bella just sat there in stunned silence, trying not to cry. Sam looked at her reassuringly. "Just give him a minute, Bella."

Sam was satisfied he was right. "Well, it is a little different every time an imprint happens, but my experience was similar to yours." He reflected for a minute. "We will have to meet with the Elders, but I think the reason it didn't happen sooner is because Bella has that way of blocking supernatural things." He grinned when Jacob and Bella gave him matching expressions of surprise. He looked at Bella. "When you were together last night, it was the first time since you officially broke things off, right?" He smiled when Bella nodded.

Sam continued. "I think the imprint was sealed when you.. um...had relations." It made sense to Sam that since Jacob was the true Alpha, he would have a powerful imprinting experience. He reached out to embrace Jacob. They were true brothers now. The imprinted members of the pack had a closer bond. "Let me ask you a question." Jacob gave him a shaky smile. "Do you feel like it would kill you if you had to be apart from Bella right now?"

Jacob nodded as he felt intense pain flood his system at the thought of being away from Bella. He choked out his reply. "Yeah."

Bella saw tears fill his eyes as he tried to hold his emotions in. She wrapped her arms around his waist to hold him. Jacob was embarrassed. He hadn't cried much since his mother died. His big shoulders shook with the emotions he was feeling.

Sam knew exactly how he was feeling. The powerful emotions of imprinting took some getting used to. What Jacob needed soon was food, and a lot of it. Sam knew from experience it would make him feel better. "Okay, guys,I'm gonna give you some privacy while Emily and I fix breakfast. You'll feel better after you eat. I don't really know why, but it worked for me."

After he left, Jacob and Bella quietly held each other. Jacob felt her tears falling on his chest. He reached down to comfort her. "Shh, sweetheart," he soothed her, "Everything is going to be okay."

When Sam left the tent, he found Emily quietly waiting nearby. She held her arms out to him, with tears in her eyes. He nodded to answer her unspoken question, enveloped her into his arms and kissed her. When he lifted his head he said. "Damn, I thought it was never going to happen. Sure took long enough."

Emily laughed. "Yes, it did. I've been really worried about those two." She snuggled against his chest. "They deserve to have what we've got. I am so happy for them." Sam led her back to their tent. Breakfast could wait.

Bella was completely undone by what had happened. She never expected that Jacob would imprint on her. She thought it would have already happened. She held him tightly against her and murmured into his chest. "My God, I never thought it would happen. I can't believe it." She hugged him tighter. She didn't want to let him go. "You know, you had me scared for a minute."

Jacob slowly started to feel better. A great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He was so relieved Bella wouldn't have to worry about him imprinting on someone else. He and Bella finished dressing and made their way outside to use the bathroom.

Once they returned to their tent, he pulled her into his arms, lifting her off her feet. Bella laughed breathlessly as they tumbled to their makeshift bed. Jacob closed his eyes, inhaling her scent. "Mmm…you smell so good. I love you so much." He pulled her top off. His eyes blazed a trail down to her breasts. "You're mine, Bella." He lowered his mouth to her breast. "All mine." Taking his time, he undressed her and explored her with his hands and mouth. Pleasure washed through her. No dream she could have ever thought of, could compare with how he cherished her. Jacob looked down at her with smoky eyes. As he pushed his fingers inside her wetness, he said. "I need you. I've got to have you now, Bella." Her scent was even more intoxicating than usual.

She arched against him and reached down to stroke his huge erection. "Yes…please Jake. I love you too. I _am_yours." Her eyes raked over his body, "You gorgeous man."

Jacob felt the passion pouring through his veins. He got in his bag to retrieve a condom. She giggled as she watched him try to put it on.

He moved his warm hands along her inner thighs to gently spread her legs. His hands were still trembling a little from the imprint. The scent of her fresh arousal hit him, making him groan with need as he rose above her. "Mine." He said in a choked voice as he began to penetrate her. Jacob eased his way in, filling her to the hilt. When he started to thrust into her, Bella arched to meet him. Bella could see him clearly now that it was light outside. He was beautiful. Bella felt a tear slide down her face. Jacob stopped moving in concern. "Babe, am I hurting you?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm just…a little overwhelmed. I can't believe you imprinted on me." He leaned down to kiss her deeply. He kissed her and kissed her until she was moaning. She grabbed his arms and held on. "Jake, please…please."

He pulled her legs higher so he could penetrate her more deeply. Holding her hips in his big hands, he started to thrust hard. Bella made little grunting sounds with every thrust. When he saw her hand snake its way down to stroke herself, his passion flew to a level he had never felt before. As he claimed her, he knew it was more than sex. It was love. She was the love of his life, his mate. He loved her with every fiber of his being. Bella cried his name as she started to climax. Jacob felt himself getting close as her walls clenched tightly around him. Thrusting deeply inside her, he exploded in a powerful orgasm. He moaned into her mouth as he fell against her, almost crushing her with his weight. Bella held him tightly against her, enjoying the feel of his muscular body.

Jacob had never felt such happiness and peace in his whole life. Nothing compared to the feelings of being imprinted. He was pretty sure she was feeling the same way. Holding her face between his hands he said. "Bella, was that amazing or what?"

Bella sighed. "Are you kidding? That was the most amazing thing I've ever felt. I don't think I can move right now."

Jacob grinned and kissed her on the nose. "I know you can't. I kind of have you pinned down." She giggled in response. He raised himself above her and slowly eased out of her.

As they got dressed, Jacob hardly took his eyes off her. He felt so connected to her. He was beginning to understand what Sam meant when he said Emily was his life. He couldn't think of anything else. How was he going to be able to function? There was going to be school and work to deal with. Right now, he just didn't care about any of that stuff.

When they left the tent, they saw Sam and Emily preparing breakfast. Sam looked up with a smile. He was cooking on a small gas camping stove. Jacob was instantly starving when he smelled the bacon and sausage. "Sam, that smells so good. Anything I can do to help?"

Sam shook his head, "No. You two sit down, I've got this." They sat down and held hands while watching Sam cook. Jacob lifted Bella onto his lap to make sure she was comfortable.

After breakfast, the guys started taking down the tents. This left Bella and Emily alone to talk. Emily put her arm around Bella's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Bella blushed and looked over at her new friend. "Oh, yeah, I'm great. I can't believe it."

Emily gave her a little squeeze. "I know. Isn't it wonderful?"

Bella laughed a little. "It's like magic." She was quiet for a minute as she thought about Jacob. "I think Jacob is a little embarrassed though. He cried in front of Sam. I know it was hard for him."

Emily glanced toward the men and grinned. "Well, you tell him not to be embarrassed." She paused. "Sam cried like a baby when it happened to him." Bella covered her mouth to hide her smile.

After Sam and Jacob finished taking down the tents, Jacob felt an intense desire to phase. He looked at Sam and remarked, "I need to run." His wolf had been patient, but was itching to get out.

Sam was glad to hear him say that. He needed to let off some steam as well. "Sounds good, Bro."

While they were gone for a run, the girls finished packing up the rest of their stuff. The thoughts of leaving this wonderful place made Bella so sad. She tried not to cry as they were leaving, but a few tears fell down her face. She looked out the window, hoping Jacob wouldn't see. He hadn't missed a move she'd made all day, so he noticed immediately. Reaching to take her hand, he whispered, "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

She bit her lip. "I'm okay. I just don't want our trip to be over. It was so wonderful."

Jacob smiled and squeezed her thigh. He winked. "You _liked _camping didn't you?" He couldn't resist the temptation to rub it in a little. He heard Sam chuckle at his remark. "Seriously though, we'll go again soon." He leaned over to kiss her tenderly. "I promise."

When they got back to town, Sam didn't turn toward Bella's house. He started driving toward La Push. Bella was a little puzzled. "Sam, where are we going?"

Sam looked at her in the mirror. "We're going to my house to take showers." He looked over at Emily with a little grin. "We really _stink_. Charlie wouldn't appreciate it if I took you home smelling like sex." He looked over at Emily and laughed. "We don't want him to know you had _that_much fun."

Bella looked at Jacob in absolute horror. Her face was flaming red. "Thanks Sam, you're right. I don't want him to know I had _that _much fun." They all burst out laughing.

Sam only had one bathroom so they had to take turns. He insisted Bella go first because she was his guest. Naturally Jacob _helped_her. Showering together was becoming a habit. It was a habit he wanted to keep.

When they got back to Bella's house, Charlie wasn't home. As Bella said goodbye to Sam, she kissed him on the cheek. She was so grateful to him. She tried to find the words to explain how she felt. "Sam, I don't know how to thank you. If you hadn't taken us camping…Jake might not have…it's possible that he…wouldn't have imprinted." She cleared her throat, feeling like she was stammering.

Sam gave her a big hug. "I think I know what you mean. I can't think of my life without Emily." They all had a full understanding of how monumental this imprinting was. They were members of a very exclusive club.

After Sam and Emily left, they watched television for a while. Bella kept stealing glances at his profile. She couldn't seem to help herself. When he heard her heart flutter, he looked over questioningly. "What is it?"

Bella felt flushed. "I was just thinking how handsome you are."

That got a response from him. He pushed her down on the sofa, pressing his body to hers, kissing her passionately. He weaved his fingers into her hair, holding her head while sucking on her tongue. She moaned. When they came up for air, he smiled down at her. "Thank you. I'm glad you think I'm handsome. You're not so bad yourself. As a matter of fact, you're beautiful." He started licking her neck. "The most beautiful girl I know." He groaned when he heard Charlie pull up out front. "Your dad is home." Bella straightened her clothing and sat up.

When Charlie came in, he was glad to see that they were back. "Hey guys. How was camping?"

Jacob answered. "It was great Charlie. Even Bella had a good time." He winked at her and lovingly touched her shoulder. "Didn't you?"

Bella smiled at Jacob. "Yeah, it was great. Sam and Jake took care of everything." She looked at her dad and smiled. "It was wonderful."

Charlie went to the kitchen to get a beer. When he came back into the room, he noticed Jacob had his hand under Bella's shirt a little. He was lightly touching her skin with his fingers, a little too close to her breast. When he didn't stop, she slowly moved his hand away, hoping her dad didn't notice. Jacob acted like he was oblivious. He was in a fog. Bella thought. _It must be the imprint. _Jacob would not normally do something like that in front of Charlie. She blushed and looked apologetically at her dad. He lifted his eyebrows but didn't say anything right away. "Well, I'm glad you had a good time."

Charlie flipped channels for a while. There was nothing good on TV. "Hey guys, what do you want to have for dinner?"

Bella jumped up. "Oh Dad, I lost track of time. I completely forgot." She looked at Jacob. "C'mon Jake, let's go to the grocery store."

When they got there, Bella noticed that steaks were on special. She was thrilled. She knew how much Jake and her dad would love that. Jacob was already eyeing the meat counter. "Hey Jake, let's get some of these." She pointed out some thick tenderloin steaks. She was never able to buy these, but the sale price made them more affordable. She wanted to make a special dinner for Jacob. She saw his eyes light up with interest, as he leaned over to look at the steaks.

"These look great, but they have the price marked wrong." Bella looked at the sticker. It didn't look wrong to her. Jacob pushed the bell for the meat market employee. He knew the guy. "Hey, Fred. How's it going?" He reached out to shake his hand.

"Just fine Jacob, how about you?"

Jacob smiled at Bella. "Things couldn't be better. We were looking at these steaks. You've got them priced wrong. Will you double check it for us?"

Fred took the package. "Sure, I'll be right back." He went behind the counter and checked the sticker. He was surprised he had the stickers labeled incorrectly. The price per pound was right, but the total price was too much. He corrected it and went back out. "Sorry Jacob, you were right. We had it priced wrong."

Bella leaned back against Jacob while they were waiting at the register. "You know, you are really smart. I looked at this, but I couldn't tell the price was wrong." She felt so proud of him.

Jacob laughed as he boasted, "Must be my math skills, babe."

The cashier was a cute little girl from Forks. She was all eyes for Jacob. She was short so she had to look way up to meet his eyes. "Will that be paper or plastic?"

Jacob smiled indulgently, slowly running his hand up and down Bella's arm. "I don't know. Which one would you prefer, babe?"

Bella flushed. "Plastic is good."

When she started to get her wallet out to pay, Jacob stopped her. "No, I've got it, babe." He pulled out the money to pay.

They held hands as they walked to the truck. Bella remarked. "You know, you didn't have to pay. I had money."

Jacob pulled her against him for a quick kiss. "No, I take care of my woman."

She snuggled close to him when they got in the truck. "You do always take care of me." She sighed against him. "I always feel safe when I'm with you."

Jacob squeezed her. "I love you. You have no idea how much."

Bella turned his face toward hers. "I think I'm getting a pretty good idea. I feel the effects of the imprint too." Jacob leaned down and kissed her deeply.

During dinner, Charlie noticed how close the two of them had become. It was like they were joined at the hip. Seeing Bella this happy meant the world to him. He was trying to adjust his attitude to accept the fact that she was an adult now. It felt weird.

Not too long after dinner, Charlie stood up and stretched. "Well kids, I think I'll call it a night. It's been a long day."

Bella moved to sit on Jacob's lap when she heard Charlie close his bedroom door. She giggled and squirmed against him a little, "Hey." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

She kissed him tenderly, opening her mouth slightly against his. When she sucked his tongue into her mouth, he grunted in response and held her tight. She pulled away, gasping, "Oh Jake, please don't leave. Not tonight."

He stood up, holding her in his arms. "Don't you worry, sweetheart. I'm not leaving you." He breathed into her neck. "I don't think I could if I wanted to. I can't be away from you right now." He winked at her. "I will sleep on the couch." He carefully and quietly walked upstairs to her room.

After getting ready for bed, they lay in the dark snuggling. Bella whispered into the dark. "Jake, what is your dad going to think about you not coming home?"

Jacob rubbed her back. "He knows I imprinted on you. I called him while you were drying your hair earlier." He kissed the top of her shoulder before continuing. "He was so happy for us, Bella. He won't mind if I stay here. We can't be apart right now." His hand rubbed lower, moving to her buttocks. "Maybe we could take turns. Can you spend the night at my house tomorrow night?"

Bella pushed her pelvis against him. "I'll find a way." She kissed him urgently, pressing against his big warm body. When he started to lick her, she arched against him, groaning, "Jake, oh God. You're making me throb."

He leaned back to look into her eyes with a smile, replying in a husky voice. "We can't have that now, can we?" He began to inch his hand down her stomach. When he started to explore her silky wetness with his fingers, she groaned again, a little louder this time. Jacob didn't want Charlie to hear them. He whispered into her ear. "Do you really think we can do this? I don't want to wake Charlie up."

Bella was not going to let him stop. Not if she had anything to do with it. She whispered her response. It was more like a stage whisper. "Sure, I can be quiet. Please, Jake."

Jacob wasn't so sure. He did the only thing he could think of that might help. He kept his mouth over hers, smothering her in kisses. Later, when their passions were sated, he made his way to the couch.


	16. Chapter 16-Late summer night in La Push

**Beta'd by Tayjayfan**

The next few weeks passed quickly. Jacob was getting ready to start school, and staying busy rebuilding motors. It was hard work, but the money was good.

Bella spent her time working part time at Newton's, waiting for classes to start at the Fork's extension of Peninsula College.

Mrs. Newton had asked her to come in today to do inventory and Jacob insisted on giving Bella a ride to work. He planned to pick her up when the store closed because they were going to Sam and Emily's house. Sam and Billy had planned an informal dinner celebration. They told Jacob and Bella it was a pack 'Harvest Celebration' for the end of summer. It was really to celebrate Jacob and Bella's imprint. Billy was insistent that Charlie be included and everyone in the pack knew they would have to be careful about what they said in front of him. As Bella's dad, Billy felt that it was important for him to be there. Even Leah agreed to come, out of respect for Billy. Everyone pitched in to prepare a feast.

****

Mike did not see Jacob drop Bella off. He also didn't know about the new developments in her life, but he noticed how happy she seemed.

"Hi Bella, what's new with you?" He inquired with a little smile.

She turned to look in his direction. She tried to keep Mike in the dark; too much information was not good for him. She hated how he would take any detail of her life and try to immerse himself in it. "Not much, how about you?" She said, with hesitance.

Mike took that remark and ran with it. Like a lot of boys, he thought the Universe revolved around him. She had to spend the next thirty minutes listening to incessant chatter about his boring life.

The day dragged by slowly. She couldn't wait until Jacob came to pick her up. She always felt a deep ache when she was away from him. The more time they spent together, the closer they became. Bella never imagined being able to share herself so completely with a man. It was so much more than sharing her body with him. Their lovemaking was spectacular, but it went far beyond that. They spent hours talking in the dark, sharing their hopes and dreams with each other. Jacob supported her in ways she never expected. Bella sighed as she went about her work, daydreaming about her man.

When it was almost time to close the shop, she saw Angela come in. She was glad to see her. Angela had been a good friend when others had deserted her. She rushed over to see her, before Mike had the chance. Reaching to give Angela a hug, she said, "Hey, Angela, it's good to see you. Did you have a good summer?"

Angela smiled and returned the embrace. "Sure did. It was great, just didn't last long enough, you know?"

Bella laughed. "I sure do, reality comes too fast. I always hate it when summer is over."

Angela saw Mike waiting to speak to her, but she wanted to take a minute to visit with Bella. They had not stayed in touch during the summer months. "How is Edward doing?"

Bella blushed. "Um…I guess he's okay. I haven't seen him lately." She bit her lip. "We broke up."

Angela couldn't keep the shock from showing. The two of them were always velcroed at the hip. "Oh. I'm so sorry, Bella." She reached to hug her again. "I didn't know."

Bella knew Angela was assuming that Edward did the breaking up. She laughed and hugged her back. "It's okay. I'm fine. I broke up with him."

Angela looked up to see Mike coming their way. He had heard their conversation and had a glint in his eye. Bella felt like smacking him. After Angela left, she tried to stay busy straightening up the store. She could tell from Mike's body language that he was building up to something.

Bella leaned down from the waist to straighten one of the shelves just as Jacob walked in. Mike didn't see Jacob come in. He was behind Bella and had his back turned away from the front of the store. Jacob was getting ready to speak when he saw Mike make a crude gesture toward Bella's rear. A growl rumbled in his chest as Jacob saw red. Rage flooded his body. No one treated his Bella that way. He attacked before he even thought about it.

Bella heard something and turned just in time to see Jacob push Mike up against the wall by the neck. His feet were dangling like a child. She gasped. She had never seen Jacob so mad. He shook with fury as he squeezed Mike's neck.

Jacob exploded in anger. "I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!" Mike squealed in a panic until Jacob pressed harder, cutting off his air supply.

Bella knew she had to do something. She had no idea what Mike had done, but knew it had to be something bad. She rushed over put her hand on his arm. "Jake," She begged. "Please don't do this! He's not worth it. Please!" Her voice was quivering.

Jacob could hear Bella's heart pounding. He looked over to acknowledge her and released the pressure on Mike's neck with a growl. Mike fell to the floor, gasping for breath. Jacob spoke through clenched teeth. "Get your purse and go out to the car. I'll be there in a minute." Bella rushed to get her purse and almost ran to the car, twisting her ankle a little.

Jacob looked down at Mike with a dark scowl. "I saw what you did behind her back, you dumb piece of shit!" He looked at Mike with disdain. "If you ever come near her again, I will be back to finish what I started." Mike looked up in fear. He knew Jacob meant what he said. There was no doubt in his mind that he was a man who didn't make empty threats.

As Jacob stormed out, he heard Mike say, "Tell Bella…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disrespect her."

When Jacob got in the car, he was still shaking. He looked over at Bella's shocked face and tried to calm down. He reached over to pull her into his arms. She was shaking too and had tears in her eyes. She pushed her face into his neck. "Oh my God, what just happened in there?"

Jacob held her, breathing in her scent. "I'm sorry if I overreacted back there, but he did something behind your back. It was really disrespectful."

Bella pulled away to look into his eyes, her irritation with Mike quickly growing. "What did he do? I want to know."

Jacob was still angry. "I could have killed that little bastard." She raised her eyebrows, waiting. Jacob held her hand, weaving his fingers through hers. "He made a motion with his hips, like he was thrusting into you…like he was fucking you."

Bella's hand flew to her mouth. "Well, that was pretty stupid. No wonder you got so mad." She reached over to kiss Jacob full on the lips. "Let's get out of here. I'm not going to let him ruin our night."

They rode in silence for a minute. Bella was deep in thought. There was no way she could continue working with Mike. It would be like betraying Jacob. She glanced over and studied his face. She couldn't help but think about all the ways he showed his love. He was so loving and patient with her and she knew he didn't like her being there with someone like Mike. Her next decision was easy. "You know, Jake, he can take that job and shove it."

Jacob put his hand on her thigh and laughed at her choice of words. "That is exactly what I was thinking. I don't want you to work there anymore. You can get another job." Bella snuggled against him.

When they drove up to Sam's house, Jacob knew something was up. This didn't look like their typical Harvest Celebration. The outside of the house was decorated beautifully and there was a big bonfire burning. They even had torches lit outside and food tables were set up. Jacob could smell the meat cooking. Bella exclaimed excitedly. "Hey, my dad's here!" Jacob noticed she was limping when Bella got out of the truck.

Before he could ask her about it, Sam and Emily rushed up to greet them. "About time you guys got here." He gave Jacob a little slap on the back. "We almost started without you."

"Hey, what's going on?" Jacob said, with a curious look. "What is all this?"

Emily stopped them before they went any further. She put her arm around Bella and smiled. "We're just having a little imprint celebration. It was Billy and Sam's idea."

Jacob found his father in the crowd and waved in greeting.

As they walked arm in arm to greet the group, Bella leaned over and whispered. "This is so sweet. I can't believe they did all this for us."

Jacob kissed her on the neck. He closed his eyes inhaling her scent. "Umm…we are something to celebrate, babe."

Seth ran up. His eyes were shining with excitement. "Hey guys!" He leaned toward them to whisper, "Congratulations on the imprint."

Jacob heartily embraced Seth. "Thanks, Seth. We really appreciate that." Seth tentatively reached out to give Bella a little hug. He glanced at Jacob to make sure it was okay.

They heard Paul call out, "C'mon. We're starving! They wouldn't let us eat until you got here."

Bella laughed and picked up the pace a little bit. She went to greet her father. "Hey Dad, I'm happy you came."

He gave her a hug and put his hand on Jacob's shoulder. "Me too. I didn't have to work tonight so I was glad when Billy called me."

Bella said, "You need to get out more. You know…have some fun."

Charlie nodded in agreement. "Hey, Bells. I noticed you were limping. What happened?"

Bella blushed and looked at Jacob. "I twisted my ankle when I left work tonight."

Jacob scowled darkly, but quickly recovered. "I'll be right back, babe. I want to get you an ice pack." He hurried into the house.

Even though Jacob had tried to hide it, Charlie had noticed the dark look. "What happened?"

Bella stammered, "We had a little trouble at work." She bit her lip.

Charlie raised his eyebrows. "What kind of trouble, Bells?"

She hesitated. She knew the pack would be able to hear what she said. She saw Paul and Embry look in her direction. "Umm…it looks like I won't be working at the store anymore. Jake saw Mike do something really stupid."

Charlie gave her a serious glance. "What did he do?"

Bella blushed again. "I didn't see it, but Jacob saw him make a...crude gesture toward me." She hesitated. "Dad, I'll be right back. I need to use the bathroom."

While she was gone, Jacob came back and filled them in on the details. Paul looked at Embry and put his fist in his hand. Embry knew what that meant. Paul planned a little visit to see Mike. Sam warned them not to let things get out of hand.

Charlie quietly fumed as he observed their reactions. He didn't appreciate someone treating his daughter like that. He knew that Jacob took care of the situation, but he still planned on letting Mike know he was out of line.

When it was time to eat, Sam made the girls go first. He wanted to make sure there was enough food. It was likely there would only be scraps left once the boys were done. Jacob prepared Bella's plate for her, while she sat with an ice pack on her ankle. When he brought Bella her food, he winked and bowed at the waist. "Your food, my princess." Bella giggled and held her face up for a kiss. Jacob leaned down to kiss her, sneaking in a touch with his tongue.

Embry made fun in a feminine voice. "Look at Jake, taking care of the little woman!"

Sam shot Embry a glower, but his efforts were wasted. Embry just laughed.

Jake mumbled under his breath, "Smart ass."

Bella let her eyes travel around the group and nearly had a heart attack when they landed on Jake. He was licking barbeque sauce off his fingers and she couldn't supress a surge of desire as she watched him. It was entertaining to watch him eat. He invested his whole being into it, just like he did in other areas of his life. He had a zest for life, and all it entailed, especially when sex was involved. She blushed just thinking about Jake. He was like no one she had ever met.

After dinner, the girls went to the kitchen to clean up. Bella tried to help, but Emily sent her back outside. Billy and Charlie were inside getting refills on their drinks. The boys were outside talking loudly. While the girls were gone, the conversation turned to sex. It was typical pack conversation. Most of them were obsessed with sex, just like other young men. When Bella was walking back up to the group, she heard Paul say, "Yeah…I can make that little man fall out of the boat."

Jacob saw Bella coming and scowled at Paul, "Shut up." Paul had a dirty mind and a dirty mouth to go with it. Jacob was no hypocrite. He had a foul mouth when he was with the pack. He just didn't want Bella to hear it. When she sat down to elevate her ankle, Jacob reached over to rub it for her. "Feeling okay, babe?"

She nodded and settled down in her chair to rest her ankle. She kept noticing how handsome Jacob looked in the firelight. The flickering light of the fire showed off his tanned skin and Bella couldn't keep her eyes off him. She finally reached out to lightly trace his collarbone with her hand. His breath quickened when she ran her finger down to his tattoo, making circles around the beautiful tribal symbol. Her mouth suddenly felt dry.

Jacob noticed her heart speed up as she turned her eyes on him. She gave him that I want you look. He knew it well.

Paul didn't miss the passion between them. Jacob was not always careful to block his thoughts of Bella when they patrolled. He tried to be careful, but had a habit of remembering her in moments of ecstasy. Paul liked to use Jacob's erotic thoughts of Bella to get himself off. It was his little secret. He knew if Jacob found out, he would go all Alpha on him and beat the crap out of him.

Jacob pulled her close so his heat would keep her warm. They all sat around the fire as Billy told stories. Charlie even had a few to add. Bella felt so content being with the people she loved most in the world. It was a perfect night. When it started to get late, Charlie and Billy left to go home. Bella was surprised that Billy reached up to hug her as he was leaving. He seemed to accept her.

Bella thought she and Jacob would be leaving soon too, but Jacob had other ideas. He held out his hand. "C'mon. Let's take a little walk. It's such a beautiful night." His eyes never left her face. "Do you feel like it? I can carry you."

She reached to take his hand. "You don't have to carry me. My ankle feels better." She noticed he had a blanket under his arm. "Where are we going?" Jacob put his arm around her. "I just want to show you something."

They walked until he was sure it would be private. He folded the blanket in half and spread it out on the soft grass. "Sit down, sweetheart."

She sat down but felt a little nervous. He pulled part of the blanket around her shoulders. "Jake, what are you doing?"

Jacob smiled innocently. "Nothing. You know how you keep asking to see me as a wolf?"

Bella squealed and covered her mouth. "Really? Are you sure?"

Jacob touched her face and gently pushed her back on the blanket. When he started kissing her passionately, Bella whimpered into his mouth. He slowly moved his hand under her blouse, gently touching her breasts. "Yes, I'm sure. Just don't move when I phase."

When he was fully undressed, he stood back. He stood there in the glow of the moonlight, absorbing her. "Okay, don't move, babe. Just stay right there."

Bella nodded seriously. She knew how he felt about this. The scars on Emily's face were a constant reminder of how dangerous this could be.

When he phased, it was a sight to behold. He made it look so easy. Bella was mesmerized by him and gasped out loud when he stood before her in wolf form. "Oh God, Jake… you're beautiful...and huge."

He wagged his tail and edged closer to her. She stood up so she could reach him. He was as tall as a horse. She reached her hand out and said teasingly, "C'mon, boy," like she was talking to a pet.

Jacob slowly approached her, nuzzling her hand with his nose. "Can I touch you, Jake?" She didn't want to do anything without letting him know first. Jacob rubbed his face against her shoulder to let her know it was okay. Bella put both hands in the fur around his face. His fur was thick between her fingers, soft and coarse at the same time. She kissed him and put her arm around his neck as far as she could. "You smell so good." She sighed. "God, I love you."

Jacob opened his mouth and licked her on the face. Bella giggled, snuggling close to his neck, savoring his warmth. After a few minutes of stroking his luxurious fur, she sat down on the blanket. She felt Jacob's nose on her and she could hear him taking deep breaths, like he was sniffing her. He sniffed her hair for a long time before moving down to her neck. Slowly, he moved down her body sniffing as he went. She trusted Jacob completely, but still gasped out loud at his intimate wolf inspection. He inhaled deeply, taking his time. He didn't hurt her, but she started to squirm a little when he moved his nose against her. When his wolf was content, he walked some distance away and phased back.

Bella looked at him in wonder as she reached out toward him. "Jake, that was incredible. Thank you."

He smiled and approached her with a possessive look in his eye. "What a rush!" He sat down beside her. He was in no hurry, and horny as hell. He moved under the blanket and pulled her fully against his big body. "You have no idea how good you smell." He held her tighter. "I want you." He said, between kisses." He took her hand and put it against his raging erection. "Feel how much I want you."

Bella hesitated. "Umm…what if someone sees us?"

Jacob desperately pushed himself against her. "No babe, nothing to worry about. Sam is going to keep everyone away. I told him what we were doing."

Bella gasped. "Oh my God, you didn't."

Jacob started undressing her. "It's not what you think. I didn't tell him anything, except that you wanted to see me phase."

He felt her begin to relax. "Oh. Good." She took off her bra while she took in his naked form, eyeing his erection. "I want you too." She reached down to take him in her hand. "God Jake, you're so big." She started stroking him.

He groaned and gently pulled her hand away. "It's all for you, babe." He said in a husky voice.

Bella put her arms around his warm shoulders, pulling him toward her. She licked the cleft in his chin. "Umm…Really, all mine?"

Jacob touched her wetness with his fingers and groaned. Suddenly he sat up. "Shit. I forgot to bring a condom." He looked at her with a disappointed look.

Bella knew she was about to make his day. She giggled and said. "Hey, it's okay. I keep track of my cycle. I should be starting my period in a couple of days." She put her hand on his shoulder to pull him into a deep kiss.

He turned toward her with a groan. "Are you sure?" She just nodded and pulled him deeper into the kiss. He eased her back down on the blanket and situated himself between her legs. "I want you so bad. I think I might die if I can't make love to you." He licked his way down her body, worshiping it with every stroke of his tongue. When he put his large hands on her hips and inched his way lower, she inhaled sharply in anticipation. Jacob looked into her face with a smile. He touched her stomach and thighs with his warm hands. Bella groaned, her breathing coming in fast, shallow pants. She groaned again, when he licked his way down through her pubic hair. Jacob put her legs on top of his shoulders and pushed his mouth against her, her scent filled his nose. He started to lick her in slow steady strokes. Soon, she couldn't take it anymore.

She reached down to try to pull him toward her. "Jake, please. Don't make me wait." She grabbed his arms and tried unsuccessfully to pull him up. Jacob couldn't seem to pull himself away.

Bella whimpered and that made Jake take notice. "What, babe?" She held onto his arms and this time he let her pull him up to cover her body with his. "Why did you want me to stop? It was just getting good."

Bella reached down to place his hardness against her opening. "Please. I need you!"

Jacob was more than happy to oblige her. At the first touch of her warm wetness, he groaned with need. It felt so much better without the condom. He raised himself above her and slowly inched his way in. He held her tightly against his chest and started to thrust hard.

Bella touched herself and pushed her pelvis up toward him. "Faster," she said. "Move faster." He moaned and moved faster and harder. She tightened around him and began to climax. He stopped moving and Bella felt him flood her with his release.

When they caught their breath, they snuggled together looking up at the stars. Jacob pulled the blanket around them so she would be warm. He kissed her and sighed in contentment. "Bella?"

She reached out to touch his arm. "Uh huh."

He didn't answer right away. He was trying to think of how to say what he wanted to say. "Honey…can I ask you a question?"

Bella grabbed his hand and pulled it toward her mouth to kiss it. "Absolutely, you can ask me anything. What is it?" She could tell he was serious.

When he spoke, his voice sounded deep and husky. "I know how you feel about marriage, but I want to tell you something." He pulled her on top of his body, until they were face to face. "I want to marry you someday. I just want you to know."

She slid her mouth over his for a kiss. Her lips brushed his as she whispered, "I have to admit, I can actually see myself being your wife." She giggled. "What I am trying to say is, I want to be your wife someday." She snuggled against him. "And make some beautiful babies with you, Jake. I love you." Bella had never thought she wanted those things before. Jake had opened up a whole new world to her, making her want things. Things that she had never expected. Making a happy home for him and giving him children was something she desired.

Jacob felt like all his dreams were coming true. He held her in a tight embrace. "You make me so happy." He wrapped his arms around her body until she could hardly breathe. Jacob closed his eyes and treasured the feeling of her warm body against his. Having her in his life was the most fulfilling experience he had ever known. There were a lot of uncertainties in the world he and Bella found themselves living in. He knew that whatever they had to face, they would face together. He kissed her hair tenderly before he replied. "If you want babies, that's exactly what we will have, my sweet, beautiful Bella. That's what I want too." His heart felt full with the love he felt for her.

His inner wolf wagged his tail.


	17. Chapter 17 - The Malfunction

**Beta'd by Tayjayfan**

"Jacob." Bella complained into the phone. "These math problems are killing me. I thought I had it, then poof, the formula went right out of my head."

Jacob felt sorry for her. He knew math was hard for her. Her brain was just not wired that way. He could hear the frustration in her voice and he tried to reassure her. "Aww honey, I'm sorry. Bring your books with you when you come tomorrow. I'll help you study."

Their skills where a compliment to each other. He hated English, but she was great in English. Bella attributed this to the difference between men and women. She sighed. "Thanks, Jake. I appreciate it."

Jacob laughed mischievously. "Sure." His voice became low and sexy. "You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours." He heard her catch her breath. "Yep, we can trade it out, babe."

He laughed. "I'm just kidding. I would do it for nothing, just cause I love you."

Charlie passed by Bella's doorway on his way to the bathroom. The tone of her voice sounded really pitiful. He could tell she was on the phone with Jacob when he heard her say, "I love you too." He was sure he heard her sniff, as if she was crying. Charlie grinned, and stood near her doorway for a minute, enjoying the moment.

"I know…I miss you too." He heard more sniffing. "I doubt I will sleep much." She whined into the phone.

Charlie quietly backed away, smiling to himself. Man, they had it bad. He could have not been more pleased with how things were going for Bella, the last several months. Her whole attitude was different. She had gone from a nervous girl, unsure of herself, to a young woman, happy and in love. Jacob was good for her. Seeing Bella so happy gave Charlie a sense of peace inside.

He hurried back to his room to pack for his fishing trip. For weeks, he and Billy, along with several guys from the department, had planned a weekend fishing trip.

Charlie was not aware of it, but Jacob and Bella planned to spend the weekend together. They couldn't resist the opportunity to have two whole days together. Jacob had cleaned up the house, so Billy assumed Bella was staying over. Billy didn't mind Bella being there. He was fully aware that the imprint made it hard for them to be apart. It was just understood, when they had a choice, they would be together. Charlie had no idea they spent so much time together. His work schedule made it less obvious.

The next day Bella had some time to kill before Jacob picked her up. She knew she should be studying, but she sat on her bed, brushing her hair. She was daydreaming about Jacob. He had been working so hard, sometimes he almost fell into bed at night. Bella thought she knew why he was working so hard. He was trying to make extra money. He hadn't said anything, but she knew he was trying squirrel away money for the two of them. School and patrols kept him busy as well. He managed to get everything done, and still found the time to build a relationship with her.

Bella heard him pull up out front. He knew where the key was hidden outside, so he let himself in. Her heart quickened as she heard him coming up the steps. He came through the doorway just in time to see her blush. Knowing how much he affected her satisfied something deep inside for Jacob.

"Hey beautiful," Jacob said in a deep husky voice. "You ready?"

Bella sucked in a breath at the sight of him. He sure was easy on the eyes. Pushing her back on the bed, he stretched his long body on top of hers. "Yeah, I'm ready." She always yearned for the feeling of his body against hers.

Jacob reached inside her shirt. Skimming his hand along her ribs, he eased his hand under her bra, rolling her nipple between his fingers. Brushing her hair aside, he inhaled deeply into her neck. "You smell…..so good today." Sometimes, he felt like he could almost bathe in her scent. His warm lips softly touched her skin as he kissed her. He groaned. "I can't wait to get you in my bed tonight." He started to grind his hips against her. "I've been waiting to do this all day."

Bella giggled and put a leg around his hip. She put her face into his neck and whispered, "God… so have I. I missed you so much." Jacob ground himself against her one last time, before getting up. Grabbing her bag, he reached to take her hand. Their plan was to eat together before Billy and Charlie left for their trip. Bella had cooked a big pot of chili.

When Bella got in the car, Jacob looked over with a big smile. "I can't wait for this weekend." Having some quality time together meant a lot to Bella. Being together never got old. She knew that he felt the same way.

Bella laughed. His excitement was contagious. "Me neither!" She leaned over for a kiss. When he opened his mouth against hers, she quickly thrust her tongue inside. Jacob grunted in response and put his hand into her hair. He cradled her head in his hand, pulling her close. Moaning into his mouth, she put her hand under his shirt. She stroked his chest, soaking up his warmth. "I love you, Jacob." Bella felt like her heart might overflow with her love for him. In the short time they had been together, her love had grown in leaps and bounds. The true quality of his character revealed itself a little more each day. It was no surprise to find that he just as beautiful inside as she expected.

He slowly pulled away. "I love you too." He winked. "We better get going. The longer it takes for us to get there, the longer it will take Dad and Charlie to leave."

Bella sighed. "Yeah, I guess we better." As he drove, Bella looked down, noticing his arousal. Feeling naughty, she ran her hand down his stomach and under his sweatpants. Taking his hardness into her hand, she licked his neck and started stroking him. When he started to breathe heavy, she looked into his smoky brown eyes and tried to sound sure of herself when she said, "Mmm….I can't wait to feel your big cock…between my legs."

Jacob felt a rush of pleasure. His erection started throbbing, making him groan. He looked at her apologetically while gently removing her hand.

Jacob drove for several miles, trying to get himself under control. Bella noticed that his teeth were clenched tight. When they got close to his house, he looked down at his painful hard-on, and stated the simple fact. "Fuck. That is not going away anytime soon." He chuckled. "It's like that episode of Everybody Love's Raymond."

Bella giggled. "What? I don't remember that one."

He laughed some before he could answer. "It's the episode where he tells his wife, 'you've activated the launch sequence'."

She dissolved in giggles. 'It's okay, pull over." He didn't have to be told twice; he was in agony.

Bella felt like jumping him. "Scoot over this way a little," she said, while gently pulling his hips toward her. She pulled his sweatpants down enough to release his hardness. She kissed him deeply, before looking down at his straining erection. Lowering her face to him, she whispered to his dick, "I'm gonna make you feel so good."

Jacob felt a thrill of excitement run down his spine. He was so hard he could feel his heartbeat pulsing through it. She swirled her tongue around the tip before engulfing him in her mouth. When she started sucking his length, Jacob put a hand on her head, encouraging her to take him deeper. When he touched the back of her throat, he moaned, "Oh, babe…that feels so fucking good. You have no idea."

Bella smiled to herself, and gently caressed his balls as she sucked him. He inhaled through his teeth, arching toward the heaven her mouth offered. He kept his eyes on the road, making sure no one was approaching. Weaving his fingers into her hair, he moaned in pleasure, "Yeah…God…just like that."

Just as he exploded down her throat, he saw Sam's vehicle approaching from a distance. He whispered a warning, "Sam's coming this way." Bella took her time, licking away every last drop. Sam pulled up behind their car just as Bella raised her head. Jacob quickly straightened his clothing and paused to look meaningfully into her eyes. "Thank you." He kissed her before stepping out of the car to talk to Sam.

Sam sat and waited. He had seen Bella's head pop up from Jacob's lap. He was well aware of what was happening, but wanted to give Bella some privacy. He tried to imagine how Emily would feel, if they were in this situation. When Jacob walked up to the window, Sam was grinning from ear to ear. "Hey Sam, 'sup?"

Sam was shaking with laughter, "Hey, my Brother. I thought you might have had a breakdown on the road. You getting a little quickie before you get home?"

Jacob grinned and punched him on the arm. "Something like that, you know how it is."

Sam was trying not to laugh out loud. "Yeah, I do." He lost it, and burst out laughing, as he added, "Just be glad Charlie didn't drive by and see her giving you road head."

They talked for a few minutes. As Jacob walked away, Sam teasingly called out, "Enjoy playing house with Bella this weekend." Sam snickered when he thought about the warning Jacob had given to the pack about this weekend. If they so much as approached his house, there would be a beat down. One like they had never seen before.

Jacob laughed along with him as he returned to the car. When he got back in the car, he turned toward Bella. He could see she was embarrassed. Her face was flaming red.

"Oh shit!" she exclaimed and bit her lip. "Is there any chance he didn't know what we were doing?"

Jacob answered honestly. "I didn't tell him." He giggled, and that gave him away. He leaned over to kiss her. "Not a chance." She covered her face with her hands. He hugged her. "Don't worry about it, babe. It was just Sam." Jacob laughed until he had tears in his eyes. His laughter was contagious. They were still laughing when they pulled up to his house. Charlie passed them as they made their way in. He was loading up everything for the fishing trip. Jacob pinched Bella on the ass, just as they walked through the doorway. Bella squealed in response.

Billy looked up, grinning. "Hey, kids." He was sorting through Charlie's tackle box. Everything was a tangled mess. He tried to be patient, but there was no excuse to let it get so messed up. "Jake, help me with this for a minute." He was struggling with some tangled lures. "Damn! I keep trying to tell Charlie he needs to take care of this mess. It's no wonder he has trouble catching fish." He grumbled under his breath, while Jake tried to help him.

Curious to see, Bella walked over to take a look. She put her hand on Billy's shoulder. "Having fun?" She made a face before turning away to get dinner ready.

Billy chuckled. "Yeah, loads Bells." He decided to stop and work on it when they got to the lake. "What did you bring for dinner? I'm starved."

Bella smiled. She had made one of their favorites. Charlie walked through the doorway to hear her say, "I made Chili." He rushed over to grab a spoon, so he could taste it. "It looks great." As he sampled it he said, "Billy, you are in for a treat."

Billy could smell the delicious aroma coming from the stove. He watched Bella happily moving around the kitchen, getting things ready. He had a flashback, watching her work. It reminded him so much of his late wife, cooking in the kitchen. When they first got married, she looked a lot like Bella from behind. They were almost the same size, with the same dark hair. As he watched her work, the memories came flooding back. Remembering the countless times he had sat in the same spot, watching Sarah cook. A lump formed in his throat. Billy coughed before whispering, "Smells…delicious."

Jacob noticed the difference in his dad's voice and looked at him inquiringly. His eyes held Jacob's for a minute before he spoke again. This time, when he spoke, it was in Quileute. Charlie and Bella didn't miss the conversation between the two. They glanced at each other, wondering what they had missed. When Billy had guests, he didn't normally speak in his native tongue.

Bella noticed Jacob had suddenly gotten very quiet. After she served their food, she took a seat beside Jacob. When he looked at her, his eyes were red. She could tell that he was trying not to cry. He heart leapt in her chest when she realized how upset he looked. She put her hand on top of his and asked anxiously, "Jake…you okay?"

He quickly looked at his dad, before answering in a hoarse voice. "Sorry. Yeah, I'm fine." He took a deep breath. "Dad was just saying how good it is to have a woman in the kitchen again. You remind him of Mom, when they first got married."

Bella felt like crying. She ached for them. With tears in her eyes, she touched Billy on the arm. "I am so sorry. I know it still hurts."

Billy looked from Bella to Jacob, taking in their young faces. He smiled at the thought of what was in store for them. Being young and in love, with their whole lives ahead of them. "Oh, it's okay, Bella. I didn't mean to make you guys sad." He patted her shoulder. "C'mon, let's eat." He leaned down to smell the large bowl of chili Bella had placed in front of him. "Umm…smells great."

Charlie added the comic relief they needed. Looking down at the beans in the chili, he remarked, "Bells, you shouldn't have put so many beans in the chili." He groaned. "Billy's gas will keep me up all night." Billy scowled at Charlie, as Jacob and Bella laughed. For the rest of the meal, everyone joked and had fun. Bella felt Jacob's foot rub against her leg under the table.

Later, when they were getting ready to leave, Charlie hurried back in to get some leftovers to take on the trip. As he stood in the doorway saying goodbye to Jacob and Bella, he looked up at Jacob, man to man. Putting his hand on Jacob's shoulder, he spoke with the authority only a father used. "Take care of my daughter, Jake."

Jacob smiled and looked down at Bella. "Sure, Charlie." The adoration was clear on his face. "You can count on it."

Bella blushed as she reached out to give Charlie a hug. "Bye, Dad. Drive safe."

Charlie gave her a little grin. "You know I will. I always do."

As they pulled away, Charlie said. "Well, I guess we better get used to what we are seeing in the rear view." He glanced back to see the two of them standing there. Jacob had his arm around Bella, holding her against him. "Our kids are getting really close." His chest swelled with pride. "I told you it would happen, if we just gave it a little time."

Billy smiled. He was very proud of the young man his son had become. Hearing Charlie's seal of approval made him even more proud. Nothing could have made him happier. "Sure did. It looks like they are really in love."

After they left, Jacob insisted on helping clean the kitchen. He was used to cleaning up after dinner. Billy usually did the cooking, while Jacob would do the clean-up. When they were finished, he lifted her into his arms for a kiss. He slowly stroked her tongue with his. When he felt her passion start to rise, he pulled away. "Let's get ready for bed."

Bella went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and change clothes. She changed into a simple t-shirt. When she returned to the living room, she was surprised to see Jacob had already stripped down to his boxers. He had turned the lights off and lit candles, setting the mood.

She watched appreciatively as the flickering shadows of the candle light danced off his beautiful back. He started playing a CD. It was a love song, slow and sexy. Jacob moved his hips to the music for a few moments, before slowly turning to face her. The look he gave her made her blush. She recognized a man with sex on his mind, when she saw one. She felt a little breathless as he approached. His eyes burned with passion and the promise of ecstasy.

Jacob reached his hand out to her. "C'mon, let's dance."

Bella giggled nervously and took his hand. "You know I can't dance."

He pulled her body against his. "This dance, you can do." He put his arm around her waist and started to move from side to side. Bella soon picked up his natural rhythm, moving along with him. He closed his eyes, humming along with the song, pressing against her. "I think you're doing just fine," he murmured.

Bella wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his chest. His body was so warm and he smelled wonderful, like pine and fresh air. She looked up into his face and giggled. "Jake, you are so tall." She bit her lip. "I feel like a midget."

He laughed and picked her up. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his hips and held onto his massive shoulders. Jacob put his hands under her ass, holding her up. He squeezed her and started to kiss her, as the next song played. His tongue took her mouth over and over again, thrusting deeply, stroking against hers until passion soared through her body. Her heart was pounding and she could feel herself getting wet. Jacob sensed her response. He eased a finger inside her panties. Feeling the slick wetness there, he grunted and slipped his finger inside her warmth. She gasped in response. He gave her a grin. "I really turn you on, don't I?"

Her back arched in response to his words and his fingers. "God, you do…so much." She looked into his face, eyes hooded with passion. "Do I turn you on, Jake?" It was so easy for her self-confidence to take a plunge.

Jacob smiled into her trusting eyes and sat her down on the sofa. His big body eased over hers as his thigh nudged her legs apart. "Yeah babe, you really turn me on." He pressed his huge erection against the wetness of her panties. "Feel how much I want you." He kissed her deeply. "No one could ever turn me on, like you do." His voice was low and full of yearning.

Bella's breath caught in her throat as she stroked his back. She was more than satisfied with his response. "I want to be everything for you Jake."

He pulled her tightly against him, wrapped his arms around her. "You are. To me, you're the most beautiful woman in the world." He leaned away from her and held her face in his hand. "It has nothing to do with the imprint, because I felt this way before that happened." He felt inadequate trying to put into words how he felt about her. She was the love of his life. The one and only. He had never been more sure of anything in his life.

Bella whispered, "I absolutely love you." She reached up to kiss him, trying to show him with her body how much she loved him. Jacob undressed her as they kissed. Soon they were both naked in the glow of the candlelight. He eased her back on the sofa, fitting himself between her legs. Taking his time, Jacob slid his hardness against her. He repeated the movement, until she was almost to the breaking point. Inhaling her sweet arousal, he felt an overpowering urge to taste her.

Sliding down her body, kissing and licking as he went, he gently spread her legs open. His heart was pounding with anticipation as their eyes met. Holding her gaze, he reached out with his tongue to stroke her slick wetness. When his tongue brushed over her clit, she moaned and thrust her hips toward him. "Oh Jake, that feels so good."

Jacob spread her lips open with his fingers, finding her sweet nectar. He found the perfect rhythm, licking her with his tongue. She started to breathe heavy. "Please don't stop."

He stopped briefly, to look up and respond to her simple plea, "Never. I love doing this." Immediately, he went back to the task at hand. Soon, she wound her fingers into his hair, gasping with pleasure. He could tell she was getting close. He started to suck on her clit and used his fingers as well. "I love you," he whispered and plunged his fingers deeper. When she clenched around his fingers, he increased the pressure. Bella groaned and thrust her pelvis up to meet him when she climaxed. Jacob gently stroked her as she came down from the orgasm, savoring the pulsing movements of her body. He moved up to envelope her in his arms. Kissing and caressing her face, he said. "I could do that all night."

Bella sighed and wrapped her arms around him. "You wouldn't get any complaints from me. That was intense."

Jacob laughed. He was happy with himself. Pleasing her was his main goal in life. He eased her down on the sofa, wrapping her in his arms. He lightly touched her breasts as they snuggled in the candlelight. Bella could see the burning passion in his eyes. She could also feel his hot arousal against her leg. She ran her hand down his abdomen, coming to rest against his cock. Jacob sucked in his breath as she touched him. Bella moved her body on top of his and started to kiss him. She sucked his tongue into her mouth, making him groan in agony. She slid off him and took his hand. "C'mon."

Jacob hesitated for a second. He had something on his mind. He stood up with her, but didn't make a move towards his bedroom. "Um honey, can we try something?"

Her eyebrows lifted in response. She smiled. "What?"

Jacob grinned and said. "I was wondering if we could try a different position." Bella would have bet money he was blushing. It was hard to tell with his complexion in the low light.

He ran a finger down her chest. "I want to take you…like a wolf."

Bella stared for a minute before giggling. "Well, I am glad you said_like_ a wolf instead of _as _a wolf. That would have scared the shit out of me." She moved closer until their bodies were touching. Reaching up as far as she could, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Her voice low when she spoke. "Yeah, Jake, I would love to try that." She stroked his chest. "I've thought about that myself." He felt a rush of pleasure to his already aching hardness.

He leaned down to kiss her tenderly, stroking her breasts with his hands. When his warm lips started to suck on one of her nipples, Bella felt her body respond. She groaned with need. He raised his head to look at her. She had her eyes closed and her mouth was open. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse. "I want you." She nodded in agreement.

Jacob led her back to the sofa. He didn't think this was going to work on his bed. Being in the pack mind had its advantages. Once, when they were patrolling, Sam had remembered a bout of especially hot sex with Emily. Jacob would never tell Sam, but he had seen some of what they had done. Sam was taking Emily from behind. It looked like pure ecstasy.

"Get on your knees, babe, and hold on to the back of the couch."

Bella was thankful it was dark in the room. She laughed nervously and tried to get in the position he wanted. "This is a little embarrassing, Jake." She turned around to look at him.

He ran his hands over her lower back to soothe her. "Don't be embarrassed. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. You are so beautiful." Smelling her arousal, he leaned down to lick her. As soon as she felt his hot tongue, all thoughts of embarrassment left her head. He took his time, savoring her.

When he inserted his tongue into her wetness as far as it would go, she arched against him, gasping. "Please Jake!" Bella turned around to look at him. "Please."

He smiled and reached to get a condom from the table. He was so hard, he felt like granite. When he was ready, he noticed Bella had tried to position herself for him. The way she was offering her body to him, made him love her even more. It was so typical for her to try to please him. He spread his legs, trying to get the right height. When he positioned himself at her entrance, she turned around just enough to look into his eyes. Holding her gaze, his eyes were dark with lust, as he slowly started pushing his way into her. She felt tighter than usual from this angle. He didn't want to hurt her.

"You feel…so perfect," he said as he pushed in a little deeper. Jacob knew this was going to be something special. When he started to thrust into her, Bella caught her breath. Jacob's chest swelled with pride. He held her hips in his hands and started to thrust a little harder. When he felt the muscles of her pussy tightening around him, it almost sent him over the edge. Closing his eyes, he tried to hold off his climax.

"Oh God," she panted.

He stopped moving. "Is it too much? Am I hurting you?"

She turned around to look at him. "No," she whispered, her voice full of passion. "Do it harder."

Jacob thrust harder, making them both groan. He felt like he was hitting places inside her in a way that he had never felt before. It felt different. Jacob tried to hold himself back. There was no way she could handle what he was capable of. When he looked down to see her rubbing her clit, it was the hottest thing he had ever seen. He felt her tightening around him. She groaned out. "Good…give it to me, please."

Jacob knew what she was asking. She really wanted him to pound her hard. "Are you sure, sweetheart?" I don't want to hurt you."

She moaned but didn't say anything. She was beyond words. Adjusting his position a little, he held onto her hips. Speaking through clenched teeth, he said, "Okay just remember…you asked for it." He started to fuck her hard and fast. The sensation was exquisite.

Bella's breath was coming in short pants. "Oh God Jacob, that feels so good. Please!"

He began to thrust in a way that sent Bella over the edge. She screamed his name as she came. Feeling the power of her orgasm, Jacob could not hold it off much longer. A few more thrusts and he arched his back, exploding deep inside her. Noticing her arms were quivering with the exertion of holding herself up, he eased her down on her side. Still buried inside her, he snuggled next to her, savoring the afterglow. He didn't want to pull out yet.

When Bella's breathing slowed, she whispered. "Jake, that was beyond awesome." She leaned back to look at him. Her face was flushed. "I've have never felt anything like that before…never." Bella had never imagined that she would reach this level of intimacy with a man. She chided herself for even thinking that. She should have known that they would share something rare.

Jacob kissed her neck as he held her. "Me, neither. It was amazing."

Bella intertwined her hand with his and hugged his arm to her chest. She sighed in contentment. "It was. I want to do that again." She hesitated. "It might have to be tomorrow, though. I have a feeling I'm going to be a little sore."

He immediately started chastising himself. "Babe, I'm so sorry. I must have been too rough. Guess I got a little carried away."

Bella tried to soothe him. "No, Jake. You werent too rough. I don't think you understand. Believe me, this is the kind of soreness a woman wants." She leaned back, kissing him deeply. She pulled away, giggling. "Besides, I asked for it." She felt the tension leave his body.

He tweaked her nose before responding. "Yes, you did." He started to tickle her. "And I want you to keep asking, and asking, and asking." He pinched her on the nipple. "Be right back." He gently eased out of her, reaching down to remove the condom. Bella heard his sharp intake of breath.

"Jacob, is something wrong?" she asked, wondering what it could be. He looked down at the condom. It was still on but had a small tear in it. He stared for a second in disbelief. "Um, Bells, looks like the condom broke."

Bella couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice. "What? You're kidding." She turned around to look. He got up to clean himself up. When he returned, he looked anxious.

Bella took the warm wash cloth he offered. "Don't worry, Jake, it's okay."

He could tell she was worried too. He leaned down to kiss her. Holding her close, he whispered into her hair, "You know, they make emergency birth control. We could get some." Bella clung to him, knowing that this was a huge decision. They were definitely in the danger zone with her cycle. She had already felt some twinges of ovulation pain earlier in the day. It was as if there was a small voice inside, telling her what to do.

She pushed him slightly away, looking into his eyes. "No, I don't want that." She held his gaze, so trusting, so loving. "Jake, if what we just did made a baby, it would be like turning my back on your baby." A choked sob escaped her throat at the thought. "I won't do it. I…can't."

Jacob responded by pulling her fully against his body, head to toe. His heart expanded with a love he didn't even know he was capable of. Being in love with her, and having her in his life was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Enveloping her in his warmth, he replied in an emotional voice. "You mean our baby, Bella. It would be our baby."

Covering them up with a throw, he held her, trying to soothe her fears. He knew one thing for sure. If she was pregnant, he was going to be happy about it. He tried to imagine her, heavy with his child. He couldn't find a reason to be sorry about it.

Later that night, they finally made their way to his bed. Surrounded by the warmth of the man she loved, Bella had dreams. Wonderful dreams of a little boy with black hair, just like his father.

**A/N: It sure is quiet in the fandom. I hope you are still enjoying the story. Thank you for reading. *hugs* **


	18. Chapter 18 - Jacob grows up

**Beta'd by JJ**

Bella woke up feeling a little nauseous. She yawned, rubbed her eyes, and slowly got out of bed. Groaning, she made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. The warm water soothed her tired muscles. She thought the worst of the nausea was over, but almost gagged when she brushed her teeth. Feeling queasy, she dressed and flopped back on the bed. Relieved that she had some time before she had to leave for school, she tried to recover from the nausea.

Lying there, her thoughts wandered to Jacob. It had been four weeks since the condom broke, but it was always in the back of her mind. Jacob had told her not to worry, that everything would be okay. That was easier said than done. Now, her period was late. Mentally kicking herself for not being more careful, she was going to have to face reality. Her heart felt heavy in her chest. Curling into a ball, she just wanted the world to go away.

Bella had just started to doze when her father called out from downstairs. "Hey Bells! You're going to be late for class. Come eat some breakfast."

That spurred her into action. She sighed heavily and forced herself get up. "Um…be right there Dad!" In a rush, she quickly finished getting ready. One final look in the mirror told her it was not going to get any better. She hurried downstairs.

Charlie was starting to eat when she came into the kitchen. She mumbled as she made a cup of coffee, "Morning Dad."

He grinned as he watched her shuffle into the kitchen. "Good morning, sleepyhead."

Bella sat down and went through the motions, making an attempt to eat. The toast literally tasted like cardboard in her mouth. Noticing something was off he asked. "Bells, you look pale. You okay?"

Bella nodded her head and made an effort to smile. Feeling like she had cotton in her mouth, she tried to sound normal and interested in the food. "Yeah Dad, I'm good."

Gulping down his coffee he said. "Hey, aren't you having a big math exam today?" Bella frowned at the mention of math.

"Yeah, don't remind me. I just can't seem to get it." Charlie nodded his head and gave her a compassionate look.

"Sorry Bells. I know math is hard for you." He reached out to touch her shoulder in encouragement. "Jake's been helping you a lot, right?"

Bella flushed at the mention of his name. "He sure has. Honestly, I don't know what I would do without him." She grinned. "With my lack of knowledge in math he doesn't have a lot to work with. Maybe with his help, I can at least get a passing grade."

Charlie got up from the table to put his dishes in the sink. "Well. I better get going. I have a lot of paperwork to do today." He leaned down to kiss her on the head as he passed by. "Good luck with the test today."

Bella nodded absently to his remark. Her mind was a million miles away, lost in thoughts she didn't want. All she could think of was a different kind of test she needed to take. She was able to hold off the tears until she heard Charlie get into his car to leave.

At school, Bella tried to concentrate on her math exam. She was not doing a very good job. Her professor looked up to acknowledge her when she turned in her test. Noticing her red eyes, he gave her a sympathetic smile, assuming she was upset about the test.

As Bella drove to Jacob's house it started to rain, suiting her somber mood perfectly. She hurried inside, away from the cold dampness. Embry and Quil were watching television with Jacob. Jacob got up to give her a kiss and sat back down, pulling her over to his lap. Jacob didn't have a shirt on so she snuggled against his warmth. The couch was full. Embry and Quil pretty much took up all the space. The two of them had made quite a mess with their junk food fix. Quil offered her some of his partially eaten candy bar. She wrinkled her nose in distaste and shook her head. Just the thought of candy made her feel sick.

Embry said. "Hey Bella, how was school?" He seemed genuinely interested.

She looked at Jacob and smiled before she answered him. "Hey Embry. I had a math exam, so it was pretty bad." She bit her lip. "Thanks for asking though."

Jacob wrapped his arms around her waist. "Sorry about the test Bella." He pulled her hair back so he could kiss her neck. Closing his eyes, he absorbed her scent. Bella sighed heavily and tried to release the tension in her body. Jacob was so in tune with her emotions he could tell something was wrong. He pulled away to look at her face. Noticing her her eyes were a little puffy, he raised his eyebrows in question.

Bella responded in a hoarse voice. "Be right back." She got off his lap and went to the kitchen, knowing he would follow. Embry and Quil looked at each other confused.

When Jacob walked up to her in the kitchen she had tears in her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her. "What's wrong babe?"

Bella knew Embry and Quil would be able to hear, even if she whispered. Quil was laughing about something on TV, but Bella was still worried they would hear what she said. She leaned back and looked into his eyes. Her heart was pounding but she spoke in the quietest whisper possible, "I'm late."

Jacob knew immediately what that meant. They had discussed this possibility in the last few weeks. A few anxious tears fell down her face. He cupped her face in his hands and wiped away the tears. "Ssh…everything is going to be okay." He threaded his fingers into her hair and kissed her. The sweetness of his kiss filled her with happiness. Jacob acted calm even though he was not feeling it. Smiling reassuringly, he said. "I promise." Bella sighed and put her head against his chest as he touched her. It calmed her and made her feel safe and secure.

Feeling better, she ran her hands over his warm skin. "Thanks Jake. I love you so much."

Jacob felt his heart expand with love. "I love you too." Pausing to look into her eyes, he asked. "What can I do? Do you need anything?"

"Well…I need to go to the drug store." She bit her lip nervously. "Do you want to ride with me?"

He took her hand and said. "Sure, sure." He quickly grabbed a shirt. They walked back into the living room where Quil and Embry were trying to figure out what was going on. Jacob said. "Hey guys, we have to run an errand. Stay as long as you want, but it might take a while. Dad should be back pretty soon."

Embry could see by the look on his face he didn't want questions. "Oh, okay Jake." He looked from Jacob to Bella. He knew something must be wrong because he had heard bits and pieces of their conversation. "Bye Bella. Try not to study too hard."

She laughed before answering. "Right…I'll try. Bye guys."

When Jacob closed the door Quil looked over and said. "What the fuck was that about?"

Embry shrugged his shoulders. "Something's up, but I have no clue dude."

As they walked to her truck, Bella handed Jacob her keys. She did not feel like driving. As they pulled out of the driveway she turned toward him with tears in her eyes. "Oh god Jake, what am I going to do if I'm pregnant?"

Bella had always made it very clear how she felt about teen pregnancy. It was something she felt was very preventable and had told him several times those girls were stupid to let it happen.

He stopped the truck and looked at her. Gently taking her by the shoulders, he spoke in a low serious tone. "It's not what am I going to do, it's what are we going to do." Looking directly into her eyes he continued. "Please don't say it like you have to handle this alone."

Bella flushed. She hadn't meant to exclude him, but said it automatically without thinking. "I'm sorry Jake. I didn't think about how that sounded." She leaned over to kiss him. "Of course I mean what are we going to do?"

He held her against his chest. When he spoke his voice was husky. "Together, we will figure out what to do." They drove in silence for a few minutes until they got to the main road. Jacob felt butterflies in his stomach, but tried not to let it show.

"Which drug store do you want to go to?"

Bella gave him a horrified look. "Oh crap! I can't go into a drug store anywhere in Forks and be seen buying a pregnancy test." She exclaimed. "My Dad would hear about it before I made it out of the store."

Jacob thought for a minute. "I know about a pharmacy out on Clallam Bay. It will take a little longer to get there, but I don't think we will run into anyone we know." He'd heard some of the boys at school talk about buying condoms there.

Bella sighed in relief. "Thanks Jake. I'm sorry."

Jacob took her hand in his and kissed it. "No babe. Don't be sorry. It's not that far." He kissed his way down her hand inhaling her scent. Something was different about how she smelled. It was something he had noticed in the last few days. He grinned and said. "Besides, I think you must be pregnant. You smell…different." He breathed her scent deep into his lungs. Bella gave him a surprised look.

He grinned mischievously. "Something about you smells different. Do you want me to phase and have my wolf check you out? His nose is better than mine."

Bella burst into laughter. "Seriously? You have got to be kidding me!" In between giggles she managed to say. "Are you saying you can tell when someone is pregnant by their scent? I can just see it now." She gestured with her hands. "Okay now, line up girls so Jake can give you the wolf pregnancy test. One howl means yes, two means no." She sniffed her arm trying to see if there was a difference.

He laughed along with her before saying. "My wolf is awesome, but I'm pretty sure it would only work on you." He gave her a smoldering possessive look.

Bella sighed and squeezed his arm. "He really is awesome."

They drove in silence for a while, both of them deep in thought. When they pulled up to the store, Bella groaned, feeling nauseous.

Jacob looked over in concern. "Are you alright?"

She held her hand over her stomach. "Um…I'm okay. I've just been a little queasy today. I feel like I might throw up." Jacob gave her a sympathetic look. "Don't worry. I will be alright. I just haven't eaten much today. Nothing tastes good." Bella scanned the parking lot to make sure she didn't see anyone she knew. She opened the door of the truck and was surprised to see Jacob get out too. "Jake. You don't have to go in. I'll do it."

Jacob just gave her a little smile. He was determined not to make her deal with this alone. As uncomfortable as it might be, he wanted to deal with the consequences right along with her. Reaching to take her hand as they walked to the store, he gave her a sweet smile. "No. I want to go with you."

They went down several isles in the store searching for the right one. Jacob got side tracked by the latest issue of Auto Mechanics. He stopped to read the cover as she continued toward the personal protection isle. "Be right there Bella."

Bella glanced back at him and he gave her a little wink. She flushed at how handsome he looked standing here. When he caught up with her, she was standing in front of the pregnancy tests just staring. "Need some help?"

She looked at him anxiously. "Yes. I have no idea what kind to buy. They all look the same."

Jacob didn't know either, but quickly scanned the boxes. He decided the most expensive one was probably the best. "Let's get this one. I bet it will be more accurate." He grabbed it and handed it to her. Jacob picked up a pack of crackers as they went to the register. Bella fidgeted nervously with her hands while the young man at the register rang up the purchase. Jacob stopped her when she tried to pay. "No. I've got it." The young man at the register gave Jacob a look of respect as he took the money.

There was not much conversation as they made their way back to Bella's house. Remembering the crackers, Bella ate quietly. Jacob was thankful she seemed to feel better.

Bella was so nervous. She was afraid she would mess up the test, so they read the instructions together. After she collected some urine in a cup, they did the test together. As soon as the urine hit the test it immediately showed a positive result. The instructions made it sound like it could take a few minutes. They stared at each other in stunned silence. Bella's mouth fell open in shock.

Jacob was the first to speak. He whispered, "Wow! You must be really pregnant. Did you see how fast that was?"

Bella nodded and walked to the bed to sit down. She was so overcome she felt lightheaded. Holding the test in her hand, she just stared at it. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "Oh god, oh god," she said in a tearful voice. Her hands started shaking as the tears flowed down her cheeks.

Jacob sat beside her on the bed and pulled her into his arms. He quietly held her as she cried. The sound of her cries went straight to his heart. He pulled her against his body and held her tightly. He felt tears sting his eyes. In his mind he was saying. Be a man Jake. Don't cry, don't cry. Eventually she cried herself out and started to snub against his chest.

He was filled with anxious anxiety at her reaction. It was an unexpected pregnancy, but it hurt that she cried her eyes out like it was the worst thing in the world. He slowly pulled away to look into her eyes, searching for the truth. "Bella, would it be that bad?" He croaked out, but had to stop to clear his throat before continuing. "Would it be that bad…having a baby?"

"No Jake. It isn't bad having a baby." She kissed his face tenderly. "I want your baby so much." She wrapped herself around him holding on tight, like he was her lifeline. "It's just a shock." She sighed heavily. "Do you really want to know what's wrong?" He took a deep breath and nodded.

"It's…my Dad." Her eyes filled with fresh tears. "He…he is going to kill me. I would rather take a beating than tell him I'm pregnant." The tears fell down her face. "He is going to be so disappointed in me."

Jacob sighed in relief. "Your Dad is not going to kill you." He smiled. "Me, he might kill, but not you."

Bella breathed into his neck. "You have no idea how much I dread telling him. He's going to go ballistic." She covered her face with her hands. In that moment Jacob made a decision. Telling Charlie was one burden he could take off her small shoulders. Even though it filled him with the same dread she felt, he was glad to do it for her. Seeing her in this kind of pain hurt a lot, he would do anything for her.

Jacob gently pulled her hands away from her face. "You want to know something. I'm not sorry about the baby." He kissed the trail of tear marks on her face. "I know we are a little unprepared for this and still in school and all that. But, I'm not sorry. Not a bit." He took a cleansing breath before continuing. "The only thing I am sorry for is putting you in this position. It's my fault."

Bella stroked his back, trying to return the comfort he had given her. "No. I'm responsible too. We did this together." She looked deeply into his eyes, trying to immerse herself in their beautiful warmth. Needing the comfort only he could provide she asked. "Kiss me Jake…please."

Jacob slid his mouth over hers and poured his whole heart into the kiss, showing her how much he loved her. Soon, they were both breathless. Jacob knew he needed to leave if he was going to set things in place. As much as he didn't want to, he needed to tell his dad before going to see Charlie. He reluctantly pulled away. "Bella, I better go. I've got to go see my Dad. I'll be back as soon as I can."

She clung to him for a minute before pulling away. "Do you want me to come  
with you?" She bit her lip. "If you are going to tell him, I should be there too."

Jacob shook his head. "No. I think this is something I need to do alone, unless you really want to be there. You get some rest. I know you don't feel well." He covered her with a blanket, giving her a pat on the behind.

"You're right. I feel awful. Thanks Jake." She pulled the blanket up trying to get warm. It didn't replace the warmth she felt as he held her. "I love you."

He paused in the doorway to look back at the person he loved most in the world. His voice was filled with emotion as he spoke. "I love you too. I'll get back as soon as I can."

As Jacob drove home, he played what he was going to say over and over in his mind. Nothing sounded right. Feeling the same sense of dread Bella felt, he said a silent prayer before going into the house. He was really glad to see Embry and Quil had left. They would find out about all of this soon enough. He knew the next time he phased they would all find out. There was no way he would be able to keep the baby a secret. Bella and the baby would fill his mind for every minute of every day.

Billy was in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. Jacob took a deep breath before saying, "Dad?" He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down. "Have you got a minute?"

"Sure son. What's on your mind?"

Jacob took a sip of his coffee, trying to keep his hands from shaking. "There is something I need to tell you. It's about me and Bella." Jacob closed his eyes for a second. "Something's happened."

Billy could see the tension in Jacob's face. He raised his eyebrows. He could only think of one thing. Almost instinctively, he seemed to know. "Son, don't you dare tell me you have gotten Bella in trouble!" In trouble was the phrase Billy commonly used for being knocked up.

Jacob felt the weight of the world bearing down on him. He looked his father in the eye before responding. "You could say it that way if you want to." He waited for the news to sink in and tried to prepare himself.

Billy settled his angry disappointed glare on Jacob. "I can't believe you have dishonored our family like this! Jacob Ephraim, I taught you better than that! We have been through this time and time again." He hit the table with his fist. "Didn't I tell you to use protection if you and Bella decided to…have sex?"

Jacob ran his hand through his dark hair. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen his dad this angry. Hearing him use the word dishonor, cut to the bone.

"I'm sorry Dad. You did teach me better…and we did." He was not going to share specifics about the condom failure, unless his father insisted on knowing.

Billy retorted. "Well, it wasn't good enough was it?"

Jacob took a drink of his coffee to try and clear the lump in his throat. "No sir. I'm sorry. I take full responsibility."

Billy continued his rant. "Son, you are both too young. You have no idea what you are getting yourself into. Do you have any idea how expensive it is to have a baby? Just trying to buy diapers and food will cost a fortune." He narrowed his eyes. "What about Bella? You know you have to marry her." His voice got louder. "I will not have you become another statistic from the reservation. You are going to stay in school. Am I making myself clear young man?"

Jacob was hoping the worst was over. "Yes sir. I fully intended to marry Bella. It will just be sooner that's all." He cleared his throat. "I don't know how exactly, but I will finish school." His voice was deep with emotion. "I promise I will work hard to make you proud Dad."

Hearing his sincerity broke through the anger. Billy felt his tough exterior break. It hurt to see his son in pain. "Son…I've always been proud of you. I am proud of you. Sorry I lost my temper." He rolled his chair over and put his hand on Jacob's shoulder. "It is just a lot to take in. You and Bella are not ready for this. Where will you live? How will you live?"

"I am not sure Dad. I guess we have a lot to talk about, but I am not afraid of working hard. I will take care of us."

Billy squeezed his shoulder before responding. "You know we don't have much money Jake, but you and Bella don't have to do this alone. We will all work together. I am sure Charlie will feel the same way. Does Charlie even know about this yet?"

Jacob shook his head. "Not yet. I am going to see him in a few minutes."

Billy knew it would not be easy to face Charlie. "Do you want me to go with you?"

Jacob chuckled. "Yeah, I wish you could, but I need to do this man to man. Does that make sense?"

Billy felt himself swell with pride. He could see Jacob was becoming a man. "Yes it does son, yes it does."

Jacob laughed a little bit. "I wanted to tell you first, just in case he shoots me. At least you will know why."

Billy could see the humor of the statement, but he didn't laugh. "Charlie loves you like a son. He won't shoot you. Plus, he knows you and his daughter are in love with each other." He paused deep in thought. "Are you sure she's pregnant?"

Jacob sighed. "Pretty sure Dad. She and I just did one of those home tests. It was very positive." He grinned. "And she smells different."

Billy nodded his head in understanding. When Jacob stood up to leave, Billy held out his arms. "Come here."

Jacob hugged his father tightly. It made him feel so much better. When he pulled away Billy suddenly looked even more serious as he said. "Please…at least tell me the baby was conceived on tribal land. You know how important that is to our people."

Jacob smiled in relief. "Yes. It was on our lands."

Billy smiled trying to rise to the occasion. "That is good to know. If the Great Spirit has blessed us with a baby, we should be happy. This is not the way I wanted it to happen, but we should still be happy."

Jacob leaned down to hug his father again. "Dad. You don't know how much hearing you say that means to me. Even though it is unexpected and I was stupid to let this happen, I am happy about the baby."

Billy looked up at his son's massive form as memories came flooding back. He remembered how proud he was when Jacob was born. When Sarah placed their son in his arms, it was one of the most important moments of his life. Even though it had been seventeen years, it felt like it was just yesterday. His eyes glistened with tears. "Love you son."

Jacob felt his throat constrict, but managed to say. "I love you too. Thanks for everything Dad."

As he went through the doorway to leave, Billy called out to him. "Jacob. If things get bad with Charlie, let me know. I will come and talk with him."

Jacob looked back and said. "I will Dad. Wish me luck."

After Jacob left, Billy was deep in thought about the whole situation. He knew the kids were going to need a lot of help. It was very expensive to have a baby. He was just praying it wouldn't be twins. He knew first hand how challenging that was. At times like this he missed his wife so much. He was sure she could have handled things a lot better than he did.

Jacob thought about his father's reaction while he drove to the station. He had reacted pretty much as expected. He was just glad his father had been supportive. He had no idea what to expect from Charlie. He only knew he wanted to protect Bella from Charlie's wrath. Not because she couldn't take the heat, but because he loved her. Seeing her so scared had made the decision easy for him.

He took a deep breath as he walked through the door of the police station. The secretary looked up to acknowledge him as he approached. She recognized him from times he had been there with Bella.

"Hi Jacob," She greeted him. "You here to see Chief Swan?"

Jacob answered her nervously. "Yeah. Is he busy?"

She smiled. "I don't think so. Let me check." She picked up the phone to buzz his office. "Chief Swan, Jacob Black is here to see you." She nodded her head. "Yes sir." She put the phone down. "Jacob, he said to have a seat. He is just getting ready to leave."

Jacob sat down. He tried to stay calm, but it took significant effort. He restlessly moved his feet while he waited.

When Charlie came out of his office he greeted Jacob with smile. "Hey Jacob. Did Bella come with you?"

Jacob stood up and reached out to shake Charlie's hand. "No. She didn't come."

Charlie looked at him questioningly. "Is this visit business or personal?"

Jacob glanced toward the secretary before answering. "It's a personal visit. Can we talk over coffee or something?"

"Oh, okay. I am just leaving work." He said, gesturing toward the door. "I could use some decent coffee. Let's go to the diner."

Jacob said. "Sure. See you there in a minute."

As Jacob drove he tried to think of how to break the news to Charlie. He felt so guilty. Charlie had trusted him with his daughter and he felt like he had betrayed that trust. He didn't feel the baby was a mistake, but he was pretty sure Charlie would feel that way. How do you tell a man you got his daughter pregnant out of wedlock? When they pulled up to the diner Jacob was glad to see business was slow. He didn't want the whole town to be a witness to his humiliation.

Charlie ordered coffee and Jacob ordered a soda. While they were waiting for the waitress to come, Jacob fidgeted. Seeing that Jacob was nervous, Charlie started the conversation. "Jake, what did you need to see me for? Is everything alright with you and Bella?"

The waitress chose that moment to bring their drinks, giving Jacob a moment to compose himself. He waited while she sat down the drinks before facing Charlie. He was sweating and felt sick. Dying inside, he cleared his throat. "Well…Charlie…I need to tell you something." He hesitated. "It's about Bella." His heart was pounding.

Charlie looked at him seriously. He could tell Jacob was upset. Years of interrogations had taught him when to keep quiet. He just waited.

Jacob took a drink of his soda. His hands were shaking. Feeling like he was going to have a heart attack, he looked apologetically at Charlie. "Sorry, it's hard to find words."

Charlie got impatient. "Just spit it out, son. It can't be that bad."

Jacob swallowed hard. "It is bad. I'm so sorry. I think the world of you Charlie, but I've really messed up."

Charlie tried to remain calm, as if he were at work. He had plenty of experience with stressful situations. Breaking up domestic disputes, arresting killers, telling families their loved ones were dead. He had seen it all. He noticed sweat glistening on Jacob's brow. He closed his eyes before saying, "What is it Jake?"

Jacob grabbed the edge of the table. "Charlie…Bella's pregnant…we're gonna have a baby."

Charlie's mouth fell open in shock. Thankful to be sitting down, he didn't speak for a minute. He and Jacob just looked at each other. Charlie's face got redder and redder. It was a big shock to hear his daughter was sexually active, not to mention pregnant.

Jacob squirmed under Charlie's stunned gaze.

"Well…that is certainly unexpected." He rubbed his face anxiously. "Are you sure?"

Jacob was just relieved Charlie hadn't killed him yet. "Yes, but she hasn't seen a doctor yet."

Charlie was always a man after the facts. He asked in a cool voice. "Do you even know how far along she is?"

Jacob nervously ran his hand through his hair. "Not very far, I think she got pregnant four weeks ago. I'm so sorry I put her in this position." He hesitated. "I don't want you to think we didn't take precautions though. We did."

Charlie nodded. "Right, it is a bad position to be in Jake. I blame Bella too though. Girls today are very smart about how to prevent pregnancy. I never thought Bella would have an unwanted pregnancy. Damn it, she knows better! I expected more from her!"

Jacob looked around to make sure no one heard their conversation. He held up his hand. "No Charlie. This was my fault. Dad always taught me it was the man's responsibility. You are wrong about one thing though. It might be an unplanned pregnancy, but it is not unwanted. I know we did this backwards, but I love her so much. More than you even know. I want to marry her." He was on a roll so he continued with his little speech. "I know it might take some convincing, but I want to get married as soon as possible. I hope I can spare her from being seen as an unwed mother." He looked at Charlie with hopeful eyes. He didn't like having to ask for help, but knew they were going to need it. "I know we are kind of young for this. We will need your help."

Charlie rubbed his chin and sighed. "You know your father and I will help Jake. We are not going to see our children and grandchild out on the street. You know I appreciate you coming to me with this, but can I ask you a question?"

Jacob was just glad they were talking. "Sure."

"I want to know why my daughter is not here."

Jacob flushed. "Bella doesn't even know I'm here. I was trying to protect her Charlie. You have no idea how scared she was to tell you."

Charlie spoke in anger, without thinking. "Bella does not need to be protected from her own father! You should have thought about protecting her four weeks ago when you were getting her pregnant!"

The anguish on Jacob's face and the look in his eyes said more than words ever could. Charlie took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He felt his anger dissipate. The kids needed their help right now, not accusations. It would only make things worse.

"Shit Jake, I'm sorry. That was out of line." His look softened. "I know you love Bella. This is just going to take some getting used to."

Jacob looked at him seriously. "No. You have every right to be upset." He sighed heavily. "You have no idea how sorry I am."

Charlie rubbed his mustache. "I know you are." He thought quietly for a minute. "I really need to see Bella. We have a lot to discuss."

Jacob asked. "Charlie. Can I ask you a favor? Please go easy on her. She was feeling pretty sick when I left."

Charlie was not surprised. "I could tell she didn't feel good this morning. I just wish she had talked to me about all this. She didn't need to be scared of me."

He gulped down the rest of the coffee and stood up. "Well Jake. If Bella doesn't feel well, I think I will stop and pick up some burgers at Sully's. Do you want some?"

Jacob stood up and stretched. Suddenly, he realized how long it had been since he had eaten. He was starving. "Are you sure you don't mind? I know you need some time to talk with her. How about this? I will pick up the food on my way and give you a chance to talk."

He followed Charlie out of the diner. Charlie turned to him before he got in the cruiser. "Sounds good Jake. I am sure Bells will want you see you tonight." He took out his billfold to get money. "Here, I'll see you at the house."

Jacob waved his hand, trying not to take any money. Charlie sternly held it out until Jacob had no choice but to take it. "Quit being so stubborn Jake."

Jacob blushed and took the money.

When Charlie got home everything was quiet downstairs. There was no sign of Bella anywhere. He went upstairs and quickly changed clothes before looking in on her. Bella woke up and heard him moving around in his room. The little nap she took really helped, but she still didn't feel back to normal.

When he peeked into her room, she greeted him. Her voice was hoarse. "Hey Dad."

Charlie had been thinking on the way home. The last thing she needed right now was for him to raise hell. "Hey Bells. Can I come in?"

Bella sat up in bed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Sure. Come on in."

Charlie sat down on the side of her bed. "Bella, Jacob came to see me tonight as I was leaving work." He noticed her sharp intake of breath. He put his hand over hers. "He told me."

Her hand flew to her mouth and she started to cry. "Oh god, I am so sorry, Dad." She fell back on the bed and covered her face. "I know I'm just a big disappointment to you."

He put his hand on her shoulder. "No honey. You could never be a big disappointment. You are my daughter and I love you. C'mere." He pulled her to a sitting position so he could hug her. She sobbed into his shirt before composing herself. Charlie did his best to comfort her. He was angry about the situation, but she was still his little girl.

She clung to him. "Oh Dad, what have I done? I am so stupid."

Charlie eased her away from him so he could see her eyes. "No honey. You're not stupid."

"I am too. I should have been more careful. I am so sorry." Her voice was little more than a hoarse rasp.

Charlie took her chin in his hand. "I know you are. Jake is too." He grinned. "You should have seen him trying to tell me the news. He was pretty shook up."

He could see the concern in her face. "Jacob is okay. I didn't shoot him or anything. He's picking up some food for us. He'll be here in a few minutes."

"Oh. I kind of forgot about making dinner." Bella got up and straightened her clothing.

Charlie stood up and put his hands on her shoulders. Looking at her seriously, he said. "Bella, there is something I need to ask you." She nodded. "I know you and Jake are not prepared to have a baby right now. You have a lot going on with school. Ah hell. He's not even a senior yet." Bella nodded again. Her chin quivered and her eyes filled with tears. "Just answer this. Do you love him? I mean, really love him as the man you want to spend the rest of your life with? Forget about the baby for a minute."

The unshed tears ran down her face. "Yes. I love him. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him even before the baby. You know something Dad? I can hardly stand being away from him." She smiled. "God…I love him so much." She thought of the imprint, but knew it was so much more than that.

"I know we are nowhere near ready for this, but I guess there is not much we can do about it now."

Charlie put his arm around her shoulder as they headed downstairs. "No. That's true enough Bells. What's done is done." He reached over and kissed her. "We are going to figure all this out." He smiled to give her some encouragement. "The four of us will figure this out together."

They heard the truck pull up out front. Charlie tried to lighten the mood. "Well. It looks like the food is here. I hope you feel like eating. Jake said you didn't feel well."

"I feel a lot better tonight. Thanks Dad." Bella started getting their drinks ready for dinner as Jacob came through the door. He put the food down and wrapped Bella in his arms. The hug was so intense it was like they blended into one. Charlie intently watched the love flowing between them.

Jacob kissed her sweetly, letting his lips linger on hers. "You okay?"

Bella blushed. "Yeah, I'm great, thanks to you." She looked over at her dad. "Charlie didn't kill me."

Charlie smiled at the two of them. "C'mon you guys, let's eat before it gets cold."

After all the stress of the day, they tried to relax and enjoy their dinner. Charlie was clearly deep in thought about the pregnancy, because he kept bringing it up. Jacob asked him if his insurance company covered pregnancy. Jacob explained he had been working on motors to make extra money and fully intended to take care of Bella and their baby. He did not want to have to apply for government assistance. Especially after what his dad said about being a statistic from the reservation. Charlie told them he planned to call his insurance company first thing in the morning.

After dinner, Charlie left to go see Billy. The two grandpas needed to talk about all this. That was no surprise to Jacob and Bella.

After Charlie left, Bella sat on Jacob's lap. "Well. That didn't go as bad as I thought it would." She sighed heavily and put her head on his chest. "How did he react when you told him?"

Jacob held her close and twirled a section of her hair around his finger. "He was pretty upset. I thought for a minute he was going to lose it. I think it helped a lot that he knows how much we love each other. Can you imagine how hard it would be to have your daughter get pregnant from a one night stand?" He sighed heavily against her.

Bella rubbed his head, holding him close. "Yeah, that would be terrible. We do love each other." She smiled and kissed him. "And we are going to love our baby. It is a little scary though." She shifted on his lap to see his face. "Aren't you scared?"

Jacob ran his hand down her neck and down her chest, coming to rest on her lower abdomen. "Sure, I'm scared." His eyes misted with tears as he continued in a whisper. "Even though I'm scared, I love you more than you can even know. I can't think of anything more perfect than having a baby with you. I know I may be young, but I promise I'll be ready." He slid his lips over hers for a kiss.

Bella put her head on his chest and snuggled. "Jake, thank you for what you did today. I know telling Charlie was hard. You're really something else." She pulled away to look into his eyes intently. "You amaze me." She kissed him again.

Without warning, Jacob intensified the kiss. He kissed her passionately until she couldn't breathe. He stood up and took her hand. "Come on. Let's go take a shower." He stretched. "I am so tired. I feel like I could sleep for a week."

They took a long shower letting the warm water course over their bodies. Jacob washed her tenderly, paying special attention to her lower abdomen. When he was finished he got on his knees and started kissing her stomach.

Bella giggled and put her hand on his head. "What are you doing?"

Jacob looked up sweetly. He just gazed into her beautiful brown eyes, eyes shining with love. For him. "You are going to be so beautiful. I was just imagining you pregnant with my child."

Bella laughed. "Well, I have a newsflash for you. I am pregnant with your child."

He laughed with her before he started tickling her, mischievously. "I know that, silly. I was imagining you big and pregnant, you know, huge." He held his hands away from her stomach, as if he were measuring.

They quickly got ready for bed and snuggled under the covers. Jacob pulled her into his arms. "I am so glad tomorrow is Saturday. Let's sleep late."

Bella drowsily responded. "Sounds so good. Are you sure you can spend the night?"

Jacob nestled her against his body, rubbing her back. "I know my dad will understand. I just hope Charlie doesn't kick me out."

Bella wrapped herself around him as he lulled her to sleep. "Don't worry, he won't." Before she knew it, she fell asleep.

Jacob stayed awake for a few minutes making plans. If he had his way, she would be his wife soon. It was something he wanted more than anything in the world. He would make sure she fulfilled her dreams. Whatever she wanted to do in life, he would help her achieve.

When Jacob Black had his heart set on something, nothing could stop him. Not man, not wolf, and certainly not leech.

**A/N: Thank you for sticking with me and taking the time to read this. *hugs* **


	19. Chapter 19 - We're having a baby

**Beta'd by JJ**

Everyone slept late the next morning. They were all emotionally exhausted. Bella woke up sweating from being in Jacob's arms all night. She could hear her father in the shower. As soon as she moved to shift her position, Jacob woke up. "Good morning beautiful." He kissed her tenderly. Bella put her arms around him and returned the kiss. Jacob ran his hand down to her lower back, pressing against her.

"Good morning Jake. I don't feel beautiful." She rubbed his chest. "Did you sleep well?"

"I sure did, how about you?" He kissed her neck before inhaling into her hair.

"I did too." Bella shivered when he started licking her neck. "Umm…I wish we could spend every night together."

Jacob eased his hand under her panties stroking the smooth skin of her bottom. Staring intently into her brown eyes he said, "We are going to spend every night together."

Bella gave a sharp intake of breath in surprise. He wasn't sure how Charlie and Billy were going to feel about it, but he wasn't planning on being apart from her. Not anymore. He and his inner wolf couldn't do it anymore. Just making the decision gave him a deep sense of satisfaction. She groaned when he slid a finger around to lightly touch her folds. Knowing they wouldn't have the luxury of taking things any further, he stopped and pulled away. "Sorry Bella. I probably shouldn't have done that." Giving her an apologetic look he said, "Maybe tonight we can have some private time."

Bella sighed and snuggled against him. "That sounds great."

Jacob grinned. "I don't care if they get upset. I can't be away from you anymore." He spoke with conviction, sounding older than his years.

Bella nodded and gave a choked sob as he kissed her tenderly. "Yeah, we can move out if we have to." She eased up to sit on the side of the bed. A wave of nausea washed over her. Jacob noticed she looked green.

"Are you okay?" Jacob checked. He rubbed her back trying to make her feel better.

Bella nodded. "Yeah, I'm feeling okay, just a little sick."

Remembering that crackers helped, Jacob headed downstairs to get some.

Charlie found Jacob digging through the cabinets when he came downstairs. Jacob was only wearing his boxers. Charlie took note of Jacob's lack of clothing as he made coffee. It was not lost on him just how big Jacob had grown. He was a little amazed at how Jacob had changed from a boy into a big man.

"Good morning, Jake."

Jacob smiled. "Good morning, Charlie. Hey, I hope you don't mind that I stayed over last night." He looked a little sheepish. "I really didn't want to leave Bella." His plan was to ease them into the idea of the two of them being together at night. He found the crackers he had been searching for and poured some milk to go along with it.

Charlie grinned and shook his head. "No. It's okay Jake. Your dad and I had a long talk last night. We decided there was no sense in treating you and Bella like children. Not with a baby on the way. Billy thinks it would be best for you to be together. I don't disagree. The baby needs two parents together so I guess you might be my son-in-law pretty soon." Billy had also told him they needed to be practical about this. Jacob and Bella loved each other and wanted to be together.

Jacob relaxed and smiled. "I sure hope so Charlie." He sat down at the table. "That reminds me. I need to ask you something." His face suddenly got serious. "I wanted to ask you for permission to ask Bella to marry me." He laughed nervously. "I know I sort of put the cart before the horse, but I love her so much. Nothing would make me happier."

Charlie looked at Jacob with stern eyes until he couldn't keep up the charade. Getting up to pour a cup of coffee, he asked teasingly, "So… you think you are the one for my Bella?" He glanced over to look at Jacob. Jacob was smiling.

"I know I am." Jacob said with confidence.

"Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?" Charlie grinned.

"When it comes to Bella, I'm very sure." His voice was husky with emotion.

Charlie decided he had teased Jacob enough. "Jake, I have always approved of you and Bella together. I had a feeling you would end up together." Giving himself an imaginary pat on the back, he said, "I just had a feeling about it." What he didn't say, was how Billy had convinced him even though they were young, their love was strong and true. "I guess I am old fashioned, but I think you should get married."

Jacob was so happy. "Thank you Charlie. That means a lot." He hesitated. "I want you to know I will work hard to take care of her."

Charlie was quiet for a moment. He was sure Jacob would do his best, but he also knew how hard it would be. Renee had been Bella's age when they started a family. "I know you will Jake. Your dad and I are going to help. We came up with some ideas last night. I'll go over a few things when Bella gets downstairs."

Jacob jumped up. "I'll be right back Charlie. I need to take some crackers to Bella. She feels a little sick this morning."

"Oh. You better hurry then. Tell Bella to come down when she feels like it." Charlie sounded a little concerned. Jacob rushed upstairs.

While he was gone, Charlie sat thinking about Renee. She had gone through the same thing when she was pregnant with Bella. He laughed to himself, remembering how he had tried to take care of her, much the same as Jake was doing for Bella. He drank his coffee as he contemplated how Renee was going to react to the news. You could never be sure with her. When Jacob came back into the kitchen Charlie was on his second cup of coffee reading the morning paper. "Is Bella okay?"

Jacob poured himself a cup and sat down. "Yeah, she feels a little bit better." He snorted. "It's funny how crackers can make her feel better." He took one out of the box and ate it. "There is nothing in these things."

Charlie laughed. "Yeah, it does seem weird."

Jacob said, "Charlie, I meant it when I said I wanted to ask Bella to marry me. You know I have been working extra jobs to save money." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I want to buy her an engagement ring." Charlie looked up in surprise.

Jacob quickly added. "Nothing big and fancy, I know she wouldn't like that." He looked at Charlie hoping he was handling it the right way. "She deserves a ring."

Charlie thought for a brief moment before responding. It pleased him that Jake wanted Bella to have nice things. "Damn right, she does."

Jacob let out his breath, relieved. He had been afraid Charlie and his father would think he was being ridiculous, spending money on a ring. Still, it was important to him.

Charlie suddenly had an idea. "Hey Jake, I have a friend who owns a jewelry store." He saw Jacob's eyes light up. "He owes me…big time. I helped him out of a bind once." He rubbed his chin. "It was a big one. He told me if I ever wanted anything at cost to come and see him."

Jacob couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice. "Awesome! Are you sure you don't mind hooking me up?"

"Not a bit. I think it's a great idea." He laughed at Jacob's eagerness. "I'll probably need to go with you."

Jacob reached out and put his hand on Charlie's shoulder. He spoke with sincerity. "I appreciate it so much Charlie. Do you mind if we pick up my dad on the way? I'd like it if he could go with us."

Charlie got up to refill his coffee. "I wouldn't want it any other way." They heard Bella coming down the stairs. Charlie winked at Jacob like they had a big secret.

As Bella rounded the corner to the kitchen she noticed Jacob's expression. She suspected they had been in the middle of something. "Good morning, Dad." She hugged her dad before getting a cup out of the cabinet.

"Good morning Bells." Charlie intently watched her as she got a cup of coffee. "Are you feeling better? Jake said you didn't feel well."

Bella blushed. Funny the difference a day made. She was free to answer honestly. "I felt like I was going to throw up when I got up, but the crackers helped."

"Well I am glad they helped. You should ask Renee what she did when she was pregnant with you. She got sick a lot in the mornings." Charlie grinned at the look of horror on Bella's face.

Bella slumped in her chair, with a solemn look on her face. She hadn't even thought of telling her mother yet. Renee loved to preach about safe sex. Bella didn't expect her to be happy about an unplanned pregnancy. "Oh God, I almost forgot about telling Mom. I guess I better call her today." Jacob reached for her hand.

Bella leaned over to kiss Jacob on the cheek. "I know she will love you Jake, but she will bug you to death with her questions."

Charlie burst out laughing. He clearly was enjoying the thought of that. Renee was probably going to have a fit. "Hey Bells, got a minute to talk? I wanted to tell you and Jake a few things Billy and I talked about last night."

Bella started to get a little nervous. "Sure Dad."

Charlie smiled reassuringly. "Everything went well. You know, I think he is excited about being a grandpa." He looked at Jacob. "I wanted to talk to you guys about something. We pretty much decided you would have to live with us for a few years until you're out of school and get on your feet. Billy said you needed to live on the reservation, but I told him we should try to compromise. His place is pretty small but we thought you could take turns. Stay at his house for a few days and then stay here for a few. Really, I want you here more because there will be more room for the baby." He paused, looking thoughtful.

"Something is bothering me though. Billy is going to need some help." He turned to Jacob. "I don't think it would be good for him to be alone too much Jake. You will need to be there for him. I worry that he won't take care of his diabetes. He tends to eat the wrong things when no one is watching."

Jacob nodded and was deep in thought. "I will need to watch out after him."

Bella broke in. "Are you sure about this Dad? This is a lot for you to take on."

Charlie nodded his head. "Yes, I'm sure." He looked intently at Bella. "Hell, I feel like I just got you back Bells. I know you and Jake need to be together, but I don't want you to leave." His voice was suddenly husky with emotion. "It's not exactly like you two are prepared to be out on your own right now."

Bella blushed and looked at Jacob. "You're right. It's not like we were prepared for this." She looked down in embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

Charlie got up from the table and pulled her into a hug. "No, don't be sorry honey. When all this is over we are going to have a precious little baby to love." Bella clung to him and started to cry. Charlie held her until she calmed down and sniffled into his chest. Feeling like he was taking care of her did him a world of good. He knew he had not been there for her enough when she was growing up. He was determined to be there for her now. Kissing her on the head, he looked over and winked at Jacob. "Hey you guys, I wanted to let you know I called my insurance company this morning."

Bella pulled away to look up at him. "Oh God, what did they say?"

Charlie laughed. He was clearly happy. "Yeah, you are not going to believe this. Do you remember how I told you before, I didn't think my insurance would cover birth control?" Bella nodded. "I was right about that, but they do cover pregnancy, even for dependents." Bella gasped and Jacob got to his feet. He lifted her into his arms giving her a big hug.

Jacob felt a huge sense of relief. He had been very worried about the thought of not having insurance to cover the medical bills. Without coverage, Bella would have had to go to social services and apply for assistance. Suddenly, he had a terrible thought. If they got married she might lose her coverage. He took a deep breath before asking. "Um…Charlie, what happens if we get married? Will she lose her coverage?" He didn't see the shocked look Bella gave him.

Charlie put his hand on Jacob's shoulder. "I already asked them Jake. Under some new act, they will cover her even if you guys get married. Plus, you don't even have to be living here."

Bella wiped a few tears. "I can't believe it Dad. That is so great. I was worried about how I was going to pay for going to the doctor." Jacob ran his hand up and down her back in a soothing motion.

"I know honey. I was too. At least we won't have to worry about that right now. You go ahead and make an appointment with the doctor. You need to get checked and make sure everything is okay."

Bella nervously started straightening the kitchen. "Oh Dad, I am glad you brought it up. I don't want to see a doctor in Forks. I wouldn't want to embarrass you. I thought I might go to Port Angeles, if it's okay."

Charlie frowned. "You don't embarrass me Bells." He was deep in thought for a minute. "No. I am not trying to tell you what to do, but that's too far away. You might not have much time to get to the hospital if you have a problem. It's not safe to be far away from your doctor. I don't give a damn what people say."

Bella's heart swelled with love for her father. She and her father hadn't always seen eye to eye, but she loved him. He was really being there in a way she never expected. "Are you sure Dad?"

"Yes, I'm sure. It's not like you're fourteen. One of the officers at the station had a daughter who got pregnant when she was fourteen." He glanced at Jacob. "You're really an adult." He pulled her into a hug. "C'mere. You hold your head high Bells. If I'm not embarrassed, you shouldn't be either." He smiled at Jacob. "That includes you too Jake."

Jacob felt overwhelmed with the support they were getting from their parents. He put his arm around Charlie's shoulder. "Thanks for everything Charlie. I'll make it up to you someday."

Charlie looked up at Jacob, giving him a serious look. "No Jake. You don't owe me a thing. This is what fathers do. I know I haven't always been there for Bella, but I know how important it is. I have made some mistakes. Pretty soon, you will understand how it feels to be a father." He looked at Bella and smiled. "You just take care of my daughter and grandchild. They are the ones you owe."

Jacob got emotional. "I love them so much Charlie." He felt tears sting his eyes. "You don't have to worry about me taking care of them."

Charlie wanted to also let Jacob know exactly what he expected. "I trust you." He was being deadly serious. "I know you won't let them down."

Jacob had a huge lump in his throat. He knew there was a lot left unspoken. Charlie was entrusting him with his flesh and blood. When Jacob looked at Bella it almost did him in. She was so beautiful, so trusting. The love and pride she felt for him was clear on her face. He didn't think he could speak, so he nodded his head.

Charlie was satisfied he had made his point. He glanced at Bella. She was standing there a little stunned at their little conversation.

Jacob and Bella ate some cereal while Charlie finished reading the paper. When Charlie stood up to leave he said, "Okay Jake, you get ready while I pick up Billy."

Jacob went upstairs to take a shower. Charlie tried to act casual. "We are going to run an errand Bells. I would like it if we could all go to the lodge tonight to celebrate."

Bella looked at her dad a little confused. "Do I need to go Dad? I can get ready."

He quickly responded. "No. We just have an errand to run." He grinned. "It's a man thing."

Bella cleared the table. "Oh, okay. I have some things around the house to do. I also need to call Mom." She was glad Jacob and her dad were spending time together.

Charlie hugged Bella as he was leaving. "Bye Bells."

She hugged him tightly, resting her head against his chest. "Bye Dad. I love you."

Charlie kissed her on the head. "Love you too." He pulled away to smile down at her. "You try to get some rest today. You know you have to rest more when you are pregnant." He grinned. "Jake is young and has a lot of energy. Don't let him wear you out."

Bella blushed scarlet. Oh my God! "Umm okay Dad." After Charlie left, Bella went upstairs to make her bed. Jacob was getting dressed.

She and Jacob sat on the bed to talk. Jacob wrapped his arms around her. "Babe, I can't believe how great your dad is about all this. He's awesome."

"I know. I almost can't believe it." She giggled. "And the insurance, that is a dream come true. I'm not nearly as nervous about all this as I was. I feel so much better." She felt like a big weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Jacob took her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. "I do too." He kissed her tenderly.

Bella eased back on the bed, pulling him with her. She whispered. "You make me so happy."

Jacob pulled her tightly against him murmuring into her hair. "You have no idea how happy you are making me." He breathed in her scent. "This love we have…and the baby…I feel like my heart is going to burst it's so full."

His heartfelt words made Bella want to cry. "Oh Jake, I'm so in love with you." She reached up touch his shoulders. "Kiss me." Jacob slid his mouth over hers. He kissed her as if his life depended on it, pouring all of his love into it. Bella moaned and put her leg around his hip to hold him close. When she started moving her hips against his, it was his turn to moan.

Knowing Charlie would probably be back soon was the only thing that made Jacob stop. He reluctantly pulled away groaning. His voice was husky when he spoke. "I want you so much. But, your dad will be back soon. I'll make it up to you tonight."

Bella squeezed him on the butt. Her eyes twinkled as she replied. "You better."

He chuckled and said in a low sexy voice. "Don't you worry about that, I will." He heard her heart flutter in response.

After Charlie picked Jacob up, Bella called her mom to break the news. Renee handled it well, but reminded her several times that they had discussed safe sex. She was supportive, but made it clear she was disappointed that Bella had not been more careful. Then, she switched gears and wanted to know all about Jacob. She wanted to know all the details of his plans for the future and if he was going to be there for all the responsibilities of having a baby.

When Bella brought up the subject of marriage, her mother told her just because she was pregnant was no reason to get married. Bella cut to the chase and explained that Jacob was the only man she ever wanted to be with and marriage was what she wanted with him. Once she told her that, Renee said she was happy for her. Sounding excited, she said she wanted to come up soon so she could get to know Jacob better and plan a baby shower. Bella felt so relieved when she hung up the phone. It was like a big burden was lifted. She hadn't realized how important it was to have both of her parents support until she talked with her mother. Now, she felt like she could face whatever was in store for them. Being relieved didn't make her feel any less tired. She got back into the bed she had just made and took a nap.

****

When they first arrived at the jewelry store, Jacob felt a little uncomfortable. Being out of his element, he was thankful Charlie was there. Once Charlie explained they were looking for an engagement ring for Bella, the owner of the store was more than happy to help. He treated Jacob with respect and educated him on the 4 C's of shopping for a diamond. Being able to buy it at cost made a huge difference in what he could afford. Charlie and Billy kept trying to get Jacob to choose a round solitaire, but Jacob saw something else he wanted. It was unusual and perfect, just like Bella. He had taken a ring from Bella's room so they could get the right size.

He had his heart set on an emerald cut diamond. It didn't have the obvious fire the round one did, but he thought it was stunning. When the light hit it just right, it was amazing. The flashes of light almost hurt his eyes. Jacob knew it was the one for Bella. The owner shook his hand and told him to come back anytime. He even extended the at cost offer again to the three of them. The ring would be ready in a few days. As they left the store Jacob turned to Charlie and said, "Charlie, it must have been one big favor you did for him. He treated us like kings."

Charlie put his hand on Jacob's shoulder. "It was, Jake. It kept his boy from going to jail. Just glad I could help."

When they stopped for lunch, they were in great spirits. Jacob ate with gusto. Charlie was dumbfounded by the amount of food Jacob put away. Billy laughed and said, "Yeah Charlie, he'll eat you out of house and home." He snickered. "I'll have to start giving you money for food."

Charlie didn't want Billy to think he was worried about the extra cost of another mouth to feed. "No Billy. I don't want money." He grinned at Billy. "I'll just put him on a diet."

Jacob spewed milkshake out of his mouth. Billy looked at Jacob, seeing the priceless look on his face, before responding, "Oh hell, Charlie!"

Jacob uttered an exaggerated groan. "Charlie…no diet…please! I'll work for food. I promise!"

Billy rolled his eyes and shook his head. He laughed so hard they thought he might get sick.

When the four of them went to dinner that night, Charlie tried to make it a celebration. Bella laughed so much her face hurt. They went back to Billy's house where they pitched in doing chores so it would be easier for Billy. As Jacob was packing a few things, his dad rolled up to his doorway.

"Jake. I want you to come back in a few days." He narrowed his eyes as he watched Jacob pack. "You need to be here on the rez at least part of the time. You have a responsibility to your tribe."

Jacob stopped packing and went over to his father. He knelt down beside Billy's wheelchair. "I haven't forgotten Dad. I will always come back. This is where I belong."

Billy looked relieved. "Glad to hear it son. Bring Bella back with you."

Jacob smiled at the mention of Bella. "I will. One day, I want La Push to be her home too."

"Son, do you want me to talk to Sam?"

Jacob sighed. He knew he was going to have to talk with Sam soon. "No. I need to do it. I will go see him soon." Billy nodded. He felt better knowing Jacob wanted to be in La Push. He had been concerned he might lose Jake, but he also worried about the tribe. He turned away so Jacob wouldn't see his eyes mist with tears.

When they got back home, Charlie headed straight to bed. Jacob grinned when they went upstairs. He noticed Charlie had closed his bedroom door. After they got ready for bed, Jacob closed Bella's bedroom door and turned around. Bella was already stretched out on the bed. He smiled slowly, giving Bella a predatory look. Without a word, he began to move toward her. As he approached the bed, Bella giggled in anticipation.

He sat beside her, running his hand down her body. "How quiet can you be?" His voice was huskier than usual.

Bella giggled again. "I'll be as quiet as I can." She said innocently. She watched him undress as the lamplight glistened off his dark skin, mesmerized. When he sat down beside her, Bella eagerly reached for him.

Jacob slipped her gown off and stretched out beside her. His hungry eyes followed the curves of her body. He slipped his hand behind her neck, drawing her close to his body. Jacob thrust his tongue deeply into her mouth. Running his hands over her body, he caressed her nipples until she was throbbing. Bella moved her hand into his thick black hair, loving the way it felt. Soon she couldn't take it anymore. Taking his hand, she pulled it down to where she wanted it to be.

Jacob smiled into her mouth and ran his finger along the front of her panties, gently stroking her. He caressed her slowly. Soon she pulled away from his mouth. "More," she begged. "I need more."

Jacob chuckled as he eased his whole hand inside the fabric to stroke her. She moaned and arched into his hand. He took his time building her passion until she was gasping for breath. He removed her panties and pulled her to the edge of the bed, placing a pillow under her hips. As he spread her lips to taste her, he looked up to meet her eyes. "You are so…beautiful." His eyes stayed on her face.

Bella licked her lips and reached down to hold one of his hands. "I love you." Her breath caught when he reached out to stroke her with his tongue. He licked her again and again, taking his time, until she arched involuntarily towards his mouth. She moaned louder as her orgasm approached until he got worried Charlie would hear.

Pulling away he teased. "I'll have to stop if you get too loud honey."

She whimpered at the thought. "No…please…I'll be quiet." She covered her mouth with her hand.

Satisfied she could control herself, he held her hips as he sucked her core into his mouth. Bella reached down to hold him tightly against her when she started to climax. He rhythmically sucked her until she exploded against his mouth. When she recovered, Jacob raised his head to look at her. She was gazing at him with longing.

"Jacob."

He was already as hard as he thought he could get, but the way she spoke his name sent blood rushing to his cock. He pulled her back in the bed and stretched out on top of her, falling in between her legs. They held each other tightly. Bella sighed against his chest and spoke in a hoarse voice. "Do I taste okay? I've heard pregnancy can affect things like that."

His leveled a smoldering gaze at her. "Oh yeah…you taste as sweet as sugar." He kissed her deeply. "The next time you say something about how you taste, I'll find a way to prove it to you."

Bella blushed and chose not ask any questions. She moved her hand over his back, feeling his muscles. "I don't know if I can take it if you get any better at that."

His slow, sexy grin appeared. He was proud he was pleasing her. "Well you know what they say…practice makes perfect." He stroked her thighs and gently opened her legs, thrusting against her as he kissed her hard. When he was sure she was ready, he eased himself between her legs and slowly pushed his way in.

Bella arched toward his body. "You feel so good...so big."

Jacob laughed as he started to move inside her. "Still feel good, babe?"

She gasped at the sensation. "Umm Jake, it feels like heaven."

He grunted in response. "Yeah…feels like heaven."

Jacob lovingly held his big body above her, staring into her eyes. He reached down to where their bodies were joined to stroke her. Moving slowly, he gave her time to catch up. When she closed her eyes tightly and arched up to meet his thrusts, he increased the pace. He felt the spasms tightening around him as she moaned loudly. Jacob plunged deep inside and moaned low as he came. He tried his best not to make any noise. He didn't want to rub it in that he was pounding Charlie's daughter in the next room. That would be a low blow.

They clung to each other as they tried to catch their breaths. After they recovered, they used the restroom and quickly got back in bed. Jacob rubbed her back as she drifted off to sleep. He had never felt more happy and at peace. Life was pretty much perfect.

In the other bedroom, it was a different story. Poor Charlie was suffering. He tried his best not to listen when he realized what was happening in Bella's room. He quickly got out his earplugs. They were used for target shooting and blocked out most sound. Feeling sorry for himself, he couldn't help but think of how wrong it was that he was leading a celibate life while his pregnant teenage daughter was getting laid. He wanted things to be wonderful for Bella and Jacob, even including sex, but it didn't seem fair. Groaning, he turned over and tried to go to sleep.

****

When Bella called the doctor's office to make an appointment, they wanted her to come that afternoon. Their schedule was booked a few weeks in advance, but they told her there had been a cancellation. When she told the girl on the phone it was for her first prenatal appointment she was told the father needed to be there as well. This was to provide personal and family medical history. Jacob was going to be a little late getting there because of school.

When Bella arrived for her appointment, she quickly scanned the waiting room to see if she saw any classmates. She didn't want word to get out too soon about the pregnancy. She felt like the only reason girls her age went to the OB-GYN was for birth control, pregnancy, or STD's. Glancing around the waiting room, she was glad to see several patients brought their significant others. She wanted Jacob to be comfortable.

The receptionist was very professional. She didn't even acknowledge that she knew why Bella was there. Bella was proud to hand them her dad's insurance card. She smiled to herself, as she remembered how excited Charlie was about the pregnancy being covered. While she waited for Jacob she filled out paperwork. He was still not there when she finished the forms and took them to the window. When they called her back to be seen Bella said, "My fiancé isn't here yet. Will you show him where to go when he gets here?" She didn't think Jacob would mind if she called him her fiancé, even if it wasn't official, she thought of him as her future husband.

The receptionist didn't bat an eye. "Sure. I'll show him where you are. What does he look like?"

Bella blushed. "Oh. He's about this tall." The girl's eyes got big as Bella reached way up to show her. "He's Quileute. His name is Jacob." Normally she wouldn't have mentioned his race, but it was a good way for the receptionist to identify him.

"Okay. When he gets here I will bring him to you."

One of the first questions they asked was if she had taken a pregnancy test with a medical facility or doctor's office. The lab tech explained that a lot of home tests were not reliable. Bella panicked a little bit. She didn't realize how much this baby already meant to her until she thought about the possibility the test she had done at home could be wrong. The lab tech smiled and made pleasant conversation while she did the test, but Bella didn't hear a thing she said. She waited anxiously. When the test was finished she held it out for Bella to see. "It's positive."

Bella breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God. You had me scared for a minute." She laughed in relief.

"Do you want to keep this?" She held the test out for Bella to take.

Bella reached for it. "Yeah, I would. Thanks so much."

At that moment Jacob came in the door. The receptionist took one look at him and knew he must be Jacob. She smiled in greeting and tried to remain professional. Well Hello sexy! "Hi. You must be Bella's fiancé?"

Jacob didn't miss a beat. "Sure am."

She motioned him around. "Come on around. She is waiting for you."

Jacob giggled to himself at Bella referring to him as her fiancé. It thrilled him down to his bones. When he made it to the lab, he saw Bella holding something in her hand, laughing. When she saw him, she blushed and held out the test. "It's positive!"

Jacob laughed and took the test to look at it. "I knew it would be."

The lab tech was a middle aged woman. She smiled at how cute they were. She looked down at the forms Bella had filled out to check for his name. "You must be Jacob. It's nice to meet you. My name is Sandra." She gestured to a space next to Bella. "Have a seat. I just need to draw some blood before the nurse meets with you to get the medical information." Jacob saw Bella's face immediately change to a frown. Knowing how much she hated having blood drawn, he gave her a sympathetic look.

Sandra saw her disappointed look. "Is everything alright?"

Bella tried to smile. "Yes. I just hate to get blood drawn. I usually get sick at the sight of blood."

Sandra patted Bella's hand. "Don't worry about it sweetie. It happens all the time. I think it is worse for pregnant women. They are more sensitive to things like that." She washed her hands and put gloves on. "You just try to relax and look somewhere else. It'll be over before you know it."

Bella asked hopefully. "Do you have to do blood work?"

Sandra smiled. "Sorry, but we do. Some of these tests are required by law. To give you the best care we need to do the tests. It's best for you and the baby."

Bella nodded her head. "Okay. I was just making sure." She had no choice but knowing it was best for the baby made it easier. She held out her arm and bravely looked toward Jacob for support. Jacob reached over to hold her hand. His eyes got big when he saw how many tubes there were.

When the last tube of blood was being drawn Bella started to feel lightheaded. She pulled her hand away from Jacob's to fan herself and said, "I feel like I am going to pass out." Just as Sandra wrapped the bandage around her arm everything went black.

"Bella!" Jacob jumped up to make sure she didn't fall out of her seat. Sandra rushed to get the doctor.

The doctor was a young blond who looked more like a Barbie doll than a physician. After a brief introduction, she took charge. "Bella, can you hear me?" Bella didn't respond. "I need to get her to an exam room."

Jacob immediately responded. "I'll carry her."

The doctor quickly glanced at him thankfully. "Okay, but be careful. I can't have my patient being dropped on the floor."

Jacob easily scooped Bella up in his arms. "I carry her all the time." He smiled. "I've never dropped her."

The doctor grinned back, as she showed him where to go. Bella started waking up just as he laid her on the exam table. "Jake, what...what happened?"

The doctor spoke first. "Hi Bella, my name is Dr. Daniels. I think you just got sick when they drew your blood." She got her stethoscope and started listening to Bella's heart. "Has this ever happened before?" She was reassured hearing the strong regular rhythm of Bella's heart.

"Yes. I get sick when I have blood drawn." Bella looked at Jacob. Her face was getting a little more color in it from embarrassment. Not because she felt that much better.

The doctor took her blood pressure and checked her pulse. Then, she sat down on the stool beside Bella. "I think you will be alright. Just stay there while you recover. I will have the nurse come in here to fill out the history. I don't want you to get up too soon. The next time we need to draw blood I want them to have you lie down first. Do you feel alright?"

Bella tried to sit up. Jacob rushed to help her. "I think so. Thanks, Dr. Daniels."

Dr. Daniels held her hand out to Jacob. "Thank you for all your help Jacob. You made my job a lot easier."

He shook her hand. "No problem. I was more than happy to help."

As she turned to leave she said, "Bella, I'll see you back in a few weeks for your physical exam and Pap smear. Call me if you need anything."

After she left the room Jacob asked. "What's a Pap smear?"

She laughed at his look of alarm. "It's an exam women have to check for cervical cancer. It doesn't hurt Jake. Just something women have to do."

He reached over to kiss her. "Good. I was about to get worried."

They didn't have to wait long before the nurse came in to get their medical information. She introduced herself and scanned the paperwork. "Oh, you're Chief Swan's daughter, aren't you?"

Bella blushed. "Yes, I am. Do you know him?"

She smiled. "I do. I used to work at the hospital. Sometimes we would see him come in during accident investigations. Tell him congratulations for me."

Bella noticed the nurse flush when she mentioned her dad's name. It looked like she had a little crush on him. "I will."

She turned to Jacob. "Are you Jacob?"

Jacob reached out to shake her hand. "I am. It's nice to meet you."

She flipped through the paperwork. "There might be an error here. Bella listed your age as seventeen Jacob. Is that correct?"

"It is." He grinned. "I am just big for my age."

"Oh, okay. I just wanted to make sure the dates were right." She sounded very professional and treated them like adults. Bella and Jacob did their best to answer all the questions about their personal and family medical histories. It was a lot of information.

One question made Jacob want to laugh. The nurse asked, "Are there any genetic conditions in your families?"

Jacob answered with a straight face. "No." Not unless you count turning into a massive wolf the size of a horse or supernatural healing. He saw Bella grin behind her hand. The nurse loaded them down with information to take home. Information about everything you could imagine related to pregnancy and childbirth. Bella and Jacob agreed they would be busy just trying to read it all.

Before she left the exam room, she handed Bella a sample of prenatal vitamins and a prescription. "Here are some samples of prenatal vitamins. Make sure you take these. They are very important for the development of the baby."

Bella took it but replied, "Oh, I already started taking prenatal vitamins as soon as I thought I might be pregnant. I just got some of the over the counter ones."

Jacob was stunned. He couldn't believe she had already thought of that. He had never been more proud of her. When they were leaving, Jacob kept his arm around Bella, making sure she was alright. He told the nurse he would come back later to pick up the truck. The nurse agreed with him that Bella probably shouldn't drive until she was completely recovered. Bella had a feeling Jacob made quite an impression on the staff. She could tell the receptionist was a little infatuated with him already.

Jacob stared at Bella and giggled as they walked to his car.

Bella giggled back. "What is it Jake?"

She squealed as he lifted her into his arms, swinging her around in a circle. "We're having a baby!"

They both laughed until they were breathless. When they got in the car Bella realized she was hungry. "Um Jake, can we stop and get some food on the way home? I am so hungry."

He reached over to kiss her tenderly. "Anything." He said. "Anything for you."


	20. Chapter 20 - An engaged man - Part 1

**Beta'd by Astrid. Thank you!**

**"Life is a flower of which love is the honey."**

**- Victor Hugo**

Jacob had just picked up Bella's engagement ring from the jewelers. It was perfect. He could hardly wait to make her his wife. In his heart they were already married, but he wanted it to be official for the whole world to see. He carefully hid the ring in the car where Bella wouldn't find it. He thought about Sam and the pack as he drove to Bella's house to pick her up. They were invited to lunch at Sam and Emily's house.

He and Bella decided they could not put off telling Sam and the pack any longer. He'd been a good man and allowed Jacob to take the time he needed. Never needing to ask why, simply knowing it was vital to Jacob.

Tonight he was back on patrol and he knew the secret would be out. Bella and the baby were constantly in his thoughts. Keeping the news from Embry and Quil had been difficult; but he felt Sam, as Alpha, should be the first to know. It was important to him to have Sam's approval.

As Jacob walked in, he heard Bella call out from upstairs. "Jake, is that you?"

"Yeah babe, it's me." As soon as he went into the kitchen a heavenly aroma filled his nose. There were two apple pies on the counter, still warm from the oven. Jacob knew one was for them to take to Emily's house. It was just a little something Bella thought of to thank Sam for letting Jacob have time off. He couldn't resist cutting a piece to eat. As soon as the warm sweetness touched his tongue he closed his eyes, savoring it. He tried to control himself but ended up eating almost half of it.

Taking the stairs two at a time, he rushed to lift Bella into his arms. "Hey." He slid his mouth over hers for a kiss, seeking entrance with his tongue.

Bella giggled as she returned the kiss, holding on to his massive shoulders. "I see you found the pie."

His eyes were shining as he gave her a happy smile. "Yep." He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I couldn't wait. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not…I made it for you." She stroked his back. "I'm glad you like it."

Jacob laughed. "You mean loved it. It's the best I have ever had." His eyes twinkled. "You know, you really should sell them. You could make a fortune."

Bella shrugged, "I don't know about that."

"Trust me, you could." He pinched her butt mischievously.

"Thank you, Jake." She gave him an appreciative look. He had on a black t-shirt, which showed off his muscles and broad chest. Bella sighed, "I love how you always believe in me."

Jacob weaved his fingers into her hair and tenderly held her head in his hands. "I always will." He paused to gaze into her eyes, "I love you."

Bella felt her heart flutter at the warmth of his words. What she once thought was love for Edward, was more like a child-like crush. It couldn't compare with this overwhelming powerful love she had for Jacob. Her eyes filled with tears as the feeling enveloped her. She laid her head on his chest and whispered, "Oh, Jake... I love you too."

Jacob sat on the bed and pulled her down beside him, kissing her passionately. After several minutes, he reluctantly pulled away. Emily would not like it if they were too late. "We better get going. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute." Bella reached for her phone. "I need to call Alice real quick."

Jacob suddenly felt uneasy. He listened quietly, trying to be patient while they talked. They made plans for Alice to come over the next day.

"I know you said you were busy, but please come over tomorrow. I have something important to tell you." Bella begged, in an excited voice. "Great! I'll see you at noon. I can't wait!"

Jacob was filled with a sense of dread. He had noticed since Bella found out she was pregnant, it was more difficult to accept the idea of she and Alice being friends. His wolf didn't like it… not a bit. Every time he even thought of the Cullens, his wolf made it clear he was not happy. He was not sure how he was going to handle the situation; and, it was his job to protect Bella and their baby. Words like_ fight_ and _kill_ worked their way into his consciousness.

When they got in the car to leave, Bella noticed his change of mood. She knew he was reacting to her little conversation with Alice. As much as she cared about Alice, she tried to imagine how she would feel if she were in his position. "Jake… is everything okay?"

His jaw flexed. Trying not to let his irritation show, he replied, "I have to be honest with you about something. I don't like you being around any vampires… even Alice." He paused half-expecting her to freak out.

Knowing he had probably hurt her feelings, he turned slowly to look at her, anticipating her response. Jacob thought of their child and had a new understanding of how hard it had been for his father. With their wolf heritage, being around vampires was not a good thing. He wanted them to go away -_ far away_. He hoped with all his heart their child never had to go through what he endured.

Bella was not really surprised. She knew he was not a big fan of her being around a vampire. She bit her lip, deep in thought for a minute. "I'm sorry. I know it's not your fault."

Jacob smiled. "Yeah, it's my wolf's fault. I can't tell you how upset it makes him. He can hardly stand it." He closed his eyes, trying to search for the right words before he continued. "It's almost like his fur is being rubbed the wrong way, only worse."

Bella smiled, her brown eyes searching his. Making him happy meant more to her than anything in the world. "Well… I don't want you or your wolf to be upset." She leaned over to kiss him. "What can I do to make our wolf more comfortable?"

Jacob was a little stunned. "Are you serious?" He knew how much her friendship with Alice meant to Bella. They hadn't seen each other lately, but still talked on the phone quite a bit.

Bella nodded quickly. "Yes, Jake. I want you and your wolf to be happy. I don't get to see him much, but I love him too."

Pulling her against his hard body, he kissed her passionately, as if he had all the time in the world. "He loves you too. It might be weird, but he has feelings… real feelings." His voice choked up. "We both have strong feelings Bella, about you and the baby." He paused. "I need to be there when Alice comes over. I have to be there to protect you."

"Yeah, I know. I want you there so Alice can see how awesome you are." Bella slowly scooted back on her side. "Plus, I am happy to do it if it makes you feel better."

Jacob grinned as he watched her buckle up. "You ready to go?" She returned his smile.

"I am." She reached into her purse to get some lip gloss. As she applied it, she said, "Jake, I know we're in a hurry, but can we stop by that new coffee shop? They have a part-time job open." She pulled a piece of paper out of her purse. "I told them I would bring this application back."

Jacob's eyes narrowed. "Are you sure? I don't know if you should try to work and go to school while you're pregnant." He didn't like the idea, but was careful not to tell her what to do.

Bella nodded immediately. "Yes. I'm sure. I need to do it." She smiled. "I'll go stir crazy if I just sit at home when I'm not in school. Besides, I don't have many hours this semester." She purposely left out the fact that they needed money. She did not want Jacob and Charlie to feel bad, she needed to work. They were going to need a lot of things to prepare for the baby. Cribs and car seats were not cheap.

Jacob was satisfied with her response. "Okay… only if you are sure. I don't want you to feel like you have to do it. I can just pick up some extra work. I've already got some jobs lined up."

Bella grinned. "I'm sure." She knew Jacob worried about how he was going to take care of them and she wanted to do her part.

They rode in silence for a few minutes. Bella was immersed in her own thoughts, making plans. When she contemplated telling Sam and Emily about the baby she giggled.

Jacob started laughing with her. He raised his eyebrows as he looked over at her. "What?"

"I'm just excited about telling Emily and Sam about the baby. I can't wait."

Jacob laughed. "Me too, but I am a little nervous telling Sam." He admitted.

"Don't be nervous Jake." She reached out to touch his leg. "I think he will be really happy about it."

Jacob swallowed hard. "I hope so."

When they arrived at Sam and Emily's house Jacob was still anticipating what their reaction would be. Though anxious about telling Sam, he couldn't imagine them not being excited about a baby. He knew both of them grew to care about Bella. She slowly wormed her way into their lives. Sam even admitted recently Bella was a perfect fit.

Emily met them at the door and motioned for them to come in. "Hi guys, come on in. Sam is getting dressed. He'll be out in a minute." Emily reached out to embrace Bella. Jacob beamed at the genuine affection she showed. Seeing Bella being truly accepted by his people made his world complete. He gave Emily a hug. "Hey Em, how are you?"

"I'm just great, Jake." She reached to take the pie he held out for her. "Oh, thanks so much for the pie Bella. I didn't make anything special for dessert, so it's perfect." She took it to the kitchen and came back. "Sit down guys. Make yourselves at home." They all sat down and made small talk while waiting for Sam. "We haven't seen the two of you around for a few days. What have you been up to lately?"

Jacob noticed Bella blushing. He didn't want to give too much away yet. "We've been pretty busy. That's why we came over today."

"Is everything alright?" Emily inquired.

Jacob could hear Sam headed their way, so he stood up. "Yeah, everything's great, couldn't be better." He smiled big when Sam came through the doorway. "Hey, man." He gave Sam an affectionate punch on the arm.

"Hey Jake." Sam reached down to give Bella a hug. "Bella, it's good to see you."

Bella returned his embrace. "Hi Sam, thanks for inviting us to lunch." She looked at Emily. "Do you need any help in the kitchen?"

Emily laughed, enjoying the female companionship. "It's under control, but you could help me set the table." She and Bella headed to the kitchen to make the final preparations for the meal.

The guys watched TV while they waited. They were both starving, but tried to wait patiently until they were called to the table. Being nervous didn't affect Jacob's appetite. Nothing affected his appetite. Even Bella ate more than usual.

Jacob smiled from ear to ear seeing her enjoy the food. He had been concerned Bella wasn't eating enough.

Sam could tell something was different. Bella was more talkative and animated than usual. He had never seen Bella look so happy. He could also see Jacob was uncomfortable and nervous about something.

Just as they polished off the pie, Jacob cleared his throat. When he took a drink of his tea, Bella noticed his hand shaking. Without a word, she reached out to take his hand. Jacob ran his other hand through his thick hair and took a deep breath. He smiled nervously before expelling a long slow breath. "Bella and I need to tell you guys something." His voice was thick with emotion. He glanced at Bella who was smiling and being supportive. The love flowing out of her had a calming effect. He turned back to Sam who had a serious look on his face. "Um… I know this is sudden, but we're having a baby."

Sam didn't even have time to react before Emily started squealing and jumped up to give Bella a big hug. Sam and Jacob grinned at each other watching her reaction. She and Bella giggled and held each other.

Their celebration was contagious. Sam quickly decided any concerns he had he would be sharing with Jacob in private. He pulled Jacob into a hug, lifting him off the ground as he exclaimed, "Man-oh-man, that's awesome."

Jacob, with a big smile on his face, heartily returned the embrace. He felt like a great weight had been taken off his chest. Telling Sam had been almost as hard as telling his father. Jacob laughed and said. "Really… you mean it?"

Sam looked at him, the brotherly love clear on his face. "Hell yeah!" Sam spoke with sincerity.

Jacob flushed and looked at Bella and Emily. They were wiping happy tears. Emily reached out to hug Jacob. "Oh Jacob, I am so happy for you!" She reached up, trying to kiss his cheek.

Jacob leaned down to help her out. "Thank you, Em." He looked over at Bella. Her face was tinged pink. "We're really happy about it too."

Sam regarded Bella with a newfound pride. "C'mere, Bella." He hugged her tightly and kissed her on the cheek.

They talked excitedly for a few minutes about the news. Jacob explained their parents were initially shocked, but had given them their full support. He went over their plans to share time with both Charlie and Billy. As a member of the pack, he knew Sam would need to approve any significant time he spent away from the reservation. Sam agreed they could not support themselves and conceded it was for the best. He made it very clear he expected them to make arrange to live on the Rez as soon as they could. In the end, Sam seemed satisfied they would make La Push their home. It pleased him greatly to know they planned to stay in school. He always did his best to keep the pack in school, but it was not easy.

Jacob reminded Sam he hadn't forgotten about patrolling that night. He also shared his plans to tell the pack that night. He knew they would find out as soon as he patrolled, so he wanted to announce their news before that happened. Before they could discuss it further, Emily interrupted. "Let's have a little party tonight to celebrate. We can bring the pack together here and you can tell them."

Sam proudly looked at Emily. "That sounds great, Em. You and Bella take care of the food, Jake and I will get the grill ready and invite the guys." He turned to Bella. "I wish we could invite Charlie and Billy, but I don't think they will be able to come this time. There is no way the guys will be able to act exactly normal tonight." He grinned at Jacob. "They will be too excited."

Bella turned red just thinking about it. She knew some of them might give Jacob a hard time. Even if it was all in fun, they might make jokes about her being knocked up. "It's okay, Sam. I understand."

Jacob groaned and rolled his eyes. "Sam, do you think I could have Embry and Quil come over a little early? I really wanted to tell them before the rest of the pack."

Bella spoke up, "They are your best friends, Jake. We should tell them first."

Jacob used the phone to call Embry and told him what time he and Quil needed to be at Sam's house. Embry never asked why; it was not unusual for Sam to call unscheduled meetings.

Emily pulled Sam aside. "Please make sure they don't get out of hand. You know how crazy they get."

Sam put his arm around her and smiled. "Don't you worry, I'll be watching them."

The girls went into the kitchen to make their shopping list while their men went outside to talk.

They sat down on the steps of the front porch. Sam spoke first, "I knew something was up. Your dad told me you would be coming to see me."

"Yeah, I know this is a little sudden and everything." He looked expectantly at Sam. "I didn't plan on getting her pregnant." He grinned, "Not this soon anyway."

Sam couldn't help but ask, "What happened?"

Jacob flushed, a little embarrassed, "Condom broke."

Sam nodded. Emily used birth control pills, so he never had to worry about condoms. He was always mindful of things that could affect the pack and wondered if this was something to warn the other guys about. If condoms weren't strong enough for their sexual activities, they would have to be careful. "Jake, can I ask you a question? Do you think it broke because you're stronger than most guys? You know… a werewolf?"

Jacob didn't say anything for a minute while contemplating this. He wasn't sure how to answer. "I don't know… maybe," he shrugged. "I never had sex before I phased so I can't be sure. Has it ever happened to you?"

"No. I don't use them with Emily. She uses something else for birth control." He stuttered the rest, "Um… didn't use them... with Leah." Sam didn't like admitting he had not adhered to the same rules he gave the pack. He made it very clear he expected them to take responsibility for birth control if they were sexually active. He was relieved when Jacob didn't say anything. "I will test the theory on Emily." He chuckled, "If it breaks with me then we will know there might be a problem."

"Damn Sam! I never thought about it like that. We might need to tell the pack about this. We can't have the guys going around getting girls pregnant. It was different with Bella though."

"Oh, I know. This is something we need to consider. It's not like they won't be having sex. They're way too horny." Sam laughed heartily. "I don't want to go to the council with this. I doubt the elders ever used condoms." He suddenly became serious. "That reminds me; you need to be at the next council meeting." He paused, deep in thought. "God Jake, you're so young. I worry about you. Are you ready to be a father?" He put his hand on Jacob's arm. "You know you're going to have to man-up."

"I'm one step ahead of you, bro." Jacob stood up. "Come down to the car with me. I want to show you something."

As they walked to the rabbit, Sam put his arm around the younger man's shoulders. The pack had always been physical; seeking each other out without realizing it.

Jacob glanced toward the house to make sure the girls were still inside. He took the ring out of its hiding place, "Look what I got for Bella." He turned with his back to the house before opening the box. "I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

Sam whistled as he inspected the ring. "Damn, Jake. How did you afford it?"

Jacob beamed proudly as he took the ring back. "I know. It's a beauty. Charlie knew someone who let me buy it at cost. You'd be amazed at how much they mark these things up."

Sam was surprised. "I bet. When are you going to ask her?"

"I was planning to ask her tonight on the beach. I thought about taking her someplace nice for dinner, but it didn't feel right." Jacob admitted. "She loves the beach so I'll do it there."

Sam nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's the perfect place Jake." He thought about their upcoming marriage. "Be glad you're seventeen, Jake. If you were still sixteen, you'd be screwed. Billy will still have to go with you when you get the license to give his consent."

"It seems funny to have to get permission to get married. I mean, I don't have to get anyone's permission to tear apart bloodsuckers; yet I need it to marry the mother of my child."

Sam snorted. "No permission necessary. It's our responsibility, wanted or not."

After Emily and Bella went to the grocery store, they began to prepare the feast that went along with the various meats. They talked as they worked in the kitchen. Suddenly, Bella ran out of steam. She kept on working and didn't say anything; Emily noticed. She insisted Bella sit down to put her feet up.

Emily made it clear she expected to be Aunt Emily and made Bella promise to let she and Sam keep the baby as often as they could. Secretly, Emily was hoping she would be having a baby of her own in the not too distant future. With a little luck they could grow up together.

While the girls were cooking, Sam and Jacob spent some quality time together. They built a small bonfire and got the grill ready. After Sam was satisfied with the preparations, he called the rest of the pack. He told them he was calling a mandatory pack meeting. Paul tried to get out of it because he had a date. Sam firmly told him no; it was an urgent meeting. Paul cursed into the phone, but agreed to be there. Sam winked at Jacob as he said, "Don't be late, Paul." Sam told Jacob he wanted him to have the night off from patrol, so he changed their schedule around for Leah to patrol with Seth.

Jacob went home to change clothes. He wanted to look nice for the big proposal. He chose a simple white shirt and his best shorts. Feeling sentimental, he made sure to use the special cologne Bella gave him on his last birthday. As he was leaving Billy reached his arms up, "Good luck." His voice full of emotion. After they hugged, Billy cleared his throat and teased Jacob, "Do you really think she's going to say yes, Son?"

Jacob smiled with pure happiness on his face, "I really do Dad… I really do."

Billy chuckled, "Don't worry Son, she will." He winked. "You're special Jacob. You come from a long line of Blacks," he boasted.

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Dad, that sounds so wrong."

When Jacob got back to Sam's house he hurried inside to see what Bella was doing. She came down the hallway in a sundress he had never seen. She wore some light makeup and rolled her hair. Jacob slowly looked her over, taking his time as he appreciated the view. Bella blushed under his gaze as she gave him a similar appraisal. He dragged his eyes back to hers. Looking ultra-feminine and sexy, she walked up and put her arms around his waist. Bella giggled when she saw Jacob mouth the word_ wow_. Feeling a surge of passion he spoke in a husky voice, "Ohh… you look beautiful."

She blushed, "Why thank you." She giggled at the effect she had on him. It was exactly what she hoped for. "Emily let me borrow this dress."

Jacob smiled and leaned down to slide his mouth over hers. As his lips brushed against hers he said, "Remind me to thank her if I forget." He kissed her passionately stroking her tongue with his.

Sam opened the door. He cleared his throat. "Okay guys. Embry and Quil just pulled up."

Jacob had heard them pulling up. He groaned and pulled away slowly from Bella. He took Bella's hand and they walked outside.

Embry spoke first. "Hey Jake, Bella." He glanced at Quil. "What are you so dressed up for?"

Jacob said. "We're having a little celebration tonight."

Quil said, "Oh really, what kind of celebration?"

Jacob put his arm around Quil's shoulder and winked at Bella. "Bella and I had some news to share with you. I wanted to tell you and Embry before everybody else got here."

Embry blurted out excitedly. "It's about time_ Alpha Jake_." The pride for his pack brother was clear on his face.

Jacob flushed, "No. That's not what it is Embry."

Sam bristled, giving Embry an exaggerated hurt look. "Damn Embry, have I been that bad?"

Embry felt properly chastised. He stammered, "N-no… I didn't mean it that way Sam. I just got excited." He looked sheepish. "Sorry."

"Well what is it Jake?" Quil asked.

Jacob smiled at Bella and reached down to kiss her before responding. "Bella and I are having a baby."

Embry shouted, "You're kidding!" Jacob shook his head.

Quil sensed Jacob was serious. He'd been concerned about Jacob the last few days and knew something was wrong. He glanced over at Sam and Emily who were smiling happily. Quil yelled, "Awesome!" He grabbed Jacob in a bear hug.

Embry snickered. "Damn Jake. You must have healed fast from the bullet wounds, because I'm sure Charlie would have shot your sorry ass."

Jacob grinned and punched him on the arm. "I know. I thought he might shoot me too." He glanced at Bella who was blushing scarlet. "Got lucky I guess."

Bella put her arm around Jacob's waist. She grinned up at him as she said. "Charlie is pretty much all talk. He wouldn't actually shoot Jake. He might think about it, but he would have to go through me first."

Embry teased. "Yeah… you might need your_ baby daddy_." He reached out to give Bella a gentle hug. "Seriously, congratulations Bella." He gave her a big smile and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Thanks Embry." She blushed and looked at Jacob.

The six of them celebrated together while they waited for the rest of the pack. Emily and Bella brought out snacks for the guys to eat while Sam and Jacob grilled the meat. Embry teased Jacob several times about having a baby. Jacob laughed good naturedly, taking it without complaint, but it bothered Sam. He finally snapped at Embry and told him to stop.

Jacob snuck down to the car with Embry and Quil. He wanted to show them the ring and explain he was going to propose. They stopped their silliness and made it clear he and Bella had their support. One by one, the rest of the pack arrived. Sam went into the woods to phase so he could tell Seth and Leah to take a break. He wanted everyone to find out at the same time, then have a nice dinner together.

Sam had chairs placed in a big circle so they could all face each other. He told everyone to sit down and stood up to take charge. He smiled at Bella and spoke with authority. "I really called this meeting for Jacob. He has an announcement to make. We just thought it would be better if everyone was together. This affects all of us." He then went to sit beside Emily, giving her a quick kiss.

Everyone turned to look at Jacob who laughed, feeling a little embarrassed. All sorts of thoughts ran through their heads. Most of them thought he was taking his place as Alpha. Paul looked intently at Jacob as he tried to figure out what was going on.

Jacob stood up looked at his pack family. He could see they were nervous and almost wanted to laugh because everyone looked so serious. "Hey guys, it's probably not what you're thinking." He heard Embry and Quil laugh. Reaching his hand out to Bella he called to her. "Bella." She quickly took her place beside him and held his hand. "We just wanted to tell you something and it didn't feel right telling you one at a time.

He stood tall and his voice rang out, clear and proud, "Bella's pregnant."


	21. Chapter 21 - An engaged man - Part 2

**Beta'd by Astrid**

**From the last chapter. **

**He stood tall and his voice rang out, clear and proud, "Bella's pregnant."**

There was a stunned silence followed by chaos. Seth screamed so loud Leah felt like her eardrum ruptured. He ran up to Jacob hitting him with so much force he almost knocked him down. Everyone lined up to give congratulatory hugs. The only one who didn't join in was Leah. She was just as unhappy as Seth was happy. She couldn't seem to help herself, but she felt sick to her stomach.

Paul noticed how Leah reacted and stormed over to confront her. He tried to speak quietly, hoping Jacob and Bella wouldn't notice. His eyes were dark and menacing, "Leah, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

She stood up and responded to his question with an attitude of her own. Who did he think he was? "Nothing, Paul. I don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

Paul lost his temper, speaking through clenched teeth, "Think about someone besides yourself for once." He was shaking as he leaned closer. "Jake is an good guy, better than the pack deserves. And Bella has been nothing but nice to you. You need to stop being such a damn bitch and blaming us for your shitty life."

The truth of his words hurt. Knowing he was right, she glanced at Jacob. He'd been watching their interaction. Seeing the compassionate look on his face broke her. She felt a huge lump forming in her throat, so she ran. There was no way she was going to let them see her cry. She barely made it to the woods before the tears started falling down her face. She ran a short distance and sat on the ground. Leah felt like her heart was breaking. It was a new break in a long line of breaks.

Jacob waited for a few minutes, giving Leah time to calm down. When she didn't come back he quietly told Bella, "I need to go check on Leah." He ran his hand down her arm, "I feel like I should."

Bella nodded her head in understanding, "I think so too. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. She will be embarrassed enough as it is." He kissed her tenderly. "I'll be back in a few minutes." His eyes filled with sadness as he remembered the countless times he and the pack felt Leah's pain. She lived in agony, loving a man who would never be hers. Jacob was a little put out with Sam's inability to diffuse the situation with the she-wolf. It had continued for months and was a source of constant conflict in the pack. They could sense his frustration as well.

Jacob felt if there was something he could do to help he needed to do it. He tried to envision how much it would have hurt Bella if he'd imprinted on someone else after they fell in love. Truth be told, Leah handled it better than Bella would have. As he left to look for Leah, he searched for Sam in the group. They silently nodded to each other.

Jacob didn't have to look very hard to find her. He could hear her heart wrenching sobs. He sat on the ground beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Leah, I'm sorry."

She knew she was being selfish and uncaring, but it was in her nature to lash out at the ones close to her. "Don't be sorry for me Jake. Your life is fucking perfect. You got the girl and now you will have a baby." Her voice sounded lifeless as she continued. "I just have to get used to it."

Jacob felt exasperated, but he didn't remove his hand from her shoulder. "God, Leah, have a heart," he pleaded. "Life has not been easy for me either. You know all the shit I've been through."

Leah could hear the pain in his voice. They had more in common than they cared to admit. She knew he was talking about losing his mom. His mother had been taken away just when he needed her most. Her death was a sudden shock with no opportunity to say goodbye. How can you measure pain? It hurt to lose her father, but at least she'd been an adult. Leah knew how deep Jacob's feelings were. She'd witnessed his pain. Memories came flooding back. She would never forget the way he looked standing beside his mothers' grave. At nine his heart had been broken.

The last few years hadn't been easy for him either. Falling in love with Bella, who at the time didn't return his affection, really hurt Jacob. Her most vivid memory of his pain was of him lying on the ground with broken bones, screaming in agony. It was a burden of pain she was responsible for. She would take it to her grave. Yes, Jacob knew what heartache was. Up close and personal.

Leah had been so consumed in her own world she didn't pay much attention to anyone else. Sitting in silence, Leah took a few deep breaths and tried to stop crying. She put her hand over his and squeezed. It was the lifeline she needed. After a few minutes, she moved her eyes to his. "No Jake, I'm the one who should be sorry." She sniffed, "I'm such a bitch. I ruin everything."

Jacob choked out a laugh. "No, you didn't. I promise you didn't. Can I ask you a question?" Leah nodded. "Can you tell me why you got so upset? I just want to help." He squeezed her hand. "Please let me help you."

Hearing his sincerity made her eyes fill with fresh tears. "Jake. I…" She paused trying to compose herself. She held her emotions in so much, once the tears started it was hard to stop. "I'm sorry. I really am happy about you and Bella and the baby." She laughed, "I know it doesn't look like it, but I am. It's just… Sam and I were supposed to have the first pack baby."

Jacob felt bad for Leah, but he wanted to pull her out of her pity party. He and the rest of the pack knew she thought she would never be able to have a family. She felt barren, dead as a woman. Tears fell down her face as he took her by the shoulders. "Leah… listen to me." He paused and stared into her eyes. "I know you think you and Sam were supposed to be together and all that stuff, but it wasn't meant to be." He smiled compassionately. "Let me ask you a question. Deep in your heart, way down deep, do you believe in the Great Spirit?" When Leah started to laugh as if he asked a silly question, Jacob squeezed her shoulders. "No, Leah, I'm serious." His voice was deep and commanding. "Answer the question."

Leah gasped. She knew he was asking as the true Alpha. She stared at him as she tried to acknowledge him as a man. Someday he would be their chief, their leader. She felt it. Knowing he would not accept anything less than total honesty, she nodded. "Okay, yes I do."

Jacob felt a sense of peace he was getting through to her. "Well, I think there is a different path for you. I know it's not what you planned but it will be the right thing. Things didn't work out for me right away either. You just have to give it some time."

Leah sighed heavily, "I don't think so Jacob." She looked sadly into his eyes, "No one is going to love me. Paul is right about one thing though. It's not your fault my life is shit."

Jacob stood up and pulled her into a hug. Leah allowed him to embrace her. She didn't usually allow anyone to get close enough to touch her. "You're wrong, Leah. You life is not shit." He stroked her head, trying to soothe her. "Your family and the pack. We love you, you are our pack sister." He wrapped his big arms around her and tightened the hug. "I will tell you one thing Leah Clearwater, if you never have a baby it won't make you any less of a woman." He pulled away to look down at her. "I really mean it."

She was afraid to believe. Her lip quivered as she whispered, "You do?"

Jacob nodded. "I do. You don't give yourself enough credit." He chucked. "You need to get out more. You know, get off the rez a little bit."

Leah teased, "Oh, you think so?" She cracked a smile.

"Yep, I sure do. It would be a good thing for you to meet some new people, broaden your horizons." He grinned.

Leah giggled. "I think I know what you mean."

Jacob leaned his head back and laughed. "Yeah, that wouldn't hurt either. Your life could be awesome if you just gave yourself half a chance."

His words of encouragement lifted her spirits. She hugged him hard. "Thanks, Jake." She sighed. "We better get back. I have an apology to make."

Jacob lightly embraced her once more before they started walking. He wanted to try to make things right and give her the support she needed. The pack could be brutal when it came to their she-wolf. Always ready to be critical and mean, with the exception of Seth. "Yeah and I have a girlfriend to propose to tonight."

Guilt washed over Leah. "We better go then. I have ruined things enough." She looked at the ground as they walked.

"Leah, don't you dare feel bad for having feelings. We need to stick together." Jacob put an arm around her shoulder as he continued. "This is a hard world we live in. We need each other." He turned to look at her. "And I'm not just talking about us being in a pack. I mean as Quileutes."

When the two of them came out of the forest, the pack breathed a collective sigh of relief. No one was more relieved than Sam. He'd been on pins and needles waiting for them to come back. Leah immediately found Bella. As she approached, Bella regarded her expectantly.

"Bella, I'm sorry for the way I acted." She hesitated. Apologies weren't easy for Leah. "It was nothing against you and Jake. I was just being selfish and unfair." She sighed heavily before she continued. "I'm sorry." She didn't want to go into details. "Jake can explain later. Please, forgive me. I am really happy for you."

Bella could see Leah had been crying. Her face was tear stained and her eyes were swollen. "Of course, I forgive you." She reached out to hug her. "It's okay, don't worry about it." Leah returned the embrace, trying in a small way to make up for how she'd acted.

Jacob watched them from a distance. He smiled, happy that things seemed to be working out. He'd really tried to make a difference with Leah.

"C'mon everybody, it's time to eat." Sam tapped a spoon on a tin can to get everyone's attention.

Collin and Brady rushed to the table to make their plates. Sam cleared his throat and held up his hand to stop them. "Um… guys, how about using some manners. We don't want Bella to think you are a bunch of heathens."

Collin and Brady blushed and looked at Bella. Bella didn't like being the center of attention. She looked toward Emily for support. Emily took the lead and made her way to the table. Leah was starving so she loaded down one plate and went back for another one. Collin and Brady made a joke about how much food she put on her plates. She stuck her tongue out at them when Sam wasn't looking causing Emily and Bella to laugh. It was fun seeing Leah a little more carefree than usual.

All the guys lined up to make their plates. Sam was in a good mood as he served the meat, trying to be a good host. He joked as he gave Jacob a big piece of chicken, "Here you go, Big Daddy."

When Jacob sat down beside Bella to eat, Paul chose the spot next to him. "Having a baby huh?" He grinned as he took a huge bite of food.

"Sure am." Jacob reached over to put his hand on Bella's knee. "We're really happy about it, Paul."

Paul smiled. "Yeah, I can imagine you are. It's great news." He scooted his chair forward so he could look at Bella. "Congratulations Bella. I guess we will be seeing you a lot more around here."

"Thanks Paul. I appreciate that." She flushed seeing Paul was being serious. "Yeah, I will be around more. We will be staying with Billy a lot of the time."

"That's good." Paul agreed. "I am sure Billy will be happy about it."

Jacob was stunned. He'd expected Paul to give him hell about the pregnancy. Seeing Paul treat Bella with so much genuine interest made Jacob really happy. He relaxed and enjoyed his dinner.

Everyone ate until they were stuffed. There was a spirit of celebration in the air. When everyone was finished eating, Sam got up and started some music. He called the rest of the guys over and whispered something. They snickered and glanced toward Jacob and Bella. The ones who wore shirts on took them off as they lined up to dance. The music was something Bella had never heard before. Paul tried to push his way in front of Embry, challenging him for position. Embry scowled and pushed back, "Watch it, Paul!"

Sam ordered them to settle down and get serious. They tried to compose themselves and started to dance. It was a ceremonial dance passed down from generation to generation.

Jacob and Emily looked at each other laughing out loud. Not wanting to be left out, Jacob jumped up and rushed over to the group, "Hey, hold up!" He looked seductively at Bella and winked as he took the lead position.

Bella was confused. She leaned toward Emily and whispered, "What are they doing?"

"They're just having a little fun." She reached out to touch Bella's arm, grinning as she described the dance, "It's a coming of age fertility type dance."

Bella flushed, "Oh." She watched them all dance, but was mesmerized by Jacob as he performed. The way he moved his body, graceful yet strong. She'd never seen this part of his life. He had talked about their native dances several times through the years, but she'd never seen him dance. He was sensual and masculine, yet beautiful at the same time. Bella spoke quietly. "It's beautiful… they look beautiful." She looked over at her friend. Emily seemed just as affected as she watched Sam dance.

Emily agreed, "Yes they are." She giggled, "You've never seen them dance before have you?"

Bella shook her head. Emily leaned closer and said, "You should see them in full ceremonial dress."

Bella laughed, "You have got to call me the next time they do that. It must be quite a sight." She turned back to watch Jacob. Her face was flushed watching the sensuous movements of his body. When the dance was over Emily and Bella stood and clapped.

As soon as the song ended Jacob and Sam headed straight for their women. Taking several long strides, Jacob cupped Bella's face in his hands before kissing her deeply. Not to be outdone, Sam lifted Emily up in his arms and kissed her. The pack whistled and chortled as they kissed.

When the sun started to set Jacob realized how late it was getting. "C'mon Bella, let's go walk on the beach." He reached to take her hand. Bella decided she needed to use the bathroom first. While she was busy he borrowed a small blanket from Emily and snuck the ring into his pocket.

As they were leaving, Jacob called out to Sam and the rest of the pack, "Hey guys, we're going for a walk on the beach. We'll be back in a little while."

Sam gave him a knowing look and raised his hand in acknowledgement, "Sure thing, Jake."

After they left, the boys were jumping out of their skins with excitement. It was a full moon which made it even worse. They drove Sam crazy. When he couldn't take it anymore he ordered them to phase to burn off their nervous energy. They ran through the forest laughing and chasing each other.

Jacob and Bella walked hand in hand as they made their way to the beach. Jacob found a secluded spot where there were several huge logs to sit against. It was close enough to the water but they would still be sheltered from the wind. He folded the blanket in half trying to make it comfortable. "Come sit with me. Let's watch the sunset."

Bella giggled as she sat down on his lap. "Oh, you're so romantic." She snuggled against his chest.

They watched the sun get low in the sky. The sunset was just what Jacob was hoping for. The sky looked like it was on fire. The deep red color made it a magnificent sight. Bella shivered when the air started to get cooler. Jacob wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. They were both mesmerized by the beauty of the sunset. It was the perfect setting. Jacob felt butterflies in his stomach. He moved to get up, placing Bella on the blanket. Bella first thought he'd gotten uncomfortable with her sitting on his lap. When he got on his knees beside her and took both of her hands in his, she gave him a puzzled look.

"Bella, this is the perfect night." He cleared his throat, "Being here with you-"

She interrupted him, "It is perfect Jake. I love it here."

Jacob continued in a deep voice, full of emotion, "I need to talk with you about something... ask you something." He heard Bella's heart rate speed up. Knowing she might get alarmed, he soothed her, "No, this is something good." He smiled, "You know I have loved you for so long. I think it was almost as soon as you moved back to Forks. I love you so much. You have no idea how much. I want us to spend the rest of our lives together." He pulled her against his chest for a moment before he continued.

Bella gave a sharp intake of breath and squeaked out, "Jake..."

"I almost thought you weren't going to fall in love with me. Thank God you came to your senses because I can't live without you." He regarded her with total adoration. "We've been through a lot to get where we are today." Jacob took a deep breath, "All this damn vampire business didn't make it easy, I know."

Bella nodded. Memories flashed through her mind of all the obstacles she'd put in the way. She still had a hard time wrapping her head around the fatal choice she'd almost made with Edward. Several months back, Bella tearfully confessed all about the Volturi to Jacob. She tried to explain their significance in the vampire world and what happened while she was in Italy. She didn't want it hanging over their heads.

Jacob had been furious, even to the point of calling Edward and Alice over for a visit. He also insisted Sam attend their meeting so the pack could be informed of the possible danger. Edward assured Sam it could be many years before they paid a visit to see if Bella had been turned.

Bella had never been so embarrassed in her life. All of her weaknesses were laid out for the pack to see. Sam was kind and told her not to worry about it. He thought they could handle anything that came up if the Volturi decided to visit. They had a huge advantage because Aro did not know about the wolves and Alice would see them coming.

Bella felt like a fool, crying for several days, until Jacob sat her down to have a heart to heart. He insisted he'd completely forgiven her and wanted the past to stay in the past. They agreed not to talk about it unless Alice saw a problem. While she'd been putting her life at risk with someone so wrong, her true love was right in front of her eyes. She was amazed at the man he was becoming. He was fiercely strong, loyal, and courageous. At the same time, he was caring and gentle, especially when it involved children. He was going to be an amazing father.

Jacob kissed her before continuing his proposal. He looked intently into her eyes. "Bella, I know I'm young and make a lot of mistakes." His voice deepened, "I don't have much, but what I do have is yours."

Bella sensed where he was headed and couldn't sit still any longer. She scrambled to get on her knees to face him. Her eyes filled with tears as she covered her mouth with the back of her hand.

His voice was full of emotion, "I've done this a thousand times in my mind." He let go of her hands and caressed her face while trying to retrieve the ring. The hundreds of nights he'd longed for her and worried about her felt like dim memory now. He opened the ring box with shaky hands as he got down on one knee. He looked up, his gaze met hers. "Bella... will you marry me? It would make me the happiest guy in the world." He moved closer. "I love you with my whole heart. No one will ever love you as much as I do."

The tears threatening to spill over fell down her cheeks. Without hesitation she blurted, "Yes, Jacob. I will marry you." She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. "I love you so much," she sniffed against his shirt.

Jacob whooped excitedly and stood up, pulling her with him. They laughed together and celebrated.

He took her left hand and put the ring on her finger.

Bell looked down and saw the ring. "Jacob, what have you done?"

He answered innocently, "Nothing."

Bella stared at her hand, transfixed by the beauty of the ring. The emerald cut solitaire sparkled in a white gold setting showing off the stone. She whispered, "It's beautiful."

Filled with excitement, she jumped into his arms and he spun her around in a circle. Bella never thought she would get excited about a piece of jewelry, but she knew it was a special symbol of his love for her. She lifted her eyes to meet his as she contemplated how much it must have cost. "You spent way too much, but it's absolutely perfect."

Jacob flushed, knowing she was worrying over money. "No, honey. I promise I didn't. Your dad knew someone who let me buy it at cost."

Hearing that eased her mind a bit. Her father would never let Jacob be taken advantage of. He was often frugal when it came to money. She held it up to the flickering light of the sunset. When she looked up into his eyes she was blown away by the love flowing from him. Her lip trembled with emotion. Knowing he'd chosen it especially for her meant so much. "I love it. It's beautiful."

"You're beautiful." Jacob pulled her against his chest. "I'm glad you like it."

He eased her down to the blanket. Soon, the kiss changed to something more. It was as passionate and intense as any Jacob had ever given her. His arms pulled her close as he moved his whole length atop her. Bella welcomed the weight and the power of his body, moaning as she responded to him. Jacob took his time kissing her as he ran his hands slowly over her curves. His eyes darkened with desire as he caressed her smooth skin. When he started to reach inside the lace of her panties Bella stopped him. "Jake, I don't know if we should. Someone might see us."

Jacob licked his way down her neck, sucking the soft skin into his mouth. "No, they won't, Bella." He glanced around. "It's pretty dark and I promise I'll watch to make sure." His body was desperately yearning for her as he gyrated against her. "I need you."

When he started to lick her breast through the fabric of her dress, she knew she was fighting a losing battle. She smiled a little, "Okay, please make sure no one sees us. I would die if we got arrested for indecent exposure. My dad probably wouldn't speak to us for a week."

"I promise, sweetheart. I'll watch and make sure." He pinched her on the nipple, causing her to shiver, "You know, I can see pretty damn well in the dark."

Bella giggled, "Yes, you can." She unbuttoned his shirt and started touching his chest, "I've always wondered what it would be like to make love on the beach. It's one of my fantasies."

Jacob chuckled, "You're not the only one." He took the blanket and unfolded it so they could cover their lower bodies with it. He grinned as he removed his shorts, "I like the way you think."

They made love as the moon started to rise, murmuring sweet words of love to each other. True to his word, Jacob checked to make sure no one was approaching them. In the afterglow, they watched the moon rise full over the water. They were both mesmerized by the majestic beauty of it.

Bella murmured, "Jake, the moon is amazing tonight. I don't think I've ever seen it more beautiful." She gave a contented sigh and relaxed against his chest.

Jacob swept her hair aside and nibbled down the line of her jaw, lost in her scent. He whispered against her neck, "It is beautiful… so are you." Bella turned slightly so she could reach his mouth, kissing him eagerly.

Their peace was interrupted by several wolves howling in the distance. Bella sucked in breath as she sat straight up, "Oh god, what was that!" The shrill tone was different than anything she'd ever heard. It gave her goose bumps.

Jacob recognized the voices of the wolves. He smiled as he pulled her close, trying to reassure her. "It's just Embry and Quil."

Bella relaxed against him. "Are you sure? It sounds so different." She felt laughter rumble in his chest.

"Yeah I'm sure. Sounds like they're celebrating."

Bella turned to look at him as she processed his words. "Do you mean they are celebrating us?"

Jacob chuckled, "Yeah, I think so."

Bella rolled her eyes, "Crazy wolves."

Jacob kissed her hard. "God, I love you," he breathed.

They huddled close under the blanket, enjoying the night and listening to the ocean. When it started to get late, Jacob noticed Bella was exhausted. He mentioned it was getting late, but Bella tried to get him to stay even longer. She didn't want the night to be over. He finally convinced her they needed to head back. Bella stumbled on some debris as they started to walk.

Jacob reached out to catch her. "Careful, sweetheart."

He quickly chastised himself for not taking better care of her. If she stumbled in the dark she could hurt herself or the baby. "C'mon, my little tired pregnant wife," He swept her up in his arms.

Bella sagged against him. "Thanks, Jake." She snuggled against his warm chest and murmured, "Wife… I like the sound of that."

**A/N: This story was nominated for best Jake/Bella pairing in the Non-Canon Awards. If the person who nominated me is reading this... thank you so much! I was so honored just to be nominated. :) **


	22. Chapter 22 - Visions of family -Part 1

**Beta'd by Tayjay**

**"A very great vision is needed and the man who has it must follow it as the eagle seeks the deepest blue of the sky."**

**-Crazy Horse, Sioux Chief**

Bella and Jacob stayed up late celebrating their engagement with their dads. Bella had never seen her dad so happy. Jacob said the same thing about Billy. They were giddy with excitement, literally patting each other on the back. They drank so much beer, they were sure to have hangovers. Charlie, being the law abiding man that he was, asked Jacob to drive him home. After getting Charlie settled, Bella and Jacob snuggled into each others arms before crashing for the night.

When Bella woke up the next morning, she felt great. Being free of morning sickness, she decided to cook a big breakfast. She giggled watching Jacob eat as he happily stuffed himself. While they were eating, they went over wedding plans, trying to decide which date was best for their families. He wanted to get married before the pregnancy became obvious. Having family who traveled by plane made it more challenging. Jacob decided if they could get Renee to commit to a date, he would do his best to get Rachel to accommodate it. Rebecca had already told Jacob she would make arrangements to be there.

Bella stayed busy working around the house while Jacob tinkered with her truck. He wanted the truck to be as safe as possible for Bella and the baby. Soon, he knew they would have to think about getting something more appropriate for her to drive.

After lunch, Bella was at the sink washing the last of the dishes when the doorbell rang. She jumped, a little bit startled, but Jacob knew as soon as Alice arrived. He hadn't commented when he heard her sports car pull up. He was mentally preparing himself for the assault to his senses. The stench was not something he ever got used to. Bella could see he was deep in thought. She understood his anxiety and wanted to make him comfortable. "Hey Jake, would you get the door? My hands are wet."

Jacob put his hand behind her head and leaned down to kiss her, intending for it to be a quick kiss. He was taken by surprise when Bella wrapped a wet hand around the back of his neck and opened her mouth, deepening the kiss. He grunted. Taking his time, he leisurely stroked her tongue with his, not caring if Alice had to wait for a minute. He raised his head and winked. "Sure." Before he walked away Bella giggled and playfully flicked suds on his face. He laughed as he made his way to the door. The sound of Jacob's laughter thrilled Bella down to her bones. She sighed in contentment as she finished at the sink.

Jacob stood there for a brief moment, bracing himself. It wasn't fun being in a confined space with a vampire, even afriendly one.

Alice was having a similar experience on the other side of the door. The house reeked of wolf to her. She resisted the urge to cover her nose with her Hermès scarf. She heard Jacob and Bella in the kitchen and tried to wait patiently on the doorstep. When Jacob opened the door she looked up at his massive frame. She grinned as she spoke in a surprised voice, knowing full well he would have known she was there. "Oh, hi Jacob, how are you?"

"Hello, Alice. I'm just great." He moved aside so she could enter. "How are you?"

Alice laughed happily before she replied, "I can't complain." She gave Jacob a once over. He looked even bigger than she remembered. "Good Lord, Jacob!" she exclaimed, "Are you still growing?"

Laughing heartily, he said, "I might be. It's been a while since you've seen me." He motioned toward the sofa. "Have a seat. Bella's in the kitchen. I'll let her know you're here." On the outside he appeared to be enjoying their conversation, but deep inside his wolf was complaining.

Alice smiled genuinely. "Okay."

As Jacob made his way to the kitchen, Alice looked around, noticing how different the living room looked from the last time she was here. She grinned to herself noticing all the Jacob evidence in the room. It was clear he was spending quite a bit of time here; Jacob's wolf scent permeated the room. She picked up the pillow from the sofa, giving it a whiff and grimacing before she put it back in place on the couch. When she saw Bella come into the room she stood up excitedly and squealed, "Bella!"

Bella ran up to embrace her. "Oh Alice, it's so good to see you!"

As the two of them hugged, Alice looked at Jacob over Bella's shoulder. He saw a surprised look of realization wash over her face as she inhaled Bella's scent. She gave Jacob a huge smile. "Oh Bella," she whispered as she gently pulled away to look at her, "you're pregnant!"

Bella blushed scarlet, a little embarrassed. "Oh my God, how did you know?"

Alice silently chastised herself for blurting it out without giving Bella the opportunity to tell her. "I'm sorry… I should have given you the chance to tell me." She hugged Bella again. "I just got so excited when I sensed it." Bella gave her a confused look before Alice continued. "I should say smelled it really. Pregnant women have a unique smell from the hormones. I'm sorry if I spoiled your telling me the big news."

Bella giggled as she glanced at Jacob. She flushed under his smoldering gaze. "No, it's fine, Alice. I should have known you would figure it out. That's not our only news is it, Jake?"

Feeling an intense need to touch her, Jacob couldn't stop himself as he closed the distance between them. He took Bella in his arms and kissed her before acknowledging her statement. When he spoke his voice was low and husky with emotion. "No… it's not."

Alice giggled to herself when she heard Bella's heart react to Jacob. The intense connection between the two was unmistakable. She watched them in amazement. She felt like she was betraying her brother, but she had to admit Bella had never looked at Edward the way she was looking at Jacob. The visions she'd seen scared her more than even she wanted to admit. The details were not clear, but she saw enough to know that if Edward and Bella continued on the path they were on together, it would have ended badly.

Instead of saying they were engaged, Bella just held out her left hand so Alice could see her ring. Alice laughed and took Bella's hand so she could see it. "Oh Bella, it's really beautiful." She hugged Bella again and squealed like a teenager. "Congratulations! I am so happy for you both." Alice moved toward Jacob slowly, knowing he might not be receptive to a hug. She looked expectantly at his face when their eyes met. "I really mean it."

Jacob was uncomfortable, but didn't want to be openly rude after hearing the sincerity in her voice. He knew it must have been hard for her to say, given her loyalty to Edward. He held his breath as he reached out to give Alice a brief hug. Her body felt so cold and hard, it was just unnatural. When they sat down to catch up, Bella sat on Jacob's lap, turning sideways so she could talk to Alice. He happily wrapped his arm around her waist and held her against him. Having her close kept the urge to fight at bay. Bella snuck her hand under his shirt to touch his back.

Alice quickly started rattling off questions in a high pitched voice. Her excitement got the better of her. She asked questions about when they would get married and where they would live. When she found out they were getting married on the reservation, she nodded her head in quiet understanding. It was a disappointment, but she knew there was no way she would be invited to attend. Instead of focusing on that, she moved on to ask questions about the baby. She was relieved when Bella explained Charlie was making them switch bedrooms so they would have more room. Being Alice, she was already thinking of ways to try to give them money.

Alice was giving decorating ideas for the nursery when the phone rang. Bella jumped up to answer it. "I'll be right back. That's probably the coffee shop calling." Alice gave her a confused look. "Oh, I applied for a job yesterday."

While Bella was gone, Jacob took the opportunity to bring up something that was concerning him. He didn't want Bella to hear, so he lowered his voice. "I need to ask you about something, Alice."

"Of course, Jacob, what is it?" Alice inquired in a hushed tone so Bella wouldn't hear.

He held up a finger listening to Bella's conversation. Satisfied she would be a few minutes, he continued. "I know you watch the group of vampires in Italy and I wanted to make sure we're still in the clear." He didn't like having to discuss this, but knew it was necessary. He stood up and started pacing the room.

Alice smiled reassuringly. "Yes, Jacob, I watch them. There are no signs of trouble."

Jacob breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, I want you to let me know right away if you see any problems." He paused before continuing in a serious tone. The carefree spirit from just a few minutes ago had been replaced with the intensity of life and death responsibilities. The young boy had been replaced by a man. He gave her a serious dark look. "This is my family we are talking about."

The underlying message in his words were clear. If anything happened to Bella there would be consequences. Through the years, Carlisle described his interactions with the Alpha wolf Ephraim Black. Alice was beginning to see that Jacob had more than a few things in common with his warrior ancestor. She regarded him, somewhat surprised at his level of maturity. "Don't worry, Jacob. Believe me, I watch Aro carefully to see if he has made plans. I will let you know the instant I see any problems."

Jacob pulled out his new cell phone to give Alice his number. He also made sure he had all their numbers. Having leechinformation in his phone went against the grain, but to protect his family and the tribe, it was necessary. Charlie added a mobile phone for Jacob to his plan. He wanted them to be able to get in touch with each other quickly, in case something happened with Bella.

Alice felt the need to elaborate. "You have no idea how dangerous Aro is."

Jacob stood to his full height and spoke in a menacing tone as his dark eyes met hers. "Well, he has no idea how dangerous we are." He felt sure the pack could protect itself, if threatened.

Alice stood up to face him. "True enough, Jacob, but they are very powerful. You are wise to take it seriously."

He didn't want Alice to think the pack was ungrateful for her help. "Don't get me wrong, Alice. We appreciate your advanced warning if something happens," he grinned to lighten the mood, "but the pack is pretty huge. I don't expect it to be a problem."

They could hear Bella hanging up the phone in the kitchen. He quickly sat back down. When Bella came into the room, she understood the mood in the room had darkened merely by looking at the expression on Jacob's face. "What did I miss?" She asked.

Jacob pulled her into his lap once again and inhaled her scent. It helped mask the stench in the room. "Not much. I was just making sure Alice hadn't seen anything from… the group in Italy." He felt Bella stiffen against him.

"Everything is fine, Bella." He stroked her back. "Don't worry, sweetheart." He glanced at Alice for confirmation.

Alice looked very calm and happy as she responded. "Everything is great, Bella. No sign of any problem at all." She giggled. "I think Aro has his own problems to worry about right now." She rolled her eyes. "You have no idea how screwed up the Volturi is."

Bella smiled in response, but remarked dryly. "Oh, yes I do." She would never forget the time she spent with them. They had immense power and Bella knew it. She just tried not to think about it. Jacob tightened his arm around her when her heart rate sped up.

Alice grinned. "I know." Alice didn't want to make Bella worry. She quickly changed the subject. "Was that the coffee shop on the phone?"

"It sure was. They want me to come for an interview." She glanced up at Jacob. "They must be desperate because they asked me if I could come right now." She turned her attention to Alice, giving her an apologetic look. "I hate to cut our visit short, but the pay is good. I don't want to lose this opportunity. They said the owner would be there today and could interview me."

Alice quickly remarked. "I understand if you need to go, Bella. We can visit again soon." She stood up, preparing to leave.

Bella squeezed Jacob's arm and smiled, hoping he would understand her silent request. "Hey, I was wondering if you would give me your opinion about what to wear. I need to change clothes before we leave."

That definitely got Alice's attention. "Oh, I would love to help."

Bella used the bathroom while Alice waited in her room. Alice had been hoping she would get the opportunity. She'd known Bella long enough to learn exactly where Bella kept her checkbook. She quickly and quietly slipped a couple of deposit slips from the back of the checkbook. She planned to find a way to give them some money anonymously. Pleased with herself, she put them in her pocket and sat on the bed to wait.

As they went over fashion choices, Jacob listened for any signs of trouble. He knew Alice wouldn't intentionally harm Bella, but he couldn't ever fully trust a vampire. He listened as they discussed clothing options. They went over several choices until they both agreed on a simple silk top that buttoned up the front. Bella got out a new pair of jeans she purchased right before she got pregnant. They were too small in the waist. She grimaced as she tried to button them. Looking at the way they fit in the mirror, she remarked, "Alice, these are tight."

Alice regarded her slightly changing figure. "Oh Bella, they are fine. You look adorable." She put her hand on Bella's arm. She giggled in anticipation of what a pregnant Bella would look like. "The blouse will cover where the jeans are a little snug."

Bella gave herself a final appraisal in the mirror before turning toward Alice. She grinned as she said, "I guess I better get used to it. I'm only going to get bigger and bigger." She made a face in the mirror and exclaimed, "Pretty soon I will be as big as a house."

Alice giggled with excitement. "I can't wait to see it." She hugged Bella. "You are going to be so gorgeous."

Bella flushed at the thought and placed her hand on her lower abdomen. "I am actually looking forward to being really big with Jacob's baby." Bella suddenly realized how selfish her remark sounded. She didn't want to hurt Alice's feelings where Edward was concerned. Giving Alice a slightly guilty look, she murmured. "I'm sorry, Alice. I didn't mean to be rude. I know Edward won't be excited about us having a baby."

Alice put her hands on Bella's shoulders. "Oh Bella," Alice chided, "please don't say that. Edward is truly happy for you and Jacob. He wants you to have all the good things in life." She pulled Bella into a hug. "Seriously, he does." Alice squeezed her shoulders. "You're really happy with Jacob, aren't you?"

Bella suddenly felt emotional. "You have no idea, Alice. He is just…" Her voice choked up and her eyes filled with tears. "He's just the most amazing man." She grinned at the thought of saying he was a man. She'd spent so much time in the past poking fun at Jacob, saying he was a boy. Her eyes were shining with laughter. "He's a 17 year old in a man's body anyway." She turned to face Alice.

Alice giggled along with her. "Well, I've never seen you look happier or more beautiful. You really love him, don't you?"

Bella laughed and wiped the tears that escaped. "I do. I never knew it could be like this. I love him so much."

Downstairs, Jacob sat waiting quietly. He couldn't help but listen in. His wolf pretty much insisted he be on guard for any sign of trouble. He smiled at her sweet declaration of love.

Alice gave Bella a serious look, as if seeing her friend in a new light. She wanted to give Bella her full support. "You know, I feel that way about Jasper. It's really something special when you meet the one meant for you." She gently reached out and placed her hand on Bella's abdomen. "You aren't too far along are you?" She grinned at the expression on Bella's face before she explained. "I can't hear the babies' heartbeat yet."

Bella exclaimed, "It is just amazing you would be able to hear the heartbeat."

Alice smiled. "I know. It really is. It's like I know a little secret."

Hearing her say so reminded Bella of how Edward had always been keenly aware of her heartbeat. She sat down on the bed.

Alice noticed the sudden change of mood. She sat down beside Bella and took her hand. "Are you okay?"

Bella remarked quietly. "I'm great Alice. Really, I am." She bit her lip. "Will you do me a favor?"

Alice squeezed her hand before responding. "Of course I will."

Bella continued. "I planned to stay in touch with Edward." She bit her lip nervously as she stammered, "Well, we said we would stay in touch with each other, but I don't feel right calling him…um…I don't think he would really want to hear from me." She looked at Alice expectantly. "Will you tell Edward and the rest of your family about the baby for me?"

Alice reached out to give her a hug. "Of course I will Bella!" She rubbed her hands together excitedly. "They are going to flip when they hear the news."

Bella busted out laughing. "Oh yeah… I know Edward will be really excited." She shook her head.

Alice chastised her. "Yes he will, Bella. He will be very happy for you and Jacob." She gave Bella an intense look. "I really mean it. He has done some maturing since you have seen him." She made a face of mock horror. "Just be glad you are getting married. It is good Edward doesn't have to confront Jacob and demand he make an honest woman of you." She laughed. "You know how old fashioned he is." Alice hesitated before continuing, trying to decide how much she should reveal. She quickly decided it would be best if Bella heard it from her. "Edward is trying to move on with his life. He's even visited Tanya a few times."

Bella gasped as she covered her mouth. "Oh my God, you're kidding!"

"No. I'm serious." Her eyes gleamed. "You know, I think he is starting to admit to himself he likes her." Alice was really happy to be able to share this with someone. It was like they were two schoolgirls gossiping. She lowered her voice. "So… you can stop feeling so guilty, Bella."

Bella smiled. "I guess you're right. It makes me feel better thinking he has found some happiness."

Alice felt giddy with satisfaction. She knew she'd done the right thing by telling Bella about Tanya.

Bella looked at her watch and grimaced. "Oh no, I guess I better get a move on." She stood up and quickly brushed her hair. "I don't want to be late for my interview."

Before Alice left, she made Bella promise she would set aside some time to visit again soon.

Jacob dropped Bella off at the coffee shop. He planned to stop by B&P Auto Repair to talk to one of his friends who recently started working there. Hoping to get some leads on extra work, he'd told her he would wait outside when he got back.

Bella felt a little nervous when she approached the girl working at the counter. She put on her best smile and tried to sound confident. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan. I was supposed to meet Lisa Longtree for an interview."

The young girl smiled in response. "Sure. Lisa said you would be coming by." She motioned to a nearby table. "Have a seat. I'll let her know you are here."

When Lisa came out to meet her, Bella was pleasantly surprised to see a young energetic woman. Her bubbly personality showed in everything she said and did. They sat down and spent some time going over the details of the job and Bella's qualifications. Bella assured her she was an experienced baker with a lot to offer. Lisa asked her to tell her a little about herself. Bella explained she was a student and was engaged to be married. In the course of the conversation, Lisa asked if Chief Swan was Bella's dad. Lisa's husband knew Charlie, so Bella hoped it scored some points in her favor. As the interview drew to a close, the girl who worked the counter brought them some hot tea and cookies.

The interview went well and Bella felt sure Lisa was going to make an offer. She got excited when she found the pay was higher than minimum wage. She wanted the job, but felt it was only fair to let Lisa know about the pregnancy. Bella nervously bit her lip. "There is one thing I need to tell you before I could accept this job. It's something I wouldn't feel right about, if I didn't tell you." She tried not to sound nervous.

Lisa lifted her eyes questioningly. "Sure. What is it Bella?"

Bella took a drink of her hot tea. "I will need to take about six weeks off this summer. My fiancé and I are having a baby."

Lisa thought for a second, and grinned as she replied. "Well, I can't hold it against you. I just had a baby a few months ago myself. It was the main reason why I needed some additional help around here." She laughed. "Actually, there is a law against refusing to hire women who are pregnant. I have no problem with it, at all." Her eyes sparkled as she held out her hand to seal the deal. "Welcome, Bella."

Bella let out a breath as relief flooded her system. She took Lisa's hand and shook it. "Oh, thank you so much. I will try not to let my pregnancy interfere with my work."

Lisa spoke with sincerity in her voice. "No problem, Bella. I think you will find we are a good group to work with." She nodded toward the girl running the register, who smiled encouragingly. "We work hard, but we also want this to be a fun place to work." As she stood up, she said, "Who is your fiancé, by-the-way?"

Bella looked out to see Jacob waiting for her. She flushed when he looked up to see her through the window. "His name is Jacob Black."

Lisa exclaimed. "You're kidding! I know who he is. My husband is from La Push!"

Bella was shocked. "Oh my God, he is?"

Lisa nodded excitedly. "Yes… he's Quileute. I haven't seen Jacob in several years. How is he doing?"

"He's great! As a matter of fact, he's waiting outside to pick me up."

She glanced in the direction Bella was looking. "Oh, I would love to see him. Ask him to come in for a minute."

Bella went outside to tell Jacob how well the interview went and asked him to come in. Lisa's mouth dropped open when she saw Jacob come through the doorway. He almost needed to lean down to clear the entryway. Jacob laughed when he saw the stunned look on her face. Lisa exclaimed, "Jacob? My God! Is that you?" She couldn't believe her eyes. The last time she'd seen him he was a skinny kid with long black hair. Now, he looked like a man who would easily pass for 10 years older. She looked at Bella, noticing how tiny Bella was next to his massive form.

Jacob laughed heartily. "Yeah, it's me." He blushed under her stunned gaze. "I guess I've grown a lot since you've seen me."

Lisa looked at Bella and giggled. "You can say that again! I know I haven't seen you in a while, but I can't believe how much you've grown." She was clearly shocked.

Jacob shrugged it off good naturedly. "Dad says I take after his grandfather." He and his great-grandfather, Ephraim, shared many traits. They looked a lot alike, not to mention being werewolves. To Jacob, he was just a man in pictures until his father brought him to life with his stories.

The three of them sat down and talked for a while. Lisa smiled at how attentive Jacob was to Bella. They spent some time catching up with news from the reservation. In the course of their conversation, Bella learned Lisa was related to the Uley's by marriage. Before they left, Lisa congratulated Jacob on the news of the baby and impending marriage. She also made Jacob promise he and Bella would come to her house for dinner one night. She wanted her husband and Jacob to reconnect with each other.

After they got back home, Jacob told Bella he needed to go see his father. He didn't elaborate, but he needed to make some plans. There was something he wanted to do before they got married. It wasn't required by the tribe or the pack, but he felt it deep in his soul. It was a tradition some of the members of the tribe still upheld, but was less common.

Jacob Black wanted to go on a Vision Quest.


	23. Chapter 23 - Visions of family - Part 2

A vision quest.

Such an important part of his tribe's history. Jacob had heard about them his entire life. They were a rite of passage for the young men, especially the warriors of old. He and his friends had taken the journey when they were eleven years old, as part of their coming of age ceremony. None of them had taken it seriously. They hadn't seen visions or felt close to the Great Spirit. They were just tired and starving when they finished. Billy scolded them and told them they were immature.

This was different. He did not feel the need for a quest to tell him who he was, or why he existed. He also couldn't say he looked forward to the challenge, he just knew he would not feel like a man, until he did it.

Jacob helped his father straighten the house when he arrived. Even something simple, like removing the trash was challenging for a man in a wheelchair. When he finished, he got a soda and sat down in the living room where his father was watching television. "Do you have a minute, Dad? I have something I need to talk with you about."

Billy could hear the seriousness in Jacob's tone. He narrowed his eyes before replying. "Oh, _please_ son, don't tell me you and Bella are having triplets or something crazy." He tried not to be alarmed, but knew the last time Jacob said_ I need to talk_, the news had been monumental.

Jacob laughed and his eyes gleamed. "It's nothing like that, Dad. I've had something on my mind lately." He ran his hand through his hair. "I have been having some dreams I wanted to ask you about."

His father was intrigued. Jacob never talked much about dreams before. "What kind of dreams, son?"

Jacob grinned at the expectant look on his father's face. This was just the sort of thing Billy loved. "Well, in the dreams I think I am sitting in the sweat lodge. I think it's a quest." He ran his hand through his thick black hair. "I didn't think much of it at first, until I kept having the dream." His lifted his eyes to meet the intensely interested gaze of his father. "I think I need to go on another Vision Quest."

Deep in thought, Billy nodded before he replied. "Yes, Son… it's the Great Spirit leading you to go on a quest." His voice was thick with emotion. "The one you took as a child was not real."

Jacob nodded as he let out a nervous breath. "I have a feeling you're right, Dad." He put his hand on his chest. "I just feel it, deep inside. It's something I want to do before I get married." He definitely had Billy's attention as he continued. "Really, it's something I feel like I _have_ to do. It's hard to explain."

Billy was moved. He'd drilled their customs and heritage into Jacob from the moment he was born. In the past, Jacob refused to acknowledge most of it, saying it was outdated and not relevant to the present day Native lifestyle. Almost overwhelmed, his eyes glistened as he struggled to speak. "Son…" He coughed to clear his throat, trying to hold his emotions in. He was a proud man who didn't come close to tears very often, but he was on the verge. "It makes me so proud to hear you say that." He'd prayed for years Jacob would embrace their heritage to a fuller extent. The sacred initiation into manhood still meant a lot to the old ones.

"Are you sure, Son?" He leaned forward and put his hand on Jacob's shoulder. "You don't need to prove anything to me. You know I'm proud of you."

"No, I need to do it. I guess I should do it next week. I have Thursday and Friday off from school." Jacob was thoughtful for a minute. "I have to patrol tonight, but can we go see Old Quil to get things lined up?"

Billy didn't hesitate in his response. "Of course we can." He quickly called Old Quil, making sure he was home. He put on his coat and they drove over to make the arrangements. When Jacob pushed his father up the ramp, Old Quil opened the door to greet them in their native tongue. "Hello, Billy." He looked up to greet Jacob. "Jacob."

Billy spoke first. "How are you, my friend?" He gave Jacob a proud look. "We're here on tribal business. Jacob Ephraim seeks a Vision Quest."

The old man assessed him then nodded. Noting Jacob's expression, he seemed satisfied Jacob was serious. Motioning them inside, he quipped, "I've been expecting this." Billy grinned as if he wasn't surprised at all. Jacob, on the other hand, was very surprised. He hadn't mentioned the dreams or his thoughts to anyone.

They settled in the small living room. Jacob deeply inhaled the scents in the room. There was a mixture of herbs, tobacco, and spices throughout the room. Some Jacob was familiar with, but many he was not. Old Quil took his time explaining the details and what was expected. He asked a few questions about how deep into this Jacob wanted to go. Jacob assured him he didn't want anything left out and wanted the full experience.

Old Quil spoke in a voice of authority. "Jacob, you will transform as wolf and go into the high mountains to the_ special place_." He looked at Jacob, who nodded in understanding. Old Quil was making sure he knew the location. As much as he wouldn't have admitted when he was younger, he remembered where it was. The place they referred to as the_ special place_ was a flat rock high on the mountain. It had majestic views of the land below with a small cave nearby. When Jacob was young, his father had taken him there. He could still remember how his father spoke with wonder of the place.

The old man continued. "Then, as warrior, you will fast and meditate to purify yourself. This will take one or two days. You will not sleep and when you are pure of spirit, meet me at the water's edge. Then, we will make our way to the sacred lands,** A-ka-lat**, for final preparations where you will seek the vision." He gestured to himself. "I am old and weary so I need help. Unless you object, I will ask Sam to assist me." Jacob nodded. "I will need his help."

He made it clear a Spirit Quest for a werewolf Alpha would be challenging. He was aware Jacob had not taken his role as Alpha, but the bloodline was clear. He gave Jacob an intense look. "This will not be easy, young Jacob."

Jacob looked him in the eye, man-to-man, and simply stated, "Wouldn't want it to be easy." He glanced at his dad. "Nothing worthwhile ever is." In the back of his mind, he was thinking of Bella. The journey they'd taken before they fell in love had been a hard one. He wouldn't trade the struggle for what they had now. It was worth it and made them stronger.

Old Quil seemed energized at the thought of the preparations ahead. Before they left he told Jacob he needed a patch of fur and some of his hair to make preparations. He explained he would use these to make a special medicine bag Jacob would keep with him on his quest. The purpose of the medicine bag was to keep the power of the vision with the warrior and to give protection.

Jacob borrowed scissors and went to the edge of the woods with his father. He undressed and phased so Billy could cut some fur from his coat. He lay prone on the ground so his father could reach him. Billy laughed as he joked with Jacob. "Hold still, Son." He gave Jake a pat on the head while he chose the spot. Jacob whined, pretending to be scared, but inside he was laughing with his father. "This won't hurt a bit." After Billy finished cutting the fur, Jacob pretended to growl. He phased back and laughed while he dressed. When they returned to the house, Jacob leaned down so Old Quil could reach to cut some hair from his head. He grinned at his father while the old man cut his hair.

When Old Quil was finished with his instructions he said, "Now go help Billy to the truck and come back to me. I would like to speak with you alone." Jacob helped his father to the truck. Before he went back in, Billy reminded him to be respectful to the elder and not to rush. Walking back inside, there were butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't imagine what Old Quil was going to say. He sat down and waited patiently.

When Old Quil spoke his voice was kind. "Young Jacob, I wanted to tell you every man's experience with the quest is different. For some, it seems a waste of time. For a few strong warriors, it is a powerful thing, filled with magic." He put his hand on Jacob's knee and looked intently into his eyes. "My advice is to empty yourself of the things of this world while in the high place. It will open your soul to better receive the blessings." He patted Jacob's knee. "With your blood line, I expect you will find what you seek." His eyes became serious and he was silent a moment before he spoke, seeming to collect his thoughts. He warned Jacob. "It can be a dangerous thing as well. There are those who say your spirit can leave your body during a quest."

Jacob was undeterred. They planned the time to meet for prayer and blessings early on Thursday morning. He stood up. "I will see you early Thursday then."

Jacob was just hoping he would find the tough and grueling process worthwhile. He reached to shake the old man's hand. "Thank you, Elder."

As he was leaving Old Quil remarked, "Jacob, there is one more important thing. I almost forgot to tell you. You will need to abstain from pleasures of the flesh to prepare for this journey."

Jacob blushed, a little embarrassed. "Yes, Elder. Thank you." The old man chuckled when he saw Jacob's reaction.

When Jacob broke the news of the quest to Bella, she didn't take it very well. She clung to him tightly and poured out her fears for his safety. He tried to soothe and reassure her nothing was going to happen and he felt this was something he felt compelled to do. Knowing they would worry about each other, they came up with a plan. Sam and Paul would watch the area where he was, without their presence being known. In return, Bella agreed to let Embry and Quil watch over her while she stayed with Billy. It was a way for each of them to know the other was being watched over. His imprint was satisfied if he got into serious trouble he could phase and alert Sam and Paul. In turn, if Bella needed him, the wolves would let him know.

On Thursday morning, Jacob and Billy met Old Quil at the meeting place they'd chosen. Old Quil gave Jacob a bag with the rocks he would need to make the sacred circle around the area where he would be in meditation. He also gave Jacob the medicine bag. Old Quil and Billy chanted and prayed for his safety and blessings for the quest.

When the time came to leave Billy asked. "Jacob, help me stand, Son." Billy was able to use his legs, but they were weak. Jacob leaned down and placed his father's feet on the ground. With a little help, Billy stood to his full height. Facing Jacob, he took his son's face in his worn hands and spoke in a deep voice. "May the Great Spirit guide you and be with you, my son. May he give you the blessing of seeing Kwalla, the mighty whale, and the great Taha Aki." He pulled Jacob into his arms and hugged him hard before sitting back down. Jacob had a knot in his throat so he nodded his response.

After Jacob traveled into the woods a bit, he undressed and put his belongings in a pouch Old Quil had given him. The pouch contained his flute and the medicine bag along with some water. Once he'd strapped the pouch to his leg, he phased and ran into the forest. It was a beautiful day. He ran quickly through the forest, making an effort to free his mind from worldly things, as Old Quil instructed. Rambling thoughts ran through his mind. It was not as easy as he thought it would be to clear his mind. He kept thinking about Bella and school. As he let his wolf run free, his mind began to clear.

A couple of hours into the forest, he felt Sam phase._ Good luck, Brother. Let me know if you need anything. Paul and I will keep watch once you reach the top and phase back. Don't worry though, we won't get too close._

Jacob was happy Sam was there, even if it was for a few minutes._ Thanks, bro. Tell Embry and Quil thanks again for watching over Bella. She was about to flip out._

Sam's barked out a laugh._ Don't worry, Jake. You don't need any distractions. They will take care of Bella and your dad._

He remained silent for the rest of the journey into the mountains. His wolf enjoyed being in nature. This gave him a deep sense of peace by the time he reached the rock. He drank his fill of the clear mountain water before phasing back. Then he placed the rocks in a circle like he'd been taught. He sat down naked in the middle of the circle and meditated. With only nature to keep him company he quietly listened, appreciating the sounds of the birds and wildlife. He took out his flute and played songs he'd learned as a child. The familiar sounds from long ago made him feel close to his ancestors and tribe. Hours later, as the sun was setting, he built a small fire. Even though he would not need the heat from it, he didn't want to break away from the tradition.

Feeling lonely and hungry, he meditated long into the night. He missed Bella so much he felt like there was a hole in his chest. Sometime during the night the wind began to pick up, howling through the trees. Jacob was stunned when he could have sworn he heard the wind speaking to him. He knew it must have been his imagination, but it sounded like Bella's voice calling his name. When he thought he couldn't take it anymore the sun started to rise. He'd never been so glad to see the sunrise. The acute loneliness he felt during the night was really getting to him. He kept hearing what sounded like voices in the wind until it started to drive him a little crazy.

The sunrise was one of the most beautiful he'd ever seen. He was in awe of the beauty of the views from the top of the mountain. He got up to stretch his legs and drink some water, fatigue making him move a little slower than usual. He thought about his life and what was expected from him. The tribe expected him to be chief and the pack expected him to be their Alpha. He worried he wouldn't be strong enough or worthy enough, but he knew his first responsibility was to be a good husband and father. Bella and their child were his priority.

Jacob kept up his vigil, only getting up occasionally to stretch his legs, get water, replenish the fire, or to relieve himself. Around noon he noticed an animal moving around nearby. It was a coyote. Curious, the animal moved closer until Jacob called out to him. The coyote would go away for a while, but kept coming back. Jacob was thankful for the contact. He didn't mind the solitude, but felt very alone during the second long night. Many times during the night, the howling winds sounded like a mixture of wolves and voices. The flickering flames of the small fire made shadows. Jacob concentrated on the odd flickerings to keep himself from falling asleep and to keep his mind off his growling stomach.

When the sun rose for the second day Jacob felt he was ready to return home from the quest. He was weak, but cleansed and at peace. He prayed before he dressed to leave. A few times he thought he was going to fall, but his strength slowly returned as he got closer to home. By the time he got to La Push he was feeling strong again.

As he approached the designated meeting place, he saw Sam and Old Quil standing at the edge of the water. A surge of pure happiness at seeing his people flowed through him. He and Sam shared a smile and he was about to speak when Old Quil held up his hand and commanded. "Stay silent." They got in the canoe and Sam rowed them to the sacred lands across the water. As expected, Jacob stopped to pray before he entered the holy place. After he made an offering, Old Quil smudged him with sage from head to toe as he chanted prayers. The three of them sat in the sweatlodge going through the purification process before Sam and Old Quil left to prepare the room where Jacob would be hoping to receive his vision. Soon, Jacob's massive body was trembling as sweat rolled off him. When he stood up, he felt a little dizzy as he made his way to the room they'd prepared.

The room was in a rectangular shape with a pole at the center with tobacco offerings. Other smaller poles were placed at the four directions, with offerings and colors tied to each of them. Rocks used for hundreds of years in the ritual were in a circle. Sage had been spread near the center pole as a bed for Jacob to rest on when tired. He would be allowed to sleep. His body yearned for sleep after being deprived of sleep for two nights.

After Sam and Old Quil left the lodge, Jacob prayed again before stretching out to rest on the sage with his head at the center pole. Feeling weak, he soon fell into an exhausted sleep. He had dreams. Some of them were perfection. He dreamed of swimming with the great whales off the shoreline. He also dreamed of Bella surrounded by beautiful dark haired children. They played and laughed and came running toward him in the dream.

Other dreams were his worst nightmares come true. Bella was caught in the clutches of cold hands while he desperately tried to save her. In the dream, he knew with certainty she would die if he couldn't break her free. Wolves howled in the distance as rage consumed him. In a powerful rage, Jacob pulled her from the grasp of the icy hands. He woke up calling her name in the dark. When he came to his senses, he prayed hard he would be strong enough to keep her safe. The dream left him drained and tense. Gradually, the tension loosened in his body.

Falling back into a dreamless sleep, he woke up in the morning feeling dizzy and weak. Thinking he would be leaving without a vision, he was preparing to leave when he saw something coming through the doorway. He blinked his eyes. It was a huge russet colored wolf. Jacob knew he was not seeing an image of himself because the wolf had some gray in his fur. He gave a sharp intake of breath as the massive wolf approached. It took all his strength not to call out to him. He held his breath as the wolf came close. So close, when he took a breath he was able to breathe in the scent. It was different and familiar all at the same time. He waited in wonder as the wolf spoke to him as if through the pack mind. Jacob knew the words would forever change him. His heart pounded as he waited breathlessly.

When the wolf spoke his voice was filled with love._ Jacob… my son, it is not blood that makes the warrior. It is the soul. _He paused._ Your soul is strong and pure._

Tears misted his eyes as he reached out to touch the wolf. He hesitated, seeking silent permission. The wolf nodded. As soon Jacob touched him he knew he was with family. He murmured, "Great Grandfather." The wolf looked into his eyes and gave a small nod. The love flowed between them as they regarded each other.

Jacob knew it was a vision, but it felt so real he couldn't _not_ believe it. "Please… please tell me. Will I do things right in this life? Will I be able to protect my family?"

The wolf turned toward the doorway as he spoke._ That is not for me to say, my son_. He bowed his head in reverence. Jacob turned his eyes to the doorway as another wolf appeared. This one's fur was white and he was bigger than any Jacob had ever seen. Jacob didn't go outside his circle, but lay flat on the ground in respect and love for the mystical creature. As the massive wolf came close, Jacob could see white light in the room. He knew in his heart the wolf was Taha Aki, the first shape-shifter.

When the booming voice spoke, it was unlike anything Jacob had ever heard._ Yes, mighty warrior. You will please us greatly_. Jacob felt the wolf's fur touch his side. Out of respect, he didn't look at the face of the wolf. The wolf continued to speak._ When the time of your wolf comes, you will bring honor to your people as you protect and lead them. The sons of your sons for many generations will know your name._

The declaration overwhelmed Jacob. He cleared his throat and tried to speak in a strong voice. "Thank you, Taha Aki." He waited, hoping the wolf would continue.

Just when he thought the vision was over, the wolf spoke in a booming voice._ I bring a message from the Great Spirit. Remember these words, Jacob Black, son of William._ Jacob held his breath scared to breathe._ The warrior __**must**__ know when to control his wolf._

Jacob silently contemplated the meaning of the words. He didn't have time to respond before he saw the light in the room dim. He lifted his head and saw he was alone. He called out. "Please…come back!" There was no response. Jacob knew he'd done his best and had nothing left.

He went to the doorway and found Sam and Old Quil waiting outside. The three of them made their way back to the sweatlodge. When they sat in the circle Old Quil chanted prayers and passed a pipe to Jacob. As Jacob reached for the pipe carved of stone, his hands shook. He noticed there was a carving of a wolf on the side. He took a deep puff from the pipe and passed it to Sam. The smoke from the pipe burned his throat, but he managed not to cough. Sam took a deep puff and passed it to Old Quil.

Old Quil looked into Jacob's eyes. "Tell us, Jacob, what was your vision?" Part of the journey was to share the experience with the elder. In a hoarse voice, Jacob recalled the details of his trip from beginning to end, leaving nothing out. Old Quil and Sam listened carefully. Several times, Jacob noticed Old Quil nodding his head. When Jacob was finished he glanced at Sam who smiled and gave him a proud look.

Jacob couldn't stop himself from asking the old man, "Elder, please tell me what you think the vision means."

Old Quil smiled. "It seems to me you were greatly blessed with your vision, Jacob. Only you can say what the vision means to you." He paused, deep in thought, before he continued. "Time will reveal these things. Just reflect on what was said and don't forget the words of Taha Aki." He grinned and turned toward Sam. "Do you agree, Sam? I can't be sure. I was not blessed in the tribe as a werewolf." After a long discussion, they agreed at some point in time Jacob would have a problem controlling his wolf. Jacob told them he came away from the experience feeling grateful and sure of his strength.

When they left the sweatlodge Jacob felt terrible, but he stiffened his spine and tried to walk strong. Going so long without food had taken its toll. Sam kept a close eye on him and noticed he looked sick. He asked. "You okay, man?" Jacob nodded. As soon as Sam started rowing back to shore Jacob asked about Bella. He was worried about her.

Sam chuckled in response before telling him Bella had driven Embry and Quil crazy the last few days. She kept asking them to phase and check in with Sam and Paul. Jacob laughed when Sam mimicked Embry's whining voice. "It's me again, Sam… Bella wants us to check on Jacob. Again. Has there been any sign of trouble?"

Sam and the rest of the pack had been concerned as well, but didn't say much about it to each other. They were aware of the risks involved in a true quest. It could be dangerous. Quil told them before his grandfather said a warrior's spirit could leave the body during the journey.

When they got back to Billy's house Jacob's heart sped up when he saw Bella running out to meet him. He breathed out, "Bella."

She squealed with glee as she ran up and wrapped herself around his body. Jacob held her close as she literally tried to climb up his body. Bella exclaimed, "Oh Jacob, I was so worried. I'm so glad you're home safe." She touched him tenderly all over, like she was checking for injuries. Tears filled her eyes when she saw the lines on his face. Her voice quivered, "Are you really alright? You look so tired."

He was determined she not know how exhausted he felt. He grinned, "I'm just fine, honey." He winked as he said, "It would take a lot more than a few nights without food and sleep to take me out." He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Contentment flooded his system as he inhaled her scent deeply into his lungs. "I can't tell you how much I missed you, Bella." He kissed her passionately before he continued. "You were constantly in my thoughts. Did Embry and Quil take good care of you?"

She nodded and held him close. They stayed there for a few minutes until Billy wheeled himself out on the porch and called out in an authoritative voice, "Jake… come in the house. You need to eat and rest, Son."

Bella gasped. "Oh Jake, I'm so sorry." She started to pull him toward the house. "I know you are starving to death. I cooked a huge amount of food for you."

He stopped her and pulled her into his arms and spoke in a low voice filled with yearning. "I _am_ starving Bella, but not for food." He took her chin in his hand. "I just need you, Bells… just you." He kissed her hard and deep.

Bella clung to him and moaned into his mouth. She was breathing hard when she pulled away to reply. "Your dad's right. You need to eat and rest." She clung to his hand as they made their way to the house.

Billy was pleased to see Jacob looking so well, but told him they would discuss the quest later.

They all sat around the table to eat. Bella served plates of lasagna to Jacob. He couldn't keep himself from staring at her while he ate. The dream about her being in danger infuriated him. He knew no matter what, he would keep her safe. After he finished eating, he was so sleepy Bella had to help him shower. They ended up in the shower together before going to his room where they climbed in bed together. Jacob held her in his arms, snuggling as close to her as he could possibly get. He was almost asleep when Bella said, "Jake, can I ask you a question?"

He whispered his response as sleep was overtaking him, "Sure."

She giggled. "Why did you smell like a Thanksgiving turkey when you got home?"

He chuckled as he kissed her neck. He whispered, "Sage… it was sage."

Bella snuggled against his chest. "Oh." She pulled back to look at his face in the low light. She planned to ask another question, but Jacob was fast asleep. Bella snuggled against him and fell asleep, happy the quest was over.

**Buffalo and Feather Spirit**

What secrets do the feathers tell

As they waft through the silent air

Their story is one that is very old

Messages that the shadow ones hold

They appear before you

As they appear before me

While upon their flight they did fall

To the earth as they touch us all

When to our heart your spirit did speak

That in which you taught us to be

Oh Creator your breath I have seen

As it burst forth into a mist

From the nostrils of the buffalo in a dream

A strong and great life giver he has been

For all of us on this path that we do walk

Our provider is behind us and stands tall

In his strength and wisdom we will remain

As he cares for us, we do the same

Care for this feather that falls so soft

It is the gentle nature of the spirit

That covers the heart of the big and the small

As is the buffalo, the spirit protects us all...

Ah Ho!

by Camile K. Bishop (Windsong)

**A/N: Please excuse any errors made in the interpretation of a spirit quest. I borrowed traditions from several tribes. **


	24. Chapter 24 - Eff'd up Imprint

**Beta'd by tayjayfan**

Jacob and Bella were making final preparations for their wedding. They knew without help from their friends and family, it wouldn't be possible to pull it off. Even a simple beach wedding required some planning. The pack and their families came up with a list for everyone so things would be ready in time. It was the first pack wedding, so they were all excited. Even Leah had risen to the occasion. Jacob personally thanked each pack member for what they were doing. He planned to return the favor someday.

Bella went to a local print shop where one of her friends helped her make the invitations. They certainly weren't expensive, but she didn't want something fancy. They'd chosen something plain because it suited them both. Jacob even helped address the envelopes for her. His writing skills weren't the best, but she didn't care. Fancy calligraphy was not her style.

They were beyond excited when they arrived at the post office to mail the invitations. Jacob went to drop the bulk of them in the mail while Bella waited in line to buy a few more stamps. She wasn't paying a whole lot of attention until she heard Jacob clear his throat. He was only a few feet away so even her non-werewolf ears heard him easily. When Bella turned toward him, she saw him grinning as he dangled the invitations over the mail slot. He quietly joked, "Last chance, babe. After I drop these, it'll be too late to back out."

Bella put her hand on her hip and laughed as she responded. "Oh no, Jake, there's no backing out." She boasted. "You're mine."

Oblivious to anyone but Bella, he quickly dropped the invitations in the slot and rushed over to lift her in his arms. The mood changed to something much more intense. His eyes held hers for a second before he moved his lips close to her ear to reply. His voice was low and husky. "Yes I am." Bella blushed, worrying about making a spectacle in public, but Jacob couldn't care less if someone saw them.

They talked excitedly while they rode back to La Push. Jacob had to patrol with Seth and Paul that afternoon and Bella was going shopping with Emily in Port Angeles for a wedding dress. It was the only thing she was worried about. She didn't have much time to choose her dress and there would be very little opportunity for alterations. Bella had never been very conscious of fashion, but she did have a few images in her mind of what she wanted. She was just praying they would have some luck.

Emily had been researching places to buy dresses for herself so she already knew where the good places to shop were. They planned to have dinner together before heading home.

Bella was looking through several racks of dresses when she heard Emily gasp behind her. Emily exclaimed, "Oh my God, Bella. Look at this one. It's just perfect for you."

Bella turned to see the dress and agreed. It was just beautiful. Almost afraid to ask, she murmured, "How much is it?" She bit her lip as she watched Emily search for the tag.

Emily breathed a sigh of relief when she found the tag. She was pretty sure it was within Bella's budget. Bella eagerly rushed to try the dress on, along with a few others they picked out. When Bella came out wearing the dress, Emily covered her mouth with her hand. She excitedly remarked, "You look so beautiful! Jake is going to love you in this dress."

Bella blushed as she approached the three-way mirror. The bodice was embellished with lace and beaded shoulder straps. The back had the same beaded design, cascading down to a chapel train. Even Bella admitted it was perfect. The best part was it would require very minimal alterations. She already had a friend lined up to help if any alterations were required. Bella was not a vain person, but she did want to look pretty for Jacob on their wedding day. She glanced toward the clerk who was helping them to make sure she wouldn't hear. Placing her hand on her lower stomach, she asked, "Am I starting to show yet?"

Emily giggled and shook her head. "Not yet. Not that I can tell." She put her arm around Bella's shoulder as their eyes met in the mirror.

Bella blushed as she whispered, "Are you sure?" Emily nodded. They sent a picture message to Renee to get her opinion. While they waited for a response, Bella tried on several other dresses, but nothing looked as good or felt as right as the first one. Renee sent a text back saying it was just perfect and she couldn't wait to see it in person. Bella didn't think she would find anything she loved more so she went ahead and bought the dress.

Full of excitement, Bella and Emily stopped for dinner at a place they knew the guys would hate. It was an opportunity for them to have some healthy girl food. They joked about what the guys would say. Emily mimicked Sam's low voice as she took a bite of her tofu salad. Trying to keep a straight face, she grumbled, "What is this crap?" Bella joined in with her imitation of Jacob. They laughed until their sides were sore.

While the girls were shopping, Jacob was running through the woods. He and Seth were being accosted by Paul with a front row seat to memories of Paul's latest encounter with a girl. Seth grimaced at the graphic images being displayed. Jacob leaned down to drink water from the stream before he responded. He was trying to remain calm, but it wasn't easy. He was pissed. As Paul approached the stream, Jacob glanced up, giving him a dark look. He was used to Paul, but he didn't want Seth to be subjected to the sexually explicit images. Sharing their personal lives was nothing new to the pack, but there was a huge difference between a brief glance of someone's imprint compared to being intentionally subjected to some random girl with questionable morals. Jacob snarled as he warned, _Stop it Paul_.

Paul drank his fill of the cool water from the stream, ignoring Jacob's warning. He was mad at Sam and was taking it out on Jake and Seth. Sam made him take an extra patrol as punishment. He knew he wasn't really needed because the other two were already patrolling. He roughly grazed Jacob's shoulder as he walked by. Jacob slowly turned to look at the other wolf in anger. He growled low in his chest as he warned, _I said stop it_! His voice was on the verge of an Alpha timbre.

The other two wolves responded to his superior status. Seth's ears went flat against his head. Almost against his will, Paul's wolf was chastised. He lowered his head as his wolf submitted to the command. S_orry Jake_. Immediately, he was pissed his wolf responded so easily.

Jacob blinked his eyes, a little surprised at the apology. _You need to apologize to Seth_. _I'm a grown man, but it's not fair you show that shit to Seth. He doesn't need to see the latest girl you are fucking. _He huffed in aggravation. _Damn Paul, you might want to be a little pickier_. _I, for one, will be glad to see you settle down someday._

Paul laughed as he retorted, _Settle down! You've gotta be kidding me_. He snorted. _Why would I want to buy the cow when I get all the milk I want for free?_ He glanced at Seth._ Sorry Seth_.

_It's ok, Paul_. Seth was always eager to keep the peace, but you could tell he wanted to say something else. He'd been trying to stay out of it, but spoke up. _People at school are starting to talk about us. We're gonna get a bad reputation._

Paul was unconcerned. He shrugged and turned to leave. Their patrol was almost over so Paul signaled he was leaving and headed for home. He had a date.

Jacob and Seth slowly made their way to Jacob's house. Jacob asked Seth to stay for a while. He wanted to spend some quality time with the younger man. He'd felt distance between himself and Seth since all the wedding plans started coming together. He didn't want Seth to think he didn't care.

They went into the house to get snacks and headed out to the garage. He showed Seth how to change the oil in the Rabbit. They made small talk and listened to music while they worked. Jacob felt the need to talk about what happened with Paul. When they were finished and stood up to wipe their hands Jacob said, "Sorry about Paul. He just has some problems, I guess." He turned to look at Seth's eager face before he continued. "You know, there have been times when life's been hard for him. He doesn't get many breaks."

Seth nodded and gave Jacob a thoughtful look. "That's true. You know what I think Jake." I think he goes out with all those women because he's trying to fill some kind of void in his life. Does that make sense?"

Jacob was taken aback by the young man's wise words. "Yeah, makes perfect sense." He reached out and ruffled Seth's hair in a friendly gesture. "Just when did you get so smart?"

Seth blushed at the compliment. He looked up to Jacob in so many ways and wanted to be like him. "I don't know." He shrugged. "I've been thinking a lot about him. He's our family, I care about him."

"You're right, Seth. I guess I could try to be a little more understanding. We _are_ a family." As they made their way into the house, Jacob put his arm around Seth's shoulder. "Can you stay for a while? I know my dad would like to see you." He grinned.

Seth couldn't keep the happiness out of his voice as he replied. "I'd love to Jake." Seth happily made himself at home. He loved being with Jacob and Billy. It made him happy to be included in their inner circle.

A few days before the wedding people started to arrive from out of town. Jacob took a couple of days off from school to visit with family. His sisters were the first to arrive. Rachel arrived ahead of Rebecca. She hadn't been home in a long time. Jacob could tell his father was excited. They cleaned up the house and got everything ready. He didn't understand what all the fuss was about. It wasn't like his sisters were going to care how the house looked. He and his dad weren't a priority. They never came home anyway, but he knew his father was happy, so he kept his feelings to himself. They both jumped when they heard the car pull into the driveway. Rachel was still getting her bags out of the car when Jacob pushed his dad outside to meet her.

Rachel felt butterflies in her stomach as she walked towards them. The drive gave her time to reflect on the past. She'd been away from home for so long. It had been beyond painful to even think about La Push and her family. She knew she was being selfish at the time, but she needed to get away. Even now, memories flooded her as she walked toward the house. She'd been so unsettled lately. The notion to return home, back to La Push, was becoming more prominent. Nothing in her life was working out. She hated her job and her dating life was nonexistent. Something was missing in her life. When she saw her family on the porch, something inside her soul responded.

She called out in their native tongue, bringing a huge smile to her dad's face. "Dad… Jake!" It was her way of letting them know she knew where her roots were.

Jacob laughed and raised his hand in greeting. "Rach!" He could hear his father's heart pounding in excitement. Grinning, he patted his shoulder.

When Rachel reached her dad, she crouched down to greet him. He smiled as he reached out to embrace her. "Rachel, you are looking well."

Before she hugged him, Rachel looked intently into his face. Her voice suddenly choked up when she spoke. "Dad." They hugged for a long time. Billy stroked her hair a few times, like he'd done when she was a young girl.

After a few minutes Rachel lifted her eyes to meet Jake's. He could see she was struggling to keep it together. He knew it was not the time or place to have hard feelings. She was here for his wedding, after all. Jacob joked, "C'mon inside. I know you're cold out here and I'm starving." He rubbed his stomach.

Rachel rolled her eyes as she stood up. Laughing, she reached way up to give her brother a hug. "Some things never change." She regarded Jacob's immense form. He looked even bigger than the last time she'd seen him. She exclaimed, "What's Dad been feeding you, Jake? You're huge!"

Billy laughed as he replied. "I usually throw some meat and potatoes at him." He winked at Jacob. "That's what men like to eat." The three of them laughed as they made their way into the house.

They visited in the kitchen and ate snacks until Rebecca and her husband arrived. Bella arrived soon thereafter, when her shift at the café was over. Later in the evening, most of the pack would be coming to visit. Jacob asked them to come because Rebecca and Rachel hadn't been home in a long time.

Both of his sisters knew Bella from when they were young, but they wanted to spend some time getting reacquainted before the wedding. Jacob was surprised both of them seemed genuinely interested in the wedding details. They asked lots of questions about the ceremony and seemed really excited about being aunts. Bella enjoyed the thought of the baby having an extended family. It was a huge bonus Jacob wasn't an only child.

Jacob tried not to be bitter, but he was a little stunned at the sudden interest. It was been easy for his sisters to let him take on responsibilities that should have been shared. All during dinner, Rachel stepped in to do the things he was accustomed to doing for their dad. Once, he let his irritation show and she noticed his dark look. He excused himself and went out on the front porch to get some fresh air. After a few minutes, he heard Rachel follow him outside.

He stared toward the woods trying not to lose his temper. When Rachel spoke, it sounded like she was on the verge of tears. "Jake… can we talk for a minute?"

He frowned as he glanced in her direction, dreading the conversation to come. "Yep." He could hear the nervousness in her voice.

Rachel put her hand on his arm. "It's about Dad." She sighed. "I've missed him, Jake." She gave him a small smile. "And you." He could tell she was being genuine. Her voice sounded so much like their mother, he felt like he'd gone back in time. He gave her his full attention. "I've been doing some thinking. I haven't been happy for a while. I think I need a change." She moved closer and put her arm around his waist, as if she was seeking comfort.

He instinctively put his arm around her. They might not have the best relationship in the world, but she was his sister. He could tell something was bothering her. Jacob's voice was husky. "What kind of change?"

Tears filled her eyes when she looked up to meet his inquiring gaze. He looked so much more mature than she remembered. "I've been thinking about moving back home." Her voice was thick with emotion.

Jacob felt like he could have been knocked over with a feather. Unable to keep the surprise out of his voice, he asked, "What?"

Rachel felt nerves flutter in her stomach. She nodded. "I've been thinking of moving back home for a couple of months now. Do you think you and Dad can make room for me?" She grinned. "I'll even switch bedrooms with you." Jacob always said he would move into his sister's room once they moved out, but he never had.

Memories of all the years they'd shared flooded him. When his mom was still alive, his big sisters meant the world to him. After they'd moved away, he learned to live as if he were an only child. So many times he yearned to have them around for support. Just to be there. It would have made his life so much easier. Juggling everything sure wasn't easy. Now, his life was about to get even more complicated.

His sisters didn't realize how hard things were for the ones they'd left behind. They were selfishly absorbed in their own lives. Jacob made a decision a long time ago not to count on his sisters. He and his dad managed well enough, but they'd seen some hard times.

Seeing Rachel get emotional was something he wasn't prepared for. Jacob couldn't say he was unaffected by her sudden change. If she wanted to come home, he decided he would give her a chance.

"Dad would like that, Rach." His eyes darkened. "It hurt him so much when you stayed away for so long." He paused before continuing in a hoarse voice. "It hurt me too." He gave her a dark look. "You have been so fucking selfish."

Rachel nodded. Her chest felt heavy with guilt. Seeing how much their dad had aged pretty much made her decision for her. It broke her heart. She didn't want to live with regrets. There were already too many of those. "I know I have. I know I hurt you both." Her lip quivered as she lost the battle not to cry. "I'm sorry, Jake." She burst into tears, her chest heaving with sobs.

Jacob let her cry for a few minutes before he relented and wrapped her in a warm embrace. There was a chill in the air so Rachel snuggled into his warmth. After a few minutes, Jacob heard Bella come outside to find him.

"Hey you guys, come get some dessert." She paused when she saw Rachel crying. "Is everything alright?"

Jacob opened his arm to include her in their embrace. Bella smiled at the impromptu group hug. "Yeah, everything's fine." He grinned at Bella. "We're just having a moment. Rachel is thinking about moving back home."

Bella's was shocked. He didn't like to talk about it, but Bella knew how he felt. He'd told her Rachel would probably never come back except for a rare visit. She was well aware of the distance he felt with his sisters. "Wow, what a wonderful surprise."

Rachel was so relieved Bella seemed supportive. She returned Bella's kind smile. "Thanks. I'm so happy to hear you say that." Filled with excitement Rachel said, "C'mon, let's go tell Dad."

He chuckled as they walked back inside. He knew their father would be on cloud nine. When Billy found out his daughter wanted to move back home, the celebration went to a whole other level. Nothing could have pleased him more. By the time the pack arrived, the celebration was in full swing. Billy and his son-in-law, Solomon, drank some celebratory shots to toast Jacob and Bella. Then they had several more to celebrate Rachel's decision to move back to La Push.

Paul made his way into the kitchen to get some food and drink. As he came back through the doorway, his wolf scented something and went on high alert. Even before he saw Rachel, his wolf was urging him in her direction. Paul was a little confused, but followed the instinct. He made his way around to face the person giving off the most alluring scent he'd ever encountered. All he saw was black shiny hair until he was facing her. He gasped openly when he realized it was Rachel. She looked up with huge radiant eyes. It was as if a ripple flowed through the air as he felt her respond to the power of the imprint. Swaying on his feet, he almost went to his knees. His arms shook as he strained to control his wolf.

Billy was mesmerized watching them. He'd never witnessed an imprint in process. He opened his mouth to call Jacob into the kitchen just as Sam rushed to Paul's side. Phasing in such a confined space was out of the question. Sam grabbed Paul's arm tightly and murmured under his breath, "Easy Paul."

Rachel gulped as she stared into Paul's shocked brown eyes. She didn't understand what was happening and felt very overwhelmed. Studying his face intently, she finally lowered her eyes to take in the rest of him. Under her close inspection, Paul's wolf was insisting on making his way to the surface.

Jacob snapped Paul out of the trance when he spoke in a menacing tone. "Paul, I need to see you outside." It was not a request, it was a command. Jacob was concerned about the girls being in danger. He nodded at Sam who was certainly feeling the same way. Trying not to be too obvious, they flanked Paul as they rushed him out the door.

Rachel looked at her father questioningly. He gave her a smile and took her hand in his. "Everything's going to be alright, Rachel." He consumed just enough alcohol not to be upset by the turn of events. He respected the legends and never questioned the perfection of an imprint.

She was clearly baffled. "What_ was_ that, Dad?"

He soothed her in a calm voice. "Don't worry, sweetheart. We'll explain everything soon."

In the midst of this, Jared called Rebecca and Solomon into the other room with some excuse about what was on television. Bella quickly realized what was going on and struck up a conversation with Rebecca about the wedding.

Jacob pulled Paul to the edge of the forest where they quickly removed their clothes. Paul was itching to phase. He roared, "Fucking shit!" His wolf burst forth in a tremendous rush, giving off a wave of deep satisfaction. He was overjoyed at the turn of events.

Jacob phased and shoved his body roughly into Paul. "No way did you just imprint on my sister!" He shoved himself against Paul again and demanded, "Show me!" Jacob knew it was true, but he wanted confirmation. Paul roughly pushed him back. "Fuck you, Black!"

Sam interrupted with a stern warning; "Settle down!"

"Why did it have to be her, Jake?" Paul protested. "She doesn't give a _fuck_ about La Push!" He was horrified he imprinted on someone who couldn't wait to leave. Hell, he was horrified he imprinted at all. _Fucking traitor wolf._ It had never been a secret how Jacob's sisters felt about the reservation. They couldn't get away fast enough after their mother died. Paul groaned. "I don't mean to disrespect your sister, Jake. I just don't think she will give a shit."

Jacob felt his anger diminish as he tried to see Paul's side of things. He didn't contradict him, but knew Rachel had plans Paul was unaware of. "Man, I know this sucks. Just think about giving her a chance." He noticed Sam was giving them a supportive look. "Now, show me."

Paul sighed heavily and recounted his imprint experience. There was no question about what transpired between him and Rachel. Sam and Jacob looked at each other and nodded. Both wolves knew firsthand the power of an imprint and Paul's was no less awe-inspiring.

Seeing Paul so stunned was almost comical to Jacob. If it had been anyone other than his sister, he would have laughed. The look in Rachel's eyes proved the imprint was real when Paul remembered her reaction. Feeling like he was going to jump out of his skin, Paul remarked, "I need to run." Jacob and Sam felt the same way.

The three wolves ran through the forest until Paul felt calm enough to return. They decided Rachel needed to be told right away and Rebecca and Solomon would need to be kept in the dark. When they arrived back at Jacob's house he went in to get his dad and Rachel. The rest of the pack kept Rebecca and Solomon occupied so they wouldn't realize something was amiss. When Rachel got outside, her father asked her to sit down. He and Jacob borrowed some chairs from Sam and Emily for the upcoming wedding festivities.

Paul felt a mixture of raw emotions. One minute he was mad as hell. The next he was having erotic thoughts about his imprint. His wolf was thrilled and his chest swelled as he looked at her. He didn't even consider trying to fight the imprint. Everyone thought he didn't care, but he was proud of the tribe and his heritage.

He and Rachel stared at each other while Billy explained the legends were true. Rachel was shocked, to say the least. When she demanded they show her their wolves Jacob and Sam phased as proof. When she approached Jacob to touch his fur, Paul stayed close to keep her safe. His sudden protectiveness made Jacob look on with interest at this new side of Paul. Paul was shocked at his strong instinct to protect her.

All-in-all, Rachel handled it well. She was stunned and a little emotional, but it helped her when her father explained what a great honor it was. He was incredibly proud of their bloodline. He looked from Jacob to Rachel with pride.

Intelligence flashed in her eyes as Rachel gulped and nodded her head. Her legs felt weak as she stared into the liquid brown eyes of the man in front of her. She remembered Paul, but he'd changed a lot in the last few years. The intense man in front of her was a little scary, but she felt a strong connection to him. She didn't question her father as he explained the implications of the imprint. She knew he was being honest. Could it really be true Paul would accept her unconditionally and be whatever she needed? It just didn't seem possible.

Rachel looked at Jacob through new eyes. It was easy to see the huge changes he'd gone through in the last few years. Jacob explained he and Bella imprinted as soon as she severed her ties with Edward. He told her the Elders didn't have a good explanation for the delayed imprint except it was probably due to Bella's natural ability to block supernatural things. As soon as she opened her heart completely, the imprint was brought to fruition.

Warned to keep things quiet, Rachel tried to compose herself before she went back inside. Sam explained how important it was for her to keep the secrets of the tribe. He elaborated there were dangers the pack protected the tribe from. Deep inside, Rachel couldn't help but feel it was quite an honor. She went inside first and sat down on the sofa, feeling a little weak.

Sam returned to Emily in the living room, while Paul and Billy went into the kitchen. Paul went to the counter where Billy kept his liquor and poured a large glass. Even though he and his brothers burned alcohol off almost as soon as they drank it, he hoped it would settle his nerves. He took a long drink of the burning liquid before deciding to go sit with Rachel. It didn't take long before his wolf urged him back to where his imprint was.

Unfortunately for him, Seth chose the spot next to Rachel. Paul approached slowly, like a predator, and gave Seth a deadly glare. Seth immediately stood up to move to another seat. The look Paul gave him was clear. _Move your fucking ass or you're going to get hurt_. He sat down and tried to simmer his wolf down. He was just as overwhelmed as Rachel, but his wolf thought Rachel was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Paul couldn't say he disagreed. He sat there quietly, wanting to give Rachel time to get used to him. He could hear her heart pounding. If she noticed he didn't have much to say, she didn't comment on it. He was trying to absorb it all. He inhaled her scent deep into his lungs, savoring the erotic vanilla scent permeating the air.

When it started to get late, Rebecca and Solomon retired for the night, complaining of fatigue from jet lag. The only people left in the room knew about the pack secrets so it relieved some of the tension.

Ever so slightly, Paul felt Rachel move her leg closer to his. When she touched him, he sighed in contentment at the contact. At first he wasn't sure if she'd done it intentionally, but she slowly turned her head in his direction. When she gave him a small smile, he restrained himself from grabbing her. She was clearly intrigued by Paul and he found her very sexually alluring. He kept reminding himself he would be what she wanted, but he was aching to touch her. Searching his heart, he knew if she just wanted to be friends he would be crushed. He and his wolf were in agreement. They wanted more. The wolf wanted to claim her and empty his seed deep within her. The man wanted to fuck her. Rachel didn't know what simmered just below the surface.

Bella approached Rachel to give her a small hug. The two girls laughed when Bella gave her a knowing look. When they laughed Paul almost couldn't contain his happiness. Hearing Rachel happy warmed his soul. When she asked Bella to get her a soda, Paul jumped up to get it instead. It was his instinct to take care of her. Under his breath, he cursed his wolf. He took a deep breath and decided to try to at least give her a chance. Hearing her laugh pushed him over the edge. He couldn't fight the urge any longer.

When he returned with her drink he grinned and handed it to her. As she reached for it, he teasingly pulled it away. Rachel giggled and reached for it again, only to have him pull it away again. She finally exclaimed, "Paul!"

Before he relented, he teased her, "I'll give it to you for a kiss."

Rachel's face flushed in response, but met his challenging gaze. _He thinks he's so smart_. She decided to call his bluff. She touched him on the arm, giving him huge goose bumps. "You think you can handle it?" She batted her dark eyelashes, provoking him.

Paul smirked in response as his eyes darkened with lust. He licked his lips and stroked down her arm whispering suggestively, "Honey, I can handle it _all_ night long."

Several people in the room laughed at their interchange. Rachel fanned her face in mock embarrassment, but he knew she was affected by the remark. It seemed to open the door for more of the same. They laughed and joked for a while. Paul soon decided Rachel was a lot nicer than he'd given her credit for.

When Jacob noticed Bella looked tired, he suggested they go to bed. He called Paul into the kitchen to make sure he was under control. Paul assured him hell would freeze over before he would hurt his imprint.

Billy had been watching them all night. He was pleased with the turn of events. When he announced he was going to turn in, Paul approached him to say goodnight. He respectfully asked if he could stay for a while. He didn't feel like he would be able to leave soon. The imprint bond was too new. Billy gave him permission to stay, but there was an undertone to his words. _You better be careful with my daughter. _

Paul nodded and reached to shake Billy's hand and thanked him. He knew it was serious business his imprint was the daughter of the Chief of the tribe and sister to their rightful Alpha. Their bloodline spoke for itself. He didn't take the imprint lightly.

He moved to the recliner while Rachel put bedding on the sofa. She went to the bathroom to get ready for bed and returned in loungewear. Paul grinned when he scented her toothpaste filtering through the air. He watched her as she busied herself getting ready for bed. When she was set up for the night she whispered, "Paul, come sit with me. I want to talk." She got under her covers and snuggled into the sofa. He sat down and put his arm around her. Rachel gasped at the sensation of his arm around her. "Wow. This imprint thing is intense."

Paul regarded her with smoky eyes and spoke in a low voice. "Yes it is." All he could think about was how good she smelled, how beautiful she was, and how much he wanted to have her sexually. "We also have a body temperature much higher than average."

Her breath caught in her throat. She hesitated for a moment before snuggling against his chest. "Tell me about yourself." She whispered.

He looked down at her, a little surprised. No one ever cared to ask before. Most girls he'd been with didn't want to talk at all. They just wanted the pleasure his body provided. He smiled in response to her request. When he heard her reaction to his smile, he smiled even wider. "What do you want to know?"

Rachel flushed in the low light. She whispered, "Everything Paul. I want to know everything."

Paul spoke in a low voice so their conversation wouldn't disturb everyone in the house. He knew even with the bedroom door closed, Jacob could still hear them if he wanted to. He summarized his life up to this point while Rachel listened intently. When he was finished, she smiled and asked a few questions. Just from her memory, she knew he must be younger by several years. She was a little surprised to find out she was four years older and he was still in high school. He and Jacob certainly didn't look their age. In fact, they looked more like twenty-five than seventeen. The guys at the university didn't compare when it came to their size and maturity.

In return, Rachel shared details of her life. He was impressed she was studying engineering. Not many women excelled in the science and math required to earn the degree. When she told him she was moving back to La Push, he was shocked. Rachel turned her body toward his and asked, "What is it, Paul?"

He felt a spark of hope flicker in his heart. Maybe she wasn't a lost cause after all. His eyes flashed with emotion. "Oh, I'm just surprised to hear you say you are moving back."

Rachel laughed. "Yeah, I think Jake felt the same way." She put her hand on his. "It just feels right." She stopped and stared into his dark eyes. When she unconsciously licked her lip, Paul was mesmerized by her mouth. He held his breath waiting to see what she would say next. She smiled and asked in a whisper, "Can I ask you a question about this imprinting thing, Paul?"

Paul felt like something important was about to take place. "Sure honey, what do you want to know?"

Rachel was dying to know. She cleared her throat and asked, "Is it true you would be whatever I want? I almost can't believe it."

He ran his hand down her arm, needing to touch her skin. He answered in a low seductive voice. "It is. I will be anything you want." He caressed her gently as he continued. "But I want you to care about me for who I am, not because of the imprint."

Rachel decided to go with her gut. This was going to require a huge leap of faith. "I might be crazy Paul, but I don't think I want to be friends."

Paul felt his heart clench, as the words cut him like a knife. His wolf had him giving her a hurt look before he could stop it. He closed his eyes. Swallowing hard, he tried to resolve himself to the consequences of what she was saying.

When he opened his eyes Rachel was looking deeply into his eyes. She grinned. "I want more than that." She put her hand on his arm, squeezing the muscle. Her breath was cool against his skin as she leaned in for a kiss. Her breath quickened with anticipation. "I want so much more." He knew she assumed he wanted to kiss her, and she was right. There was no way he or his wolf could resist her.

He groaned as his body reacted to her. He kissed her with an intensity that took her breath away. Stroking her tongue deeply with his, he quickly showed her, even though he was younger, he was far more skilled than most men his age. He put his hand on the back of her head, pressing his mouth more fully into hers. Passion soared through them like a freight train. The most erotically thick scent suddenly filled his nostrils. Paul groaned deep in his chest and sat her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her as he kissed her.

Rachel moaned as desire coursed through her body. When she reached to unbutton his shirt, Paul gently took her hands and pulled them away. She made a sound of protest and gave him a questioning look. It never occurred to her he wouldn't want her.

For the first time ever, Paul was going to resist the temptation to have sex with a woman. Her scent was intoxicating. He wanted her more than he'd ever wanted anyone, but he wanted things to be special.

"No honey, we can't." His eyes darkened with pure unadulterated lust. "I want to. Believe me, I do."

Rachel was embarrassed at being so forward. She knew she just assumed he would want her. Her ego was a little bruised. "You do?" She flushed and apologized. "I'm sorry I got so carried away."

Paul chucked. Looking down at himself, he grinned. Rachel's eyes followed his down to the very large proof evident in his pants.

He answered her in a hoarse voice. "Hell yeah, I do." _I want to be deep inside you._

She sighed. "I want to tell you something, Paul. All this took me by surprise and I got carried away. I don't just have sex with men I barely know." She flushed. "As a matter of fact, I hardly ever have it at all." She continued in a somber voice. "The few men I have been with weren't very good, if you know what I mean." Under normal circumstances she would never discuss personal things with someone she didn't know very well, but she felt completely comfortable with Paul.

Hearing her earnest words touched him. He grinned as he contemplated her days of dissatisfaction with sex were over. He took her face in his warm hands. He felt like he was going to burst as emotions flooded his system. "There won't be any other men if you will have me, Rachel." _What in the hell are you doing_? _Fucking wolf_! He felt his chest get tight. If he kept letting his wolf take over he was going to be a pansy by the end of the night.

Rachel was mesmerized by the whole experience. She considered carefully if she completely accepted him, her life would be fulfilled in unimaginable ways. If her dad and brother could wholly embrace the magic of their heritage, she would trust it as well. Reaching out to pull him into a hug, she whispered against his neck, "You might be right, Paul." She pulled away to look into his eyes. "You might be right."

He smiled in contentment and stretched out beside her on the couch. Soon they were fast asleep.

Jacob was trying to get to sleep in the other room without success. He tried not to listen to Paul and Rachel's private conversation in the other room, but it was hard not to hear them. The house was very small and his sensitive hearing didn't help. Bella was almost asleep when she felt him tossing and turning. She didn't open her eyes, but reached out to touch him. "Jake, what's wrong?"

Jacob noticed her voice sounded tired. He felt guilty for bothering her. She worked hard at her new job, but still managed to go to school and make wedding plans. The stress of this, combined with trying to keep up with cooking and cleaning while pregnant, concerned him. He'd been reading in some of her pregnancy books and knew stress wasn't good for the baby.

He pressed himself to her back and wrapped his arm around her. He sighed against her neck as her scent enveloped him. "Nothing really, Bells. I was just trying not to eavesdrop on Rachel and Paul."

Bella took his hand in hers and pulled it up to kiss it. "Jake, you're the best, do you know that?"

He smiled and murmured against her skin, "I have to disagree with you my sweet, soon-to-be wife." He kissed her tenderly. "Now, go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow and you need your rest."

Bella turned around to face him and giggled. "Yes we do. Just think... two more days and we'll be married."

Jacob looked at her intently with an indescribable mixture of love and passion in his face. Cupping her face in his hands, he whispered, "Mrs. Black." He put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her to him for a passionate kiss. She returned his kiss with complete abandon. All thoughts of the pair in the other room and sleep completely disappeared.

**A/N: I am sure you noticed that this chapter was mostly about Paul. It just happened that way. I have a feeling that most of you don't mind. He is one sexy wolf. Thank you so much for reading this story. It's not over yet. *hugs***

**Tami **


End file.
